What is love
by simply-rosali
Summary: A multiple timeline love story, a past triangle the trio has carried throughout the years. 7 years later, an affair and a potential rearise of darkness later, they will be brought back together but, will they be able to overcome the scars and pain?
1. Prologue

**What is Love?**

**Disclaimer:**

Though I certainly hope to one day achieve a faniver such as Harry Potter's with my writings, I most certainly DO NOT own him and the characters in JK Rowling's novels. Onl new characters and written situations are mine. This disclaimer shall be good enough for the whole story.

**Summary: **

Hermione made a mistake on her 6th year and a wrong choice in her 7th so she's going back to see if she can be happy again. A love story, a past triangle taking place six years after Hogwarts Graduation. A Hermione / Harry / Ron story. A/N: I promise chapters will grow longer as the story develops. Enjoy! And please R&R.PROLOGUE

The Courage to Take the Chance

(2004 – London)

It was a cold dark night; she felt his skin against hers, and the only feeling inside her was disgust; accompanied by a deep guilt and sorrow. Thinking of him while making love to his ex- best friend. Ex, just because of her.

She had known happiness, and love, for she had had both and lost them; finding comfort in the arms of the one responsible for so much pain. Her life, once wonderful, was now a deep hole of guilty feelings; melancholy, sorrow and apathy. All because of a stupid affair on her 7th year, because of a stupid boy that made her choose, because of her stupid reaction.

She pulled back from his embrace, "I'm not feeling well Ronald, can we please go to sleep?" she kissed him uncaringly, not looking at his concerned eyes and fighting back a silent, painful tear. She turned and let it go while Ron leaned and brushed her hair away, discovering a beautiful but hardened face that aged her look.

He kissed her on the cheek and then spotted the tear running down her face. He said in a cold, rather painful voice. "Ok Hermione, don't worry. It's not that I'm not used to it already. Now, would you _please_ tell me, once and for all, what on earth is wrong?"

Hermione moved away. "It's nothing all right?" she said coolly. "And just stop saying you're used to it!"

Ron sat and pulled her face, forcing her to look at him. "You know? I'm tired of this rubbish! What happened to you? What happened to us Hermione! Am I not good enough for you anymore?" he covered his face with his hands and shook his head, "it's like- it's like I'm with a complete stranger! With another person that the one who chose me over that big headed, wannabe hero almost six years ago! What's your-." He was interrupted by a slap on the face.

"Don't you ever call him like that again Ronald! I don't care if you hate him now! He once was _your_ hero. He used to be _your_ best friend! You should be grateful to him!" she said, tears finally making their way freely down her face.

Ron flinched and stood. "What the bloody hell are you talking about! Grateful! Have you gone mad! Let me refresh your mind; he was the reason you nearly got killed that year! You were the one that said you couldn't stand it anymore. The only thing I could be grateful to him for is the fact that his enormous ego and his greatness delirium drove you away, to me. But now I'm not even sure if you are as grateful as I was- am."

Hermione stood wordless for once. She didn't know what to answer to this, but there was a feeling deep inside, that told her he just might be right. She wasn't sure anymore, she wasn't sure if she had made the right choice back then. She thought of Harry very often, and more since he came back again; asking for the same thing. They argued, but he finished it by kissing her; a kiss she had never felt in Ron's lips. But even so, she pushed him back and walked away without a word; listening at the distance to his hurt but angry voice.

Suddenly, she made up her mind. She stood from the bed and went over to the closet as she spoke. "Ron, I'm tired of this. I think I made a mistake and have been living with the doubt if indeed, I did so. I can't take this anymore! I don't want to hurt you anymore and I don't want to keep lying to you! I'm leaving and I'll ask you not to keep me back," she said while she put some travelling robes and a cloak on. She took some other things, putting them in a small bag.

Ron hurried to her side and touched gently her now covered shoulders. "Hermione, think about this please," he said pleadingly, "are you going to throw away all we have? All we've built...? Mione, remember! We used to love each other so much, so passionately, so deeply..."

Hermione turned; and gathering all of her courage, she looked at him, holding her bag full. "You said it yourself Ron, we used to have..." She sighed with a mix of relieve and pain and repeated quietly, "we used to have..." She kissed him last on the lips; a kiss of a dying love.

She moved and strolled away, holding tears back and listening to Ron's broken words. "Hermione don't! I love you! I've loved you for so long! I've given you the best of me! Please!"

A loud sound indicated Hermione that Ron had collapsed on his knees as he said this. Tears had now won at her lover's words, but she didn't look back. She just opened the door and went out, to a now stormy night. She walked down the street; raindrops pouring on her; hitting her face as she remembered the whole story. That beautiful year, her horrible mistake and that dreadful moment...

A/N: Bare with me, this was only the set up of the story. It'll get better, I promise.


	2. The beginnings

**What is Love?**

**CHAPTER I - **The beginnings

(1996 - Little Whinging)

Harry had been stranded at Privet Drive for over a month now, but it hadn't been enough to take in all the feelings he had inside; everything that had happened just a few weeks ago. It had been too much, the whole past year. First, his friends not telling him anything; then, all the pointing and whispering at Hogwarts; that whimper Cho Chang and his first kiss; the DA; and finally that last encounter with Death Eaters... and Sirius.

Harry still couldn't believe what had happened; it couldn't be true. But he was gone. It was his birthday and he had only gotten three cards: from Ron, Hagrid and Dumbledore. Sirius's letter would never arrive, and just to better things up, Hermione had just forgotten about his birthday.

(1996 - Granger household)

Hermione had been at home, trying to write something to Harry for more than an hour, and all she'd gotten had been a few _Dear Harry's,_ which she had crossed out over and over again.

_"Happy Birthday Harry!" Yeah right_' she thought to herself. It was obvious that a _Happy Birthday Harry_ wouldn't make him even a little happy. After a while, she made up her mind and decided to go to Privet Drive. She would stay there with him until they got back to Grimmauld Place (_very doubtful he would want to go back there,_ she thought) or to the Burrow. The muggles couldn't kick her out if she was standing at the doorstep; and if they dared, she al ready had a backup plan. She knew what they hated, so she had the higher ground. At last, she convinced her parents, took all her books (which she hadn't even touched!), clothes and Hogwarts stuff, and made her way to Harry's home on The Knight Bus.

Dark had fallen outside Privet Drive and tiny lights could be seen throughout the block of houses; all looking alike. Hermione arrived and stepped out. She paid and thanked the driver and the ticket boy, Stan.

Standing at the front door of Number four, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and knocked the door. A tall, horse-like faced woman opened the door with a smile that it faded as soon as she saw the bushy haired fifteen-year-old girl she'd seen at the station once before. She gave her a cold look "What are you doing here and what do you want?" Petunia asked.

"Er— is Harry home?" Hermione asked nervously in reply.

Petunia sniffed and glared at her. "What makes you think I will let another one of your crowd into _my_ house?"

Hermione smirked: time for _Plan B_. Taking a deep breath, she began "Oh, Aunt Petunia! Why won't you let me in? I know you're mad at me but please, Aunt Petunia, please let me in! I love you so much and I'm so sorry!" she yelled and then let herself fall to her knees on the doorway, faking a desperate cry.

Almost immediately, heads started popping out of the different windows in Privet Drive, followed by indignant frowns and reproachful looks towards Number four. Petunia gasped and pulled Hermione to her feet and shuffled her into the house, faking a smile to her neighbors. "She's disturbed... she's just got out of the hospital..." the woman excused herself nervously and slammed the door shut.

Harry had also heard the scandal and popped his head out of his window. When he saw Hermione on the floor, on her knees, he burst out laughing. He finally pulled himself back together and ran downstairs, a wide grin spread through his face.

He stopped at the last step and looked at Hermione. She was wearing a very nice green t-shirt and tight jeans, and her hair seemed, somehow, less bushy than last year. He opened his mouth to greet her but closed it again at the sight of Aunt Petunia's lip tremble with rage. He was so glad Uncle Vernon was still at work and that Dudley was "having tea" at the Weinepher's.

Petunia's breath was shallow and paused. Hermione, too, wanted to greet Harry, but was staring nervously at Mrs. Dursley, as if she could jump and strangle one of them any second. Her look traveled from Harry to Hermione and back to Harry. She finally spoke.

"Very clever, you little brat." She said in a low voice that changed with the next sentence, "what the bloody hell did you think you were doing out there, crying like a cracked pot!"

Harry was startled, he had never heard Aunt Petunia use such a figurative language. "Do you have _any_ idea of how many pies and visits it will cost me to get away from this one?" She yelled. "You're definitely going back to the dump yard where you came from! You're not staying here! You'll be out as soon as the neighbors go to bed!"

Hermione looked sideways at Harry and he nodded with a nervous grin, so she looked back at Petunia. "If you do such a thing, I can assure you, you'll regret it. Your neighbors will know what an awful person you are and I'm going to make sure of that! Kicking your niece out…" she said threateningly and then smiled gently, "so where should I put my things, 'aunt'" she asked with a smirk.

Petunia gasped and narrowed her eyes. "You— you're going to pay for this. Freak! Witch!" she said, her finger pointing accusingly. She turned on her heels and went to the kitchen, collapsing on a chair.

Harry jumped out of his step with a wide grin. "Way to go, Mione! You were incredible!" he said and hugged her. It was good knowing that she hadn't forgotten, and even better that she was there.

Hermione hugged him back. "I'm sorry I came like this, Harry. Just that I was trying to write you a letter and— and I couldn't, so I– Happy Birthday, Harry!" she said gleefully and handed him a small package.

Harry looked at the package, excited. "Let's go upstairs, shall we?" he asked and took her bags.

When they got to the small room on the second floor, Harry sat down on his bed and opened the package. It contained a golden, nut-sized, little winged ball. Harry recognized it and his eyes flashed like a little boy's on Christmas day.

"Awesome, Mione! Wow, a snitch!" he said, still staring at it in disbelief. "This is by far the best present ever!" He hugged her again and did something he had never done before: he kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled a little and blushed. "I... I just thought this could distract you a little... you know? From everything." Something in her insides had turned upside down with that kiss but she ignored it, looked around, and smiled. "So this is where they torture you every summer…" she laughed.

Harry looked at her and laughed along. "Erm, well, yeah— I guess it is." He saw her bags and smiled. "So, does this mean you're staying here the rest of the holidays?" A few seconds later, he realized he hadn't chosen the words right, when he saw her face.

"Oh, no, Mione! That's not what I meant! Really! I'm sorry, I'll be glad if you stayed but— the only problem is that we'll have to share the room." He bit his lip and continued, "they definitely won't give you Dudley's room _or_ let me sleep with him."

Hermione laughed softly, feeling silly. "Of course you didn't mean it that way! I'm sorry. But if I'm a bother, I can always go back, you know? And in any case, I don't think it would be a problem to share rooms as long as we don't share a bed," she laughed. Harry looked even more nervous. Hermione's mouth fell open and she did an effort to shut it again. "Uhm... I guess— we could, you know..." she said tentatively.

Harry bit his bottom lip again, "I— I'm sorry I can't offer you more…"

"No! It's ok, really!" She said and smiled gently.

He sighed, relieved, and smiled back. "Oh, and just for the record, you're never a bother. Well, maybe when you give us homework planners, but still—" he laughed. "Well, there's not much to show around my— er— our room." He laughed silently at the sound of these words and showed her where to put her things.


	3. The Power of Pandora

**What is Love?**

A/N: I should warn you that the most part of the fic doesn't follow a straight timeline. Memories of different times and places come and go with not much order. So it's not that I'm careless, but that's the way I decided to write it. The only timeline that does follow a normal speech is the present one. Anyway I'll be specifying the time and place, k?

Oh! And since you wanted the chapters to be longer, here you have it! ;) I don't reckon it'll reach the 30-50 pages of the chapters of Was and Will Be, but I hope you like it.

**CHAPTER II**

The Power of Pandora

(2004 – London)

Hermione kept walking all night, as far as her feet would agree to carry her, ending up in a cheap Wizard's Motel near The Leaky Cauldron. She cats some money from her vault at Gringotts and took a room, where she just laid on bed, constantly staring at the other side, next to her, wondering how it would be. She stayed up the rest of the night, memories flooding her mind mercilessly.

(1996 – Little Whinging)

They had a really good time the first few days, but they were running out of light topics of conversation. Hermione figured he would talk about it when he was ready, but that moment was closer with every passing minute; eventually the time would come when they would have to talk about what Hermione dreaded, and probably Harry even more…

The faint morning light trespassed the windows like little spotlights directly into Harry's eyes, but he was determined to not let it wake him up. Suddenly, small tapping noises reached his ears and he squeezed his eyes. "I'm starting to have you as alarm clocks," he muttered and reluctantly got off bed, to open the window.

Before he did so, he stopped and looked at Hermione's sleeping form, feeling the familiar tinkles in his stomach, _stop it, will you? _He snapped at himself and forced his eyes away from her.

He took his glasses and put them on, recognizing immediately the school's barn owl. His eyes widened and he dared not move. The owl tapped on the window again and Harry had to make a big effort to make his feet move and let the owl in.

As soon as the first one jumped in, another one got there and jumped in as well. Harry untied the two letters with trembling fingers and willed his throat to work with little success, only a small grumble escaped his lips.

He heard Hermione stirring and made another effort to speak, it worked now. "Hermione?" a croaking sound said.

She stirred again and opened her eyes slowly. "What's the matter? It is too early," she protested.

"Hermione." Came Harry's voice, more determined now.

She sat and looked at Harry, honestly annoyed. She was so beautiful when she first woke up, and Harry couldn't believe he hadn't seen it in the week and a half she had been staying with him.

"The OWLs are here!" Harry exclaimed and saw how all the morning flush left Hermione's cheeks and she took her hand to her chest, choking a small gasp. "Shall I open them?" he asked.

Hermione just nodded, unable to do much more.

He gave her the one addressed to _Hermione Jane Granger. The Small Room at Number 4, Privet Drive._ She took it hesitantly and opened them.

Harry did the same, and read the letter

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_ We are pleased to present you with the results of your Ordinary Wizardring Level exams, taken between June the 12th an June the 23rd of the present year. Attached to this letter, you'll receive the respective grades, which go from T to O in order of your performance in the theoretical and practical exams._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Griselda Merchbanks_

_Head of Wizardring Examinations_

He turned the page and stared blankly at the piece of parchment.

Hermione looked up, her face shining with achievement; it fell when she saw Harry's expression. "Uh… Harry? How did it go?" she asked tentatively.

Harry looked up, his face still blank and then a grin broke across it. "I passed! I got all the marks I needed to take the NEWT classes to become an auror!" he shouted.

Hermione let out a squeal of happiness and wrapped her arms around him. "I got great marks too!"

They celebrated with butterbeer they got via delivery owl, a little something the Wizardring World had taken from the Muggle World.

(2004 - London)

Hermione had slowly drifted off with tears in her eyes and images in the back of her mind. Their OWL results, pretty much the first time they had hugged so tightly after they both had realized their feelings.

She had no idea how that feeling had faded, or maybe it hadn't. She didn't really understand why she had acted the way she had, or the way he had. He had always been there for her, she remembered on their second year, how she felt him by her side when she was paralyzed.

But that time in Privet Drive would always be unforgettable, that had been the first time Harry had actually opened up completely to someone, and he had chosen her, not Ron.

(1996 – Little Whinging)

The sun was falling, dying the sky with a blood-red tone that announced an imminent revelation; Pandora's Box opening and Hermione knew he felt it too. Harry was sitting on the bed, staring blankly at the Chocolate Frog Card with his face imprinted.

_Harry Potter_

_(1980 - )_

That said on the front, Harry turned it around and read idly.

_Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. At the tender age of one, he was able to diminish the Dark Lord for the time being. Some say he is gone forever, some say not. Currently goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry._

Hermione had her books open in front of her, on the small desk, but wasn't taking in anything she read. She stared at Harry for a while and then stood and sat next to him. She sighed, "what's on your mind, Harry? You know you can trust me, right?" she asked.

Harry looked up at her for a few seconds, looking as if he wanted to say something so badly, it hurt. He shrugged and looked back down at his own Chocolate Frog Card, but he had his eyes closed. "Nothing, really. Just wondering how many kids might have this, knowing only what it tells them," he lied. But lying to Hermione had never been plausible for Harry.

She pulled his chin up, forcing him to look into her eyes. "Harry…" she began. For a moment, she stared into his emerald green eyes and saw all the sadness in them. It made her hurt. Hermione looked away, fighting back the tears that had started to well in her eyes; she looked back at him. "Harry, please… talk to me," she said softly, concern written all over her face.

Harry looked at her big brown teary eyes, feeling miserable for making her cry. He tried changing the subject and switched into careless-Harry mode with a big effort. "Er… When are we going to Diagon Alley?"

Hermione looked taken aback and then sighed, figuring he wouldn't talk about it… not just now. "I don't know, maybe tomorrow?" she tried to continue the conversation as if that little moment hadn't occurred.

Harry forced a smile. "Right, great!" He stood and walked to the door. "I'll be back with dinner, all right?" he said.

Hermione nodded. "Right, ok." She managed. As soon as he was out, tears of frustration started and she did her best to have them gone before Harry was back.

When he stepped out of the room, Harry leaned into the wall and slid to the floor, covering his face with his hands, his breath ragged. How could he be like that? Especially with Hermione. He snapped at himself mentally and then pulled himself from the floor, going down to get the food.

Minutes later, he was coming back with two plates in his hands, he had pushed it all to the back of his mind and was now smiling… but Hermione knew better. She had driven her mind from that thoughts and was now writing a letter to Ron, saying to meet them in Diagon Alley the next day.

"To Ron?" Harry asked and placed her plate in front of her.

"Yup. Only that I don't know if he's in The Burrow or in Grimmaul-" Hermione was saying without meeting his eyes, but she didn't finish, for Harry had dropped his spoon, she looked up at him and sighed. "You know it is yours now, right?" she asked tentatively. "You were Sirius' only heir as he said before-"

Harry dropped his plate when she said his name, he couldn't help it. "Bloody hell!" he groaned and kneeled to pick it all up.

"Scourgify, Reparo," Hermione waved her wand and it was all cleared. At the end of last year, the sixsome had gotten a special permission from the Ministry to perform magic outside of school being underage wizards.

Harry stopped in mid-action when it was all clear, but he stayed on the floor, staring at where the food had laid moments before.

"Harry-"

"I'll go get another plate," he said before she could continue

"Harry wait!"

"What!" he said a bit louder than he had intended, he lowered his tone. "You want something?" he asked.

"Harry you can't avoid it forever, you know?"

"I don't think I want to go back to that place, and that is final"

"But it's the Headquarters of the Order!"

"So what?" he asked, he already had his hand on the door handle and wouldn't look at her.

"You can't keep running away from it" she said softly.

"No one's running!"

"Then why do you drop everything and run from wherever we are whenever I say his name"

Harry opened his mouth a couple of times to argue, but found no excuse. Finall he spoke, "I- just don't want to talk about it, all right?" He started towards the door again, but Hermione took his arm.

"Sooner or later you'll have to face it"

"Says who?"

"Harry…"

"Leave me alone! It's my own things, and I decide whether I want to talk about it or not!" he said rather lamely and yanked his arm from her grip, but sat on the bed, saying nothing.

"I won't," she said firmly and sat next to him. "Why do you think I'm here? Why do you think I came?"

"Cause you didn't want to be at home?"

"Harry! Don't be so thick! You need to trust"

"Why? What's the point?" Hermione just looked at him, and he knew he had no way around it. Harry sighed with his eyes closed. "It was my fault Mione, it was all my fault…" he finally spit out, almost in a whisper, his voice breaking.

He had finally shown his true colors and she was glad, but couldn't help feeling awful for him. "Oh Harry! It wasn't your fault at all! V- Voldemort would've managed to get you to go there by other means, and they would've all gone too," she said, not even believing herself.

But Harry didn't seem to have realized that, a knot started forming in his throat, pressing hard. His eyes started to fill with tears, but he wiped then away quickly. "If only I had opened it before… If only Snape had… If I wasn't such a bleeding fool!" he said, not able to hold the tears back anymore.

Hermione threw her arms around Harry and held him while he cried. She didn't really know what to do, but hold him.

He pulled away and wiped his eyes. "You would be ashamed of me if you saw what I have inside Hermione." He continued quickly before she could speak. "There isn't one single day where I don't hate so much. I'm even afraid of myself. Last June, when I was face to face with Bellatrix, I couldn't do a good Cruciatus, cause I couldn't manage to hate that much. But now… now I'm afraid I might do it, and cause a lot of pain with it! She took it all Hermione! I have nothing left and I don't know how to keep going," now he couldn't wipe or hold the tears.

She looked at him. "You don't have to do this alone, you know?"

"You can't walk with me in this. I have to do it alone and I'll always be alone"

She slapped him hard. "You know that is not true!"

Harry took his hand to his cheek and looked at her.

"Oh Harry! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" she out a hand on his injured cheek and stroked it.

Harry put his other hand on hers and stared into her light brown eyes. "Thank you," he just said. Slowly, they both leaned closer and without knowing it, they were kissing. They broke the kiss and Harry wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you, Mione"

She hugged him back. "I'll always be here"

"I know you will, and I can't find the words to thank you"

They fell back to the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep, holding each other.

(2004 – London)

It appeared to her she had barely fallen asleep when the chirping of birds and the early morning sunrays hit her eyes like daggers. She squeezed them shut and, resigned, finally opened them with a groan.

"What am I to do now? I'm in the middle of nowhere," she realized and a surge of fear wrapped her. She had no idea what to do or where to go now.

"Well, I'm in London. I may as well go to Diagon Alley and get some stuff," she continued talking to herself.

She put some clothes on and engaged her way to Diagon Alley, mostly to clear her head for a little while. As soon as she stepped through the archway, her glance went to the ice cream shop… when they had finally taken the chance. She smiled and then bitterness took her over once more.

After a while, she decided to put that on the back of her mind and go to the Potions Shop, she usually bought all those things in Hogsmaede Village, which was not too far from her and Ron's place… her and Ron. Hermione shook her head and sighed.

A/N: Since it got such a nice feedback, I decided to finish this fic. Take in count that this chapter and the ones that follow have been written as I post them, so the writing style might be different from the first ones.


	4. Farewell

**What is Love?**

A/N: Ok, so I did the whole outline of the story and it is scheduled to have 31 Chapters, meaning it'll be a while till I finish it, but I promise to do everything in my power to not have you waiting forever for an update.

**CHAPTER III**

Farewell

_It's such a shame, but I'm leavin'_

_Can't take the way you mistreated me_

_And it's crazy, but oh, baby_

_It don't matter, whatever, don't phase me_

_Uh, uh, uh_

_I don't believe you wanna leave like this_

_I don't believe I just had my last real kiss_

_I do believe we'll laugh and reminisce_

_Wait a minute, don't bounce, baby, let's talk about this, man_

_People make mistakes to make up, to break up,_

_To wake up cold and lonely, chill, baby, you know me_

_You love me, I'm like your homey_

_ ("All I have - J-Lo&Nelly)_

(2004 - Grimmauld Place)

The door to number twelve Grimmauld Place creaked open; the silence pierced as the footsteps got lost in the huge hallway. Suddenly, a crashing sound echoed throughout the fourteen rooms and three doors opened with a slam, wands ready to attack.

A 24 year-old man stood in the middle of the lobby, wincing. He looked up at his flat mates and took a hand to the back of his head. "Sorry," he muttered and tried the sheepish smile.

"Great Merlin Harry! You almost gave me a heart attack!" said a slender young woman, no older than 28. She was wearing very short, blond hair tonight.

"Next time, frustrations outside." Another man said grumpily. He had short light brown hair with whispers of grey mixed in it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," Harry excused himself rather lamely.

"Yadda, yadda, yadda. I know," the man said, waving his hand.

"Glad you're home. Next time don't make so much noise, will ya?" A very beautiful young woman was resting a hand on the banister. She had dark brown hair and olive skin. Her intense green eyes scanned Harry from head to toe.

He returned her gaze and smiled. "I'm in one piece Lar, no worries. Just a little scratched, that's all"

She smiled back and bobbed. "Then I trust you can handle that yourself," she said.

Harry nodded back. "Night"

"Night, Harry"

"So if you're done with that-" she waved her hand, meaning all the noise, "and you're all right, then I'll be off"

"Sure Tonks, good night"

The girls were off to bed; however, Remus stayed back and came down the stairs, going into the kitchen to fix some tea for both.

Harry followed with a sigh, he was expecting this but certainly the last thing he wanted to do right now, was give reports to his boss. He just wanted to hit the bed and drift off. Resigned, he sat down.

Remus came with two cups; one with Black Coffee and the other one had a Chai Latté. He placed the Chai in front of Harry and kissed his forehead; he was much more awake now. "Glad you're ok," he sat across from him and looked into his eyes. "How did it go?"

"Sommersot got away, yet again. We lost Langdey and Torres," Harry said emotionless.

Remus sighed and shook his head. "It seems they're picking us one by one," he mused, "was it the same this time?"

"I was left with Neville. Luckily enough, we managed to get away, though he was pretty hurt."

"How did he set it this time?"

Harry stayed silent for a moment, then he set his emerald green eyes on his old professor. "He set up a riddle-clue game. He bloody played with us!"

Remus didn't say anything at first, he was unperturbed by Harry's sudden outburst. Then he started slowly and quietly. "We need Hermione. She's pretty much the only one capable that we can tru-"

"Don't you dare…" Harry began.

(December 1997 - Hogwarts)

She stomped out of the empty classroom. Harry stared after her for a moment and turned around. He stopped and kicked the nearest chair as hard as he could; it flew a good two meters and smashed on the floor. He walked towards it and kicked it over and over again until his foot was too sore to continue and he leaned to rub it. "Bloody fucking hell!" he yelled. "Why does she have to be like that?"

Harry sighed and stood, limping a little, he hurried as much as he could to catch up with her. When he turned in the corridor, he saw his best friend holding a sobbing Hermione in a _very_ protective way; too protective; almost the way _he_ held her when she was upset over something. He bit the jealousy back and spoke, "Ron, mate, can you excuse us one second?"

"No bloody way I'm doing that Harry" Look at what you do, and it's not the first time," he spat.

Harry tried to hold his temper; Ron was right, but _he_ wasn't her boyfriend. "Ron, I'd like to speak with Hermione, _alone,_" he said in a forcibly calm tone.

"I told you Harry. I'm not leaving her alone"

I want to speak with my girlfriend, _now,_" he demanded; a little louder than he had intended.

Ron was about to respond when McGonnagall came; she looked at the scene and at each one. "What on earth is going on here? Where do you think you are Mr. Potter?" she said in a severe tone.

No one answered at first, then Hermione pulled away from Ron and wiped her face. "We're going professor," she said, throwing glances at both boys; they followed.

When they were out of earshot; Harry stopped and took Hermione's hand, pulling her to him. "Listen, I'm-"

She pushed him away with all the will she had. "No, Harry. Not this time"

"What do you mean? I love you"

"And that proves either that you're a liar or that you have a very twisted sense of what love is." Her voice trembled, but she was firm on her saying.

"Hermione, what are you talking about? We always make up," Harry said softly.

"And then you do it again," Ron intercepted.

"Stay out of this, Ron," Harry said.

"No Harry, this concerns him too"

"And how's that exactly? Please enlighten me cause apparently I missed when our relationship became a threesome," Harry said moodily.

Hermione stayed silent, not meeting his eyes.

Ron looked at them both, and decided to take the word. "Because you're not hurting her anymore," he just said and put an arm around her.

"Hermione?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"I'm sorry Harry," she said and met his eyes for one second. Harry looked away.

(2004 – Grimmauld Place, London)

He felt his heart break all over again and then the familiar anger whenever he remembered that. Even though it had been six years since that, he still didn't know who he was angry with; him for being like that; Hermione for running away with his best friend; or Ron for doing that to him. He really didn't care that much anymore. He had a job and a life; all without them.

Harry finally forced himself out of bed and to the kitchen. Tonks and Lariana were already gone to the Ministry. Tonks still worked for the aurors, but not with Harry. He was in the Raidance squad, while Tonks worked for the surveillance and gathering corps of the aurors.

Lariana held a very high position in the Department of International Magical Cooperation and had joined Tonks, Remus and Harry at Grimmauld Place a couple of years before.

He walked down the stairs and found the Head of the Aurors, Remus Lupin, sitting on the table. He looked up at Harry and smiled.

"Good morning"

"Morning Remus," Harry said with a yawn.

"Sleep well?"

"Beauty rest," Harry commented and grinned as he served himself breakfast.

"All fresh then?"

"Ready for my week off," he said gleefully.

"I'm telling Hermione to join us," Remus blunted out calmly.

Harry had his mug of coffee and dropped it when Remus said that last sentence. _Great way to start morning,_ he thought. "No you're not"

"I have to"

"I'm sure there are plenty of clever witches and wizards out there," Harry responded quietly.

"Not that know as much as she does"

"And how does she know more than anyone at the Ministry"

"Do you seriously need to ask that?"

"You can't ask her, Remus. You know how the situation is," Harry set the pieces of the mug on the table louder than he would've wanted, they broke in smaller pieces and he cut his hand. "Bloody hell! Ascepcio," he tapped his wand to his hand and it healed.

"Harry, this is far more important than your personal affairs"

"I can't work with her"

"Are you a professional or a little teenage boy?"

"That is _so_ unfair!"

"That's how it is. You have to put your feelings aside or I'll be forced to pull you out of the mission"

"You can't do that," Harry said, satisfied.

"Do I need to show you my rank? I _can_ do it, believe me"

"You don't understand"

"What don't I understand? That she ran off with your best friend and broke your heart? That you know you had it coming and can't forgive yourself? That you have to get over it? It's been seven years for crying out loud!" Now he did raise his voice; Remus very seldom lost his temper, but he was doing it right now.

Harry couldn't do anything; he knew everything he had said was true, including the party of taking him out of the mission. And what angered him the most was that Remus knew that by saying all those stuff, he would get Harry to do whatever he wanted. He narrowed his eyes and glared at him. "Fine! Do as you please, _boss_"

"Harry…" he began, much more clam now.

"You're right, but that doesn't take away that what you said was a low trick"

"I'm sorry"

"Whatever"

A/N: It's been long enough and here you have two chapters. Next one might take a little longer because I'm definitely concentrating in finishing Chapter 6 of Was and Will Be only now. With luck, I'll finish it soon (not much left) and will start on Ch.4 of What is Love?


	5. No matter what

**What is Love?**

A/N: Thank you very much for the wonderful reviews! You encourage me to keep going. I try to respond to as many as I can, but please understand I can't reply to all of them. I hope this chapter comes out good, though I may be a little tired, I should really be reading for Uni, but oh well! Anyway, enjoy!

**CHAPTER IV**

No Matter What

_And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling_

_I will still love you_

_And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting_

_I will still love you_

_You are my summer breeze my winter sun, my springtime soul, my autumn touch of gold_

_You are my sky my rain a way which my love flows cuz you're all_

_The smile of my heart and the breathe of my soul_

_Ever if we find ourselves apart_

_We will hold out hopes and dreams_

_Forever in our hearts_

_Time will take us apart that's true_

_But I will always be there for you_

_Your in my heart and you'll be in my dreams_

_No matter how many miles between_

_I promise you that I won't forget_

_The day we kissed or the day we met_

_The sky may fall and the stars my too_

_But I will still, I will still love you_

_ ("I Will Still Love You" – Britney Spears)_

(2004 – London)

"Thank you very much."

"You're very welcome Miss Granger."

She looked up, taken aback by him knowing her name.

The man of the store laughed. "You're as famous as Mr. Potter," he said with a kind smile and then continued. "How is he?"

Hermione's smile fell. "Uh… I- I really don't know."

"How's that? Aren't you together?" he asked surprised.

"It's been a long time since we were together," she said darkly.

"Oh- I'm sorry. Take care, Miss Granger," he responded tentatively.

Hermione managed a small smile. "Thank you. You too."

She walked out of the store, sulking. _Could that have gone better? Is that a sign or I'm just crazy. I'm probably crazy. _She argued with herself.

It was almost lunch time and Hermione's stomach was already protesting. She thought of going to the 3W (Weasley Wizard Wheezes), but thought it better. Ron had probably already told his older brothers and she wasn't in a mood to listen to anything they had to say.

She then thought of Ginny, but remembered she was away on some sort of conference. With one last sigh, Hermione decided to have lunch by herself. _A little time with myself won't hurt_, she comforted herself with that thought. She went by the stores and restaurants. "World's Wizards Cauldron", "Exotic traits for the Weird and the Late", 'Madame Puddifoot's Café' (Hermione chuckled inwardly at the memory of this café) and—'The Hungry Wand'.

She stopped for a moment and lost herself faraway; visibly shuddering. It had all started here. She didn't know if to be happy about the memory that had led her to that year, or crushed on how it had ended.

(1996 – Little Whinging)

The next morning, Harry woke at a horrible tearing sound. He jerked up and covered his ears with his hands. "What the bloody hell!" he groaned.

Hermione stirred and opened her eyes. "It's a- a- an alarm spell" she said with a yawn. "Useful, eh?"

Harry roughly took the wand, "Finite Incantatum." He turned to Hermione. "Yes. If you want to leave someone deaf or scare them to death," he retorted, annoyed.

Hermione slowly got up. "Someone's grumpy today…" she pointed as she rubbed her eyes. She stretched and threw her legs to the side of the bed. "We're going to-." She stopped all of a sudden.

Harry had perceived the same thing and averted his eyes. "Diagon Alley, yes." He stood with a jump and took his bag, not really thinking what he was putting inside.

Hermione stared at him. "Uhm… it would look better if you changed first, don't you reckon?" she asked.

"Harry stopped and looked at her for a second. "Right. Yes." He started towards the walk-in closet and tripped over every single thing that was lying on the floor. He took out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and put them on the bed; he started to undress.

Hermione kept staring and then shook her head. "I'll- go take a shower," she said quickly and walked to the door.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"That's the closet," Harry pointed out with a bewildered look.

"Of course! I knew that," she tried her matter-of-factly tone, didn't work.

Harry stopped and took a deep breath. "Ok, control Mione, control," he mused and started towards the door, with his clothes in hand. He tripped over his trunk. "Ow… Fuck!" Harry cried out loud and leaned to grab his injured foot.

Hermione bit her bottom lip as she saw him attending his foot. "Right, that," she agreed and walked out of the room. She closed the door and leaned against it. "You certainly did it this time, Miss right TPO," she snapped at herself.

Harry stared after her and as soon as she had walked out of t he room, he took his hand to his forehead and sank to the bed. "Just perfect! You really are a genius Potter! Why on earth did you have to kiss her last night? Congratulations, you just fucked up the best friendship you'd ever had… except maybe for Ron," he argued with himself.

As she walked to the bathroom, she muttered to herself. "What will you do now that he won't talk to you ever again, huh? You just _had_ to stick your foot in your mouth… _his_ mouth more likely."

After a while she came back, wearing a pair of tight blue jean capris and a shirt that drew her forms perfectly; her long locks hung dripping and forming themselves in loose curls. When she entered the room, Harry looked up and she noticed his mouth slightly hanging open.

"Uhm… you look-." He didn't finish; he looked away and muttered, "I should be getting in the shower," _a VERY cold shower,_ he added in his head. Moments later he came back wearing a pair of blue jeans that were actually his size and a green t-shirt that went perfectly well with his eyes and contrasted beautifully with his hair; his hair was soaking wet and he was bare-footed.

Hermione looked at him when the door opened and couldn't help her eyes widening at the sight in front of her. _Bloody hell! When did he become such a hunk!_ Hermione asked herself and forced her eyes away from him. "That was quick," was all she managed to say. _One more stripe to the tiger,_ she mused at herself, finding her comment extremely lame.

(2004 – London)

Hermione chuckled at how childish they had been back then. None of them had had the slightest idea of what was expecting them. The horrors of the war that was being unchained and the drama they would cause themselves, _just to add up to the fun_, Hermione pointed out in her head.

She went back to her hostel and checked out. She wouldn't spend another night at that cheap place, having a vault full of money at Gringotts. It had come from her job as The Daily Prophet's star journalist. She had gotten the best stories with the least biased opinion and they valued that very much.

Ever since the Rita Skeeter/Harry Potter, the nutcase stage; they had changed completely their way of boarding the news and that's when Hermione had stopped writing for The Quibbler and migrated to the Prophet.

"Good morning Miss Granger, what can I do for you?" the receptionist asked. She recognized him, but didn't say anything. The least thing she needed right now was someone else asking her about Harry's whereabouts.

"I'd like a room please. With a queen-size bed if you would be so kind."

"The last one we have is #28, does that work for you?"

She froze at the number and nodded numbly. She paid for it and went upstairs. _Just what I needed,_ she told herself.

(1996 – London)

Harry fell to the ground with a loud thump. "I hate floo! I can't wait to get my apparition license!" he grumbled.

Hermione laughed, she was cleaning away the remaining ashes off her top. She took a step closer as he finished getting the ashes from his jeans; he looked up at her as she approached. "You have a little-" she reached out her hand to his cheek and wiped out one little ash. They stayed locking glances for a long moment. "You were never good at floo-ing," she said almost in a whisper as he leaned closer without noticing it.

Suddenly, they heard a small cough and looked at a man to their right; they both looked down and blushed bright crimson. The man regarded them with quizzical looks. "Good morning Mr. Potter. What can I do for you?" he asked politely.

"Er… we'd like a room please," he said trying and failing to sound laid back and casual.

"Matrimonial?" the man asked with a trace of a smile.

He turned to Hermione, who was easily as bright red as Ron got sometimes; she gave him the smallest nod. "Uhm… yes please."

"You have room #28," he produced a key and continued, "it's going to be four galleons Mr. Potter," the man said.

"Right. Here you go." He gave the receptionist four galleons and two sickles.

Right after they had settled, Hedwig came back with a slightly angry letter. Within it all; it said that he would meet them after lunch because he had to accompany his family to a meeting in the Ministry. Hermione suspected that he might be jealous because they were spending the remaining holidays together, without him, but there was nothing she could do, except try and make it up to him later that day.

When Harry read the letter, he was a little taken aback; he was very aware of how much Ron fancied Hermione, and didn't like it at all. He tried to mask it musing on what the meeting was about. They suspected Arthur was going to be offered the post of Minister after Fudge's resignation, but they wouldn't know for sure until that afternoon. And even if he got offered the job, there would have to be another candidate and a voting; that's how it all worked now.

Hermione was pulled from her rambling by Harry's voice. She jumped and felt her cheeks flush. "I- I'm sorry, what was that?"

"That you were staring," Harry said again and met her eyes for the first time since last night. He had been avoiding her eyes since the moment they woke up in each other's arms and remembered what had happened between the two the previous night.

"Sorry," she just said.

"Uhm… your side?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject.

"Left, did you really doubted it after two weeks of sleeping together?" She immediately but her lip. "That didn't come out right, did it?"

Harry laughed. "No, it didn't."

"Sorry," she answered awkwardly.

"Are you hungry?" he tried changing the topic yet again.

"Yes! Definitely! Let's go get something to eat before Ron and Ginny get here," Hermione said, happy for the change of theme.

When they were outside, somehow Harry felt much more loose and he changed into best-friend mode. He bowed before Hermione and reached out his hand. "Where to your majesty?" he asked with a smile.

Hermione got the hint and although she felt more flattered by this than she should've; she forced herself into best-friend mode. "You're my valiant knight; you escort me," she responded with another smile and took his hand in a very lady-ish way.

Harry took it. "The Hungry Wand, you reckon?"

"Sounds perfect!" she exclaimed and reluctantly let go off his hand after a while, when she noticed people were staring.

They entered the small restaurant and took a seat near the window. A waiter came over. "What can I serve you Mr. Potter?" he asked.

Harry jumped at the mention of his name; sometimes he just forgot about the whole boy-who-lived status and Hermione loved that clueless-ness. He received the menus from the waiter and he went away. As soon as he was out of earshot, Harry looked at Hermione. "I don't think I like that whole I'm-famous business," he mumbled.

Hermione laughed slightly. "Remember you're The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"That's what this says huh?" he asked rather moodily, taking his finger to the lighting bolt scar.

"Ah-huh," Hermione agreed as she placed her order. Harry followed her lead.

When they were finished, the porcelain plated disappeared, replaced by two mugs of hot liquid. Hermione's was Hot Butterbeer and Harry had a Chai Latte in front of him.

She took a sip and stared at him, she smiled. "Want to try my hot butterbeer?" she asked.

Harry looked at her over a steaming mug. "Sure," he leaned across the table and nearly lost balance. After a split second, he regained his composure and sat back, rather roughly.

Hermione looked at his with a distant sadness and he looked away. Exasperated, she stood up. "Harry, I can't do this anymore!" she exclaimed.

Harry was taken aback by this sudden outburst. "What do you mean?" he asked honestly.

"This has _got_ to end!"

"The Hungry Wand?" he asked, rather lamely, seeing where this went.

She narrowed her eyes. "You bloody well know that's not what I mean."

"Uhm, I-."

"Don't you dare keep being evasive with me!" she threatened and Harry bit his response back.

He glanced around, people were staring, he bit his lip. "Er… what do you say if we go outside and talk about whatever you want…" he said tentatively.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine," she snapped and walked out of the shop.

Harry looked around once more and smiled sheepishly. He quickly paid and followed Hermione. "Wait up!" he called.

Hermione stopped and turned around. "How can you be so stubborn and insensitive?"

"I- well. About last night?" he asked and sounded utterly lame.

"Last night, this morning, ALWAYS!"

"Should we sit down?" Harry tried to talk himself away from it.

She narrowed her eyes again. "Harry James Potter, you know It's not going to work."

Harry raised his shoulders and sagged, sinking in a bench. "What's the big deal?" He asked; he knew it perfectly, but had decided to act as if it weren't important, maybe that way he would keep her safe… or as safe as he could.

"What's the-? Why are you acting like that?" she cried, exasperated.

"Uh… I'm like that?" he asked and slapped himself mentally for the stupid answer.

"Would you _please_ stop being a prat for one second?"

"I'm sorry! What do you want me to say?"

"Maybe you could start explaining that kiss last night…" she suggested.

"I- it was-," he looked into her light brown eyes and for a second imagined the worst things happening to her just because she was his girlfriend; the most important person for him. _I'm not letting that happen, even if it costs her a heartbreak_, he decided. "It was just the moment," he mumbled, but didn't look at her in the eyes; he had never been able to deceive Hermione.

She pulled his face to her. "Say that it didn't mean anything and say it looking into my eyes," she pushed.

"I can't!" he jerked his face away.

"Why?"

"Because! I thought you were the clever one!"

"I can't understand that," tears had started forming in her eyes.

Harry saw the tears in her eyes and was hating himself for making her cry but it was for the best, he assured himself. "I can't say it!"

"Why? Why can't you tell me if I mean something more to you?"

"Why are you pushing so much on this?" he asked, his temper rising.

"Because! It meant the whole world to me, and- and I don't know if I could stand it if you didn't- I love you, Harry!" she cried and buried her face in her hands.

Harry was startled, had she just said she loved him? "What do you want from me Hermione? You know I cannot give you what you deserve. You know you're the person I trust the most, and my best friend and-," he stopped himself here and looked away.

"And what Harry? And what?"

"And nothing! What do you want me to say?"

Her tears had somehow made their way out now and she stared into Harry's blank emerald green eyes. "What do you mean nothing? Why are you acting like that?"

Harry stood from the bench. "Why are you so hard-headed? Isn't it enough to be a target just for being so close to me?"

"I- I don't see what's that's got to do," Hermione admitted.

Harry threw his hands in the air in desperation. "Have you got any idea on how easy it would be to break me if they took you? You haven't stopped to think that, have you?"

"I-."

"See? Exactly what I mean? It terrifies me to know that you are my vulnerable spot. You and Ron. Just stop to think for one second how it could be if I let you in… if I let you any closer."

"But I'm not going to get that, am I?" she asked bitterly.

"For crying out loud! You already are! Can't you see it?" Harry cried.

Hermione was startled and barely aware of what was coming out of her mouth. "See what?"

"See that you already are more then a friend and probably the most important person for me," he said in almost a whisper and turned his back on her. "It can't be Hermione, I don't want to risk you anymore," he admitted softly.

"But, Harry-."

"Just look how Sirius ended up? I don't want to lose you too."

It all fell together now; all the small pieces of a puzzle fit and made sense. She stood and put a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, look at me." Shoulders slumped, he turned around and met her beautiful eyes; Hermione smiled gently. "Nothing will happen to me, I don't know what I would do now that-." She looked down.

Harry lifted her chin. "What if it does?" he asked softly, "I couldn't stand losing you, don't you understand that?"

"I do, believe me, I do Harry. More than you'd imagine. Every time something happens at school and I know that in the end you'll have to face it on your own, I go crazy. I would like to accompany you to the end of the world, but I know that's not going to happen. Anguish just eats me up over the summers, when I know that I can't be there to at least look after you… last year, after the Dementors attacked you, I was terrified, I was-," she didn't finish, for Harry had placed a finger over her lips.

"Shhhh… Don't think about those things Hermione my love"

Her head snapped up. "M- my love?"

He managed a smile. "Don't you realize how much I love you? How in love I am with you? I don't want anything to happen to you…"

She smiled weakly. "Nothing will happen to me as long as I'm with you," she said.

"That's not true, and you know it. What if one day I can't protect you? I'd rather love you from the distance and in silence than have you by my side and maybe get you killed."

"You have a choice, why don't I?" she asked. "I choose whatever fate awaits me as long as I'm with you…"

"But-"

"But nothing Harry, it would be foolish if we love each other and are not together. One day this will all be over and we'll have the chance we so much long for. The chance for a peaceful life. I'd go wherever you will go."

"I'd go twice around the world for you Mione," Harry said with a smile.

"So are we clear with this? No matter what?" Hermione asked in her bossy tone.

Harry chuckled. "Yes Miss Prefect, no matter what" he said and leaned down to kiss her.

She stood in tiptoe and reached his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Her hands went to the back of his neck and she held him tightly.

After a while, they had to pull away reluctantly and Harry sensed someone's eyes on them, he turned right and saw his best friend staring at them with light blue, unreadable eyes.

OOC: Ok, I didn't take as long with this chapter, did I? I was meaning to work in WWB first, but these chapters are much shorter and less elaborated, so I decided to go for this one first.

Again, please R&R, I love feedback. Next chapter, a little bit of action, a broken-hearted Harry for the second time, and flaming between the two friends.

TPO = Time, Place and Occassion


	6. Shredded soul

**What is Love?**

CHAPTER V

Broken soul

(2000 – London)

_ I know._

_ It's nothing._

_ She loves me. She wouldn't have otherwise._

_ She's with him now._

_ How could he do that? Who does he think he is?_

_ I had it all. And lost it._

_ She was the one to lose it, not you. You can have whoever you want._

_ I only want her._

_ Go shag someone else, all of them would die for you to lay one finger on them._

_ I'll do that, she had it coming. But-._

_ But nothing._

_ Right, but nothing. I'm gone now._

He left and did what he had to. But he felt nothing except the carnal pleasure of her body against his, of each of her graceful movements. Her hair moved along with her hips, up and down, forward and back. He reached his ecstasy and exploded in a cloud of blur, but with only one image in the back of his eyelids… Hermione. He cried out her name and the woman on top of him froze.

"What did you just say?"

He came back to himself, barely aware of what he'd said… he hadn't, had he? "Melinda, Melinda," he panted and tried to focus in her blond hair and caramel eyes, but he saw a shadow behind her, surrounding her. Brown curly hair, defined curves that she so eagerly tried to hide… but he knew better what she had.

"What's the matter with you Harry, you're not even here," the woman protested, unlocking herself from him.

"I- nothing! Come back here!" he demanded, annoyed the woman was behaving like that.

"Excuse me?" she said in a skeptical tone.

"I said, come back here," he motioned to his lap, saying each word slowly with a sweet touch in it.

Melinda shook her head with a frown. "Who are you?"

"What do you mean? Why are you not coming- wha- why are you getting dressed?"

"You're definitely not the one they talk about. The grand, wonderful, Harry Potter. You're just a big headed prick!" she said, indignant.

Harry gaped at her, _what did she just say?_ He raised an eyebrow and smiled, the almost angelic smile that hid… something. "Come on Melinda, stop playing games," he said softly and patted the spot next to him.

She stared at him and hesitated for a moment. _Got her again_, Harry thought satisfied. After a moment of thinking it over, she narrowed her eyes, apparently having read what that smile said deep inside, for his eyes betrayed nothing but the boy he used to be. "Good bye, Harry Potter. Call me when your head is normal-sized," she said and turned on her heels, walking out of the flat and slamming the door.

Harry flinched at this and just blinked, trying to process the depth of those seemingly meaningless words.

(2004 – Grimmauld Place, London)

Lupin was to send the letter to Hermione that day by owl, but earlier that morning news had come that there was an insider in the Owl Post Office and the Death Eaters had started intervening all the letters to or from anyone related to the Auror Cupola. There was no other choice but to go look for her and ask her personally.

The fireplace chimed with a spell the residents of #12, Grimmauld Place had set. The house was big and they weren't always in earshot from the floo communication line. Harry had gotten the idea from Lariana, who was a muggle born, just like- he didn't want to think of it anymore as he walked to the fireplace.

"Good mor- Hi, Remus," his voice had lowered at least one octave as he recognised the head floating over green flames. "What's up?" He looked as if he had bad news, Harry sighed inwardly, _what now?_

"Don't tell me you're still upset over-" he stopped at Harry's obvious glance, he continued. "Uhm… had a good sleep?" he started conversationally.

"What is it?" he asked bored.

"Well, there's an insider of them in the Owl Post Office. We still don't know who it is, but we've heard that they're intercepting all of the owls from anyone related to the Cupola," he informed.

"And you want me to track him down? Come on! I've been working restless for over a month!" Harry protested.

"No, no Harry! That's not it."

"Then what is it."

"Ah… remember that little issue yesterday? The letter I had to send?"

Harry's blood went cold and he closed his eyes, forcing himself to the best way of taking the inevitable for the sake of peace. "Yes, I do."

"You probably know how I cannot send it by owl anymore. Nor I can floo-talk to her cause I don't know where she lives."

Harry knew what was coming but stupidly held some hope, he wasn't going to ask it. "So, what will you do?" he asked slowly.

"I need you to go and leave the letter, as soon as possible."

"_What?_" he felt his temper rising. "Why can't you do it? Why can't Tonks go, or Kingsley?"

"I have to stay here, all the reports must go through me first. Tonks is out in a field trip and Kingsley has other things to do."

"Oh, and I don't."

"Harry, you're in your week off," Lupin pointed out.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I don't have-"

"Season won't start till November; your game is in November."

"Yeah, but how do you-"

"No charity games until Oct. the 20th."

"But I still-"

"Harry…"

"Ugh! Why do you always-"

"Please, do it for me" Harry rolled his eyes. "Might as well do you good for the future of the mission," he pointed out smoothly.

Harry took a deep breath, as to tell his heart to bleeding stop thumping so hard. "All right, I'll do it tomorrow first thing, I really want to rest today."

"It's ok. As long as it's no longer than tomorrow. See you at home then." Harry made a dismissive gesture and started walking away. "And Harry-" he turned around to focus on him. "Thank you, I really appreciate it," Lupin said honestly.

A small smile broke in Harry's lips. "It's ok," he said quietly.

Remus smiled back and his head popped back to his office. Harry sighed and slumped in the over stuffed armchair by the fireplace.

(2000 – London)

_ I know she did love me once. She wouldn't have gone through so much for me if she didn't. Well she pretty much had no choice but she still stood by my side. Maybe I can get her back. Yes, I'll try that, I'm sure I'll get her; after all, she's with Ron._

He got dressed and rehearsed the words he would use in his head once again. He was sure she would come back to him. A year had been enough for that "sabbatical" –as he had started calling her relationship with Ron– of hers to be over. _She still loves me, she can't help it as much as I can't,_ Harry assured himself.

If he remembered well, she was still living in her little one-room flat. She had recently started working in the Quibbler, which didn't give her much income. Harry apparated there and walked to the shabby seven-floor building. He rang the bell for apartment 3B, but nothing happened. _ Must be broken,_ he thought. He pointed his fingers to the lock and muttered a quick _Alohamora_. The grid clicked open and he pushed it, walking inside the building.

When he had climbed the three floors, he spotted the 3A to his right; it looked much bigger than the 3B of Hermione's, continuing his way, he started to knock on 3B's door, but some strange sounds caught his attention.

He tensed all over and had his wand ready, only a wrist movement away. He pushed the door –which surprisingly enough was open- and entered slowly, making sure he made no sound.

He moved to the source of the noise and slowly it started sounding familiar. He recognised pants and moans and didn't even want to know what was behind that door. But there was something that pushed him to continue.

When he opened the door, he couldn't help but gasp a loud "Hermione! What are you doing?" A while after, he wondered what on earth had gotten into him to say such a stupid thing.

Hermione looked up and paled, the slight flush of her cheek from the extreme "workout" going away in a split second. She gasped in surprise and fought to cover herself with the sheet that half-laid on the floor, leaving Ron in the open, like he had come to the world.

Ron looked up. "What the bleeding blazes!" was all he managed to say.

She scrambled to her feet, barely holding the sheet above her intimate parts. "What on Merlin's name are you doing here, Harry? Bursting in like a madman! I could've killed you, you know!" she snapped and Harry was very strongly reminded of Petunia Dursley.

"I- I wanted to talk to you"

"Why didn't you ring the bell?"

"It didn't work! It's not my fault that you live in a pen like this!"

"It is _my_ house and I like it!" she said defensively, not exactly thinking of the congruence between her real opinion of her flat and her comment. Ron was too startled to say anything else, but tried to cover himself up with his hands.

"Well, I came here to ask you to come back with me," Harry said, half annoyed at her attitude and half honest.

"Can't you see I'm with Ron now?" Hermione asked, almost crying.

"Well, I though a year had been enough of a sabbatical," he said matter-of-factly.

At this, Ron did jump. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he asked angrily. Hermione tried to calm him down with little success.

"It means that Hermione's had her time off and it's time for her to come back to me, you little backstabber," Harry said with disdain.

Ron was about to jump on top of Harry, when Hermione put herself between the two young men. "That's enough you two! Ron, please leave or just stay silent," she urged.

Ron's ears turned pink, but he sat on the armchair in the corner, he was already wearing boxers and an unbuttoned black-jean.

Hermione walked to Harry, still holding tight to the sheet that covered her slender form. Harry scanned her from head to toe and smiled at the pleasant memory of the touch of her body. He closed the distance between them and cupped her face with his hand; he leaned and tried to kiss her.

Ron was already up on his feet, about to attack Harry, when Hermione pushed him away and took two small steps backwards with all of her will power. "Harry, why is it that not even one whole conversation is finished and I'm already crying?"

"Hermione…" Harry started softly. "I'm- please…"

She took a deep breath and looked at Ron sideways. "No, Harry, no. I won't come back to you. You're selfish and self-centred. I could never be with that person," she stated and then took one step closer, lowering her voice. "You are not my Harry, you're not the Harry I fell in love with." Her voice trembled, but was firm, just like it had been that day at school. "Now please leave my flat," she asked softly.

Harry was sure he had heard something break inside of him, and it went deeper than his heart, which she had broken a year ago. It went as profound as the deepest of his very being and he didn't think that a broken soul could be healed.


	7. In&Out

**What is Love?**

A/N: I don't think this chapi is _that _interesting _or _that long, but it's decisive for the rest of the plot. Please R&R, and Happy Harry Reading!

**CHAPTER VI**

In&Out

_Hold on if you feel like letting go_

_Hold on, it gets better then you know_

_ (Good Charlotte - Hold on) _

2004 – Daily Prophet's Main Offices, London

Even though she had called for a little vacation from The Daily Prophet, they had called her to cover something about two more dead aurors. Aurors had started to be wiped away by some unnamed follower of the former Dark Lord Voldemort, who had vanished after the last battle, five years ago. No one had found his body, so the ones that knew the whole story –like Hermione- feared he would come back just like he did last time, such a long time ago.

The Aurors were utterly closed in regards of this and it unnerved Hermione completely, since she was used to being in the gist of it all while she was with Harry. But now he wasn't with her anymore and they had completely lost contact ever since that day, when she had turned him down for the second time.

She thought about Harry; luckily she hadn't had to cover Mr. Potter's death. He was a renowned auror, and although the names of the ones that were involved weren't said until they were dead, she was positive he was in danger too. She finally made up her mind with a sigh, she would have to get over herself and contact him to be able to give a proper story to the readers.

The sudden burst of flames in the fireplace pulled Hermione from her reverie. She turned around to find her former lover's head, looking pale and worn, with bags under his eyes and she flinched, kneeling down to face him. "Ronald! What on earth has happened?" she asked, worried.

He hesitated for a moment and then sagged. "Hermione, I miss you, could you please come back?" he blunted out.

Hermione bit her lip; words had never been one of his strengths. She looked into his blue eyes. "I- I don't think that's such a good idea," she stated.

"I know I was a git and I'm sorry-."

He was cut off when Hermione raised her hand. "Listen, I need to clear my head and I can't have you with me to do that. I'm sorry," she said, feeling like the worst bitch ever.

Ron opened his mouth to argue back a couple of times, but closed it again at the lack of something good to say. Finally, words came out. "I can give you space, I just don't want to lose you," he half-pleaded.

Hermione sighed. "We'll see about that…" she mused. _You're _so_ wanted that you turn down a guy that is crazy about you, way to go Mione! _She told herself mentally. _But you cannot deceive him, _or _yourself for that matter; it's better this way,_ she argued in her head.

He seemed about to say something else but apparently thought better of it; his eyes darkened and he nodded. "I'll give you time, I hope you find your way back to me," he said and his head disappeared from the fireplace.

Hermione's arms slumped and she sat hard on her butt, her head tilting down. She took a deep breath and pulled herself back together and to what she was encouraging herself to do.

"All right. Are you a journalist or a mediocre teen to whom a huge fight is the end of the world?" she inquired at herself.

"No! I'm not mediocre!" she pulled a fist in front of her chest, "I'm The Daily Prophet's best-paid journalist and I have to do what I have to do to get my story," she assured.

"Right! – now, how on earth am I going to go look for Auror Potter?" she slapped her forehead and rolled her eyes. "And you say you are smart?" she inquired to herself.

(2004 - Grimmauld Place)

Harry sat in his studio, reading _The Rests of the Day by Kazuo Ishiguro,_ a book from his muggle library. He liked muggle literature much more than Wizards'. Muggles could be so imaginative regarding everything they didn't know while Wizards thought they knew it all and were very ignorant in some things.

He was enjoying the last moments of peace before he would get all anxious and nervous about his meeting with the one woman that had taught him how to be a man, how to love, how to take advantage of his name. He had gone a little too far with that and he saw it now, how stupid he had been and why he had lost her and his best friend as well.

She didn't teach him how to be a prat; that had been his entire doing. But she had popped his bubble of 'I'm the high lord and you all have to listen to me', and he had learned his lesson. The hard way, but he had learned how and when to use his name to his advantage and to keep his feet on the ground.

Oh, but how she had broken his heart! It had been more than his heart, she had crushed everything he was and thought he would be with just one sentence. _Was that even possible? Guess so, yes._

The one woman that had meant the world to him and was pretty much all he knew and wanted had treated him like a scum bag, like an unwanted bug. He didn't think he deserved it back then. _Actually, you probably did,_ he scolded at himself. _But still, _he defended and sighed in frustration.

(2004 – The Leaky Cauldron)

Hermione took all she needed and put it in a small bag that curiously he had given her on Christmas of their seventh year 'to remember me by,' he had said with a horribly calm voice and cold green eyes, so unlike the ones she had fallen in love with.

She sighed once again at the bag and put in a couple more enchanted parchments. Those parchments would remain empty until the witch or wizard that had performed the spell would say the counterspell; they were used to prevent stealing of information.

At last, she had it all ready and engaged her way to what originally had been her purpose when she left Ron, to look for Harry and sort out her feelings and the situation.

She apparated from The Leaky Cauldron and appeared in a dark street. Her stomach gave an unpleasant lurch at the sight of what had meant so much pain and deaths while the war took place.

Hermione stared between number eleven and number thirteen and thought hard _The Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix is located at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

All of a sudden, a house seemed to inflate between the other two and Hermione just stared as she gathered enough courage to actually knock on the door. When the process was finished, she took a deep breath and raised her hand, softly knocking three times.

No one came to the answer. "I wonder who lives here now?" she mused, hoping it was still Harry's residence. "I hope they have brought down Mrs. Black's portrait," she said as her fist rose again and she knocked more firmly.

(2004 – Grimmauld Place)

Harry jumped when the door knocked; who would be coming to visit? Not that they were much of a visited home despite their three occupants. _A_ll the people that ever came to visit them had apparating permit inside the house.

Then he recognized it and his eyes widened. Three knocks; one long and the other two very quickly. That was the Order's knock. _But the Order hasn't been on for years_, Harry thought and rose to his feet, hurrying to the doorway.

Nothing could've prepared him for what he encountered on the doorstep. There she was, looking beautiful as ever, her long brown hair hanging loose to her shoulders with a little band around it, pulling it away from her delicate face. He blinked, unable to react.

Hermione choked a breath as the door opened and froze. The man she had given her heart and soul, the man that had broken her heart numerous times and yet, the man that could still make her shudder with just one look was in front of her.

He opened his mouth to speak a couple of times, but his throat had apparently decided to take a vacation, leaving no sound at all.

Hermione unlocked her gaze from his and looked away, not knowing if she'd be able to resist those eyes; that raven hair and his whole presence much more if they kept staring into each others' eyes. "Hello, Harry," was all she managed to say.

Harry still had a hard time forcing his throat to work and finally dealt with it. "What are you doing here?" asked a cold voice he didn't recognize. He was quite surprised at this, for he had willed completely different words from his mouth. He had willed for a 'How have you been? Is everything all right? Do you miss me? I miss you so much', but no, none of that came out.

Hermione sucked in a breath, _great start_, she said sarcastically in her head. "I, uh-," she started and then remembered the talk she had had with herself back in The Leaky Cauldron.

She looked up and found his eyes once again, the same feeling flooded her, but she repressed it and she spoke in the journalist tone she was so familiar with. "Mr. Potter, I would like an interview with you on the recent events regarding the deaths of a number of aurors at the hand of an unnamed attacker," she said and was surprised at how confident her voice sounded, because she felt everything but confident right now.

Harry frowned at these strange words and he felt his arms long for her tanned skin, his fingers wanting to reach out and curl themselves on her light brown hair. All these feelings he had cornered in the back of his mind for so long for the sake of his sanity, blossoming again.

He didn't know what to do; if to follow his instinct and just kiss her, or slam the door on her face for hurting him so bad back then. He decided to follow her game; "we've told The Daily Prophet that we won't give you anymore information than you ought to know," he said in the tone of a high-rank auror, trying his best to detach himself of all those emotions that were taking him by assault.

"I- I know Mr. Potter, but the number of casualties in the lines of the aurors has grown to nine and we want to know what's going on," she demanded.

"I am aware of the number of dead men in my lines, thank you very much." Harry was finding it increasingly hard to keep up with this act.

"I used to know a lot, Mr. Potter, and I won't stop till I get a proper story. I can, and you know that very well," she let a hint of the Hermione she was suppressing to come to the surface.

"But you are no longer with us, Hermione," Harry dropped a little the face he had put up. Suddenly he heard Remus' voice in his head _'I'm asking Hermione to join us, we need her'._

She didn't know how to respond to this; he was sure right to some point. "I am a journalist-," she started but knew it was no good. "I used to be a part of it all, you could let me in again," she asked, her voice quivering a little.

"I don't think I can do that anymore…" Harry said softly and heard his voice breaking almost imperceptibly as he looked into her eyes.

"Harry— I…"

"Goodbye Hermione," he said in a cold but broken voice and shut the door on her face.

When it was closed, Harry let himself collapse to the ground and his chest tightened, a knot forming in his throat. He took his hands to his face, covering it, trying his best not to lose his composure.


	8. Never again

**What is Love?**

A/N:This chapter is going to be longer than others, but it's because I'm giving you a little more to ponder about *evil grin* regarding both Harry and Hermione's behavior. Happy reading!

CHAPTER VII

Never Again

_The force that through the green fuse drives the flower_

_Drives my green age; that blasts the roots of trees_

_Is my destroyer._

_And I am dumb to tell the crooked rose_

_My youth is bent by the same wintry fever._

_ (.- Dylan Thomas)_

December 1996 – Hogwarts

It was almost Christmas now and Hermione sat on the Library; she was in silence, with a book opened in front of her, but she wasn't really reading it. Instead, she was staring at a small box wrapped in red and gold, with a green paper attached. Slowly, a tear made its way down her cheek.

Moments later, she felt a big strong hand on her shoulder and quickly brushed her tears away. "Hi Neville, having a good evening?" she asked.

Neville sighed and sat down next to her. "Actually, not at all."

Hermione looked at him and cocked her head to a side. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"You," he simply answered.

"What do you mean?"

"You, Harry, Ron… all of this rubbish," he said gesturing to the air.

"We're all fine, don't worry."

"Like hell you are well! I know this is surely a hard time for you—but I just saw you crying… you never cry," he pointed out.

"Maybe I was thinking about how I'll be spending Christmas without my parents," she said daggers.

Neville sagged. "I'm sorry Mione, I didn't mean—"

She sighed and looked at him, wiping her eyes. "Actually, that was not it… not entirely, that is."

He sat by her side and held her tight for a moment, stroking her back. A moment later she pulled away, little wet trails making her cheeks sparkle; Neville wiped the tears away with a thumb and smiled softly at her. "He should be here with you, not me," he said heavily.

She laughed a little. "You're right, he should but I guess he needs this time."

"But what about you, Mione? I would be inclined to think that he should be the one getting over himself, not you."

Hermione sighed and smiled at him. "You're always so good to me…" she said and trailed off, her eyes traveled to the box again."I was looking at the gift I had bought him before everything happened," she admitted, glad to have someone outside the sacred trio _and_ family to talk to and trust.

He nodded, his eyes hardening a little. "I think you should snap him from his stupidity. He's been acting like a git lately."

"Well…" she started to defend him, but found no valid argument."He has, hasn't he?"

Neville nodded again. "I mean, I understand, I really do but it's just not him. He's probably gone to a weird non-relating-at-all mode because he's scared, but—."

"I know what you mean; I just don't know what to do."

"I reckon that what he needs is a good smack in the head by the right person, and that person is you," Neville assured with a smile.

Hermione smiled back and nodded. She stood up and started to walk away but turned around with a glint in her eyes. "When did you become Mr. Perception?" she asked.

Neville shrugged with a laugh. "Maybe teenage years finally got to me. And maybe some certain red-head that I'm seeing…" he winked at her.

Hermione gasped. "You- and Ginny are-? Merlin's beard, that's brilliant!"

Neville blushed a little. "Sort of. Yes, I am extremely happy too… as a matter of fact I can hardly believe it," he admitted.

Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "Why would that be? You're wonderful! If I wasn't so stupidly in love with that git, I would definitely try and win you over," she said with a smile.

"I'll hold you to that," he said and winked at her again as she walked out of the Library. Neville watched her leave; he'd loved her for so long, but now he was utterly taken by Ginny. He figured the whole fancying Hermione was just because she was the only one to have faith in him apart from Harry. He just hoped she could bring back the old Harry, because he was definitely having a hard time putting up with all his I've-got-so-much-over-my-shoulders-and-you-can't-even-imagine-it-because-your-things-are-not-nearly-as-important attitude.

She went looking for him, unable to wait any longer. She figured if he wasn't in the Library or in the Common Room, then he probably was sulking somewhere near the pitch. Granted, Harry was sitting by the lake, staring at the horizon with a lost look in his face. She came closer and watched him for a little while before coughing softly to get him to acknowledge her presence.

Harry looked up, surprised. He knew every single sound she made, and that was definitely Hermione's fake cough. To be honest, she was the last person he'd expected to see, not to mention that he was terrified of seeing her because he was afraid that seeing her close would make his determination fail. "Uhm… hi Mione, what are you doing here? Looking for another way to get yourself killed? Or do you have any other close relatives you don't like?" he asked and was utterly surprised to hear those harsh words coming out of his mouth. _You're such an insensitive git; it would've done with a 'hi' and nothing more._

She gasped a little and felt like running back to her own bedroom, but remembered Neville's words and took a deep breath. "All right Harry, you want to act like that, fine! But you'll have to hear me first," she started and stopped at the look in Harry's face.

He focused his attention in Hermione and was completely befuddled at her words. His eyes widened in an expression of a boy that was caught stealing candy. He didn't feel able to speak, but apparently his mouth didn't quite agree with it. "Just talk, and fast," he heard his voice say and he seemed as surprised as her to hear it.

She sagged and pushed the tears away; she squeezed her eyes shut and then took an encouraging breath as she started. "You are nothing but a coward, Harry Potter," she stated with shaky voice and then seemed to gain confidence, so she continued. "Oh, everyone around me is in danger, I have a big bad burden on my shoulders, I should always be alone," she said in a high-pitched mocking voice.

Harry frowned and stood up. "You, have _no_ idea what you are saying Hermione, and you are being very childish, to be honest."

"Oh really? I'm sorry; I don't quite remember Mr. Harry Autistic Potter."

Harry narrowed his eyes and closed the distance between them; feeling his heart thumping fiercely and his temper rise. "Well, I'm sorry Miss I-don't-care-if-I-get-killed! I'm sorry to tell you, but _I _care! Apparently more than you," he echoed Hermione's way of saying things right now.

"You have no idea what you are talking about! Are we going through this again? I think I remember quite well someone that told me we would get through everything together!"

"Things are different now. People have _died_ if you didn't notice!"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I did notice when I went back to my house, thank you very much," she snapped. Anyone that didn't know Hermione Granger well would have thought that she hated Harry's very guts at that moment.

Harry looked at her and his eyes apologized for him; he felt terrible about this whole thing. Once more, he reassured himself in what he'd decided back in November. He looked at her and grabbed her by the arms. "This isn't just some lame lovers promise. This is real life!"

Hermione gasped at this. "Oh, so you think that everything we said were just stupid lovers promises, then? Very well, then I take back what I said. You're not a coward, you are a coward _and_ a liar!" she turned around, tears stinging her eyes.

Harry gaped at her for the longest moment and then got rid of everything his mind told him at the moment; he hurried to where she was and put a hand on her arm.

She pushed it away roughly. "Don't- touch me Harry. I'm glad I finally saw how it really was."

"Hermione, that's not true. You know I meant everything I said but now-."

"That's the thing, I don't think you did."

"Now things are different," he finished his sentence, raising his voice a little over hers.

"If you think that of me, then I never meant to you as much as you did to me," she raised her voice over his.

"I don't want you to get killed. Back then it might've been just a stupid fear, but now-."

"Because when you love someone, you respect them-." They were nearly yelling right now and a fairly big crowd was watching the show; Ron among them.

"Now it is real! Wha- I _do_ respect you! I've been dying the past month and a half. I love you too much to want you to get hurt!" he finally yelled.

"And you obviously d-." She stopped in mid sentence when Harry yelled so desperately, and she noticed his eyes shining with tears held back.

Meanwhile, Ron was also dumbstruck at Harry's words and he also noticed his friend's over-bright eyes. With a sag and a sigh, he started ushering the audience back to the castle, using his prefect status.

Hermione and Harry stood there, staring at each other for the longest time. Finally, Hermione broke the awkward moment and threw her arms around him. "Oh Harry!" was all she managed to say.

Harry hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and enjoyed the warmth of her body, which he had missed so much. He watched as people cleared and was very grateful to his friend. He finally closed his eyes and rested his head on top of hers.

2004 – Gimmauld Place, London

She didn't know how long she stood there, wide eyed at Harry's reaction. When a drop of rain fell on her cheek, she was brought back to reality and frowned. _Excuse me? If I remember well, he was the one acting like a jerk half of sixth year, which eventually guided me away from him… is there something I'm missing?_ She thought; two more raindrops made her blink and look for shelter under his porch. _Well, actually you were the one to kiss his best friend and then just tell him to sod off, to put it in few words. _

She slipped to the ground and covered her face. _That is so not true! It was his fault! Was it not? _"Oh I'm probably going mad!" she whined to the air.

She stood and started walking back to her hotel, the rain pouring over her now. _How would you have reacted to that? _"I know, it was probably a self-preservation weird thing—but still, we could've worked it out. I mean, we did agree to that from the beginning…" _And look where it led to,_ the voice said in her head. "Am I a terrible person? Did I rush?" _I'd say you weren't exactly very supportive. _"Aw, come on! My parents were killed! And I never blamed him!" she said angrily out loud to the voice. A couple of people looked at her and she shrunk; after a moment, she sighed. "Fine! I wasn't exactly supportive. But I can try and make it up!"

She closed her fist and smiled. Seconds later, she was sitting on the porch, half under the rain. She would wait for him there and catch him before he went to work the next day. Hermione rested her head on the wall and closed her eyes softly, trying to justify her acts judging by the situation after all this time; thing she had never had the courage to do.

November 1996 – Hogwarts

The usually merry environment of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy was gloom and silent nowadays. Everyone was scared to go out, for no one could trust anyone anymore. There was no way of knowing who was in which band. There were Death Eaters everywhere, listening to everything and getting their way whenever they wanted, there were aurors and Order members patrolling the streets, especially when Harry went out.

This annoyed the trio –which had distanced since Harry and Hermione had started dating-– utterly because they couldn't go around when they wanted anymore; there was always someone tailing them. Every once in a while, when Dumbledore had to go out to something related to the Order and Moody couldn't be around either, they would sneak around the castle to hear something… anything!

That's how they had found out about the most important plans the Order was having, and it appeared they were doing very good so far; doing raids and catching Voldemort's most faithful servants. It seemed to Harry that they didn't need him for anything but perform a killing curse or duel Voldemort to death.

There had been very valuable downs in both sides; Hagrid had been tortured to near insanity because they knew he was one of Dumbledore's closest allies and he didn't have a wand to defend himself. He had been kept in the Room of Requirement for nearly six months and now that he was coming back to the world, he wasn't the same person he'd once been.

Voldemort had lost one of his right hand men, Avery, in a raid the Order had set up, and Azkaban was almost full-up with Death Eaters. The amnesties that had taken place last time weren't taken into account now. This time, Voldemort had planned everything very thoroughly and there was hardly any mistake at all, so if someone was caught with their hands in the act, they were punished without mercy.

Hermione's parents had suffered the consequences of her relationship with Harry; they had been attacked and abducted; the ransom was an unarmed Harry coming straight to Voldemort's Headquarters on Halloween. Luckily for the trio, the Order had acted before them, but Hermione's parents hadn't been so lucky. When the Death Eaters found out that it wasn't Harry coming, they had instantly killed Anne and Joel Granger.

After that, Harry of course had blamed himself and broken up with Hermione for a month and a half now. During that time, he had completely isolated himself and would only come out of his permanent sulking to guide the Quidditch Team and in the DA meetings, in which he hardly spoke to her.

Ron, on the other hand, seemed pretty happy while the Dream Team –how people had started calling the Harry and Hermione couple– was split and he appeared much more sociable with Hermione under the excuse of being there for her. He still hung out with Harry, but Harry would push him away very abruptly and walk away muttering things he never quite made out.

In his self-isolation, Harry had definitely changed; it appeared that what held him from falling into a deep hole of self-pity and self-blaming was Hermione, and he didn't have her anymore. He would never speak in class, but would get outstanding grades; and whenever he spoke, he usually made sarcastic comments. At the beginning, they were rather funny for his classmates; but now it just made them feel bad.

It was past midnight and Harry had just got back from detention with Snape for "disrespecting" him by telling him that most of the professors weren't as unpleasant as himself and that's why he wasn't anyone's favourite; except maybe for the Slytherins.

In the Common Room was only Ginny, who was studying for an OWL preparation test of Charms in two days. She looked up at Harry with hopeful eyes, "oh Harry! I'm so glad you're here! Can you _please _ help me with this enchantment? I don't think I'm getting the movement right. I won't be able to come to practice tomorrow if I don't get this straight, please?"

"You really need practice; lately you seem to have butter fingers," he said in a detached tone. "Charms won't be of much help anyways," he commented.

Ginny frowned. "Excuse me? I'm sorry if I put my homework before Practice!" she snapped and then sagged. "I'm sorry Harry, I'm just really stressed. I didn't mean to jump at you," she said honestly.

"You're lucky you don't have to save the world, believe me, Charms is nothing compared to that."

Ginny flinched a little. "What's wrong with you, Harry?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'm just pointing the facts out," he shrugged.

"I'm going to bed."

"Good night Ginny."

"Night Harry."

January 1997 – Hogwarts

"Bloody hell Harry, why wouldn't you see this coming before! We might even get expelled! My mum will kill me!" Ron was protesting.

Harry turned to him, annoyed. "Listen, we're in this and there's no way out anymore so stop whining! Besides, if you hadn't slipped, we wouldn't be here!" Harry snapped.

Ron was about to retort this with an 'it's not my fault that we're in the middle of winter!' comment but Hermione spoke first and he let it go with a huff.

"Oh Harry! We should've planned this more thoroughly!"

"Would you please let me think for a moment?"

Hermione made an exasperated sound. "Fine! See if the Grand Harry Potter can find a way out!" she whispered back as the enforcer looked at them suspiciously.

He snapped his fingers and kissed her. "That's it! Great Mione! We'll be out in no time!"

Ron and Hermione looked at him puzzled and shook their heads. Ron shrugged, "Hey, whatever to get out of here."

Harry smiled at him and winked. "The Great Happy Potter will get us out mate." He turned around and put his hands on the bars. Taking into account the events in the past months, the Ministry had set a time limit for underage wizards to be out of their homes. The trio had overheard Snape talking about a trap the Order had set to get at least a dozen Death Eaters for questioning. Of course, Harry had talked them into going to the place to listen to the questionings. But it was January and the ground was covered in snow; Ron had slipped and his foot had come off the Invisibility Cloak, costing them to get caught by an enforcer during his usual rounds.

Harry put up a smile and waved a hand to the enforcer in charge. "Excuse me, could you please come?"

The enforcer frowned and stood, walking to them. "Yes, what do you need?" he asked a little hesitantly.

Harry noticed he seemed to be a rookie that wasn't used to his authority position yet, and he was definitely going to use that for his advantage. "Uhm… what's your name?" he started and rolled his eyes mentally.

"Er… it's Manford."

He reached out his hand. "I'm Harry Potter, pleased to meet you," he said with a smile. Hermione immediately understood where this was going and smiled, rolling her eyes.

Manford flinched and stood open mouth for a second. "Really? Are you really Harry Potter?" he asked with a glint in his eyes. "Do you mind if I-?"

"Sure!" Harry smiled and lifted his hair to reveal the scar.

He gasped. "It's really you! What are you doing here? You know you are not supposed to, but I imagine you had- Oh! I'm so sorry, let me get you out of here, please!"

He said all this very quickly and Harry could barely manage to hold his smile and hide the surprise at how well this all was turning out.

Manford managed to open the door and the three walked out with huge grins on their faces. He shook their hands with pride. "Then you must be Ron Weasley, the Minister's son; and Hermione Granger, the brightest witch your age! Tell me, is it all true, what they say?" he asked eagerly.

Hermione blushed and Ron's ears turned bright pink; no one was able to say anything so Harry took the word. "Yes, it is all true indeed. Except for the rubbish The Daily Prophet published last year, that is."

"Oh, I never believed them; I always thought they were being utterly stupid. So, how do you manage to—."

Harry started to go with the flow, seeing how much respect and admiration this Manford guy seemed to have for them. He held up a hand and the man quieted, Harry was very surprised but managed to hide it. "Uhm… could you please forget you ever saw us, Officer Manford? We had something going on and it cannot go out to the media or anything, please?"

Hermione and Ron were completely bewildered at the act he was pulling; they were both standing open-mouthed at it.

Manford seemed a little unconvinced at this. "Well, you see," he started somehow justifying himself in front of Harry. "The thing is that I have to report it or I could lose me job."

"No you won't," Harry assured. "There's no one apart from us here and we won't tell anyone, promise," he said nodding his head. Ron and Hermione did the same.

He still looked reluctant and Harry decided to use his wild card once again. "Please, as a special favor to me? I would definitely owe you for this one…" he said with a smile.

At this, he looked much more convinced and smiled back. "All right, you can go and nothing happened here!" he said and moved out of the way.

Harry grinned widely and almost jumped but decided against it, only shaking his hand energetically instead. "Thank you very much, Officer Manford, I really appreciate it!" And with that, they were gone.

"Man that was bloody brilliant! You should do that more often!" Ron exclaimed as they walked back to school.

Hermione was holding Harry's hand, but she was rather idle. He turned to her with a confused expression. "What's the matter, Mione?"

She was snapped back to reality. "Huh? Uh, nothing. Just thinking that you should be careful with that, that's all."

Harry leaned his head to a side, and before he could say anything, Ron interjected. "Are you kidding me? We could get everything we wanted!"

"Exactly my point, we shouldn't abuse it"

"You know I would never—"

"I hope so…" she said, more to herself than to her boyfriend.

2004 – Grimmauld Place, London

Hermione was as curled up as possible to avoid getting wetter than she already was. She had her knees pulled to her chest and her arms around them, bracing them in a useless attempt to keep herself from freezing to death in the cold, wintry atmosphere that surrounded England at the beginning of December. In the midst of all the drama, she never thought of casting a water-repelling spell on herself.

She was shivering now and tried wrapping her arms around herself in order to give it another shot to keep her body's warmth, which she was sure she had lost little over an hour ago; in the fourth hour waiting there. She could still feel the rain pouring on her but had lost most sensibility throughout the hours.

Finally, with a last sigh, she closed her eyes and fell asleep in the warmth that was starting to fill her. "I hope I don't catch a flu…" she muttered as a veil of black fell in front of her eyes and a swirl of more memories flooded her mind once again.

February 1997 - Hogwarts

"Harry, it's Valentine's Day!"

"I know baby, but I have to do this," he excused himself as he came closer and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You don't really have to," Hermione protested with a pout and Harry smiled.

"You look beautiful when you pout like that. Besides, when have we needed a special day to prove how much we love each other," he replied with a mischievous twinkle in his emerald green eyes.

"Still! Those girls will be all over you, and I don't like it. It's ridiculous!"

"I don't see _you_ thinking it's ridiculous when it's you on top…" Harry said suggestively and started kissing her neck.

Hermione moaned softly and then shook her head to not lose herself in his kisses and had to gather all of her willpower to pull away. "I think giving autographs is too much. Honestly, you're talking this too far!"

"But that pays for our little escapades, doesn't it?" he said seductively and strolled closer.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. "Fine! But if you take longer than 5pm, not even an escapade to Paris will save you!"

"I won't take longer than that, promise," he said with a triumphant smile and she let him hold her. He started kissing her deeply, slowly going down her neck, his hand caressing her sides.

All of a sudden, he lifted her and they both walked towards the Prefect's bathroom, their own little privacy spot. He cast a small mattress and laid her there, working his way down her robes and to her belly button; her special "G" point.

It was 5:15 and Hermione waited outside a new fancy restaurant called _Magical Makings: The old muggle way_. It was supposed to make all of the dishes with a regular oven and stuff; the only Magic you could see was when the plate was served and when it disappeared after you were done. The owner was a former Hufflepuff who had gone to school with Bill and Charlie and was a muggle-born.

5:20 and she was fuming, tapping her right foot on the ground with her arms crossed. Finally, she saw a mat of jet black messy hair hurrying towards the Restaurant; she huffed and averted his gaze.

Harry got there and doubled to rest his hands on his knees, panting. A moment later, he straightened and when he saw her face, he knew he was in trouble. He sighed, "I'm sorry Mione, just that this girl asked me to get a—"

She held up a hand and hushed him. "I told you 5pm, you know how long I've been waiting here outside like a cheap whore?" she asked angrily.

Harry flinched. "Hey! You don't need to get so worked up, I said I was sorry!" he protested.

"You always are."

"I— I dunno what to say Mione, I was caught up and it got late. But I am here now and we'll have a wonderful evening," he tried.

She rolled her eyes. "I was waiting, you know?" she said, letting in a little.

"Maybe this will help matters," he said with a small smile as he put a small package on her hand.

Hermione looked down at her hand and a small smile started playing around her lips. "You can't buy me, you know?" she said, but she wasn't as angry anymore.

"Open it," Harry just said.

Hermione opened the little red box and gasped. Inside, there was a very simple silver necklace with a small locket hanging in the end. It had the form of a star intertwined with a heart and had small diamonds lining it. "Oh my goodness! This is beautiful Harry!" she noticed the box and gasped again. "And it's a Tiffany's! It must've cost you a fortune!"

"It was certainly worth it just to see you smile like that," he put a hand on her cheek and caressed it. "And I had to get you the best present ever, it is after all our first Velentine's," he smiled.

Hermione let him out it on her neck and then threw her arms around him. "I'm giving your present later today," she whispered in his ear.

Harry's grin couldn't be wider after this. He took her hand and held the door opened for her. "After you, my lady."

As soon as they entered, a burst of whispers was heard and they were given the best table in a private room at candle light by no less than the owner of the Restaurant.

They ordered and spent the most wonderful evening no one could ever dream of. It was almost ten and they had to go back to school or they would be caught again. Harry ordered the check and the waiter brought a small black leather case. He opened it and saw a note inside.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Thanks very much for choosing our restaurant, I can't even start telling you how thrilled I was when I saw you and your lovely girlfriend enter._

_This dinner is running on the house if you don't mind, but I would love it if you could leave me an autograph, for I couldn't be at the Café today because of work._

_ Thanks a million from,_

_ Florence Gustavson_

_ (owner)_

Harry gaped at the letter for a long time and then took the parchment under it. He produced a quill and signed his name.

_Thank you very much for dinner, it was certainly wonderful and I hope I can come back very soon._

_ Sincerely yours,_

_ Harry J. Potter_

When they were walking back to school, Harry was very quiet and finally Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. "What was that all about?" she blunted out.

"Huh?" Harry looked up, "Oh, well we just got away with a thirty two galleon meal for free," he said vaguely.

Her eyes widened. "How can that be?"

"Uhm… the owner is a big fan of mine and she gave us dinner as long as I gave her an autograph," he said and blushed a little.

Hermione frowned. "I see. And you were ok with that?"

He turned to her. "How could I not be? They gave us dinner for free! What was I supposed to tell her?"

"Gee, I dunno, maybe 'No, thank you'?"

"That would've been stupid."

"It would've been the right thing to do!" she snapped.

"Look, let's just forget and not ruin the day… We still have a lot to do, don't you reckon? You still have to give me my present," he said and winked at her.

She sighed, defeated. Her wanting of Harry was definitely stronger than whatever hadn't been all right with what Harry had done today. Besides, it wasn't as if he'd hurt anyone, she assured herself.

June 1997 - Hogwarts

"What is wrong with wanting to take advantage of this curse? There must be something good to it and I'm using it for a fair reason, don't you reckon?"

"You are completely missing the point here, Harry! You can't go around showing your scar to everyone to get everything you want!"

"Ron seems ok with it…"

"You know what I mean…"

"No, I don't! I don't know why you are making such a fuss every time this happens!"

"Maybe because it's _wrong_?"

"Do I hurt anybody?"

"Yes, you hurt me because that's not the Harry I love."

"This is me, and it is all of me you're with!" he replied angry and confused at this.

"Yes, and that used to include a boyfriend that actually spends time with her girlfriend!"

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean— Harry, when was the last time we spent a whole day together? Fuck! When was the last time we had sex?"

"Well, I've been busy! This is what I want, and most of it I do for things for us. If you can't understand it, then I don't know…" he trailed off angrily.

Hermione gaped and narrowed her eyes. "Oh right! You are too busy getting attention and presents from complete strangers and you accept them. You are too obsessed over what the Order is doing and keep sneaking out by yourself when me or Ron won't come with you. We used to be a team, you know? Hasn't it occurred to you that they _might _be keeping things from you for a reason?"

"That is _so_ unfair!"

"How is it fair that I have to spend more time with my boyfriend's best mate because he's never around? How is it fair that whenever I need someone or something, I end up with him because you are never here when I need you?"

"You could summon me! You do know this isn't just a diamond and silver necklace." Harry felt a tinge of jealousy, but knew it was stupid because Ron would never do something like that.

"I know what the necklace does, but that's not how it works, you're not my white lighter, you are supposed to be my boyfriend, you are supposed to be with me, not out there with strangers. I— I feel you don't love me anymore," she said with tears in her eyes.

Harry sagged and pulled her close. "Please don't you cry tonight, I still love you baby, I will always do," he held her tight.

Hermione sobbed a little in his chest and then relaxed. He pulled her face up and kissed her softly. "Understand this please. I feel good when people give me presents."

"Please, don't go so much to the extreme. I miss you," Hermione said softly.

"I won't," he said and kissed her again.

November 1997 – Hogwarts

She stormed to the boys' dorms to find only her red-headed friend there. She let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head, tears shining in her eyes.

Ron jumped and stood, holding her by the shoulders. "What's the matter Mione?" he asked concerned, but knew what was coming. He was so angry at Harry for making her cry. If she were hers, he would never make her cry, he assured himself.

"I— I can't believe he did it again. He promised he'd be there and I waited for an hour!"

"Harry just went to a meeting of the Order. He wanted me to go with him, but I really don't think I want to know. It seemed as if it were an important meeting judging by the way he ran off," Ron mused.

"Oh Ron!" she threw herself at him. "He's obsessed to find the Lestrange woman and Voldemort! Why does he have to be like that?" she sobbed.

Ron wanted to kiss her so bad right now, and comfort her, but his loyalty to his best friend was stronger and he was starting to think it would fail him any time now. He was sick of being patcher between the two. "You should understand him, he lost Sirius to her, Neville lost his parents to her. You-know-who killed Harry's parents and almost made Hagrid lose his mind… you know how he is."

"It's not just that, we've been fighting too much lately. And it's either because of those little sneaks of his or because he insists in using his name for anything—what happened to our Harry, Ron?" she said as she paced up and down the room.

"I couldn't give you an answer to that, honestly." He started following her, trying to calm her down.

"He's changed, he's not the one I fell for—."

"I know he's changed, but all we can do is—."

"He's never here, I don't even know if he's going out with someone else, and, and— I don't know if I can put up with it much longer! I do love him but—." She threw her arms in the air and then covered her face.

Ron flinched and hurried to her. This was it; his loyalty had gotten to a breaking point. "Hey, he would never do that," he said softly and cursed Harry for making her unhappy. He held her close and stroked her back.

After a few moments she looked up at him with wide brown eyes. "Ron, I will never get to thank you enough," she said in a small voice.

"I'm always here for you, beautiful," he said with a small smile.

They locked gazes for seconds and then she found herself standing in tiptoe and his freckled face inching closer. She closed her eyes and got lost in the moment, forgetting everything.

When the reality of Harry's best friend kissing her and she kissing him back, she forced herself away from him and pushed him. "Ron! How could you—?"

He looked speechless and then managed to focus his blue eyes on her. "I— but you kissed me back!"

"He's your best friend!"

"And he keeps hurting the woman I love!"

She was about to reply, when he said he loved her. She gaped at him for a split second and then looked away. "Ron, I love Harry. I'm sorry."

He reached out his hand and his shoulders slumped. He sighed, "I'm sorry Mione, please don't push me away. It won't happen again, I promise."

She looked at him and sighed again. "I'm sorry too," she said and walked out of the room, too bewildered to put together two thoughts and the implications of what she'd just done.

A/N: I changed the format for the time jumps and scene changes, tell me which one you like best. Thank you!


	9. For better or for worse

**What is Love?**

CHAPTER VIII

For better and for worse

2004 – Grimmauld Place, London

Morning finally broke through the window of the top room at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place and it appeared to Harry that he had barely closed his eyes, which he might as well have. All night thoughts had swirled through his mind, thoughts of the way he'd closed the door on her, on how she had addressed him, on why on earth was she coming back after all this time.

Reluctantly, he got off bed and came down. All the inhabitants of the ancient house were getting ready for a day of work. A beautiful smile greeted him good morning and he couldn't help but smile back at her. Despite everything that had happened, he would always love that woman.

"What are you doing up so early, hun?" she asked.

"Morning Lar, couldn't sleep," he answered simply with a shrug and his face darkened.

"What happened last night?" she asked back at his expression.

"Nothing much," Harry lied.

Lariana narrowed her eyes and before she could ask again, Remus had put a cup of coffee in front of her. "What are you up to today?" he asked, sensing Harry's uneasiness.

"Uh… the usual, not much going on in the International Department lately, we're still working in the permissions for you guys. Seems like after last time, they all seem rather reluctant in giving full access to anyone anymore."

"Well, can't blame them, can you? Death Eaters coming and going without any surveillance and us destroying their property can do damage," Tonks said matter-of-factly and pushed a curly orange strand of hair behind her ear.

"Guess not," Harry shrugged and laughed.

"Uhm— so, Harry, you're still doing that, aren't you?" Remus blunted out all of a sudden. It would be better the sooner he got it over with.

Harry nearly dropped his mug and Lariana regarded him a suspicious look. "What's this all about?" she asked as she flew her dishes and mug to the sink. She stood and went to wash it all.

"Just business," Remus replied quickly at Harry's hesitation and stood up, motioning with his head to go to the Drawing Room. With a sigh, Harry followed, waving good bye the two girls.

Lariana watched them go and turned to Tonks. "Have any idea what they're up to?" she asked.

Tonks shrugged. "Dunno, I think they were thinking of bringing someone else in."

"And why is Harry acting like that? He's usually very open with newcomers."

"Yeah, well…" she said and trailed off.

"Yeah well what?" Lariana asked.

Tonks lifted her hands to shoulder height, palms open. "Hey, I don't know anything. And I don't want to get involved with your very confusing and untold relationship," she said rather defensively.

Lariana sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry. And there's nothing there, all right?" she said as Tonks flew her things to the sink so Lariana could wash them.

"I heard them speaking of someone that knew a lot," Tonks mused and jumped at the sound of something crashing against the metal sink. "Oy! What's with you girl?"

She slowly turned to face the orange haired woman. "You wouldn't think…"

"What?"

"…Hermione?"

Tonks stood open mouthed for a second and then took her finger to her chin in a pensive manner. "You know, I think you might just be right… Oh well! Guess we already know why he's acting like that, eh?"

Lariana nodded idly as Tonks walked out the kitchen to get her coat. "Lunch together?" she called from the door.

"Uhm… yeah, sure."

"I'll meet you at— Merlin's beard!"

Lariana heard her and walked out to the Lobby to see why her friend had sounded so surprised about, and when she saw the form resting on the porch, she froze.

Moments later, Harry and Remus emerged from the stairs to see what the commotion was about and stopped dead on their tracks.

"And speak of the devil!" Tonks commented, throwing a glare at Harry as she kneeled next to the unconscious girl.

"Hermione!" Harry cried as soon as he came back to his senses. He ran towards the door and took her limp form in his arms.

"What the— What's this Harry?" Remus demanded.

"What's she doing here?" Lariana asked.

"Just— I'll take care of this, all right?" Harry said moodily as he walked up the stairs, carrying her.

"Remus, explain!" Lariana demanded.

"I— I'm as confused as you are. He was supposed to be calling her today, but I have no idea how she came to be in the porch."

"Apparently all night under the rain!" Tonks yelled.

Lariana sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "Harry'll have a lot of explanation to do tonight," she said and dissapparated.

Tonks looked at her, glared at Remus and apparated away. Remus sighed and did the same.

"What the bleeding blazes do you think you were doing Hermione, what's the matter with you?" Harry was asking as he took her to the very room they'd once shared and in which they had so many fond memories.

He looked inside and then at the young woman in his arms. "Oh man!" he muttered and looked intently at the bed. Immediately, the sheets opened and the bed was ready for someone to get in. He turned to the closet, "accio," he whispered and a big blanket flew and laid itself neatly above the blue sheets.

Harry walked to the bed and carefully put her there. He saw the clothes were wet and sighed again. "What the hell were you thinking?" He watched for a few more seconds, pondering if it was appropriate to do that.

After a while, he shrugged. _It's not as if I've never seen her before_, he thought and waved his wand, "Wingardium Leviosa" he said and her clothes started to neatly undo themselves.

Upon seeing her slightly tanned skin starting to show itself, Harry felt he should turn around and let magic do the rest, but it had been so long. He felt the familiar itch between his thighs he'd had whenever he touched her.

The longing sensation after so many years was almost unbearable. How all of her curves were well defined. How her waist bent and then stretched to form her hip… He gathered all of the will power he had and turned around as her loose jeans finished coming out. He pointed at his top drawer and a black t-shirt with a Taz in the centre came out and put itself on her.

With a sigh, he turned around and saw her long and slender legs in the open and her body tremble a little. Quickly, he made the sheets and the blankets wrap themselves around her.

Taking a seat next to her, he stopped and watched her sleep. She was flushed red with fever and shivered every once in a while. Harry put a hand on her forehead and his eyes widened. "Holy crap! You're burning up, Hermione!" he exclaimed and shook his head once again, standing up and going to the Potions Room to get a Fever-reducer Potion.

Upon coming back to the room, he stood on the door-frame for a moment and watched her sleep, a _deja-vu_ taking over him.

1998 – Hogwarts

Ron had just left the Heads Boy's Chamber and Harry was very grateful, because if he stayed another second, it could've ended very badly. It was official now, he was Harry's new worst enemy and he wondered how it had all come down to this.

He threw himself to bed in hopes of calming the rage he'd been holding back as him and Ron argued, when a snow white owl came flying through the window and landed harshly on the writing desk.

Harry jumped to the sound and gasped when he saw Hedwig with one wing standing out in a funny angle and all of her feathers messed up. He darted forward, "Hedwig!" he cried. Carefully, he picked her up and examined her.

"What happened to you? Who did this?" he demanded as if the bird could speak.

On cue, she stretched her right leg with a wince and Harry took the small piece of parchment from it. He opened it and with every word, his eyes widened more.

Harry looked up and crumpled the note in a fist. "Bloody hell!" he said and stood up, taking his invisibility cloak and wand.

Hedwig let out an indignant screech and Harry stopped in mid-stride. "I'll take you to Charlie," he told the bird and ran towards Hagrid's old hut, knocking on the door insistently.

A moment later, a dishevelled looking red-head opened the door. "What the— What happened to her?" he asked, alarmed.

"She was attacked and they've got Hermione, I've got to go, please take good care of her, Charlie."

"Oy! Harry wait!" he yelled with no use. Harry had already summoned his Firebolt and taken off.

_ There was nothing you could've done to prevent it._

_ You could've been with her_

_ She turned me down. _

_But still, I should've protected her._

Harry emerged from a cave with an unconscious Hermione in his arms. Her black school robes were soaked with her blood, and her Head Girl's badge –in which she had put a permanent sticking charm– hung from the torn right side of her robes. He looked around and had absolutely no idea how to get back to Hogwarts.

He had just gone to where they had directed him and taken a Portkey. When the world had materialised in front of him, he found himself behind a group of at least half a dozen Death Eaters around a screaming girl. When he recognised the screams of desperation and pain, he lost himself and massacred all of them; he had no idea how. He had just found himself, in the middle of a mass of masked figures that lay on the ground, either dead or unconscious.

Now he needed a place to spend the night so he could apparate out and look for help first thing in the morning, for he wasn't about to leave her for one second now. He stayed up all night, waiting for a movement that let him know she would be all right.

"Come on, Mione, come back to me. Please don't give up now," he was whispering in her ear as he held her hand.

He just watched her chest rise and fall evenly as she rested. He had already healed all of her outside wounds, but he didn't know what else they had done to her in that place. Finally he decided to tell her all that had been on his mind ever since she walked away with Ron.

"Why did you do it, Mione? What did I do wrong? I— I know I wasn't the best boyfriend, but still, you said you loved me…" he told her in a hurt voice.

"I know I should go after all that has happened, but I need you, I need your touch."

"I— I can't belive you and Ron would do something like that!" his voice was growing from a whisper as he spoke. "You— you shouldn't have done that, it was just wrong! I shouldn't want to spend my time with you but—but I want you next to me," Harry said energetically. "We could've worked it out! But you killed it!"

Suddenly, she stirred and opened her eyes. "Harry… you were the one that killed us," she said weakly.

Harry looked at her and his eyes lit. "Mione! I'm so glad— I what?" he asked angrily.

"You put your fame and everything else before us, before Ron too. You were never there, that killed us!" she exclaimed still weakly, but her tone was accusing.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione tried to respond but winced and Harry closed his eyes. "Right now you just need rest. I'm so happy you all right."

"You were really mean, Harry. We made up always because I loved you so much, I felt— I knew it was wrong but I thought you were the right kind of wrong," she said and looked away for a moment. She turned again, regarded him and managed a small smile. "Thank you for coming to get me. Thank you for saving me," she said softly and put a hand on his cheek.

Harry sighed and put his hand over his. "I love you too, Hermione. I would've never let anything happen to you."

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "I am glad it was you," she said with one last squeeze to his hand before drifting off to sleep.

Harry stared at her for a long moment and then sighed and smiled. He loved this woman so much and he was grateful just for this moment, this wrinkle in time.


	10. Will it ever be over?

**What is Love?**

A/N: This chapter's rating goes up, just thought I'd let you know beforehand cause I know how sensitive some tend to be in regards of these things. If you want the cut scene, write to me and I'll send it. Happy reading!

CHAPTER IX

Will it ever be over?

_Would you mind if I hurt you?_

_Understand that I need to_

_Wish that I had other choices_

_Than to harm the one I love_

_What have you one now?_

_(.- What have you done by Within temptation)_

2004 – Grimmauld Place, London

A tearing inferno was going on inside her; she saw faces come and go. Happy faces, angry faces, hurt, sad, pained, proud, guilty… and all those faces had names: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

She opened her eyes with a gasp and found herself in a room that seemed vaguely familiar, and a _very_ familiar tee soaked in sweat. She focused her eyes and her head started thumping fiercely, she moaned and closed her eyes again, willing the ground to stop spinning.

A moment later, a pair of green eyes came into the room with a mug in hand and her heart soared. She was feeling dizzy and light headed, and for a second there, she was lost in that sight.

"Got me Lemon Green Tea?" she asked with a smile.

Harry looked up at the voice and his eyes widened in surprise. He _so_ wanted to follow that fantasy, but a part of him was still shattered from so many years ago. He frowned. "Glad you're awake," he said dryly and gave her the mug full. "Drink it, it'll make you come back."

She stared at him in surprise. "Why are you upset about, Green Beast?" she asked seductively as she took the mug.

Harry froze for a moment. Had she just used his given sexual games name? _She must be really burning up_, he thought, knowing this wasn't real. "Drink it," he just said.

Frowning, she drank it and felt as if she swallowed ice. She felt it running down her throat and freezing it all, as reality struck in. Her eyes widened and she had no words.

"Feeling better yet?" he said moodily.

"Uhm… yes, thank you." She tried to play it cool.

"You were bloody mental staying out there all night. If you needed a place to crash, you could've asked, you know Tonks and Remus would've let you anyway."

Tonks and Remus, he had said. Not him, not Lariana. "I guess you went along with that madness then," she stated, more than asked.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Harry felt his temper starting to rise. "Excuse me for seeking happiness after you. And if you must know, no," he said rather flatly.

"I needed my story," Hermione changed the subject, hiding the relief at his words.

"So you camp at the door of every person that won't give you an interview until they feel sorry for you and decide to talk to you? So _that's_ the secret to the success of grand Hermione Granger, star journalist for The Daily Prophet," Harry stated sarcastically.

Hermione tried to ignore this. "No, actually, only in the doors of the ones that are complete jerks for seven years straight." She narrowed her eyes at him.

Any politeness and distance he was trying to put up between them was quickly vanishing. "Even so, it was stupid to stand there under the rain," he said with a tense voice.

"You would have a lot of experience down in that field, wouldn't you?" She finished her mug, thinking maybe she was pushing this too far.

This was it, he was losing it very quickly and there was no turning back. "Excuse me? I think cheating on a faithful boyfriend counts on the top ten of stupid things to do. And you climb at least three positions when adding that the affair was the boyfriend's best friend!" he almost yelled and threw his own mug to the wall, starting to walk out of the room.

"Oh, no! You're _not_ doing that again, Harry Potter!" she yelled back and with a swift motion, she had her wand in hand and was already sitting straight on the bed. She waved it and the door slammed shut before Harry could get out.

He stopped and closed his eyes, doing his best not to lose it, but he feared it was already too late for that. The lion had been released and there was no turning back now. He turned around and spoke in a low voice. "Hermione Granger, you've got the losing cards here," he warned.

"I do, do I?" she inquired as she released the leashes that held her own lion.

"Actually, you do. You want me to make a list?" Harry said, all his anger bottled in a few cold, very calculated words, hitting exactly in the right spots.

"I believe my list is shorter but much intense." Hermione stood, her voice even and calm but full of rage.

"Let's see, shall we? Cheating, breaking a heart over and over again,' he put down a finger with each thing he said and his voice grew louder with every syllable. "Running away with my best friend and turning him into my worst enemy!" He yelled the last two words as he strode to her while speaking.

"Maybe you should've seen _that_ coming, Mr. Almighty! If you had even used me as more than a sexual object and a receptionist of all your rubbish the last two months, maybe you'd have seen that your best friend was actually the one holding me when I cried over my parents for one!"

"I was trying to get things for us! I was trying to track down the bitch, I was trying to know what was going on so I could finally end it!" He gestured wildly with his hands and pointed somewhere in the wall –outside, probably– as he yelled.

"What for, huh? So that you could beat the shit out of her because she killed your godfather! You knew you would get to her eventually, but NO! You _had_ to obsess over it and throw everything away, didn't you?"

"She could've come after you! Or Ron for that matter! And I wasn't—."

"And I wasn't about to let that happen? Oh get a new lame excuse Harry; I've heard it all before! We could take care of ourselves; we didn't need great grand Boy-who-lived to make a safer world for us!"

"So you expected me to just sit and wait while he took you down one by one, did you?"

"Didn't it occur to you that maybe what we needed was for you to be there with us? That in the end it would've come inevitably and you didn't need to rush it but enjoy whatever time of peace we had left? No it didn't. You had to run for it by yourself and leave us all behind!"

She took some steps towards him, her long and slender legs making a perfect rhythm with the way her hips moved as she walked. Harry's eyes scanned her from head to toe. The fact that she was drenched with sweat made the t-shirt stick tightly to her body, her curved waist, her champagne-cup sized breasts. The fact that she was angry and that she had just come out from the warm bed made her nipples stand, and Harry felt the itching between his thighs again.

His anger faltered a moment because of lust, but then it came back and he continued. "Y— You wouldn't want to come when I told you to!"

"Maybe we tried to tell you to relax and deal with it when it came. But you would always take it the wrong way," Hermione snapped, leaving Harry open mouthed.

After a moment, he seemed to have regained the ability to speak. "But that doesn't take away the fact that you decided to cut me away from you and leave me, does it?"

"That is _so_ not the point."

"It _is_ the whole point of this stupid war between us! A war that has extended _way _too long if you ask me," Harry replied finally with a tired tone she hadn't heard in so long.

Hermione sagged at this and took a step closer to him, the man she had loved and hated so passionately for what felt like all of her life. "You pushed us away Harry, you shut me out of your life and made it your quest, which took it all from us! I was supposed to be your girlfriend, I was supposed to be your best friend, and all of a sudden you became this—" she gestured with her hand, looking for a word, "—being that was completely foreign for me _and_ him too."

"Hermione, I—" Harry seemed to be seeking in the deepest of his being for a word to describe it all; finally his face fell and he looked down. "I was afraid."

She studied him carefully and all the anger she might've been feeling vanished slowly at seeing his eyes so naked from honesty. "I know you were, you'd told me that. But do you remember what we said that day?"

Harry looked up at her, "that no matter what, we would always be there for each other and we would go through everything together. I remember it as if it'd been yesterday, it was the happiest—" he stopped all of a sudden, realizing what he'd been about to say.

An internal fight was taking place inside him. They were adults now, talking about the events so many years ago, but he still couldn't help the bittersweet sensation of having her in front of him right now.

Hermione got the clue and a small hope rose inside her chest. When she realized it, she smiled to herself. _Here's the answer you've been looking for. It only took you a ten minute talk with him. You never stopped loving him_.

She snapped back to reality and moved along with the conversation, ignoring what he'd been about to say. "That's exactly it. And you did the precise opposite. Plus, you got all sucked up and it seemed that we were suddenly not enough to be worth spending your time with."

Despite the words, her voice wasn't as accusing anymore. She continued, "you would rather be out there signing autographs, or negotiating some new acquisition in exchange of something to do with your name. You became someone else until you saw us, and then— then it was too late."

Harry looked away and seemed to be pondering several things at the moment. Hermione examined him, having absolutely no idea how he would react. He had certainly changed these past years and it hurt like hell to know she didn't know this new facet of her Harry.

After what felt like forever, he looked at her with intense emerald-green eyes. "Hermione, even when I was too dumb to see it, the first time that I saw you, I saw love. And then, when you were finally mine; the first time that I touched you, I felt that love," he said with utter honesty etched all over his face.

He came closer to her and they were face to face; even now it felt so familiar and perfect to have him so close; he continued to talk and she just stared at him. "It went so deep that it was my route, the one I would always come back to. I— I practically had to reinvent myself after what you did. I didn't know how to even _be_ Harry without you!"

He grabbed her gently by the shoulders while saying the last phrase, his eyes intensely set on her as they started to get over-bright. "It wasn't fair what you decided. It wasn't fair to say that one day you would trade me for my best friend and leave me with nothing!" He let go of her and stepped away. When he looked up to speak again, he was interrupted.

"And, Harry, was it fair to take me for granted? To think I would always be there? That you could take me when you needed someone, and then throw me back to my corner for the next time?" she almost yelled as a tear made its way down her perfect cheek. But they were not angry yells, they were deeply hurt yells, one that cried she had needed him so bad back then and he had just forgotten that she had feelings.

"That's not what I—," Harry started but sagged at the lack of a valid argument. "I never stopped loving you Hermione, you know that. You were almost the only thing that kept me going through those last years, and all of a sudden you took it all away! I had naively thought more than once that we could make it work again, but now—" he shook his head. "Now I fear it might be too late for that… there has been too much damage done."

Hermione darted to him and put her hands over his chest. "No Harry! It is not! We could, if we wanted!" She knew this wasn't what she'd usually do in front of anyone, but it was Harry right here, right now and whatever flame or hope he— they might've had was pending from a thread.

Instinctively, he put his arms around her and looked down into her big brown eyes. "I don't know what to say Hermione." He wanted to hold her, to tell her how much he loved her, to make love to her like he had never done… but apparently his mind wouldn't forgive her.

When she felt his strong arms wrap around her she shivered and warmth invaded her. Her fingertips recognized every inch of his body without even touching it completely. It just felt as if it was a puzzle whose pieces were falling in together again. "We can try and give it a chance…" she said barely audible.

His hands rubbed her back and he rested his head on hers for a moment. After a while, he sighed and looked down at her, taking her face in his hands gently. "Hermione, you hurt me real bad, you know it's true."

She moistened her lips and looked into his intense green eyes. "So did you, Harry," she whispered, their faces inches from the others'. "But, can't we get past it?"

"I… don't… know…" he leaned closer, driven by the habit and a crazy desire for her; all of her.

She barely heard his last words, she was concentrated in the situation at hand; his face coming closer and his warm breath surrounding her, hypnotizing her. Before she knew, they were passionately kissing, as if they hadn't touched the other in forever… which they hadn't.

His hands wrapped themselves desperately around her, like a cat grasping for a branch in hopes to save his life from an unending hole of darkness. One hand cupped the back of her head, and the other one was strongly encircling her waist, stroking her sides gently.

She pushed herself as close to Harry as she possibly could, wanting to become one with him. Oh, how badly she wanted to make love to him! Feel his whole body against hers, breath in his scent, always so natural and wonderful. Her arms were around his neck and she had no way of controlling herself… nor she wanted to find one in spite of their 'slightly bumpy' relationship in the past.

_curtain down for the sake of the rating_

As they become one for a few blessed heavenly minutes, her rational mind –which had completely lost charge with the first kiss of the night– told her they weren't on spells, nor she had any protection, but that impression only lasted a few seconds before they reached the ultimate pleasure in each other's arms.

December 1997 – Hogwarts

The door to the Head Boy's Chamber opened with a slam, caused by two tangled bodies trying to get to the closest place to… get closer. He kissed her with all he had, completely forgetting about Voldemort, the systematic murders of members of the Order that worked in the Ministry, the blasted Order of the Phoenix that would still not let him in after everything… it all was gone in a torrent of passion between her arms.

She was led only by lust right now, the feel of his arousing close to her things was unbearably pleasant and his panting on her neck drove her mad. But despite the reactions her body was having, her mind was elsewhere… back in the seventh years' dorms.

He started on her school robes, pushing it away desperately as he searched for her naked body under it. "Oh Hermione, I love you so much!" he groaned. His hands roamed around; like a radar looking for a treasure chest… which he found seconds later. He heard a gasp and then a moan and he smiled at himself.

When he reached _the_ place, Hermione arched her back as if he had pressed a button that sent electric shocks straight to her head. "Harry! I love you… I love you so much!"

"You have no idea how much I needed this… how much I needed you!" he moaned and flinched when sensing an unexpected change in her current growing state of ecstasy.

Those words hit her like an arrow going through soft meat. She suddenly stopped, all of the shocks gone from her mind. _He just needed me right now…_ she thought heavily. She moved away and got off her bed slowly, feeling around for her clothes and looking everywhere but at him as tears ran down her face.

Harry supported his weight on an elbow and looked at her utterly bewildered. "Hermione? What's the matter?" he asked.

She continued looking away, "nothing Harry, I'm just— not in the mood right now."

"You were a minute ago!" he protested.

"Well, I am _not_ now!" she snapped, looking at him for a split second.

He noticed the trails on her cheeks and frowned again, this time in concern. "Why are you crying?"

"I am not, all right?"

"No, it's not all right. Normal people don't cry when they are about to have sex!"

"I just— I'll see you tomorrow Harry. Good night," she said, swallowing and walked out of the room, leaving a extremely puzzled Harry behind her.

2004 – Grimmauld Place, London

When he opened his eyes, he though he was in one of those dreams again; one of the ones that revived those wonderful times and where he didn't he hurt her. Luckily for him, it was way past ten in the morning, so none of the flatmates were home, and if he was right, none had the day off.

When the world started to make sense again, he felt a weight next to him. _Please don't tell me we did it again_, he thought sleepily but then his eyes flew open when the events of the previous night came back to his head. He turned abruptly to the right and held himself from gasping _very _loudly.

Gently, he disentangled himself from her and got off bed. He would look at the woman that had been his torment and his eternal love for so long and started pacing. He would stop and look at her again; all peaceful and beautiful… damn beauty. Shaking his head, he would start pacing again.

"All right Harry, calm down. You face Death Eaters that could kill you almost daily and you can't manage an old girlfriend that comes back saying you can try to make it work again. Of course I can't! I just stun or kill Death Eaters, this—is different," he argued with himself.

He couldn't bring himself to grasp the concept that Hermione had come back to him, and even less that a fight of sarcasm and name-calling had ended up with them having sex. It just wasn't right and he was angry at himself for having given in to temptation when he should've only taken care of her and send her back to her 'lover'.

Just then, she stirred and scrunched up her eyes at the morning sunlight. When finally opening them, the first thing she saw was a very distressed-looking Harry Potter across the room. She stared at him for a split second more, wondering what on earth could this be. And then it clicked, her heart soared, but now her mind had regained full control. She gasped and fought to pull the sheets, which were only half-covering her, to cover her body.

Harry turned and rolled his eyes. The last thing he thought of right now was that she was naked in the bed they used to share. Apparently, other parts of his body didn't agree with this and he tried unsuccessfully to fight it down. "Save it, it's not that last night we didn't get intimate…" Harry said moodily.

Hermione frowned. "What's the matter with you? One would think you'd be satisfied…" she said half-joking but still annoyed at his reaction.

"What on Merlin's name do you expect?" Within the past hour, Harry had seriously worked himself up to an almost paranoid level on why this couldn't be happening. "You come here, unannounced, stay out there a whole night, get sick, I take care of you, then you say things and after that you have sex?" He motioned with his hands as he spoke. "Is this some twisted way or torture or it is just a sick little tradition you and _him_ have developed?"

Hermione didn't have the set of mind to read between the lines of this; all she felt and knew now was a huge anger towards this man that was throwing in her face all these things and using lame movie lines to speak. She stood and walked towards him, a hand still holding the sheets to her; when she was in front of him, she regarded Harry with a glare and hurt eyes and then slapped him hard across the face. "You can take your blasted dick and stick it up your ass!"

Harry took a hand to his injured cheek and glared back at her. "Why do you have to come and mess everything up? I've built a life away from you! Why do you have to come and— and— be you! And make me believe you love me, and make me almost fall again for you? And you even try and propose to 'pick the pieces up'… What are you playing at, Hermione?"

She opened her mouth to speak a couple of times, indignant at this accusation of his. "I just came here to find something out. And you have just very kindly responded it to me," she said in a fake sweet voice.

"Ah, so as usual, you were only looking after yourself. Saving your arse so you can pretend you're happy. Is that it? And conveniently, I'm the one you're using this time to get to your goal, right?" He knew it was stupid, what he was saying, but that didn't take away the fact that he felt those things, as stupid as they sounded.

She looked at him once more and couldn't manage to say anything; he had definitely killed her with those words. But she wasn't about to give him the pleasure of seeing her crushed… oh no! That wasn't happening. She just started to look for her clothes around, "Accio clothes!" she cried desperately and moments later, what she'd been wearing the first night she got there, came flying to her.

Harry didn't say anything as she got dressed. There were so many more things he wanted to tell her… mostly hurtful things, but he couldn't bring himself to say them after the look he'd seen flash through her brown eyes at the last phrase. But he wasn't going to apologize, he still had dignity and an ego, and he would save at least that.

When she was done, she turned to him with an accusing finger pointed at his face. "Harry, I just came here to tell you some things and to ask you something else, which you obviously already answered. You never loved me as much as I loved you, and—"

"Excuse me? But who was the one to cheat here?"

"I— didn't— we were on a break!" she cried rather lamely.

"Usually a break means that we're just giving each other some space, not that we are free to go snogging best friends on our way!"

"You have no idea—," she shook her head and looked at him again. "I owe you _no_ explanation at all! And besides, you've made it perfectly clear today that you have no interest whatsoever in picking _any_ pieces at all!" she said and slammed the door shut, walking downstairs to the apparition zone of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

Harry growled and ran out the door after her. "Hermione, wait! I didn't mean to—." But she was gone. Harry let his head fall to his chest and shook it.


	11. Bittersweet Symphony

**What is Love?**

A/N: More of a break, this chapter is. Not too long, but really nice. Happy reading!

CHAPTER X

Bittersweet Symphony

August 1997 – Grimmauld Place, London

She stumbled blindly through the stairs, guided only by the one person she could trust her life with. Yes, there had been some tough times, but it was all worth it just for him… She giggled as she climbed the stairs, wondering what this could be about. "Harry, come on! I don't like to be blind!" she whined with a grin.

With that little giggle, he could forget anything and everything that might be happening around him. Just by looking at her was like reaching heaven for a split second. More than once, he'd feared he had screwed up, but luckily that hadn't happened yet. "Don't be a party-pooper! Just shut up and keep climbing," he ordered with amusement and love in his voice.

Harry had managed to get everyone out of Grimmauld Place for the day. He'd bribed, threatened and begged the Order members and the rest of the occupants of the ancient house so that they could have this evening just for themselves.

Finally they reached the top room, where he slept now, and opened the door. A small change of lights went through the black cover that kept Hermione from seeing. "What is this?"

Harry let go off her hand and she felt a small shudder go through her at the sole sensation of his warmth missing; but a moment later, he put both strong hands on her shoulders and kissed her neck. She shuddered again, but this time it was a different kind of shudder and she smiled as he took the bandage from her eyes.

Hermione gasped at the sight in front of her; she recognized the room because of the big balcony that was to her right, but otherwise she would've thought she was in a Presidential Suite of a five-star hotel.

The balcony was framed by red velvet drapes that had golden edges. There was a wonderful crystal spider-lamp with over ten candles burning merrily, which dyed the room with a faint and extremely romantic light; Hermione let her inner self ask if he'd used spells to dim the light to the perfect illumination.

In the center of the room, a small table for two was lit by two candles and in the middle sat a silver tray covered by a glass lid that let the lasagna show all of its charm. A bottle of what seemed champagne rested to the right of one of the seats in a container full of ice; it all seemed taken out of a 60s classical movie.

And the bed… the bed was covered by red rose petals that extended around the beautifully carved four-poster. As soon as she was done looking at everything, she turned to Harry with a huge silly grin. "What's this about?" she asked, knowing full well the answer was but wanting to hear it anyway.

Harry smiled back at her and then snapped his fingers as Take That's _How deep is your love _started to play… one of Hermione's favorite bands and a song she had once sang to him after making love the first time.

"You'd think that I forgot the most wonderful day of my life?" He asked and came closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her lightly. "Happy Anniversary Hermione," he said softly.

She just managed to throw her arms around him and kiss him with the same love he had just kissed her. "Oh Harry! Happy Anniversary!" A moment later, she pulled back and produced a small box from her pocket. "I got you something… I know it's not much but—"

"It's wonderful," Harry interrupted her, taking the little box and kissing her. When he opened it and pulled out the chain, he examined it. It was silver, and the pocket watch that hung from it had a small lightning bolt carved into it. It was decorated with three tiny gems, and in the back read:

_With thy love so pure_

_Thus darkness does not pass_

He stared at it for a long time, with no expression at all on his face.

Hermione studied him and fear started creeping to her. "You don't like it? I— I can go and change it," she started hesitantly.

Harry looked up and now she noticed his eyes were over-bright. "Mione, this is the best present I could've ever gotten," he stared and closed the distance between them to cup her face with the hand that wasn't holding the watch. "I love you so much." He kissed her again and then pulled away just a few inches, so he could make a movement with his hand and produce something inside his fist with a smile.

Hermione looked at his closed hand with a glint in her eyes, but didn't do anything.

"Go ahead," he said softly.

Hermione reached out her hand and slowly opened each finger to reveal a gold ring with a green rock in the center. It seemed as a jade, but inside there was a whitish sparkle. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Harry.

"It's a Promise Ring. It says that no matter what, I will always love you."

"I will wear it till the day that I die," she responded to his promise.

They stared at each other for the longest moment and then Harry winked at her. "So, mademoiselle. Today is all about you. I'm your humble slave," he told her with a ridiculously low bow.

She giggled and went to the dinner table. "We'll see if this qualifies."

Harry watched her as she examined the food. Most of what she's said last end of term was true, so he wanted to make it up in this little limbo he'd made for them… Even if it was for only one night, because he knew he would go back to his hunting the minute he set foot on the school and even more now that he was Head Boy; but this limbo was hers.

She turned to him and cocked her head to a side. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing. You're beautiful," he said and pulled the chair for her.

October 1997 - Hogwarts

He had been dreading Halloween, it was amazing how every single blasted Halloween something had to happen at Hogwarts. The only thing that enlightened his mood a little was the marvelous feast that awaited them in case the school wasn't torn to pieces by some unexpected incident.

Hermione was aware of that, and if you asked her, Harry had been _way_ too stressed out over it. In the end, nothing _that_ bad had happened yet in Halloween. After all the things they'd been through during the war and all that they'd seen, Hermione had learned to not worry until peril was there and imminent.

Due to this, she had planned a little escapade… of course it wasn't like the ones Harry planned for them, but still she was sure he would love it. She went across the shared bathroom of the Head Boy and Head Girl Chambers and slammed open the door to Harry's room. He was putting some things on a bag, among which Hermione could make out James' Invisibility Cloak. He looked up in surprise and made a useless effort to stuff whatever was left inside the bag.

"Mione!" he said a little too nonchalantly, "what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to get ready for the fe—" he stopped when her outfit sunk in his eyes. "You look—I thought we were just going to the feast," he asked.

She frowned. "What's this, Harry?" she asked.

"I— nothing! I was… just preparing in case… you know," he shrugged.

Hermione didn't quite buy it, but made herself do so and smiled. "Nothing's going to happen tonight, it's our last year… I— I planned something to get your mind off of this."

Harry cocked his head to a side in surprise. "You did?"

"Yeah, well. It's not like _your_ plans, but it's… going to be nice," she assured with a smile.

"Well, I— told Ron we'd go down with him. I'm not sure…"

"Oh, sod Ron!" Hermione protested.

Harry was a little taken aback by this. "Are you mad at him?" he asked.

"Wha— no! Not at all. Just that… I wanted to spend some time with you." She took a step closer and grabbed the front of his robes. "Alone."

Harry grinned wickedly and let go of his backpack. Hermione smiled satisfied. "You're evil, you know that?" he said seductively. "Are you sure you want to leave this room?" he asked as he began to kiss her.

She kissed him back passionately and all of a sudden pulled away, leaving Harry looking as if a candy had been snatched from a baby. "Yes, but we need to take the map."

"What do you have planned, you little evil mastermind?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a room in the Inn outside Hogsmaede."

"Hmm… sounds nice…" he said as he followed the beautiful woman he loved so much. But behind his smile, a lot was going on in his mind. He had gotten a tip on an attack and he wanted to prevent it or at least find out what the Death Eaters would be doing so close to Hogwarts, because it was certainly _not_ usual to have them so close in such a powerful day. It _was_ usual to have Death Eaters roaming Hogsmaede, but not in Halloween. Judging by what he'd found out, they usually gathered on this day for some sort of coven because, as he knew, Halloween was one of the days in which magic was in its highest peaks.

They sneaked under the Invisibility Cloak through the corridors and to the statue of the Hunchback Witch, which held the corridor to Honeydukes. After a long time of walking, the finally reached the end of the passageway and made it out to the autumn's cool wind.

Harry's attention was very carefully divided between Hermione -whom he didn't want mad at him- and whatever could be going on in the little town. They held hands and Harry let her guide the way, since this was something she had put together.

Conveniently, while he 'was getting ready' in the restroom, he'd told Hedwig to keep in the guard flying around town and let him know if she noticed anything strange at all. He was rather reassured by this because he trusted Hedwig throughly, but he couldn't help the urge to get down to what he'd planned.

They reached the outskirts of Hogsmaede and a beautiful wooden building with a slight muggle touch stood in front of them. Harry turned his full attention to it for a moment, he hadn't been there before, and it looked very nice and homey.

Hermione was staring at it with adoring eyes. "Well? How you like it?"

He turned to her. "It looks beautiful," he said honestly.

"I thought you would say that…" she put in proudly and took his hand to guide him inside.

When reaching their room, they were both fascinated. It was much bigger than it looked from the outside, and it had everything a small muggle cottage had. A hearth, a big bed that was built of logs, a small kitchen and a beautiful yet simple living room.

Hermione cast the dinner she had already prepared and they ate under the silver moonlight that poured through the window and with candles that complemented the environment.

When they were done, the two went to the living room and sat on the couch facing the fireplace. Hermione was leaning on Harry, reading a book, while Harry stroked her hair idly and his other arm was wrapped protectively around her, resting a hand on her flat belly.

After a long beautiful moment of silence, Hermione looked up at him quizzically. "What's on your mind?"

Harry's gaze was lost in the merrily burning flames and he was snapped back to reality by her voice. "Huh? I— nothing, love. Just thinking…" he trailed off.

She shifted so she would be facing him fully. "About what? You've been kind of idle all night?"

"Just how much of a great night this's been," he smiled down at her.

"You know you don't fool me," she pressed on the subject.

He sighed, knowing defeat before it even came. "The usual stuff…" he started and quickly added, "…and of course you."

She narrowed her eyes and sighed. "Will you _ever_ let it go?" she asked, more than demanded.

"You know I can't."

She started to respond but then closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "Ok, never mind. Let's talk of something else, can we?"

"Of course!" Harry assured. "But we can also… not talk," he said with a smile.

Hermione laughed. "Maybe… but you'll have to earn it."

"I do, do I? Well, let's see if I'm good enough," he said as he started kissing her on the lips, and a moment later started tickling her on that spot she couldn't resist. He laughed and in his head, he was glad this hadn't turned out as another fight.

She squealed in laughter while trying unsuccessfully to fight him back and tickle him on _that_ place so he would fall to her feet laughing.

"I, strong. You, weak," Harry got out between laughs in a caveman voice.

"Oh no, you won't. Impedimenta!" she managed and Harry stopped.

"Hey! No magic! Not fair!" Harry protested as he struggled with the binding spell.

"I, witch. You, muggle," she emulated Harry's voice moments ago and burst out laughing as the spell wore off and he jumped on her. She screamed and was able to wrap her arms around him.

Harry was about to give into the unworried happiness he sometimes could get with Hermione when he saw a snow-white owl fly through the window two times with no letter attached to her leg. He cursed on his mind and managed to sober up and stop, leaving a _very_ bewildered Hermione staring at him.

"What's the matter, Harry?"

"I— I uh, have to go."

She sat up and frowned. "What? What do you mean?"

"I have to go, I'm really sorry baby," he said, sounding honestly sorry.

"What's going on?"

Harry decided it would be better if he just told her the truth. "I got a tip on a gathering and—"

"It might be an attack and you want to prevent it," she said boredly, but her voice was hurt. "Why do you always have to? The Order has guards on duty tonight! They can manage!"

"Well, yes! But they can speak of something I might be able to use in the future! I can't miss this opportunity!" he tried to reason.

She made an exasperated sound and pulled away. "Why can't you—"

"And it's safer if you stay here," he added before she could continue.

"Oh forget it!" she snapped and walked out of the room.

Harry sighed, _must be in those days_ he thought heavily and started after her. "Hermione, wait!"

She stopped and turned around. "What? Go and do whatever you were planning to do by yourself and forget I ever planned anything for just the two of us!"

"No! I wasn't planning on doing anything baby! I was just trying to get—"

"Go on, I don't care. You still have your backpack full with all you need; I'm wasting your time!"

"Hermione!" Harry whined and kept following her about the room.

She stopped and turned to him, causing them to collide, she pushed him away. "Harry, just go."

"I did want to spend the night here with you," he tried lamely.

"But this little tiny thing called an obsession gets on the way."

"It's not that!"

"Then what is it?"

"I just don't want anyone else hurt!" he said defensively.

"And you don't count in the _anyone? _Harry, you put you life at stake every time you go on one of these… quests," she said desperately with tears sparkling in her eyes. "Not to mention that you put us through hell whenever we look for you and you're nowhere to be found."

He took her by the arms "Mione, nothing will—"

She yanked away. "Go, I need time for myself right now," she finished darkly and turned her back on him.

Harry looked at her and sighed. A moment later, a soft pop indicated he had dissapparated.

Hermione slowly turned around and stared at where he'd just been standing. She walked across the cottage and collapsed on the couch in front of the fire, covering her face with her hands and letting tears make her way down her face. She looked up at the dying flames for a second. "Please don't let anything happen to him," she whispered and lay back, pulling the blanket to her and drifting off to a troubled sleep.

A/N: Some sugar and vinegar. Turned out better than I expected, hope you liked it Please R&R!


	12. Perfect Timing

**What is love?**

CHAPTER XI

Perfect Timing

2004 – Grimmauld Place, London

As he pictured her leaving yet again, Harry didn't know if to hex himself or her; he felt like all the ground he'd built under him fell apart slowly, leaving him in a 3 square feet space with a huge void underneath.

Finally his let his shoulders slump and he resigned to put that previous night in the pensieve, where most of those memories were… he didn't quite feel like fully remembering they'd had sex and then argued again, and she'd walked out from his life yet again.

As he entered his Studio, he looked around and spotted the whitish stone basin with runes around the edge and sighed. He used this room to put his thoughts together when he had to make choices or pull _himself_ together after especially tough missions or days. It was pretty much what Hermione'd been back then while the war still stood, when they all had to go out and 'save the world', as Ron usually called it. He chuckled at the memory of him and his friends back when they were inseparable, not to mention unbeatable.

There it stood, his favorite chair, probably in the whole world. It was pretty much like the one he'd made his throughout the seven years at Hogwarts. It was red and overstuffed, and what he liked more was that it sat in front of the fire, giving him a special feeling about it.

He sat, cast roaring flames in the fireplace and just stared into them… It didn't matter that it was mid-afternoon by then, because Harry always cast a darkening charm on the windows, so it appeared to be the middle of the night and the cold winter weather in the damp walls was of much help as well.

Often, he had wondered why he liked night much more than daylight, and he had come to the conclusion that it was probably because at night he could manage to be invisible and not go about being recognized or even seen.

An hour went by and he barely moved, only to accio a couple of sandwiches because he was starving. A lot of thoughts had been going around his head, good thoughts, bad thoughts, guilty, happy, spiteful, wonderful… and they all came down to the same person: Hermione.

He had indeed been terrible to her and he fully understood _now_ why she had reacted the way she had. But she had also been horrible… it all didn't matter right now, for it hadn't been just lust speaking the previous night. He had felt like back then and judging by the way she moved and spoke, she had felt it too. And of course, to that you had to add the fact that he'd had the best night of sleep in a long time.

Something had to be done right now, they had to sort this out or he'd probably die of uncertainty… if you could die of that. But this time it was going to be different, for he wouldn't be coming to ask her back or to face Ron… he would come to her to make things clear and move on finally if it was necessary, which he hoped it wouldn't be.

It was about seven at night and the rest of the occupants of the house had already come back from work. Remus was in the Library reading, as he always did when he came back at night. Tonks was in front of the TV with a sandwich on her hand, which she always had before dinner, and Lariana… she was in the kitchen, as usual. Even if it wasn't her cooking day, she would always make _something_ for them; one of the things Harry loved about her.

When the door to the Studio opened, Tonks looked up at him, "All right, Harry?" she asked with a smile, even if Harry knew she was still mad about the whole Hermione-at-the-door incident.

Lariana heard Tonks voice and smiled, coming up from the kitchen. "Hey there, sulky head!" she greeted with a smile, but he could make out a little sadness in her eyes.

"Good evening," he said back at both women and took a seat besides Tonks.

"Rough day?" she asked as she morphed her face into an Elmer Food one. Harry and Lariana broke down laughing.

Remus heard the voices and came out from his reading session. "What's the joke about?" he asked, happy to see his three housemates speaking normally; he focused on Harry, who sobered almost instantly.

"Hello, Remus, how was your day?" he asked, hoping he wouldn't ask.

"It was good, a lot of paperwork as usual. So did you—?"

Harry sagged and shook his head. Remus started to scold at him but Harry interrupted before anyone could say another word. "But I'm leaving right now. Don't wait up," he told the three, but especially at Lariana.

2004 – Outskirts of London

Once again, she didn't apparate; she walked just as she'd done little over a week ago, when she'd first left Ron at her place. She hoped Ron wasn't there any more, for she didn't quite feel like she could handle anything else right now. Walking was always her best option when she was upset or just needed time for herself. Fresh air or Harry were the two things that had always been able to calm her down; even if he had been the reason why she was upset, even if she was about to break down into a million pieces… Harry or fresh air. Since she didn't have Harry now, nor she would ever again, judging by what had just happened, she decided to walk home and let her head sort things out.

Maybe she had indeed overreacted and spoken out of time, but she was so angry at him… Was she so weak in the 'Harry' field? How could he so easily break her will and her defenses? She would never understand that part of her brain… or her heart.

Maybe she had just gone into an automatic self-preservation mode when she'd seen that yet again, he had broken though her walls; maybe she did feel all those things or as usual, she had just screwed things up for thinking too much.

This time, however, she was sure it had gone too far; way over any unspoken limits they might've had before. He had thrown her terrible accusations and she had responded with the same weapons. They had both crossed the line and she was positive there was no turning back now; not this time.

As the door to her flat creaked open, she tried to smell Ron's aftershave to see if he was still there. When nothing hit her nostrils, she didn't know if to be relieved or feel she had finally pushed away everyone that might've cared for her.

She threw herself to the big four poster bed she had shared with Ron and cried her eyes out until she fell asleep. She cried for Harry, for he wasn't coming back; she cried for Ron, whom she had loved with a shadow always lingering over them; she cried for her, because she had fallen into a web she had spun herself; and she cried for the three of them, for what they had lost for being so stupid and immature.

2004 - Outside Hermione's flat

If he wasn't mistaken, it was one block away. Last time he'd been there, he had only apparated and he didn't quite remember the way back as he was completely broken inside.

Harry stood at the beginning of a very posh-looking muggle street, where there were buildings that obviously held VERY nice apartments and a couple of nice little houses; all very decorated in the outside… clearly it was even better in the inside for what he'd seen of houses or buildings like these.

Finally, he recognized the one he was looking for. It had twelve floors and a post-modern design, all red with amber balconies and small columns taken from the renaissance architecture. He looked up and located the eighth floor, in which Hermione lived; and took a couple long strides to the porch, where he placed number 800.

As he gathered the courage to do it; to end it or start it, but for real, he felt his back pocket start to vibrate and took his hand away from the bells. When he recognized the source of the strange movement, he groaned in protest. "No, this is not possible," he cursed and went to a narrow alleyway in-between the building and a house.

He took out his wand, which was now starting to grow warmer, and glared at it. "Damn paging spells," he muttered and cast the charm to 'answer' the call. "What now? Remus, I told you I wasn't going to work on my day off and right now you interrupted me before I—"

"Harry, it is no joke, we need you. Hermione can wait until you come back," Remus' voice emerged from the wand.

Harry frowned, it wasn't usual to hear his voice so tense; Remus was very calm in the most stressful situations, and Harry admired it very much. "What happened? News on their next move?"

"No, this is worst. I am not quite sure what they are up to, but it is a fact, what you'd thought. They are killing each of us one by one," he stopped for a moment and a deep breath was heard. "They attacked our street, Harry."

"What? But they can't—"

"They don't see the house, but they know we live there. A couple of muggles were killed in the crossfire—"

"Lariana? Tonks?"

"They're ok, just a little shaken."

"And you?"

"I'm in one piece, if that's what you wondered," he chuckled slightly.

"I'm on my way."

"Don't come round Grimmauld Place, we need you in the old Ministry. Hunter followed two of them, we believe they are using the wards we had set up for the Ministry to keep in the hiding," he informed gravely.

"But I—"

"They are all right. Plus, I am with them so don't worry, get them."

Harry let out an exasperated breath and spoke, "fine, just— take care of them, all right?"

"I will."

"Right, I'm on my way," and he cut the communication. When he was sure he was out of earshot, he let out a scream. The only blasted place where they were safe had been attacked.

"And Harry—," the paging spell came back to life.

"Yes?"

"Be safe, the cavalry will be there as soon as they can."

"I will," he said, not even buying it himself. Nowhere seemed to be safe anymore, and the fact that three of the most feared and respected aurors lived under the same roof didn't seem as much of a good idea as it had in the beginning… They were putting an innocent life in danger, _her_ life in danger, and it wasn't fair at all.

He apparated to the very core of London, where the old building that had once been the grand Ministry for Magic of the United Kingdom still stood. No one would've ever imagined that the greatest battle of all times had taken place a mile underground, tearing the whole place to pieces back then.

Harry didn't really want to go back there, a lot of painful memories came back to him of that first battle in fifth year; of that last battle seven years ago… However, if the damn Death Eaters were gathering again there, he was sure going to go in and blast them to jelly for having killed so many valuable people, co-workers and some friends as well.

Slowly, he entered through what used to be the visitor's entrance, for it had always been the less watched way in. As the floor underneath him sunk low, he pulled the invisibility cloak on and disappeared on what seemed thin air.

When it came to a stop, Harry took a deep breath, the one he always took before a fight, to remember why exactly he killed all those wizards and witches. He was ready now and the door slid open. A small part of Harry still hoped he would meet a deserted place, but he was not surprised at all to see two stupid-looking Death Eaters gazing at the elevator with equally stupid and bewildered looks.

Harry chuckled to himself, _and you plan to conquer the Wizardring World with these kind of helpers, give me a break!_ He thought, and as soon as the ground steadied itself, he banged together the heads of the guards and they were knocked cold, so Harry bound them for when the 'cavalry' arrived.

He continued his way down until reaching what used to be the fountain with the witch, wizard, elf and centaur and saw half a dozen more Death Eaters, all immersed in their routines, which included chatting and making fun of mudbloods. Harry shook his head under the cloak and decided he didn't have enough freedom of movement with the cloak on, so he took it off. "Good evening! It is so nice to see you!" he greeted with a wide grin. They all looked up, and for a moment no one moved. "What? Isn't anyone going to give me a courtesy welcome?" Harry pressed.

"How the hell did you—?"

"Tsk, tsk. Gotta be more careful when going back to your dump. And especially after you attacked my street," Harry continued with a cold, falsely gleeful tone that hid all the anger for having put in danger the ones he loved.

The Death Eaters looked at each other and Harry saw, with satisfaction, a flash of cold fear run through their eyes. If there was something that angered Harry Potter, it was when his close friends were attacked; and they knew it.

"Get him! Now!" roared the one who appeared to be the leader of that little group. Exchanged looks of questioning followed this order, but finally they charged, and Harry was more than ready.

He jumped, ducked, attacked and bounced away curses as he tried to get past them. Three were stunned, one dead –at the spell of one of his mates– and Harry took down the other two single handed. Indeed, he didn't come out unscathed, but he was fairly all right, considering he had faced six Death Eaters, that now lay bound on the ground, alone.

Limping a little, and cleaning a bleeding eyebrow, Harry continued under the cloak until what he assumed to be the center of operations because of all the safety wards it had; a place he had hoped he would never see again, but here he was… The Department of Mysteries, or what was left of it.

When standing in the round room, Harry scanned the doors that surrounded them and the old pain for his godfather's death came back to him. He fought to push back those feelings and entered one door, then another one and one more; sealing each as he came out and every time a little more beaten up.

It had been two long hours of fighting and as far as he could remember, he'd killed at least eight –a new record for him–, apprehended about fourteen, and the reinforcements weren't there yet.

"Where the hell are you guys? Can't take them all by myself," he said to his wand, feeling a little dizzy already from blood loss. He was very powerful, but he still hadn't managed to be Superman.

At last, his wand vibrated back and Harry felt relieve wash over him. "Chief, we're lost, there are so many rooms here and Gizmed was the only unspeakable amongst us."

"What happened?"

"We met a dozen and they got him and two more."

"Fuck! We're granting them exactly what they want! Use Colloportus and eventually you'll find me," he ordered his subordinates.

"Right, chief. Hang in there, we'll be there soon."

"I hope so…" Harry said honestly and cut the communication. He had stayed in the last room he'd emptied, feeling he wasn't in shape yet to go through one more door. "Just a little longer," he told himself and sat down, using first aid charms to heal the worst injuries.

He wasn't nearly done when a door to his right slammed open. He looked up with a smile. "It was about—" he stopped when he recognized Lucius Malfoy and six more Death Eaters.

"So… we meet again, Potter. Bad timing?"

"It is always an unwanted pleasure to greet my eyes with such filth," Harry responded, trying to gain time. He was sure he could take down two or three of them, but Lucius? He wasn't too sure.

"The old trick… you're so predictable, you know that?"

"It is working, isn't it?"

"Don't be so sure. Expelliarmus Maxima!"

Before Harry could put the shielding charm up, he was hit and flew to the wall, slamming against it. After a few moments, he regained his breath. "Aren't we a little aggressive today?" Harry asked insolently as he stood, extending his hand so his wand flew back to his hand. "Petrificus Totalus!" Harry shot but Lucius was too fast, and a Death Eater in the back fell to the ground.

"Crucio!"

Harry fell to the ground revolving in pain; seconds later, he was getting over it with a great effort, using the mental training he'd recovered from Dumbledore himself. "Reducto!"

This time, he did receive the impact and he slammed against the door he'd come through. Immediately, showers of sparks and jets of lights attacked Harry, who wasn't fast enough to duck them all, given his actual condition. He resisted and shot spells back, but soon, he couldn't stand it anymore and he collapsed to the ground, letting his tired and beaten up body drift into darkness.

_A/N: Thank my day off for this chapter. I wish I could've extended more on the battle, but it would've ended up a VERY long chapter, which we don't want, right?_


	13. Even unseen, the wind blows

**What is Love?**

CHAPTER XII

Even Unseen, the Wind Blows

_Someday, when my life has passed me by_

_I lay around and wonder why_

_You were always there for me_

_One way, in the eyes of a passerby_

_Look around for another try_

_And fade away_

_(.- Someday by Sugar Ray)_

2004 – Hermione's flat

She was awoken by a constant and irritating tapping on her window. Hermione stirred and groaned. The tapping continued and she reluctantly opened her eyes. Registering her surroundings, she found the source of the wake-up call and stumbled barefooted to the window. She wasn't much of a morning person, at least not until she had had one cup of coffee.

She hadn't realized she had closed the window, probably because the chilly wind was already announcing the coming of the winter in England. She shivered as the morning air hit her when opening the window and letting in an owl with The Daily Prophet on its beak and a note attached to her leg.

Hermione frowned at the unusual note in the tawny owl's leg and took that before she even looked at the newspaper.

_Hermione, _

_I'm sorry I'm cutting your well-deserved vacation short, but we need you. Come as soon as you check on him._

_Sincerely yours,_

_ Eddy McWhite_

She read the letter once more with a bewildered expression. W_hat on earth could be so important? Maybe more dead aurors, but Dean can sure cover that for me,_ she thought as she idly took the Paper and put three knuts in the leather bag that was attached to the other leg of the owl.

She made her way towards the kitchen and poured some coffee in her favourite mug, the one that Ron had given her last Christmas, which said _#1 Journalist_ in red letters and had little newspapers and computers all around it.

After a few moments, she sat down the mug on her left hand and The Daily Prophet in her right. As soon as she saw the picture, she gasped and dropped her cup, which crashed into pieces when hitting the polished floor.

Immediately, she pulled on the first thing she got her hands on –a black skirt and a pink top- and apparated out without even brushing her hair, just pulling it back in a ponytail with the black band she always carried on her wrist.

2004 – St. Mungos Hospital

When the bright corridors of the waiting room materialized in front of her, her eyes widened at the tons of people that crowded the halls of the usually not-so-crowded hospital. She made out the Weasleys in a corner, but didn't see Ron. She sighed.

Making her way using her Press Pass –which she always carried– and pushing a lot of people out of the way, she finally reached Mrs. Weasley; Molly, as she had taken to call her ever since she started living with Ron.

"Hermione, dear!" she cried loudly and embraced her tightly, letting more tears go down her face. "That's why I didn't want Ginny to be an auror, or Ron or you!" she said desperately.

When Hermione finally managed to rid herself from the strong arms of the woman that had pretty much been her mother ever since Nott had killed both her parents, she examined the gloom faces of the seven Weasleys present. Her heart sank, they all looked almost as sad as when Percy had died, back in seventh year, after he'd come back to his family.

"Please someone tell me how he is," Hermione pleaded.

"He received several curses at once and his body was badly injured," informed George.

"He's in the ICU right now," Fred added and Hermione's eyes widened.

Ginny came out from the Unit and spoke. "But they say he'll be all right," she added quickly.

She let out the breath she had been holding and detached herself from the family for a moment, Ginny followed without being noticed. Hermione couldn't help the horrible feeling that if Harry had been knocked unconscious and badly injured, what would be of the rest of them.

Her old friend seemed to have read her expression. "I know, I don't even want to imagine if the war broke again. I don't think I could handle that once again," she said honestly.

"C— can I go in?" she asked, choosing to ignore Ginny's last comment.

"I think so, yes. The Medi-wizard was a little reluctant to let any of us in, but since it's you…"

"I'm nothing of him," Hermione cleared before Ginny could continue. "But I do want to see him," she added.

Ginny frowned and nodded, wondering what had happened now between those two. It was amazing how they did it; if you asked her, they should shag each other senseless so they would clear things up. She loved Ron very much, but just seeing how that had turned out, with Harry's ghost always between them, she wasn't too sure if she wanted to see her brother hurt anymore.

Hermione nodded and kissed Ginny's cheek. "I'll be back," she told the girl that was probably her best friend and almost like her sister. She went to the ICU on the second floor, and then located room 213; she knocked and no answer.

She knocked again and moments later, a bitter-looking man opened the door. "No one is allowed here," he said without even looking at the woman in front of him and his eyes landed on the press pass on her waist. "And least of all—" he started but trailed off when recognizing her and his eyes softened a bit. "Miss Granger, I'm sorry, just that we've had all these—"

She held up a hand, "just let me see him, all right?"

The Medi-wizard looked at her and nodded, stepping aside to let her through, and he walked out.

Hermione swallowed when seeing the man she'd always believed unbeatable, lying all helpless on a bed. She took a couple of long strides and found herself next to him. After a moment more of hesitation, she took his hand; it was cold as ice and all she managed to do was rub it, in hopes of warming it, and as she did so, she noticed that then nail from his index finger was gone, and just growing at the moment, she frowned.

His eyes were closed and there was something missing… his glasses. Without them, he looked so naked, and Hermione didn't know if she liked that feeling. "Oh Harry! Couldn't you have been a little more careful? I bet you prolly went all by yourself like you always do…" she said with sadness and sympathy on her voice. "You must get better, 'cause we need to talk. I am sorry I said such horrible things, but you were horrible too, you have to admit that," she said matter-of-factly.

She stared at him for a long moment and sighed, kissing his scar afterwards. "I know I was wrong, but you were too. We were young and stupid, but I always loved you, despite everything… I— I think I sti—"

She didn't finish, for the door had slammed open and she jumped at seeing Lariana, looking wild; Tonks scared; and Remus _very_ worried and guilty. The same medi-wizard was tailing them with an indignant expression that reminded her so much to Madam Pomfrey when they tried to come into the Hospital Wing to see Harry. "I told you, you can't—" he was saying.

"I said shut up!" Remus roared and the midi-wizard shrunk. Remus wasn't usually someone to intimidate other people, but when it came to Harry… that was a whole other story.

Lariana froze when she saw Hermione and her eyes widened, like spatting a 'what the hell are you doing here?'. "Oh, hello Hermione," was what she said.

Hermione immediately let go off Harry's hand and looked at the newcomers. "They say he'll be all right," she tried, but it didn't seem to work. The three house-mates bolted to the bed and touched him one way or the other; apparently, they were having the same thought Hermione had had back in the hallway when she was with Ginny.

They talked to Harry all night, and despite Hermione didn't feel quite comfortable, she stayed there with them. It was little past three in the morning and the residents of Grimmauld Place had all fallen asleep in what had been chairs earlier that day and now were small beds. Hermione was about to fall asleep when the door creaked open and she jumped.

When she recognized the man in front of her, she was more surprised than if it'd been a Death Eater. Standing there, a disheveled Ron Weasley stood, blinking at her.

"I knew you'd be here. I floo-ed you, but you were gone. I didn't know if to come, to be true," he said, avoiding her gaze.

Hermione smiled at Ron, knowing for the first time that his hard feelings weren't as big as news of his former best friend having been nearly killed. "Hello Ron, I'm glad you came," she said honestly.

"Is he going to be all right? In the paper, it sounded pretty serious."

"It was," she started, "but tomorrow he'll be transferred to a regular room, away from the ICU," she said with relief in her voice.

"Oh, ok. Good then, guess I'll— just go," Ron said hesitantly.

Hermione cocked her head to a side. "Why don't you stay for a while? After all, you came all the way here."

"Uhm— no, I wouldn't want to disturb any of you."

"Please, stay. I don't want to be alone," she said with a smile.

"You're not alone. Remus and Tonks are here."

"You know what I mean. And you know why you came here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked a little angrily, still in a whisper.

"That means that you were worried about him in spite of everything," Hermione said patiently.

"Maybe I was just curious."

"And maybe you're too proud— it doesn't matter, are you going to stay?"

Ron sighed and cast a chair to sit on. "I'll stay until you fall asleep, is that ok?"

She smiled softly at him. "Thank you," she said and kissed his cheek. About an hour later, Hermione was sound asleep, with her head resting on Ron's shoulder.

Ron's eyes traveled from the woman he'd loved for so long and with whom he'd shared so many good times. Then they landed on the man that had once been his bestest friend, for whom he would've given his life without hesitation. He tore his eyes from both and sighed; a deep, sad, regretful sigh. "If things had been different…" he trailed off as the night started to get the best of him.

January 1998 – Hogwarts

Nothing at Hogwarts was the same for Ron since the breakup. All their classes were an awkward silence for him. Hermione had been rather idle, in spite that they 'were together' now; it seemed to him that she wanted Harry… a Harry that was no longer there.

Harry had completely ignored them… especially Ron. It was obvious that he had his motives, but it was just not right. In the week and a half that had gone by, he had seriously thought if she was worth losing his best friend, and had come to the conclusion that even if she wasn't, things were too screwed up to go back to normal.

Quidditch practice was pretty much the only place where Harry spoke to him; only because Harry was the captain and Ron the keeper… and it was a nightmare. Curiously enough, he had made Ron practice much more than the others, and he would be harsher with him when they didn't manage a new strategy or something.

Christmas break would start this Friday and he would have to spend it at the Order's Headquarters… with Harry… and Hermione. Both him and Hermione would've rather gone to the Burrow, but Dumbledore wouldn't let them because it was too dangerous –which it was–, so they were stuck there.

So, second Christmas without Sirius, plus a war going on outside, plus his best friend not talking to him, plus his supposed girlfriend lost inside the labyrinths of her own mind, plus lovely Snape spending the holidays with them… all in all, a terrible Christmas.

None of the Weasleys, apart from Ginny, knew about the whole fight. They knew Harry and Hermione had broken up and that she was with him now –which didn't please them very much–, but they didn't know how bad the situation was. He didn't want to make it a more terrible Christmas for his family, so there was only one way out of it… talk to Harry and ask him for a truce, for the holidays at least. Harry loved Ron's mother very much, so he would probably agree, the only thing now was to eat his pride and go ask him.

He finally gathered the courage and walked up past the seventh years' bedroom to the Head Boy's Chamber and knocked on the door. Practice had finished over an hour ago, which would've given him enough time to shower and get settled. Harry didn't come out of his Chamber anymore, except for classes, food –not always– and Quidditch Practice; so he most certainly was there.

"Yes?" came a voice from the inside.

Ron pushed the door open without announcing himself because if he did, Harry wasn't going to let him in. "Hey," he managed in a weak voice, not looking at him in the eyes, for some part of him felt guilty for everything.

Harry immediately recognized the voice and sat up; it was easy to see how he had changed from relaxed to tense in a split second. "What do you want?" he spat, not looking at him, disappointment and hurt still very fresh from betrayal.

Ron stiffened, and it was harder than he imagined it would be to start speaking. He decided to ignore the tone of Harry's voice for his own sake. "I— we'll be spending Christmas at the Quarters and—"

"And what? You're here to tell me what you will plan this Christmas to ruin mine?"

"No! Bloody hell! I didn't— you were—" he stopped himself, as he felt anger raising inside him and took a deep breath. _The sooner you get this over with, the better_, he told himself. "Listen, mum and dad don't know about this whole business and I want a truce, they have enough going on right now. I know you love them, so please do this for them," Ron said very quickly.

Harry stared at him for a moment and shook his head, standing from his four-poster bed and padding barefooted to him. "Let me see if I got this straight. You kissed my girlfriend when she was still with me—"

"You were on a break," Ron tried lamely.

Harry continued as if he hadn't said anything. "Then you steal her and call me a big headed prick; not to mention that you ruined _anything_—"

"Hey! You ruined it and lost it yourself!" Ron said raising his voice.

Again, Harry ignored what he'd said with only a small flinch. "That I considered my support in this bloody war, and now you're asking me for a truce? Gee, I don't know. Why don't I just give you flowers and buy the ring for you so you can both live happily ever after as the traitors you are!"

Ron stepped forward with fire burning in his eyes. "You know what, Harry? You are absolutely NOT the person I used to know and I just asked you this for my mum's sake, _my_ mum! But I really don't care now, you know why? Because you. Are. An idiot! And I won't try and protect the relationship you have with my mum because you definitely don't deserve it!"

"Aw, give me a break! _You_, trying to protect me? And MY relationship? Maybe you should've thought of that before you snogged my girlfriend behind my back! And to think that I used to put you before me in everything!And to fucking think that you were my best friend! You know what's the worst part? That you kept acting normal around me after you kissed her!"

"Fuck you, Harry. Fuck you and all of your issues, 'cause I am not a part of it anymore, and nor is Hermione! Maybe I'll be able to give her what you never could."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"Peace! Stability! Someone that doesn't risk his life almost every night without having to! You want me to continue?"

"OUT! GET OUT!"

"I wasn't staying another single blasted minute!" He turned around and left, slamming the door on his way out.

Luckily, he didn't have to go through the Common Room to get to his room. His face was burning red and his clear blue eyes were over-bright with anger and sadness for having just declared his former best friend as his new worst enemy… after You-Know-Who, that is.

2004 – St. Mungos Hospital

The dim light of the breaking morning woke Remus up, and he noticed another presence in the room, which he recognized immediately and smiled with nostalgia. They were sitting on the right side of the bed, Hermione resting her head on Ron's shoulder, asleep and with her hand placed protectively on Harry's chest.

As he looked at the adults they had become, he couldn't help but be utterly sad at how much their paths had separated throughout the years. He shook his head. "Oh, dear children. Will you find the way to cross your paths again? None of this should've happened and you all know it," he whispered.

After a moment of staring at them, he closed his eyes and sighed. When he looked up again, Ron was stirring, and he decided that if he'd come in the middle of the night, must've been for a reason and he closed his eyes.

"Be careful next time— mate." Ron whispered and walked out of the room.

Minutes later, Remus heard a pop, and he was gone. Once again, he sighed and went back to sleep.


	14. Filtering light

**What is Love?**

_A/N: Thanks very much for the wonderful reviews. As I've always said, you feed my writing. Happy reading!_

CHAPTER XIII

Filtering Light

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
(.- Bring me to life by Evanescence)_

2004 – St. Mungos

It was past noon and Mrs. Weasley had finally managed to persuade Hermione to leave Harry's side after thirty six almost sleepless hours; she reluctantly accepted to go get some lunch with her and Ginny. At last, she stood and looked at Remus, Tonks and Lariana, who had only left to meet friends and reporters and to get drinks or food throughout all of yesterday and this morning.

In spite of everything, she had realized how much she loved this man; this man that had been there for her when she needed it the most, this man that had hurt her over and over again; and this man that had come back to her twice and it had required absolutely all of her willpower to not crumble and crawl to him.

"I will be back with something for you all, all right?" Hermione said tiredly and gave the three a sweet smile.

"You know what to get me!" Tonks chimed, smiling back. Ever since Hermione's fifth year at Hogwarts, she had grown to love her almost as a sister, and seeing how they all were together now was very nice, despite the terrible situation.

"Sure thing!" Hermione called from the door.

"I'll have anything," Remus told her with a fond smile.

Hermione nodded and then turned to Lariana. "Would you like anything?"

"I— whatever Tonks gets," she answered and the tension between the two women was so obvious that Tonks rolled her eyes at them, looking at Remus.

"I'll be back in a while," she told the three, and with one last glance at Harry, she walked out to meet Mrs. Weasley and Ginny at Sunset Café, across the street from the old Mall where the Hospital was located.

2004 – Sunset Café

When she entered the small Coffee Shop & Restaurant, a waving hand caught her attention and immediately, she recognized the flaming red head of her friend and the brown hair of Mrs. Weasley.

"Mione, here!"

She hurried past the tables and took the seat across from Mrs. Weasley and next to Ginny. "Thanks for making me come out," Hermione said quietly.

"Oh, dear, don't mention it! You really needed it," Mrs. Weasley told her with a smile.

"You were starting to look like one of the patients," Ginny joked. "Shall we order? I'm famished!" she said and called for the waiter, a broad shoulder, black-haired man that Ginny eyed with hunger.

Hermione laughed at her friend's face. Luckily, Mrs. Weasley was too busy looking at the menu to see that her youngest daughter was eating the poor man with her eyes. "I'll get a Chicken Parmesan and two Veggie burger orders, with fries and soda to go," she told the waiter as she scanned the menu looking for something that called her eye. "Uhm… and for me… Oh! What in hell! Another Chicken Parmesan with iced tea, please," she ordered, unable to decide for one plate.

"A Green and Chick salad for me, with Iced Tea as well. Could you please put a tiny extra touch of lemon in it?"

"Yes, Ma'am. And what will the fine lady get?" he asked Mrs. Weasley silkily.

She giggled a little, something she would only do in the presence of her two daughters (as she always said when talking about Ginny and Hermione). "Just Roast Beef and Rice for me, please… And a Pink Lemonade," she ordered. "I love that muggle drink," she added to the two girls, much to the waiter's surprise.

Ginny and Hermione laughed when he left. "Mum! He'll think we're crazy for calling them muggles!" Ginny protested.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to," Mrs. Weasley apologized.

"It's ok, don't worry," Ginny said with a sigh, knowing she wouldn't have a chance with the waiter anymore. Hermione laughed as she saw the mother-daughter exchange and the old sadness for her parents' death overwhelmed her once again.

Ginny seemed to notice this and quickly changed the subject. "So, what's been up for you lately, gal?" she asked Hermione with a smile.

Hermione shook herself and managed to put up a smile. "Well, nothing much. You know; work, home, work again… I asked for a vacation, but after this, they called it short," she said with a sigh and then Harry's missing nail popped into her mind. "Hey, did you talk to the medi-wizard who received Harry, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes, I did, honey, why?"

She opened her mouth once and closed it again, wondering if she was just being paranoid, and then shrugged the feeling away. When it came to Harry, nothing should be taken for granted. "Did they notice his index-finger's nail was gone?"

Molly and Ginny looked at her, bewildered, then Ginny answered. "I was there too, and they didn't say anything about the nail. I'm sure he broke it during the fight," she said, a bit unsure.

"Maybe, but it was completely gone when I saw him. Well, growing back because of the regenerating potion, but still."

The three women stayed silent for a moment, and then Molly spoke. "I wouldn't worry, dear," she said, trying to put her two daughters' minds at ease. "It's probably what Ginny said. Otherwise, the medi-wizards would've noticed it."

This gave Hermione a little peace of mind and she smiled. "Yes, I'm sure it was," she finished.

The tense moment gone, Molly started up the conversation again as the waiter came with their food. "Well, I was about to say that I've told you, you should quit, Hermione darling. They exploit you so terribly!"

Letting go of her previous unease, she set her mind back at lunch with these two women she loved so much. "Oh, Molly. You know I can't do that."

"The Prophet would probably crumble to pieces without their star reporter," Ginny said with a proud voice.

"They have many other wonderful reporters, you know that. If I'm not mistaken, you can name them all. Right, red-fiend?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"Hermione! I can't believe you just called me that! Don't ever do that again!" she said, mock-offended.

"Excuse me? Red what?"

"Uhm… nothing mum, it's just a name."

"I'm not sure I like that name." Mrs. Weasley commented with narrowed eyes. "Anyway, I'm sure Luna would be glad to give you the Editor position in The Quibbler if you just asked."

"My life is the Prophet; I can't very well leave it. And besides, as Ginny said, I'm pretty necessary and I earned it with a lot of hard work."

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "I guess you're right. But that doesn't mean I don't think you overwork yourself," she said as the waiter brought their orders.

_If only you knew why I stay late sometimes…_ Hermione told Mrs. Weasley in her head.

They ate in silence; apparently, the three women were hungrier than they thought, for the food almost vanished in their plates. Hermione had told the waiter to bring the orders to take after they asked for the check, so it would be warm when they got to the Hospital.

"Oh, my! We are such pigs!" Ginny giggled when the two ice cream cups were brought to Hermione and her.

Hermione laughed and dug into her own cup. "And we're proud of it!" she chimed. It was so good to go out again with them; she hadn't noticed how much she missed the both.

A moment passed, in which the three were in silence and Hermione knew Ginny was going to let it out anytime now; all she had left to do was wait and receive. Finally, she couldn't hold it anymore and Ginny put down her spoon. Hermione took a silent breath and waited for the impact.

"What happened now?" she blunted out.

Mrs. Weasley sucked in a breath and Hermione put down her spoon as well, looking up at Ginny. "Nothing, I—"

"Come on, you can't fool me. Remember who I am?"

"Well—" she started. Looking around her mind frantically for an excuse, but gave it up soon enough, she sighed and started. "I left Ron to go look for Harry under the excuse that I wanted the auror story."

"Hermione! You didn't!"

"Unfortunately, I did."

"I guess you fought…" Ginny said matter-of-factly.

"Well— not exactly. We did, in the end."

"Don't tell me you two…" Ginny gave her _the_ look.

Hermione looked at Mrs. Weasley for a split second and then back at Ginny, returning _the_ look.

"How could you? Again?"

"It wasn't like we planned it!" Hermione defended a bit angrily.

"You _know_ how this will end!"

"Uhm… girls, excuse me but am I missing something here?" Mrs. Weasley asked, utterly puzzled.

They both looked up, as if noticing her for the first time. "Oh, Molly. No, you're not. Just that— well, I shouldn't have gone and Ginny knows it too," she said quickly.

She sighed and took Hermione's hand in both of hers. "Hermione, you know I love you, and I love my son more than anything… but, are you sure you want to continue with this? I know you've had great times together and I know you love him very much. But dear, this is not how it should've ended. It is not fair for either of you…"

"Not to mention us," Ginny added before she could stop herself and she covered her mouth with a hand. "I— I didn't mean to, Mione," she apologized.

A dagger went through Hermione's heart at Ginny's words and she closed her eyes to keep tears from falling down her face. She took a deep breath and focused again in her friend. "No. It's ok, you're right."

2004 – St. Mungos

After Hermione left, Tonks' expression changed drastically and she turned to Remus. "So, what's the situation like?" she asked her superior.

Remus sighed and looked from Harry to Lariana to Tonks. "There are two things here: one; we now know that they are organized but we still haven't a clue on what they are up to. And two; that Harry was injured pretty much because the backup took too long in coming to his aid."

Tonks leaned her head to a side and gave him the 'come on, quit the rubbish' look. "Remus, we both know Harry has taken down similar numbers without getting nearly killed."

"You're right, and that is another issue. All we have left to do is wait and be prepared—" he stopped when he heard a moan come from the bed. "Not rely on one man. He's also human and we might have lost sight of that aspect," he said and hurried to his side.

Lariana had been silent, just listening to all this auror talking. It was at the same time frustrating and scary to think that she lived with the Head Auror, one of the best aurors, and probably the most feared and hated auror amongst the 'bad guys', as she had taken to calling the Death Eaters and Dark Wizards. As soon as her ears picked a sound from Harry, she darted forward and took his hand. "Harry, can you hear me?"

He stirred again and slowly opened his eyes. "Hermione?" was the first word that came out his mouth as the word came back to focus for him.

Lariana sucked in a breath, but didn't let go off his hand as the other two gathered around the bed. "I'm glad you're all right," she said softly.

"Lar? Hey," he said with a small smile. "I thought I heard her— what happened?"

"Welcome back, handsome," Tonks said with a smile. "You were only knocked unconscious and nearly dead by a couple dozen Death Eaters. How are you feeling? You were out for almost two whole days."

"I— what?" he asked and then nodded his head. "Ah, I remember now," he said with a sigh. "Well, if a twenty pound anvil hadn't been dropped on my head, I'd be a hell better," he answered, sitting up.

Lariana quickly arranged a pillow on his back and laughed at his comment. "Yeah, well. Next time don't go to an anvil factory without a helmet," she continued his joke.

"I'll keep that in mind," he told her and winked. He looked around and saw Remus. "You know? Maybe at auror academy, they should teach them how to use _Colloportus_, don't you reckon?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Consider it already in the Syllabus," he said cheerfully, but there was a look of deep apology in his eyes.

"It's all right, really. I'll put that on your account," Harry said with a genuine smile at him; the silent exchange between the two was admirable.

Remus smiled and leaned forward, kissing Harry's forehead; his scar, as he always did in situations like this. Harry looked around again and Remus knew what he was looking for. "She's not here," he said quietly, only for Harry to hear.

"I thought I heard—"

"She was here."

"All night."

"By your bed." The three informed him.

"But where—"

"Molly managed to drag her out for lunch. Harry, I know I haven't exactly been in favor of this—" He stopped when the door opened to reveal Molly, a shaken-looking Hermione and an embarrassed-looking Ginny. He looked up at the three women, wondering what they had been talking about. "Hello, you're just in time, he just woke up."

"Afternoon, sleepyhead," Ginny said flirtatiously, as she always talked to Harry ever since they had dated.

"Afternoon, Ginny. Hello Mrs. Weasley. Uhm… hi Hermione," he greeted the three and also noticed what Remus had; he frowned.

"Harry, dear! I'm so glad you are awake. I was so worried!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed and gathered him in a breath-taking hug. He winced as her strong arms were around him, a small moan escaped his throat and she pulled back. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't— I'm happy you're all right," she said and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, I'm glad I'm ok as well," he said with a smile and turned to Hermione.

"You know, I believe we have a lot of paperwork to do, right Tonks?" Remus started, sensing that they needed a moment alone.

After a moment and a puzzled look, Tonks picked the hint up. "Right! Yes, paperwork," she said quickly and turned to Lariana, who didn't seem to have any intentions of leaving. "Lar! Weren't we going to have lunch?" she tried.

"I— I'm not hungry Tonks, thank you," she said stubbornly.

"But Mione here brought us lunch, right?"

Hermione tore her eyes from Harry to focus on Tonks' short black hair. "Uh— ah! Yes, I did bring your orders," she said, trying to look for an excuse in her head to get away as well.

Tonks nearly yanked the bags from her hands and pretty much dragged Lariana out of the room, followed by Remus and Mrs. Weasley. She looked at Ginny as if she were her last chance.

"Uhm—well, we don't want them eating alone, right?" Ginny said lamely and followed the others quickly.

Hermione took a breath to speak, but Ginny was gone and she sagged, turning to Harry. "You should be more careful," she muttered.

"I— Mione…"

"No, Harry. It's all right," she answered what he was about to say.

"Why?" was all he asked with some helplessness in his voice.

"I— was just worried, that's all," she said, her voice shaking a little.

"You didn't hav— thank you."

"I told you, it's all right."

"You've always been there when I needed it the most, thanks for that too," he said, trying with not much success to draw this to a closure.

"I— must get back to the Prophet," she answered without meeting his eyes and she started to the door. She stopped in the doorframe and turned to him. "It was my pleasure," she said with a smile. "And you should know that Ron was here too," she finished and exited the room.

When she walked out, Ginny was in the Waiting Room, a look of expectance in her beautiful features. Hermione looked at her and couldn't even manage a small smile. The implication of what Harry had said ached her like a pressing finger on an open wound; and the truth in what Ginny had said earlier that day, drowned her in a never ending deep ocean.

When seeing Hermione's expression, Ginny walked to her friend and took her hand. "Hermione, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," she said honestly.

She took her hand back and looked at Ginny, her eyes over-bright. "Please, don't— I just need some time to myself right now," Hermione answered and walked to the apparating zone of the Hospital.

Ginny watched her go with pain in her chocolate brown eyes and sighed. "And you, too, know it's true," she said to the air.

_Yes, I know it is true. And I also know that I am not the only victimary here, but things could have and should have been different._ She thought to herself as she apparated back to her office, where she could forget, at least for a while, what had happened and what she'd been told today.


	15. Burnt season

**What is Love?**

_A/N: This was supposed to be part of Ch.13, but I figured it would be much better to dedicate one whole chapter to this. Oh! And yes, when I use the italics, it's usually the character's thoughts or them trying to put emphasis in a word. Maybe I should use Caps for that..._

_And pay a bit of attention to the time frame, cause if not you might get confused lol. If I didn't have a timeline, this would be a complete mess, even in my head! Lol. Anyway, happy reading! Please R&R and thanks very much!_

CHAPTER XIV

Burnt Season

October 1996 – Hogwarts

The look on Harry was heart wrenching… there was no other name for such a desolate and helpless expression. Little over a month had gone by since they'd come back to school, and Harry's grades were already disastrous… not to mention that he often got lost in his own thoughts and he would acquire that same expression which broke Hermione' heart.

She put a hand over his and leaned forward. "Harry? Harry, baby, you still there?" she whispered in his ear.

He jumped, bumping his knee against the table and letting out a moan of pain. They all looked at him, but apparently, Professor Binns hadn't noticed at all. "Mione! You scared the hell out of me!" he protested in a low voice.

"For the third time in the day, Harry. Please do tell me what's wrong?"

"I—nothing, I was just thinking."

"About what? You totally drift off sometimes and I don't know what to do. And that is very frustrating!" she started, exasperated and then took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I'm just really worried," she admitted, her shoulders slumping a little.

"Well, I've been having these—" he looked around. "I have these feelings and flashes coming and going, and—"

"Harry, you know that's only because Voldemort is once again in full power…"

"Yes, I know that. But this is different, seems like he's trying to… I don't know, break me or something," he said with helplessness in his voice.

Hermione stopped for a moment and then spoke slowly, as if choosing her words very carefully. "Uhm… are you sure this is— you know, Voldemort?"

He frowned, puzzled at her strange question. "Er… well, who else would it be?" he started.

Hermione was about to respond when Prof. Binns dismissed the class. She sighed and started to gather her books, finally getting an idea of what might be going on with her boyfriend.

Ron came from the back and stood next to Harry. Lately, he'd been a little distant with the couple, but the trio could never be broken; that was absolutely out of the question. He looked at Harry's expression and turned to Hermione, asking her what was wrong with him with a look.

They exchanged a silent conversation as Harry finished with his bag:

_"What's the matter with him now?"_

_"Same as usual, we have to understand him."_

_"Let's hope Harry Potter comes back to us soon."_

Hermione put a caring hand on Harry's back and gave Ron one more look: _"He'll come round eventually."_

Harry straightened, Hermione gave him a small smile with so many words in it, and he grinned at his best friend. They really were amazing… He knew it mustn't be easy on them to see him like that but as much as he fought it, it couldn't be helped… at least not yet.

"Lunch?" Ron asked the both and gave a quick glance at their intertwined hands. After an inner sigh and a _get over yourself! _He grinned at the two. If they were happy and this would help Harry, then he was completely all right with it.

"Definitely! I'm famished!"

"Geez! How is it possible that you have just had the world's biggest breakfast and you're still hungry? Are you sure you don't have an alien growing inside of you?" Hermione asked with a laugh.

Harry laughed and Ron looked puzzled. "I promise you that Sigourney Weaver won't be giving birth here," Harry continued the joke and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Uhm… excuse me?"

"Muggle stuff, Ron. Never mind it," Hermione said dismissively. "Anyhow, I still don't see how you can eat that much…"

"It's called teenage growth," Ron explained matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, maybe you should get round to it, might be good for you," Harry teased.

"Thank you very much, but I don't look up to become a cow…" she retorted as Pansy Parkinson walked past them with her _"I'm so much better than you, you shouldn't be allowed to walk in the same corridor as me' _posture.

The three burst out laughing and a moment later, Hermione sobered. "My, my, how terrible of you to laugh like that at someone," she stated between dying chuckles.

"Right, since WE were the ones to notice that small detail…" Ron pointed out as they entered the Great Hall.

Dinner was great, they chatted and laughed like they used to, before fifth year. For this moment, Harry returned to his old self, with only occasional driftings that would go away the next moment.

The Friday night wilderness died off and there was only the trio and a few younger students left in the Common Room. They were sitting in front of the hearth; somehow, this little moment where everyone was quiet and you could only listen to the fire crackling was wonderful for the trio, for they could be alone and accompanied, and they loved it.

Finally Ron yawned and turned to Harry and Hermione, who were cuddled up against each other staring at the flames. "I'm calling it a night, you coming up soon?" he asked Harry.

"No, I'll hang a while longer. Meet you upstairs."

"Mione?"

"I'll be all right, see you tomorrow," she said and leaned to kiss his cheek. "Night Ron," she said and smiled; nothing would take her away from her Harry right now, not this moment.

"All right, good night," he replied as his ears turned slightly pink. He stood and walked up to the sixth years' dorms.

When he was upstairs, Hermione cuddled up closer to Harry, putting a hand on his chest and kissing him softly.

Harry tore his eyes from the fireplace and looked down at Hermione with a loving smile. "Finally alone?" he asked and wrapped both his arms around her, holding her tight and kissing the top of her head.

"Indeed," she said and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating, and it was so soothing that she was sure she could fall asleep there and have the most wonderful night ever.

"Mione, I'm sorry I've been idle lately," he said, his eyes on the flames again.

She didn't look up, but just shook her head. "It's all right Harry, I understand."

"I know you do, and you have no idea how grateful I am for that. But that doesn't take away the fact that you deserve better, I mean. Someone that is there for you all the time.

She frowned at this and sat up, looking at him in the eyes. "What do you mean? I wouldn't trade you for the world, Harry."

He smiled. "I know. Nor would I, ever. I just… I dunno."

She put a hand on his cheek. "I'll be here for you forever. And you should know that you give me more than I would ever have dreamt of," she assured. "I would just like to know what's going on in that head of yours. Sometimes talking can do the trick," she said with a smile.

"True, true," he said and kissed her. "Hey, what did you mean earlier today, in Binns class?" he asked, trying to drift the subject from his inner fears and ramblings.

"Well, I was just saying that maybe it isn't Voldemort who is messing with your head."

"How could that be? You don't mean Snape, do you?"

She laughed. "Of course not! Besides, you're already learning the Occlumency; that supports my theory."

"You lost me."

"What I'm trying to say is that maybe it is your own mind trying to find a way out for everything you talked to me about when we were at Privet Drive."

He frowned. "Uhm… I wonder, did your read some sort of psychology book? Is there any book you haven't read or memorized?" he asked with a laugh.

She laughed a little. "See, that's what I mean?"

"Lost me again."

"You try to hide it with jokes, but what your mind needs is a pipe out. That's why you have these dreams."

"And why does my scar hurt when I wake up?"

"It is called post-traumatic-stress-disorder. It hurts because the memory or image is so vivid that all of your body reacts as if it were there."

"So you're telling me that my mind makes me 'live' these things to let out, what?"

"Your fears and painful moments. Last year was very much traumatizing, to be honest," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Harry laughed, figuring there was no way out of this one. He sighed and started. "Maybe you're right. I just can't help it. The sole thought of him dying, and the images of you suffering. And not just you Mione, also Ron and Hagrid and Dumbledore, and the Weasleys… it is— sometimes it's too much, really," he said helplessly. He was panting; as if he were grasping for breath.

Hermione looked at him sympathetically and all she managed to do was hug him tight. "It's all right, Harry… Shhhh, it'll all be fine," she said although she didn't quite believe it.

"I don't want to lose you, Mione. I would die. And I don't want anyone else hurt because of me!" he cried in her arms.

Hermione just listened and soothed the young man she loved with small whispers in his ear, and stroking his back. "Nothing will happen to me. I'll be around, I promise," she told him softly, silent tears running down her cheeks as well.

"I love you so much, Hermione…" he said, calming down a little.

"We'll be fine… we'll be fine," she assured him.

After some moments of just holding each other, they both went back to the position they were on before. Harry leaned on the arm of the couch with his arms around Hermione, who was resting on top of him, her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat going back to normal.

Little over an hour had passed and Ron went down to the Common Room to see if Harry and Hermione were still there. He made out the two forms clinging to each other, sound asleep. After a sigh, he summoned a blanket and covered the two with a small sigh. "I hope you're all right mate. At least you have her…" he said softly and went back upstairs.

July 1997 – Grimmauld Place

"Right, so last night was only a one night thing. You're trying to tell me that you went off to the Central Floo Network _in London_ and told the guys you were on a mission so they would erase from their records that you were there, just because you were angry and felt like getting away?"

"Uhm… yeah, I guess you could put it like that," he said, sounding a bit sheepish.

"Harry, don't you reckon you're taking this too far? I mean, you never ran away from your problems before."

"Not because I didn't want to… I couldn't, didn't know how," he answered rather sulkily.

"Harry! Look at you! What's this all about? Sorry mate, but I think I'm starting to side with Mione here." Ron said hesitantly.

"What? I can't believe you just— she's the one being irrational!" he responded, his temper rising.

He chuckled. "I know she's mental sometimes, but you've got to admit she's got a point there," Ron told Harry. Although a part of him was REALLY mad at his best friend for everything, he couldn't help the sympathy towards him… after all, they _had been_ through a lot of terrible stuff and he wasn't idle to the fact that had indeed been the less affected within the trio.

Harry frowned, his mind telling him that Ron was somehow right, but the other part of him was too proud to admit it. "N— No, that's not true. She wants me to—"

"Harry…"

He sagged. "Fine! Maybe she does," he admitted nonchalantly.

"Look, I think all she wants is a bit more attention. Girls…"

"I get you, mate."

They stood silent for a moment, and then both started laughing at the situation: Ron making Harry come to his senses about Hermione.

"A first, aye?"

"Definitely a first," Harry admitted, and a moment later, the two were rolling on the floor laughing at the irony and at each other for having been fighting so much lately.

When they calmed down a little, Harry sobered and looked at his very best friend. "You know, I don't think I could've put up with it all the past years… with Hermione too." He laughed. "Thanks mate," he said honestly.

Ron sobered as well, a million things going through his mind at once, swirling so fast it made his head hurt. He managed a smile and clapped Harry on the shoulder. "No worries. Same here," he told his best friend. "Accept it, you definitely couldn't have done it without me," he said and winked at him.

Harry laughed. "Come off it! Neither could you have."

"Maybe you're right," he agreed with a smirk.

"Let's just hope it keeps that way…" Harry stated, a little lost in thought once again.

"To Quote dearest Hermione: That is highly unlikely," he said with a smile. When Harry didn't respond, Ron started to wave a hand in front of his eyes, still nothing. "Oy! Earth to Harry Potter!"

He was snapped out of it and focused on his friend. "Huh? Sorry, what was that?"

"I said that wouldn't happen, not in a million years," Ron repeated.

Harry grinned widely at him. "I'm really glad. I can say the same mate."

_A/N: I didn't think last chapter would be so cryptic, I replied to the reviews and explained, but maybe some of you that haven't reviewed are confused as well. So here it goes._

_Ginny basically told Hermione that what she—they did wasn't only unfair for the ones involved, but for the others too (meaning, the Weasleys mostly); she had never thought of it that way._

_And Harry thanked her for everything in order to bring this to a closure (closure is the key word in the chapter). Before the encounter, he was on his way to Hermione's to clear things up and settle down with something concrete; either them getting together again or turning the page for good (that was what Harry was thinking). Hermione picked up the hint of closure in what he said and realized she was losing him._

_I hope that cleared some things, really, and I'm sorry if I confused you. Next Chapter: Clear and Present, we'll have a little more of realizing from… *wink*_


	16. Clear and present

**What is Love?**

_A/N: Time to give dear ol'Mione some credit, a little less harsh words ^_^ Hope you like this chapi, and that it helps on your present opinion of her, although maybe in last chapter you saw some of it *shrug* Happy Reading! Please R&R, I love EVERY review and try to respond to each, so any question or something, just drop a shout and you shall get an answer, unless you ask me to tell you the end lol ;) _

CHAPTER XV

Clear and Present

_I wish I could define  
All the thoughts that crossed my mind  
They seem too big for me to choose  
I don't know which ones to use  
When I'm falling down so far  
I think I'll never see your light  
Bouncing off of me  
Shining down here from your eyes  
.- Help Me by Nick Carter_

2004 – Daily Prophet's Main Offices, London

When the Daily Prophet's offices materialized in front of her eyes, she extended her arm with a sigh, reaching for the doorknob of her office. As soon as it opened, at least a dozen flying parchments came soaring through the door before her, and her ears picked quickening footsteps in her direction. She closed her eyes, put her smile on and turned around.

"Good afternoon, Eddy," she said brightly.

"Hermione! Thank Merlin you finally came!"

"I had no choice, did I?" she asked in the same bright tone with sarcasm.

"I am terribly sorry I'm cutting your vacation short, but this is—"

"Extremely important, life or death, right?" she finished his sentence, her voice changing to one of slight annoyance.

Eddy sighed. "You know you're the only one—"

"Because I was Harry Potter's friend since I was eleven and because I was her girlfriend, I know," she said with resignation.

"Thanks so much Hermione! You have no idea how much I appreciate this. I promise you that once this is over, you'll have your full month and I won't bother you one time!" he exclaimed, shaking her hand.

She yanked her hand back and focused her eyes on him. "Is it ever?" she just asked and with a sigh, went into her office and the door closed behind her.

Eddy watched her enter and sighed. "Everything has to start and end, Miss Granger," he said out loud to the closed door.

When the door shut, she slumped against it and threw her head back, closing her eyes as Eddy's voice echoed from the other side. "He's right, isn't he? Everything that starts has an end," she told herself and walked over to her desk, now full of parchments with information gathered by reporters for her.

She started ruffling through all of the information, looking for possible connections apart from the fact that they were all aurors. "If Harry won't help, then I should go to Remus, but he's the head of the department, I'm not so sure that my being his star student back then will be enough." Thinking out loud, she sighed and started writing.

_**Chess or mess?**_

_By Hermione Granger_

_The halls of St. Mungo's hospital echo with restlessness; a lingering question floods all of our minds… Are we looking at a new war? A third war, led not by the infamous Dark Lord Voldemort, but by his followers. The bits and pieces of those who terrified the Wizardring Community once and were defeated by a group of brave witches and wizards led by Albus Dumbledore and none other than The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. The latter is now in a hospital bed, while the first vanished after The Last Battle was fought. So now it remains, without our two protectors and symbols, who do we have left to fight our battles for us? Is there a battle coming?_

It took her nearly an hour to put together this paragraph, when normally it wasn't more than twenty minutes for a similar length. She groaned in frustration and closed her laptop, pushing her chair back and staring at the ceiling.

After years of research, Miss Granger had been the first witch to ever get a high tech machine to work on a magic environment. She had got an award for that, and it had certainly made her life easier, not to mention the life of many other witches and wizards that had purchased the device that allowed their computers, tellys and other equipments to work. Due to her little invention –and her job, of course–, she'd been able to put together a small fortune, one that allowed her to live without worrying about money, or lack thereof.

"I definitely need to clear my head. Can't work like this!" she snapped at herself and took a hand to her stomach. She wasn't sure about this, but she knew that emotional stress could have repercussions on the person's body, and she definitely was having some…

"Ugh!" she whined and reaching out for her wand, cast a quick stomachache-reliever, nausea-easing spell on herself. "Bless _Quick Heal_ books!" she said brightly as the discomfort vanished slowly. She didn't, however, move from the position she was on.

"Guess I might as well talk to myself," she mused, she didn't quite feel like talking to Ginny and she definitely could _not_ talk to Ron about this, he would die in the act! A knock on the door startled her, and she nearly fell off the chair from surprise. "What is it? Please, I need time to figure—" she started, but the door opened and a cloaked figure entered.

As a reflex, she quickly took her wand, and a moment later, she had the stranger at wand point. "Who are you? Who let you in?" she asked dangerously.

The stranger lifted his hands; his face was still covered by the hood. "No one, I passed under an invisibility spell," he said slowly. "You definitely have gotten better," he continued in what sounded like an amused tone.

Hermione took one step forward and the tip of her wand entered the hood, reaching flesh. She knew that was his neck. "Get out, I don't care who you are, I will have you dead in the blink of an eye. Now go!" she said and pressed the tip of her wand harder against the stranger's neck.

The force of her push, made the cloak fall backwards and she gasped, stumbling back. That little moment was enough for the stranger to get his wand and have _her _at wand point. "Isn't it a marvelous pleasure?" he asked silkily, his thin golden hair falling slightly to his eyes.

"But you— you're dead! I covered your death myself," she managed as she scanned the place for a way out.

"Guess that demotes you from the award you won last year, doesn't it?"

"I—" she started, taking a few steps back, hoping to get away from his wand. A moment later, the coat perch was flying towards the stranger's head. He was surprised for a split second, but the next, he had ducked it with a swift movement.

As he ducked, Hermione took her chance and used the muggle self-defense she'd learned so long ago, out of sheer necessity. Her foot collided with his right side, and he went flying against the wall. He lay unmoving for a moment, and she came closer to see if he was unconscious.

When she was a meter away, he grabbed her arm and yanked her down. Taken by surprise, Hermione didn't have time to put resistance, and before she knew, he had her by the neck with one strong arm, and the other held the wand he'd accioed wordlessly, to her temple.

"That isn't a nice welcome, now is it? Where are your manners, Granger?"

"Maybe I left them in the field where your father killed you!" she said as she struggled uselessly against him.

He turned her around by force; his face was inches from her and his wand was still pointed at her head. "That was a long time ago, how did you manage to go by with no manners? Right, you didn't need them with Weasley, huh?"

She stared at him with big brown eyes, full of fear at the fire in those cold grey eyes he used to have.

"Oooohhhh, yes, I know everything that's been going on," he said with a smirk. "You've done your share of not-too-nice things, eh? Did you know you're in modern wizardring history books? Listed as the right hand hero of Potter, I don't see you much as a hero, what about you?"

"I am no hero; I just did what I had to. And you're the last to talk about not-so-nice things," she spat, still struggling against his grip.

"It's no use, Granger. You'll never free yourself by force."

"I _know_!" she screamed and stepped hard on his foot. He let out a moan, and when he looked up again, the roles were reversed once again.

"Man! This is going to take all day!" he protested and rolled his eyes, letting out a breath. "I'm not here to hurt you, all right?"

"Definitely! I'm sure Samson thought the same of Delilah… Are you sure you're talking to the right person? I'm not Crabbe or Goyle," she said sarcastically.

"You are SO ten years late with that line!" he retorted sarcastically.

Hermione tightened her grip on her wand. "How is it that you've been back from the dead for five minutes and you are already insufferable? I tell you, I don't know how you do it."

"Natural talent, I guess. One of my many charms," he said and gave her a seductive smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Malfoy!"

"Can't help it, you really aren't that ugly duckling you were back at school."

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?"

"Serve yourself…" he said and shrugged.

"People change throughout life," she mused, thinking back in time.

"Exactly!" he said brightly.

She tensed a moment at the change of voice and shook herself mentally. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I— want to help."

She shook her head and laughed. "YOU_,_ of ALL people. YOU, Draco Malfoy want to help a mudblood AND Harry Potter defeat dark wizards? I'm sorry, I missed the part where you were abducted by aliens and your brain was washed."

He sighed, annoyed. "Look, cut it with the sarcasm, all right? It's not like I fancy helping you, pitiful creatures."

"Excuse me?" she asked angrily.

He sighed again. "I'm just here because Dumbledore told me it was time, I know things you don't and you won't, since Mr. Potter doesn't seem keen on talking about it… OR to you for that matter; and the werewolf obviously won't open his trap."

"Have you got to be so rude when referring to other people?"

Draco shrugged. "Courtesy of the Malfoy family upbringing," he explained.

She rolled her eyes, just barely relaxing her grip on her wand. "Well? Speak up!" she demanded.

"My, my. Aren't we a little eager?"

"Don't push your luck, Malfoy. Now, how exactly did DUMBLEDORE come to trust YOU of all people?"

"Because he knows I won't betray him. For reasons I won't tell you," he stated and brushed a long strand of silvery-blond hair out of his face.

Hermione was taken for a moment by the way his long hair framed his face, how those empty eyes had changed… in fact, he was more than just a mannequin now, he was actually quite handsome.

She shook herself mentally and focused back on what he had just said. "And how do you expect me to believe you are not making this whole thing up to get closer to Harry and then kill me, OR him for that matter? I see you are good at faking," she said sarcastically.

"Granger! I told you to cut it!"

"Sorry, but you make that Hermione come out."

"Guess I'll take that as a compliment."

"All right! Now what might YOU have that I cannot get on my own?" she asked, sitting down on her desk.

"Well, let's see, there are nine dead aurors." He started counting with his fingers.

"Right."

"You only have last names."

"Indeed."

"And you think they're only aurors. I—"

"Wait! I— think?"

"I was saying that you definitely have a disadvantage there."

"What do you mean, 'I think'?" she asked again and then shook her head. "Hold on a second, why would you tell this to a journalist? If this is all being so secretive, I'm not so sure ANYONE would go to the media," she reasoned, reaching out for her wand again.

"Before you do that, let me just say that Dumbledore works in mysterious ways; and I'm not coming to the journalist, I'm coming to the person," he told her with a knowing look.

Hermione relaxed again and sighed. "I don't want to get involved in that again," she spoke barely above a whisper.

"Miss Granger? What was that? You're walking away from an occasion to help your eternal love AND the wizardring community? I think I remember quite well one of the motives of your legendary breakup," he said and smirked. "You definitely have changed," Draco stated.

She looked up at him, anger flashing through her eyes. "You, have NOidea at all of what you're talking about!" she snapped dangerously.

Draco flinched. "Woah, woah, getting to turbulent waters here, are we? Wouldn't want to risk little mudblood's anger?" He smirked again, now more maliciously.

"What are you playing at?" she asked.

"Me? Nothing. Malfoy's don't play, Granger."

"Right, I forgot what little slithering snakes you all are."

He frowned. "Uh, that was a little harsh, wasn't it?"

"So what's you're ulterior motive then?"

"I would be pleased to tell you, but then I'd have to kill you because otherwise you would kill me first."

She stood and slammed her palms against the desk. "What the hell do you want? And don't tell me that Dumbledore knows I will know what to do because he vanished when we needed him the most."

"Then you leave me with no valid argument. Except maybe— you don't want to see Potter dead, do you now?"

"Of course not!"

"But you would have at a moment."

"What are you talking about?" she asked angrily.

"Come on! I'm not that stupid! You love to be selfish, you hated him so much each time he hurt you. You would have even killed him yourself at moments."

"That's NOT true! I would never kill him…"

"Ah… but you did hate him at times. And you did push him away whenever he wanted to fix things after school was over, did you not?" he said smugly.

"He did it first!" she cried defensively.

"And you did too! And even so, you got the guy," he started laughing.

She opened her mouth a couple of times to speak with little success; then she sighed and slumped on her chair, burying her face in her hands. "I didn't mean it to— and now he wants it to be over. He said it himself," she sobbed softly.

"I can't say I blame him," Draco said, coming next to Hermione.

"But— but I just realized—"

"You always knew. It was obvious, even from the Slytherin table back then. Bad choice, the Weasel."

"He's great, he really is," she blubbered.

Draco rolled his eyes. "But he didn't deserve that."

"No, he didn't. I'm so horrible."

"Oh, don't do that, you're ruining the image of mighty Hermione Granger."

She laughed a little at this comment and looked up, wiping her eyes. "I had never really seen it like that," she admitted.

"But some part deep down inside you knew it. Am I right?"

Hermione frowned and she looked at him bewildered. "When did you become so observant and turned into some weird kind of Freud?"

"There are a lot other qualities Slytherins have, Granger, we don't only step on others to get to our goals. We also study them and see their weak points to ultimately crumble them from within," he said with a proud smile and a touch of evil mischief in his voice.

"You really are freaky, Malfoy."

"Am I? Oh! The goal of my life has been achieved! Hermione Granger got to the conclusion that I am freaky!" he exclaimed to the heavens.

She laughed and then wooziness took her over for a moment. She rushed to the bathroom on an urgent appointment with Mr. W.C. Minutes later; she emerged from the loo and looked at Draco, who was extremely bewildered. "Emotional stress… has happened before, once."

He raised a brow at her and then shrugged. "As you say, Dr."

She placed herself again behind her desk. "So, what are these aurors?"

He sighed and sat across from her. "Years ago, there was a small group of aurors that were especially selected to lead different groups in the final battle… Obviously, you know why they were chosen…"

"Leading abilities, superior skills in the dueling, time in service… yeah, I know," Hermione provided.

"Uh-huh." Draco nodded and continued. "Anyway, these groups never formed because—well you know how it was that day. So the list was lost and those aurors were never told they were selected. Now that the former Death Eaters, the Falange, are gathering again, they want to— let's say, clean up the road so they can walk smoothly. So they have been picking them one by one and I must say that they are almost done. The only left are—take your guess," he smirked.

"Potter, the one that was to lead the main group. Longbottom, obviously the second in command of that supposed group."

"Dumbledore doesn't count because he was definitely going to be with Potter and everyone else… never knew how he did all those things."

"Dumbledore works in mysterious ways," Hermione chimed with a giggle.

"Chian, an auror that has been in the force for like forever. She even was there during the first war."

"You mean she worked with Harry's parents and Sirius?"

"Father, actually. Scarhead's mother was never a documented auror, but she was always with Potter, so…"

"Ah, I see."

"And Weasley also."

"But Ron was never an auror!"

"Not Ron, Ginny."

"What? She's no auror!"

"But she was somewhat connected to Voldemort, remember the diary?"

"How did you—?"

"I know." He winked at her.

Hermione shook her head. "What's that got to do with the groups?"

"Remember the last battle? Who told Harry Voldemort's weak point? Not that it was hard to figure out."

"Ginny was."

"Indeed! She HAD, deep in her mind, some knowledge of the inner circle, therefore—"

"She's a risk as well. Merlin! This is bigger that I would've thought!"

"Bingo! So what's it going to be now, Miss Granger?"

She sighed and shook her head. "I— don't know, really."

"What do you mean you don't know?" he sagged.

"Malfoy, you don't know how much I lost— how much we all lost back then. I do want to help Harry, I seriously do but I am not sure I can't take this again," she told him truthfully.

Draco let out a breath. "Look, for what it's worth, I know the situation, and I can understand it. But they need you now. You know you were always Harry's strength."

She looked at him and leaned her head to a side. "Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?"

"Dumbledore told me to tell that to you." He winked and flashed her a beautiful, heart-melting smile. "Besides, you know it's true. I used to see how he looked at you behind all the anger. I was there, in the final battle and who do you think he chose to cast the spell?"

She smiled shyly at him. "You reckon?"

"Definitely."

"Did Dumbledore tell you to say that too?"

"No, that was me, as a matter of fact."

"Indeed, people change," she admitted and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked with a frown.

"A thank you."

"Uh— you're welcome. I better go now. And please don't tell a soul I came, it would ruin everything."

"I won't. Anonymity of sources."

"Good then, good luck. I'll be around for a lady in distress," he said with his enchanting smile again.

"Better go look for one then," she told him as he pulled his hood up again and cast the invisibility spell on himself once more. He shut the door and Hermione walked back to her desk. "Maybe it was me after all…" she told herself with a smile.

March 1997 – Hogwarts

"As Dumbledore said, the only way of coming out of this triumphant is becoming a unit, and what better form than getting to know each other. The first step here is to see how others picture you so you can work on it," Professor McGonnagall said and waved her wand.

She walked around the classroom as pieces of parchment with complicated diagrams appeared on each table. "You must understand that it is one for all and all for one, now. I know some of you." She directed a glance at the Slytherins, sitting on the back of the room. "May not be too keen on that, but that's how things will be from now on."

Some groans and comments followed this statement and she shut them up with a single glance. "Very well, now. You'll be required to transfigure your partner into the animal you believe represents them the most. This is usually NEWT level magic, but the way things are right now, we don't even know if we'll wake to see another day, so it's been moved to sixth year NEWT Transfiguration, the teaching of this spell. Please remember there it a feminine _and_ a masculine spell. You don't want to have a girl transfigured back into a boy, do you? And also, be aware that the spell can do severe internal damage to your partner, so be sure to do it right. Now get to work!"

Harry and Hermione practiced on animals before and although they both did it perfectly soon enough, Hermione obviously made it in the second attempt. Harry turned to Ron. "I tell you mate, I have no idea how she does it?"

Ron laughed. "Yeah mate, I get you. Mione, are you sure you don't still have the Time Turner?"

"You'll never know, will you?" she said and winked at him.

"Unfair."

"Completely."

The three laughed for a moment before McGonnagall made them get back to transfiguring the other. Ron sighed and went back to Neville. He was sure Nev would do it right, but still, he wished he could be with his friends. He shrugged the feeling away and kept practicing on his kitten until he got it perfectly.

"Morfi Starelle!" Hermione said clearly and did the movement she'd rehearsed so much.

Harry was startled for a moment and then started trembling, his eyes going blank. She freaked out for a split second, but his eyes came back in the same shade of green, just that they had canine's form now. Slowly, he started changing, his legs and arms transformed into paws, and hair grew all over his body. Soon enough, there was a white wolf standing before her and she grinned when hearing all the "ooooohhhh"s and "aaaaaaaahhhhh"s.

"Wonderful Miss Granger! Ten points to Gryffindor! Now reverse the spell, you wouldn't want him to stay like that, would you?"

"Definitely not!" she said brightly and reversed the spell.

"That was bloody brilliant, Mione!" Ron said minutes later, when he'd succeeded in turning Neville into an eagle while Harry changed back.

She watched Harry turning back to the one she knew and loved and couldn't help the lovers' sigh escape her throat. When he had lips instead of a snout, she kissed him deeply. "Glad you're back," she told him softly.

Harry laughed. "I was only an animal for like two minutes."

"Seemed longer to me," she said sweetly and kissed him lightly on the lips again.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head against hers. "You're awesome," he whispered and brushed his nose with hers with a smile. "I love you," he finished.

"Oy! Get a room, Potter!" Malfoy's voice echoed from the back.

Harry rolled his eyes and reluctantly pulled away. "This is not the place!" he heard Prof. McGonnagall, but his eyes and attention was all focused on Hermione at that moment… oh! How beautiful she was…

A moment later, he pulled himself back to reality. "Why a white wolf?"

"Well, you're always vigilant, are very protective of your loved ones. Also, by nature, you're not violent, but when pushed, you can be fierce," she smiled at him.

"Wow, thanks baby," he said truthfully and prepared himself to do the spell on her. He wasn't too keen of performing magic that could be harmful on her, but he was sure he would do it fine. "Ready?" he asked and Hermione nodded. "Morfil Starella!" he cast and waved his wand.

Hermione trembled and her eyes went white for a moment, the process repeating itself on her except that her eyes turned into feline ones, and she grew light brown skin. She roared and everyone stared at her in awe, all majestic and beautiful…

Harry stared at her, and before he knew, McGonagall was ushering him to change her back. He cast the spell and a minute later, she was back to Hermione Granger.

The bell rang and they all got ready. Most of them had managed to get the spell right, and they were all commenting on what animal they had become. Hermione, however was very quiet as they walked; she and Harry holding hands and Ron by Harry's side.

He turned to her with a puzzled expression. "What's the matter, Mione?" he asked concerned.

"You're awfully quiet. I would figure you'd be commenting all over on the lesson," Ron added.

"I— was just thinking."

"On why I turned you into a lioness?" She nodded and Harry smiled. "Easy, you're the one that really keeps me alive. They all think the Lion is the king, but really, he would be nowhere without the lioness," he said simply and kissed her.

September 1997 – Hogwarts

The autumn night was clear and full of stars. The summer heat was gone, replaced by a fresh air that made you just want to stand there and feel it. They had gone out for a walk around the lake, partly because they really needed to get away from all the Order affairs, of which they knew only by eavesdropping meetings. And partly because the Common Room was definitely too crowded and the Head Boy and Girl Chambers were a little too small to clear one's head.

They just walked around the lake, holding hands, occasionally breaking a comment or two, but most of all; they enjoyed each other's company and feeling. By the end of their walk, they would be joking and kissing, and having fun, like normal teenagers should. And then, they had to go back to reality; school, Voldemort, the Order…

It was almost midnight when the two walked up to the Common Room but were intercepted by Dumbledore and McGonagall, both looking grave; Ron, half-asleep; and Ginny, who was only bewildered.

They both did a double take. When Dumbledore and McGonagall came to the Common Room to get either of them, it had to be of importance, and judging by the looks in the two, it wasn't good news.

"Oh no!" Hermione exclaimed, accelerating the pace to reach the others. "More murders!"

Harry gasped, the realization drowning on him. It was only the two Weasleys left at Hogwarts that were with the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress. _Please let it not be a Weasley_, he thought hopelessly.

They reached the office and entered after Dumbledore. "I think you better sit down, kids," he said with a sigh, looking as tired as Harry had seen him very few times.

"What's going on? Please tell me it's not one of my family!" Ron demanded; much more awake now.

Dumbledore sighed again. "I'm afraid so, yes, Mr. Weasley. He fell in battle, a trap, to be exact."

"What? Who is it?" Ginny cried, her eyes already filled with tears.

"Percy. He died earlier tonight," McGonagall told her.

Hermione gasped and buried her face in Harry's chest. He just closed her eyes and held her while she cried. He wasn't going to falter now; it was his turn to be strong. He hadn't been there when Hermione's parents were killed because he couldn't handle it, but now it was different; it _had_ to be different.

"No! It's not true, please no!" Ron howled.

"Please sit down, Ron," Dumbledore said softly, placing a hand on his arm.

He pushed it away roughly. "No! I knew this would happen! You HAD to send him, didn't you see it coming? You always say you see it all coming. What was it this time, huh?" he cried and banged his fist on the desk.

"I understand why you're so upset—" he started calmly.

"Like hell you do! Where is this leading, huh? Who's going to be next? What's next on your little chess game?" he asked angrily.

"Ron…" Ginny started in a small voice. "Ron, please don't—" she said in a quivering tone. "He didn't—"

Hermione saw how pale she was looking and quickly pulled away from Harry's arms to hold her friend, who collapsed as soon as Hermione got to her side. "Shhh, Gin, it'll be all right," was all she could say.

Ron turned to his sister and Hermione, and glared at Dumbledore. They held each others' gaze and then Ron looked away. "I know it wasn't his fault," he said in a low voice, agreeing with Ginny.

Harry took his chance at that moment and closed the distance between them in two long strides, holding his friend as he cried.

"It's a terrible tragedy. I know it doesn't sound as much right now, but he died saving others…" McGonagall said softly.

Ron nodded and pulled from Harry's arms just a moment. "I know, he wouldn't have died any other way," he managed with a small smile.

Soon, it was almost two in the morning and they were going back up. As Ron walked to the seventh years' dormitories, Harry put a hand on his shoulder and pointed upstairs with a nod.

Ron's empty eyes looked at him and managed a small yet blank smile. "Yeah, probably. Thanks," he said softly, still in shock.

As they readied for bed, Ron sat in silence on the edge. Harry looked at him and let out a sympathetic sigh; he sat next to his friend. "We'll get them back. It won't have been in vane, I can promise you that," he said seriously.

"I know, Harry, I know."

"I'm here for you."

"I really appreciate it, thank you."

He smiled at Ron. "There's no need to give thanks, what else am I here for?" he asked and they both laughed a little.

2004 – Hermione's flat, Outskirts of London

She had spent the best part of the rest of the day thinking over what Draco had told her. There were a million possibilities, but one was certain; she couldn't walk away on them. Harry had always been there and as much as she hated to admit it, Malfoy was right in saying that she was the only one that could help now.

Indeed, she had been terrible to him, but the only way to go now was to make peace with him, and tell him all that had gone through her mind the past night… _maybe not all of it_, she chuckled.

_I have to tell him, I just hope he can understand and forgive. Fat chance there, but worth the try,_ she argued with herself as she fought back the lingering nausea from the previous day and night.

"All right, cut the girly thing, you make me sick! You're going back to Grimmauld Place and you'll talk to him, clear things out and maybe—" she trailed off, trying not to put her hopes up. _And even apologize, but it all depends on how he acts, really_; her proud part still wouldn't give in, despite it all._ Hermione… _the warning voice in her head said. _We'll see, all right? _She snapped back at the voice in her head.

_A/N: I know this was longer than others but there were things that I just couldn't place anywhere else, AND I thought of a small twist while I was writing the chapter so there. Hope you liked it!_

_Oh! Why did I end most of the dialogues with questions? Because I've been seeing a lot of English movies, and when they speak, they always seem to end each statement with a question. Lol, I know I'm weird hehe._


	17. Sweet surrender

**What is Love?**

_A/N: This is for those who wanted this so badly… To be honest, I looked forward to writing this chapter at some point hehe. You can interpret the song the way you want, that's why I chose it ^_~_

_This was supposed to be only one chapter, but at seeing the way it flowed, I decided to split it in two… hence the length. Happy reading! And please R&R._

CHAPTER XVI

Sweet Surrender

_I wonder how,_

_I wonder why,_

_I wonder where they are?_

_The days we had_

_The songs we sang together._

_And oh, my love!_

_I´m holding on forever_

_Reaching for a love that seemed so far_

_ .- My Love by Westlife_

2004 – Grimmauld Place

After one more day in the hospital, "just in case", the midiwizard had said, and she agreed with him completely. What had happened to Harry hadn't been something you just get over it. He went back to Grimmauld Place with a two week break, which he took _very _reluctantly and just because the head of his division lived with him.

As they flooed back to the house, Lariana and Tonks were desperately trying to carry all of Harry's things. "It's _all right_, I was just injured in duty, I didn't nearly—"

"Oh, yes you did. Don't even try and use that excuse on me," Lariana told him with a warning tone.

Harry had to stop in mid-sentence because she was certainly right. "Fine! I did, but I can still carry my things."

"I am sure you can but you are in leave, and that means that at least for today, you won't move a finger," Tonks interjected, smirking at the pair discussion and obviously taking Lariana's side, as she'd always done.

Harry opened his mouth to argue back, and kept quiet for a moment until Remus appeared from the emerald flames. "Remus! Please tell them!"

"Merlin! I just stepped into the house and you're already pulling me into your discussion! Unbelievable!" he protested with an amused smile.

"Well, tell them I'm not seven."

"Oh no! I'm not getting involved here," he said with both hands up after leaving one bag on the floor. Harry started objecting back and Remus sighed before he could continue. "But If I MUST take a side, then I'm with the girls on this one."

"What? I can't believe you just—"

"Balance altered, so you better head up to your room and shut up," Lariana told Harry with a satisfied smile.

Harry threw his hands in the air. "Fine!" he said and apparated up to the top room, the one Sirius used to own. A moment later, he apparated back to the hall and looked at the three with a high profile. He started walking to the stairs and climbing them… ALL three flights. He didn't care if it still hurt to move, but if they were to get away with it, it wouldn't be as easy.

"I don't believe this!" Tonks exclaimed indignant and burst out laughing a second later.

"Does it hurt, dearest Harry?" Remus asked with a mischievous sneer.

"Not at all!" he said firmly as he winced while getting to the second floor.

"You're definitely your father's son," he laughed when seeing how stubborn he was being. "_And _your godfather's godson," he added after a moment with a faraway, melancholic expression he often got when talking about his lost mates.

"Shut it, Moony!" Harry snarled and kept climbing, cringing with each step.

"Honestly! Wingardium Leviosa," Lariana waved her wand and Harry lifted a good ten feet in the air. "I don't reckon you want to rid yourself of the spell and fall, do you?" she said with sarcasm.

"Put me down! Lariana Stephanie Holmes! Put. Me. Down!"

"When you're up in your bed, I will."

"Ugh! Holmes! Let go!"

"When you're up in your bed, I will."

"Argh! You're impossible! Now I understand why I didn't—"

"Don't. Even go there," she warned him and breathed in relieve when he stayed quiet.

Finally they reached Harry's room and Lariana put him down on the big four-poster bed. "There, now you have to rest," she said kindly and her eyes sparkled as they locked with Harry's. "Are you going to stay mad?"

"You know I don't like to be forced into anything," he responded sulkily.

"And you know you were being stubborn to the last bone. I believe we're even then."

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"About almost— you know.'

"Well, you were mad; I know you speak without thinking when you're having a fit." She laughed at herself when seeing Harry's reaction.

"You do," he replied quietly. "I'm still sorry, it wasn't nice of me."

She came to his bed and sat next to him. "It's all right, Harry." She said and placed a hand on his cheek. "I understand."

Harry took his hand to hers and smiled. "You were always the rational one. And the gentle one," he said fondly and sat back against the pillows without taking his eyes from her dark green ones.

She opened her mouth to speak and closed it again, chuckling a little and looking down. "I should go," she said and kissed his forehead before standing to walk out. She placed a hand on the doorknob and stopped, not turning around. "Why, Harry? We were so great toghe— back then when…" she trailed off, not quite able to bring herself to finish the question, afraid of the answer she already knew.

She sighed at the lack of response and opened the door, walking out. Before closing it, she looked up, eyes shining, and smiled. "Good night, Harry. Sleep tight," she finished and closed the door.

Harry stared after her and sighed heavily. Why had he really? He honestly didn't understand why she didn't hate him after what he'd done. _One more side effect of Hermione…_ _One more thing I caused myself, _he thought, resigned.

September 2000 – Downtown London

It was past midnight, no girls tonight. It had only been him, his firewhisky and his thoughts. Harry was in his week off; normally that would be good, because he'd had a rather tired one, but it wasn't as good now because he had time to think of other stuff, and _that_ wasn't good for his psyche _or_ his liver.

Hermione had turned him down for the last time and he hadn't heard of her ever since, nor he wanted to. For the past two months, he'd buried himself in his work, and the weeks off he got per month had been dedicated to self-pity and trying to do more work.

Remus had obviously been there for him, taking him places and telling Tonks to accompany him everywhere, even if they weren't as close by the time. At first, Harry was rather pissed at his old professor; he thought Remus pitied him, but when looking into his soft and concerned brown eyes, Harry had accepted.

He had to recognize that Remus and Tonks had indeed cheered him up whenever they tried anything, and was very grateful for it. But the both also had jobs; they had to be at the office and their days off sometimes didn't coincide with his week. Those were the moments in which he tried to understand it all and find an answer, which never came.

He stumbled a bit as he walked out of a muggle pub he'd picked on going at least once a week, and twice or thrice in his week off. He was a regular and well-treated costumer now and every once in a while, the owner hooked him up with either another costumer or a whore. In this pub, he wasn't Harry Potter, the grand auror; or Harry Potter, the boy who ridded the Wizardring World from The Dark Lord twice. He was just Harry, a costumer at "H&H Pub".

As he passed the streets, some people saw him with disdain, and some just laughed or didn't even bother. He was going to the alley he always used to apparate back home; it was about three blocks away from the Pub, and it wasn't really in a nice place but he honestly didn't care.

As he reached his apparating point, a black form was noticed by his auror eyes. He frowned and turned slightly to check on it… People dressed in all black, in the middle of the night, in a street like this, was either a muggle crook or a Dark Wizard.

It moved with grace through the night, and he could see through the hood a lock of long dark hair. He did a double take at deducing it was a woman and kept an eye on her as she moved along the dark street.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, three more black figures appeared. _Dark Wizards_, he confirmed as he saw them taking her by force. In the struggle, her hood fell back to reveal olive skin and dark brown wavy hair down to her mid-back.

Harry did his best to sober up and help her. He darted towards the fight, and the girl was putting a fairly good one, if you asked him. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" he exclaimed to get the wizards' attention.

"Mind your own business, drunken!" one of the attackers spat and went back to the task at hand, which earned him a good kick on the inner thigh, and he doubled over.

"You little bitch!" the other wizard said and slapped her so hard she fell to the ground.

"You bastard! NEVER, did you hear me? NEVER lay a hand on a woman!" he roared and his hood fell back as well. At that, the wizard gasped and looked at his fellow; they both apparated away in a snap, leaving behind the first one, who was still curled on the ground.

Harry walked to him and grabbed the wizard by the neck of his robes. "What the bloody hell did you want with her, huh?" he asked dangerously.

"We were only following orders, I honestly don't know!" the wizard cried.

"Liar!" he spat at him, the wizard's mind was _so_ weak that Harry's very primitive ligilimens ability and his inebriated state still allowed him to see the truth. Indeed, the wizard didn't know. He threw him back. "Go, now!" he roared again and the wizard backed, apparating away a split second later.

When sure that they weren't coming back, Harry turned to the girl lying on the ground. "Are you all right?" he asked, offering a hand to help her up.

She looked at him and a hesitantly accepted the extended hand. Her nose was bleeding, and the right side of her face was swelling quickly.

Harry frowned and took a hand to her face, she winced at the touch. "Uh, that looks nasty. Do you have a place near here to go, where we can tend to that?" he asked, the world around him still spinning a little, even though the adrenaline rush had sobered him slightly.

"I— yes. Are you—?"

"I'm afraid so," Harry said with a chuckle. Even if he'd let go off his fame-love already, he still liked it when people looked at him with awe and admiration. "I take it then that you're a witch," he said a bit seductively, something he couldn't help sometimes. "So, anywhere?" he continued.

"Yes, I am," she smiled, a beautiful soft smile. "My place is only a few blocks away, just that this is the only muggle-safe apparating spot."

"I bet you it is," Harry laughed. "I wonder why we've never seen the other while apparating?"

"Must've missed each other…" she replied."Besides, it's not been long since I hang around here," she said while leading the way.

Harry followed, tripping occasionally with his own feet or an irregularity of the sidewalk. He nearly fell on his nose in one of those and the girl caught him before he did.

"Seems like someone's been drinking a little…" she commented, noticing for the first time the smell of alcohol of Harry's.

He coughed, trying to appear sober. "No, not at all. Just that the sidewalk is terrible."

She laughed. "It sure is… I have a sobering potion at the bar, if you wish…" she offered.

Harry tripped over once more and she caught him yet again. "Uhm— maybe it'd be good," he accepted, resigned. "At the bar, you said? Wouldn't it, by any chance be the H&H, would it?"

She chuckled. "As a matter of fact, yes. I am part owner now, that's why I came back from the U.S."

He noticed for the first time that the girl had dark green eyes, olive skin and dark hair; her family was definitely not originally from the UK. After getting lost in her spheres for a moment, he shook his head with a smile. "America? That would explain the accent, though it's not too noticeable."

"I know, I was there for only six years. I went to Hogwarts my first year and then transferred there. I actually was in Dennis Creevey's class. You sure remember his brother, Colin."

Harry rolled his eyes. "How could I forget the little bugger? Always with his camera, following me."

"Indeed. Well, I transferred to Salem on my second year and finished there. I had to come back to take over my dad's business."

"So it's Harris, then? Or Holmes?" he asked as they reached the bar again and entered. The Barman saluted him warmly once more and then noticed the girl.

"Lariana! So nice to see you! Isn't it a bit late?" the old man asked in a London-deformed French accent.

"I know it is, Carl. I got caught up at Brinna's."

Then, he noticed the bruise on her face. "Jesus Christ! What on Earth happened to you?" The man that went by Carl exclaimed, taking a hand to her face. He glanced at Harry, puzzled.

"They came again," was all she said. Quickly, Harry was becoming more interested in her and the reason why those Dark Wizards attacked her that night.

Carl looked really upset and concerned. He sighed. "Oh, goodness, when will they stop? Isn't it enough that they already—"

"Carl, please." The girl Carl had called Lariana lifted a hand to stop him and he obliged. "Thank you. Harry, here, saved me."

"How did he—? And why didn't they—?"

"He's one too. And an auror, for that matter," she informed.

Carl seemed to understand immediately. "Oh, I see." He turned his attention to Harry. "Thank you very much Monsieur Potter, you will definitely be getting some drinks on the house from now on!"

He chuckled; apparently he was a muggle that knew about the Wizardring World. "It is not necessary at all, Carl."

"Like hell it isn't! You saved my goddaughter; Robert would've wanted it that way!"

"We were about to go upstairs to check on this," she interrupted before the two men could continue. "Shall we?" she ushered Harry.

He frowned at her and shrugged as they went up to the third floor. The first was the bar and the second story was the rooms; but the third had a sign that said '_Authorized Personnel Only'._

"So your name is Lariana…" Harry tried to move on with the conversation, perceiving that she wasn't too comfortable talking about whatever Carl was talking about.

"Yes, it is. I am Lariana Holmes. A pleasure, Mr. Potter."

"Please, call me Harry," he insisted as she opened the door.

"All right… Harry. A pleasure." She flashed him another smile and took off her cloak to hang it by the door.

"The pleasure is mine."

"I'm glad you were there, they would've definitely hurt me," she said and took from a small cabinet a small vial with a green liquid inside. "This should help you."

"I'm glad too," he agreed with a smile and then noticed the liquid inside the little bottle and made a face.

"I know it doesn't look very nice, but I've made it so it tastes of kiwi. You like kiwi?"

"Uhm… it's better than the taste of aconite," he granted and she laughed.

March 2001 – Grimmauld Place, London

The usual Annual Weasley dinner had been necessarily split into two dates because of obvious reasons. Although Ron was her son, Harry was as good as and she couldn't leave him out of it.

It had turned out to be quite good in the end, as much as it pained her. One dinner would take place on February, celebrating the Lunar New Year, with Ron, Hermione and the Weasley Family at the Burrow. The other one would take place at the old Headquarters… No. Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

This had been quite a night, actually. Charlie had announced that his wife, Carolina was pregnant with their second child and that it was most likely they were twins. Fred and George had seemed ubberly pleased at this, much to Molly's dismay; she didn't even want to think of what those two would teach the still unborn children.

Bill had come to dinner with his current partner and fiancée for the first time, and everyone but Ginny had loved Alexis. Ginny hadn't liked Fleur (Bill's first wife) _or_ the next girl he took to the annual dinner, about a year after he'd gotten the divorce.

Harry had been dating some girl that was applying for a Ministry position, for the past five months, and Molly was pleased to see that he was happy when he was with her. She had only met Lariana twice before, and she'd noticed that for the first time in a long time, Harry's smile reached his eyes. The old emptiness and sadness was gone, except for a few unguarded moments in which she caught him. But overall, she made him happy, and Molly was glad about it… maybe in time she would even be able to gather her whole family together once again.

When dinner was long over, and they had all had tea, it was almost ten at night. She stood and glanced at her oldest two. "Boys, I believe it's time to take Sammy and Ryan to bed," she stated.

The two had been deep in conversation while the little ones played with anything and everything they found around the old house. Bill looked up at his mother. "Right mum, it's rather late." He searched around for his four year-old and found him and his three year-old cousin playing with a silver thing in a corner. "Ryan! To bed!" he called to the beautiful strawberry blond little boy. He looked a lot like his mother, but he could definitely be recognized as a Weasley by the eyes and the freckles all over his face and body.

Charlie stared fondly at where his little girl was and smiled. "Sammy, it's time for bed sweetheart," he said softly.

The little girl with Weasley hair and her mother's face turned her attention to her father. "Yes, dada," she chimed and merrily walked to where Charlie was sitting. She climbed to her father's lap and grinned. "Stowy?"

Charlie laughed. "It's quite late, hun," he said and put a finger on her small nose. "Story for tomorrow, all right?" She pouted but finally nodded. "Now go to mummy, she'll take the two of you to your room."

He stood and took the little girl across the room, to her mother. Ryan and Bill followed close. "Would you please, Carolina?" Bill asked the brunette and she smiled and rolled her eyes. "Thanks a bunch!" Bill said happily and watched as his sister-in-law took his son and goddaughter up to the second floor bedroom that had once been Harry and Ron's.

Lariana was sitting on the huge table at the kitchen, staring idly at the two eldest Weasleys, their partners and children. Her expression was one of sweet calmness and a small smile decorated her beautiful face. She had a slight longing sensation… maybe a little jealousy.

She was more than happy with Harry, but sometimes she wondered where they were going; what would happen to the _"us"_ in the long term. Every so often, she noticed things that made her doubt a little; doubt if he was capable of real commitment… The sole thought of it not happening made her shudder, so she usually chose to ignore those things.

As her mind traveled and rambled incessantly, it always went to that dreadful spot; the one locked under seven keys; the one about Harry and his past love life… more exactly his love life with Hermione.

Lariana was very aware of the ghost she was 'competing against'; she had heard a bit too many times of the eternal love Harry and Hermione shared, and how horribly it had ended the unconquerable trio when the two had broken up and she'd chose to be with Ron; Harry's former best friend.

Every now and then, Harry liked to sit on his overstuffed armchair by the fire, and just stare into it. Lariana had, more than once, watched him while he was alone with his thoughts. Even though he looked peaceful in the outside, there was something about his demeanor that told her it wasn't so. Deep into that thoughtful expression, Lariana was sure of what was in his mind… and she didn't quite like it but couldn't do anything about it.

Sometimes she even wondered if she'd ever had _all_ of Harry… or if she'd ever do. When getting to that point, she had learned that the best thing to do was shake herself away from the thought and move on; she was with him, and he had chosen her; that had to be good enough or she'd go mad.

She had also heard things on how Harry used to be ever since his godfather's death and the war. She had heard about how he was a big-headed prick back then but she never wanted to believe it because the Harry she knew and loved wasn't like that; at least not generally.

Sure, sometimes she noticed "slips", and they annoyed her a little, but some part of her was happy to see it because that meant that he wasn't lying to her and she saw a part of Harry that had marked his past; just like when he had nightmares about Lord Voldemort and his school days… That showed her she wasn't with some empty being, but with someone with a harsh past that had grown to be a wonderful man.

Harry had offered to do the dishes while Molly and Arthur went out for a stroll under the moonlight. When he was done, he turned from the sink towards Lariana. She had that dreamy look again, and Harry had to smile when seeing the smile that had captivated him that night at the alley.

She definitely was no Hermione, but Harry was almost sure he loved her, and he was more than positive that she would never, in a million years, do anything to hurt him. He didn't know if she couldn't or wouldn't… but in the end, what mattered was that she made him happy, just about complete. He knew he would probably never forget Hermione, but Lariana was special, and Harry considered himself lucky to have found someone like her to love and be loved in return.

She yawned, her right hand covering her mouth, and Harry couldn't help but smile again. In three long strides, he covered the distance between the sink and the table and wrapped his arms around her. "What is it, hun?" he asked softly.

She jumped a little when feeling his strong arms around her and then smiled, throwing her head back to look at him. "Nothing, I'm just tired," she stated.

"Would my lady like to be escorted?" he asked, kissing her on the lips.

She sighed. "Yeah, I should get going to my flat."

"I thought you were going to stay here tonight as well…"

"Harry, I haven't been to Larcy in almost a week."

"I know, but still."

"Why don't _you_ come over for a change?" she asked. Harry hesitated for a moment and she felt a growingly annoyed sensation towards her partner. She sincerely didn't know why, but at the moment, Harry not wanting to go to her apartment was a reason to be upset about. _I'm prolly approaching those days…_ she thought resignedly. _But even so! _She argued with herself.

"Well, my bedroom is much bigger, and more comfortable. Besides, Remus will be back tomorrow, when the full moon is over, he'll need tending to."

"Oh, please! That is so lame!"

"What? He does!" Harry argued defensively. "What's going on, Lar?" he asked helplessly.

"Nothing! Just that you _never_ want to stay the night at my place, that's all."

He sagged. "You know I'm not much at ease with that."

"Harry, it is important that we share that too."

"It is not necessary, and you now it."

"It is for me."

"What's the point of this, really?"

"The point is that you're just having a fit and being stubborn about it. You know it is not much, what I'm asking for."

"You're doing it again!"

"So are you! You're being _terribly_ willful!"

"And you're pushing me on something I don't want to do!"

"I am _asking_ you to do this for me!"

"Fine! Let's go to your place!" he snapped sulkily.

Lariana's shoulders slumped. "Harry— let's not. I'm sorry."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sorry, Lar. You know how I get with these things."

"Same here."

"Besides—" he turned his eyes to her, a hopeful and rather naked expression on them. "I wanted to ask you something," he said taking a hand to the back of his neck.

She frowned, Harry only did that when he was nervous or anxious; she cocked her head to a side. "What is it, Harry?"

"I— well, I wanted to— You know how you haven't been spending much time in your flat? Well, I was wondering if you— if you'd want to make that change permanent," he finally blunted out, avoiding her eyes.

She was shocked for a moment; all traces of anger vanishing in one second and her face softened. "You— really mean that?"

He focused on her again, his eyes shining. "Yes, I do. I want this to last, I want you to move in with me… if that's all right with you, that is," he added like a little boy.

She stayed silent, and Harry expression in those seconds was priceless. Finally she regained control of her body and use of her throat. Jumping on him, she let out a happy yelp. "Harry! I would love to!"

He was taken aback by her reaction and stumbled a little when she threw herself at him, but quickly recuperated balance and wrapped his arms around her. "Really? That is brilliant!" he exclaimed and claimed her lips passionately.

Her arms went to his neck and her hand to his messy black hair. "I love you, Harry," she let out from the deepest of her heart.

Harry gaped at her for a moment and then smiled. "I love you too, Lariana," he whispered those wonderful words in her ear and she smiled contently.

October 2001 – Grimmauld Place, London

It had only been a few months since Lariana had moved into Grimmauld Place. People always said that the first months of co-habiting were the hardest to get by… they had been right when Harry and Remus had started living together, and even more when Tonks moved in. But surprisingly, with Lariana it had been different; they had barely had a few misunderstandings and rows, and they were both astounded at this… flabbergasted but happy.

"I still don't know how those two manage, honestly," Tonks was commenting as she and Remus were having breakfast at the kitchen.

"Guess there aren't many differences to settle."

"But still, you can't deny it's strange."

"Gratefully peaceful, I would say," he affirmed with a smile.

"What's peaceful?" A young man, with untidy black hair asked as he came down the stairs, looking as if he'd just woken up, which he had.

"You know what time it is?"

"Uhm… not really, but judging by how the two of you are almost done with your breakfast, I would say it's almost late for work."

"Bingo, Sherlock!" Tonks chimed. "You really need to keep down that diet of yours," she smirked.

Harry turned red and narrowed his eyes at her. "Didn't the spells work?" he asked, grimacing.

"Must I remind you that in moments of ecstasy, a wizard's controlled magic levels down?" Remus asked with a mischievous sneer.

"Basic auror training, my friend," Tonks chimed in.

Harry turned a deeper shade of red. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

The both rolled their eyes. "You should hurry, here's your breakfast," Tonks told Harry, levitating a plate with toast and eggs to him, and with a wave of her wand, making a cup of _latte_ fly to him as well.

"Thanks," he muttered and proceeded to eat fast and in silence.

"What you up to today, huh?" Remus asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen you do preparations for the past two days. You must excuse my curiosity for getting the best out of me."

"I heard that he had reservations at Spacey's," Tonks said with an impish grin.

"That idiot!" Harry swore out loud. "Luckily she doesn't work with us…" he added as an afterthought.

"Well? Speak up!"

"It's nothing. I'm just taking Lar out for dinner."

"So you're taking your girlfriend out, on a Tuesday evening, to the absolutely most expensive restaurant in _all_ England, just for a night out?"

"Exactly," Harry stated firmly.

"And wouldn't the most romantic vantage point, by any chance, have anything to do?" Remus asked calmly.

"No, not at all," he assured a little annoyed.

"Right. And I guess that the fact that today is your ten month anniversary doesn't have anything to do either, correct?"

"Yes," he said and the sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you. But Tonks, I swear that if _anything _gets to her ears, I'll perform the Jack the Ripper stunt."

She flinched and laughed. "All right, Mr. Ripper. Spit it out!"

He smiled and made a movement with his hand. A moment later, he opened his fist and a small blue velvet box was there. It opened up after a second and he searched for Tonks and Remus' reactions, grinning broadly at the response.

October 2001 – Spacey's Restaurant, Lancaster

"I still don't understand why we had to come in a limo," Lariana was saying as the long white car approached their destination. "And anyway, where are we going? You had me get all dressed up?"

"Oh, come on! Don't spoil the moment! Besides, you're forgetting you have a rich boyfriend," Harry said and winked at her with a mischievous grin.

"That's hardly the point, you know I don't like to spend so much money in fancy things," she protested.

"Would you _please_ let me have my way? Just for this once?" Harry pouted and Lariana had to roll her eyes. He grinned as the car pulled over. "We're here!" he exclaimed and kissed her. "Now, close your eyes."

She frowned. "Why do I have to close my eyes? I'm going to see it eventually…" she tried, unable to contain her excitement.

"You're so lame when trying to give excuses," Harry laughed and got off the car. Before closing the door, he peered his head inside once more with a smile. "No peeking!"

Lariana laughed and put a hand over her eyes, careful not to ruin her make up because she hated putting the thing on again. Soon enough, Harry opened the door and took her hand, leading her through what seemed a long sidewalk and then inside a place, where the music floating in the air reached her ears and made her smile.

Harry let go off her hand with a fond smile. "Here we are, you can open them now…" he said softly.

When the soft light reached her eyes, she looked agape. The marble staircases were just _telling_ her she looked beautiful and that everyone in the room wanted her. She looked at Harry, who was holding his hand out for her to take, a couple steps down.

He couldn't help but smile broadly at her reaction… it was her eyes that said everything and he would give the world to see those eyes sparkle like that. For a slight second, he remembered that same look, when they were sixteen, and spaced out, but recovered quickly enough and focused once more in the beautiful woman coming down the stairs to him.

She looped her arm on his and they walked together the rest of the steps. At the bottom, there was a waiter, dressed in white, waiting for them. He escorted the pair to the balcony; a sole table was in the center, and they could see the best of Lancaster Countryside –and probably all of England– from their spot.

It was easily the best night she'd ever had so far. Harry had done quite a few romantic things during their relationship, but none like this. He had hired a small band of musicians to oblige any and every request she might have. He had ordered Crystal Champagne, and flowers, and candles… it was any girl's dream romantic dinner.

When they were halfway through dessert, Lariana stopped for a moment to gaze at her boyfriend. "Harry, what's this all about?" she asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer. The insecure nineteen year-old girl inside her pictured the most dreadful situations and explanations… she knew most were silly but still couldn't help the uneasy feeling that flooded her. The strongest thought in her mind was, _And if this is his "I had a good time but so long" dinner? Oh! He's probably just doing this so I get a nice memory!_ But she hid all this very well as a matter of fact.

Harry frowned a little. "Why do you ask? Is something wrong?" Harry asked in return. He himself was starting to freak out at her question. _What if she was planning on breaking up with me? _The unconfident Harry Potter asked the twenty-one year-old / almost a man Harry Potter. _Come off it! She wouldn't! Besides, she wouldn't have had that look when we came in if she was to break up with me, would she?_

"I— uh, nothing. Just curious. Why?" Her eyes glowed with anxiousness and anticipation as she spoke.

_Ok. Do it, Potter. It's now or never, you have nothing to lose. Only a VERY nasty embarrassment if— oh shut up and speak! _He thought all this while holding Lariana's gaze, and finally he took a deep breath and tentatively took her hands between his.

"Lar, I know we've been dating for only ten months, but—"

Harry started his speech with that statement and Lariana's insides crumbled. _Holy shit! He IS going to break up with me!_

"—but you know I love you."

_Oh, it's even worse than I thought! _She was telling herself as Harry continued to speak.

"And— well, it may come out as a little sudden, but I believe that it may be time to move on—"

_I am NOT going to cry, I am NOT going to cry!_

"—uhm… to take the next step and…"

She did a double take and her insides gave a loop at this last sentence. She gaped at him, bewildered.

Harry noticed the change in her demeanor and stopped talking. _Oh, bloody hell! It WAS what I thought. Hang on for the ten floor free-fall!_

A short silence that felt like forever fell between the two, and Lariana took the word a moment later. "Harry? What are you trying to say?" she asked softly.

He bit his bottom lip and searched for her eyes, finding what he was looking for and feeling much more reassured now. He took a deep breath and took one of his hands back; pulling it into a fist.

He stood and walked to the other side of the table and looked down at Lariana, who was staring at him expectantly. He closed his eyes and smiled, getting down on one knee. He opened them again and looked up at Lariana with bright green eyes. "Lariana Stephanie Holmes. I cannot promise a quiet life, I cannot promise a smooth happily ever after. I can, however, promise you that I will love and care for you from now to the end of this journey; one that I want to share with—" He stopped for a moment and the focus on her was lost for a split second; and just as fast as he'd been gone, his eyes was back on her. "—with you. Would you do me the honor to marry me?"

She was slightly taken aback by the interruption, but it had been so fast that she shrugged it away in the excitement of the moment. She gazed at him for a moment, with a blank expression, and then she got down to her knees, to be at level with him. "Oh Harry! I would love to!" Lariana exclaimed as she threw her arms around her boyfr— her fiancée.

He wrapped his arms around her; shocked for a moment, and then pulled away and looked at her with a smile. "I love you. Thank you," he said honestly and kissed her passionately.

She returned his kiss and parted her lips to give him full access. An instant later, he had swooped and started swinging her around, making her dress fly with the wind and the movement. "This is wonderful!" he cried and put her down, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. The other one took her right hand and lifted it slowly, kissing it and sliding the handmade diamond ring on her finger.

"I love you, Harry," she whispered when he'd put the ring on her finger and hugged him. They stayed like that for a long moment; just enjoying being in each other's arms.

He smelled her hair and stroked it softly, not letting go. "Sweet Vanilla," he whispered barely audibly. "Sweet surrender…" he finished more to himself. As this moment passed, inside him, he was swollen with happiness… but at the same time, a part of him felt terribly sad. The sensation of losing something was almost as overwhelming as the warm feeling of what awaited him… them in the future. He decided not to dwell on that anymore and let the vanilla scent of his fiancée soothe his mind and relieve him from those thoughts.

_A/N: That was long, wasn't it? Almost as long as the H/Hr first getting together chapter! I hope you liked it, and that you don't hate Hermione any further, lol. Harry is no fool, he won't sit about and cry forever; you know it._

_PLEASE R&R, Usually I don't post a chapter unless I'm completely positive that it's perfect (and my standards are high, lol), but I am not sure if I'm entirely satisfied with how this turned out, so I would REALLY like to hear your opinion, k? Thank you._


	18. Broken arrow

**What is Love?**

_A/N: Some of you told me you wanted to see more H/Hr fluff but I'd think that you knew "What is Love?" isn't fluff at all; it's drama and angst mostly (if you see the genre, it's Drama first, and then Romance). Of course we need some fluff, cause if not, it would be incredibly frustrating (even more, lol) but just enough to prevent us from that._

_Some Lariana/Harry cute stuff ahead for the fans of these two unless you want to kill me right now for not making the chapter more H/Hr fluff lol, but there's also some H/Hr cuteness._

CHAPTER XXVII

Broken Arrow

_I'm shedding_

_Shedding every color_

_Trying to find a pigment of truth_

_Beneath my skin_

_'Cause different_

_Doesn't feel so different_

_And going out is better_

_Then always staying in_

_Feel the wind_

_ (.- Come Clean, by Hilary Duff)_

2004 - Grimmauld Place, London

He didn't get the doctor-recommended sleep that night. What Lariana had brought up after so long had struck him hard. He spent the dark hours staring at the light beige of the ceiling; the same room he'd shared with Lariana for over a year; the same room he'd shared with Hermione for equally as long.

He examined the quilt that sheltered him from the early winter coldness… Hermione had sewed it herself the first Christmas they spent together. His eyes traveled to the ceiling once more; the one Lariana herself (with some help of her wand, of course, but still) had painted, and his head threatened to blow up any moment now.

It was intriguing how his mind worked, how everything had settled for things to happen as they did. He shuddered at the sole thought of all that had happened after the night he'd proposed. He had doubted for a second; he had noticed and remembered it, but then her scent had filled him and he'd felt that warmth only Lariana could inspire in a person.

Harry sighed and started to get up for a shower; determined that staying in that same trail of thought would eventually drive him mad, when the door knocked and he looked at his bedside muggle clock. "Seven a.m., they don't get up for another half an hour…" he mused. "Come in!" he called a little louder.

The door opened to reveal Lariana's slender form, in her PJs. She was smiling at him but there was this expression on her face that wasn't quite right. "Good morning! I was hoping you'd be awake," she greeted quietly and padded closer to the bed.

Harry smiled back at her. "Hello, why are you up so early?" he asked.

"I— wanted to talk to you before everyone else got up, you know? And I brought you breakfast."

He laughed contently. "Thank you, I could've made it myself, you know?"

"Right, because you are SO well to get up and do everything. You really ARE a terrible patient, you know that, right?" she commented with and eye roll.

He rolled his eyes back and smiled. "Whatever. What did you want to talk to me about? Listen, I—"

She sobered and lifted a hand to stop him from continuing. "Don't. For once, let ME do the talking," she commanded and he obliged, listening intently with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Look, I shouldn't have brought that up last night, just that having you so hurt brought back so many memories, and you know I— never mind. Well, it was just some nostalgic moment, but it's all gone now, all right? I'm sorry," she finished in one breath and looked at him expectantly.

Harry stayed silent for a moment, feeling terrible once again for having hurt someone as wonderful as her, and sighed. "Lar, I will never give you enough apologies for what I did to you, I really didn't mean to hurt—"

"Harry, stop. You don't need to. That happened years ago and now it's—" She paused for a moment and looked away so quickly it was barely noticeable. "Now it's all good and I am glad that things turned out the way they did," she said honestly but with a slight twinkle in her eyes that almost no one would recognize.

He sighed once more, knowing better than buying all she said. He stood and walked over to where she was standing; Harry looked into her deep dark-green eyes and spoke. "You didn't deserve that. You were good to me and I was a git, I never stopped loving you, honest. But one cannot give themselves full if—if _they_ are not complete."

As her eyes were at level with Harry's, all the composure she had gathered was starting to fall apart, and she had to bit her lip and look away. "I know, Harry, I know. It just— it wasn't—"

"I know it wasn't fair, for either of us," he said heavily and closed his eyes. _I can't keep on doing this to myself! Or to her! _He thought inwardly as a ton more memories came back to him.

January 2002 – Grimmauld Place

The early sunlight filtered through the window. It was weak, but annoyingly enough, was coming straight to his eyes. He squeezed them shut, as to turn off the light. "Gotta… fix… window…" he muttered grumpily and gave up on turning the sun off.

Harry opened his eyes and turned on his side, to meet… an empty bed! His eyes widened and he shook himself awake, sitting up alarmed. The door to the bathroom opened and a dripping Lariana came out, all curvy under the thin towel that covered her body. He smiled relieved.

"Got to get that habit of yours under control, mister… it is quite annoying to have you all jumpy as soon as you wake and don't see me," she said with a smile and placed a wet good-morning kiss on his lips.

He laughed. "Sorry, can't help it. Has happened—"

"Too many times before, I know," she said and entered the walk-in closet, letting the towel fall to look for her clothes for the day.

Harry enjoyed the view from his place on the big four-poster and a lust-filled smirk drew itself on his face. "You make Halle Berry look like an old sack, I tell you!"

She stopped and turned around, facing him all naked with a hand on her hips. "Mister Harry Potter, isn't it a bit early for these remarks?" she asked with a satisfied sneer.

"It is never early for a good view," he argued and slumped back on the pillows, a little disappointed.

She laughed and shook her head. "So, ready for your reunion? 1998 Head Boy?" she called from the inside as she picked a skirt and a blouse, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible. The sole thought that he would be spending all day with Hermione, working together again, made her shudder.

Harry sighed and felt a terrible weight fall on his stomach. "Actually, no. But it's our year to make the preparations, so I've got no choice," he admitted.

"Oh, it can't be that bad!" she said, not really knowing why she was encouraging him to be all cheerful about meeting his old girlfriend.

"You would be surprised. I don't think you've met her before, have you?"

"Not personally, but I am sure that I know enough to be her bestest friend," she said a bit annoyed but not showing it.

"Ah, well. She's— she's one of a kind, really," he commented thoughtfully, a little idle of Lariana's presence.

She stopped dressing herself; she had the brown corduroy skirt and her light blue bra on. She walked out of the closet and to the bed, staring fixedly at him. "Harry, can I ask you something?"

He was sort of brought back to reality and sat up, forcing a smile at her. "Yeah, anything," he assured, smiling more naturally.

Lariana came closer to him, sitting as near as she could. "Do you love me, love me?" she asked like a little girl asking for a candy before lunch.

He stared at her and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Do you _really_ love me?"

"Of course I do! I wouldn't be marrying you in a month if I didn't," he told Lariana and kissed her softly on the lips, pulling away slowly. "Of course I love you, never doubt that."

She smiled at him and let out a small breath. Kissing him lightly once again, she went back to the closet to finish dressing up for work. "All right, I'll get off as soon as possible and will take the portkey to Hogwarts at eight, all right? You should be free and receiving the guests by then, correct?"

"Indeed, my love, indeed," he said and sighed as she went back to sit on the bed, kissing Harry good bye. "I'll meet you there and you better impress me, 'cause I will definitely impress you," she said playfully with a wink.

"Sure thing, my lady," he kissed her once again and then she walked out the door.

It was almost eleven, and Harry and Hermione's portkey would activate in five minutes. Hermione had a bag with her dress in one hand and her transfigurable purse on the other. She was sure she was shaking with a mix of anticipation, fear and nervousness. After almost two years, she would be seeing Harry once more.

It was absolutely outrageous that everything seemed to be coming together for a very awkward encounter. First, it was Class of '98's Head Boy and Girl time to put the whole thing together. Then, she and Ron had just had a huge fight and he had even left their place for a day now. And finally, Harry's _fiancée _hadn't been able to get the day off to go there early with him. She didn't know if to be scared or irritated at all of this.

She finally took a deep breath and apparated to the meeting point, where Harry was supposed to be waiting as well. When she opened her eyes to see the surroundings, Hermione was met by a pair of emerald green eyes and a mat of unruly black hair…. For a moment, she felt the usual content and calm he'd always given her, but then everything came back and the moment died down completely. She erased the smile that had started to form on her face and sobered. "Hello, Harry, it's been a while, hasn't it?" she said very diplomatically.

Harry had been dreading the moment that a pop would be heard in the room and Hermione, his— just Hermione would appear in front of him. It had been such a long time and so many things had happened ever since.

He couldn't help the smile as soon as she appeared, all beautiful as always, her long black skirt seemed to float around her, and the tight light blue shirt she wore made her look absolutely stunning. For a moment, he was almost sure he'd seen the same expression he was positive he'd had, on her face before she sobered and spoke. He forced himself into the same attitude as her. "Hello, you look good," he responded.

"Thanks, you too. Green was always your color."

Harry managed a smile at her with an inner sigh. _It's going to be one hell of a long day…_ he thought heavily. "We should get going, we don't want to miss the Portkey," he said quickly and walked to the pipe tube that had been made for them to go to their old school.

The two touched it at the same time, and Hermione felt the familiar sensation of being pulled as the world around her began swirling quickly, to come together again in the huge oak front doors of Hogwarts.

They let go off the pipe tube and looked up at the place that held so many fond and also bad memories for the two. At the same time, they sighed and looked at each other.

"We're here. It's been quite a while," Hermione commented.

"Is it me, or it seemed much bigger when we were at school?" Harry asked pensatively.

"No, it _did_ seem much bigger back then," she responded and walked into the Entrance Hall as the doors magically opened, welcoming the two.

Minerva McGonagall, current Headmistress, was inside, waiting for them with a big grin and bright eyes. "Harry! Hermione! It is so good to see you again," she exclaimed and gathered her two former pupils into a big embrace that they received and returned happily.

Harry was the first to pull away, grinning broadly at his old professor and Head of House. "Profes— Minerva! It is wonderful to see you too. How have you been?" he asked.

She laughed at him almost calling her professor. "I have been doing just fine, thank you very much. It's rather hard without Albus around." A quick flash of sadness crossed her dark eyes but then she continued. "But Severus has been of much help."

"Snape is Deputy—?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

"Poor lads," Harry commented.

"Potter!"

"Back to the roles," he teased her and they laughed.

"Please come in, there is much to do. I'm sure you'll do a great job," she said with a smile. "You always have…" she added not too subtly.

Harry and Hermione were a little taken aback, and for a quick moment they felt terribly uncomfortable but had to get over it when McGonagall ushered the two into the Great Hall, where it'd all take place.

As they set up the Country environment they'd decided to play the reunion with, Harry was taking care of the ceiling and walls, while Hermione did the tables and catering in general. They'd been told to just summon things up, that Hogwarts had everything covered and that they needn't worry about it at all; just set it up beautifully for all of the alumni that was to come that night.

Harry floated around with a gravity spell he'd cast on himself, placing everything exactly where and how he wanted. Every now and then, he would trail off and just stare at her as she hummed and tried different plates, decorations and stuff for the tables. Problem with that was that the spell lost stability if his focus went away, and he nearly fell more than once.

Hermione was too busy trying to find the perfect match that would go with the wall and ceiling decorations. Every so often, her thoughts would trail away to 1996 and 1997, when she and Harry were happy together, and then they would drift off to why they broke up and back to Ron and their fight.

Ron hadn't been able to go early to the reunion because he had a big case to settle with a Quidditch Team from Taiwan that wanted to team up with the British one so they could all play in the World Cup together. It was a first, but it was worth trying because they had a few very good players, namely a Keeper and two Chasers. But he didn't want Hermione to go and work with Harry all day; he'd tried to convince her to make Ginny (Head Girl of the '99 class) go instead with very little success.

Hermione, of course had told him that it wasn't likely and that he shouldn't worry. But he had his mind set on that and wouldn't let it go. Finally she had brushed him away and he'd blown up at that, telling her that she could sod off and go with whomever she wanted, and he'd walked away… It was the subject that had caused most of their fights, and he would still not let it go.

She came back to reality when a vase nearly slipped from her hands. Luckily, she had been quick enough to cast a suspending charm before the pale green vase hit the floor and she stared at it, frozen in mid-air, for the longest moment.

She studied the orange and brown colors of the flowers, and how they contrasted with the green of the leaves and the white of the smaller flowers that were sprinkled throughout the whole arrangement. She smiled and a terrible void took over her chest, pressing hard, almost too hard to breath.

Hermione didn't realize she had actually stopped breathing for a moment as the flowers reminded her of Harry… and Ron. The latter always gave her orange flowers, rather big ones, while Harry always kept it simple. More than once, Harry had given her a small bouquet of the little white flowers, adorned only by their respective leaves. She sucked in a breath without really noticing and a moment later felt a silent tear running down her cheek.

Harry heard a small gasp from where Hermione was standing and he turned to her, studying the woman he'd loved for so long; she was frozen in the spot, spaced out with some flowers in her hand. Carefully, Harry put the Gravity spell out, but his calculations failed and he fell on his arse a good four feet to the ground.

Hermione turned abruptly at the loud sound and frowned when seeing Harry wincing in pain and rubbing his behind. She had to contain the laughter as she hurried to him. "Harry! What in the nine hells!" she exclaimed and forgot she still had trails of tears down her cheeks.

Harry opened his eyes and forced a smile at her as she ran to him but it faded when he saw the wet paths on her pretty face. He willed himself out of his own pain and half-stood, for Hermione was half-kneeled besides him. "Mione, why are you crying?" he asked concerned, taking her gently by the shoulders.

She quickly shook herself from Harry's grasp and brushed her tears away, deliberately ignoring his calling her of their school nickname. "Nothing! I just— it was very funny, that's all," she said promptly.

He frowned again, not even realizing he'd called her by the name they used to treat each other when everything was fine between the three. "Hermione, you don't fool me, what's the matter?"

She yanked herself from where he was and turned around; fighting back the tears that were threatening to come again. "I told you! Nothing is wrong!"

"I can see through you, Hermione. Don't ever forget that…" he called from behind her, a little resentment in his voice. "I've always have," he added.

Hermione stopped in mid-step and looked ahead, the flow of tears immediately stopping. She wetted her lips and swallowed. "You're right, but I don't want to tell you, honestly," she said barely above whisper; only loud enough for Harry, who was a few feet away, to listen and then resumed her way out of the Great Hall.

Harry watched her go through the grand oak doors and blinked, sighing. "I knew something like this would happen…" he told himself and turned to Dobby and the rest of the house elves. "Guys, if you could please place the decorations all around the exact way they are here…" He pointed at the right hand wall. "I would appreciate it. And leave the white tablecloths, but add a square one on top. Oh, and put these flowers arrangements in the center or each table. We'll deal with the silverware and drinks later, all right?" he told them all and they nodded excitedly.

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir. You go after sir's girl," Dobby said gleefully and Harry glared at him but said nothing.

"Thank you Dobby," he said darkly.

"Uh… yes Harry Potter, sir. I'll make no mistake."

"I hope not," he replied and swiftly moved across the Great Hall and out the door. She probably was in her favorite spot; where she used to go every time they fought or when she just needed time to think, or duel over things, or anything of that sort.

Harry saw her slender form against the dying sunlight of early January and sighed. She was sitting on the white rock; the one she used when she was sad or disturbed and he didn't quite know if he wanted to know what got her like that, because it was most likely to be something to do with Ron.

It was no secret that they'd had gone through _very_ rough times more than once; that's what you got when you'd been key part on the Final Battle against the Dark Side and when you'd invented, less than six months ago, a device to permit muggle artifacts in a magical environment.

Harry'd known that right after they left school and she and Harry were completely done (in theory), she had left Ron for about two months. Hermione had been staying with her cousin and he'd gone to see her in hopes of— he hadn't even known what he had expected that day. She'd blown him away quicker than the blink of an eye, and now, Harry realized, he'd had at least that one very much deserved… but still, that didn't justify—anyway.

After that breaking up, and Harry's little visit, Ron and Hermione had got back together and maintained a rather silent relationship for little over a year, when _he'd_ left her after who knows what. And the last time they'd been said to break up had been just after Hermione's invention and prize; something along the lines of her not having enough time for her boyfriend and him getting mad and jealous about her going to several places by herself.

Harry trailed off all that as he reached his former girlfriend's place and made attempt to get closer, with little success. Instead, he just stared at her for a moment, pondering what to do.

"Will you just stand there, Harry?" Came Hermione's shaky voice, but it was obvious that she was trying to make it sound as an amused tone.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but laughed instead. He'd been foolish when thinking she wouldn't notice him standing there. She'd always had that ability; Harry could _never _peek without the blasted woman knowing he was there. He chuckled at the memory and came to her side, sitting on the spot he'd always taken when trying to talk to her while in a similar situation.

He drew his knees to his chest and held them with both arms crossed over them, looking at the horizon; the chilly wind ruffling his hair even more. He shivered a little and pulled the collar of his cloak higher to block the wind. He looked at Hermione from the corner of his eyes and noticed she was shivering too; for a moment, he thought of putting his arms around her but thought better not to. Instead, he brought out her own cloak and offered it to her. "Thought you might need it," he said as nonchalantly as possible. If she wanted to tell him, she would; but if not, then he'd just stay there till she felt better or until the guests started arriving, in about an hour and a half… that had always worked as well.

Hermione took the cloak gratefully and wrapped herself around it, not able to help the smile at her former lover and best friend. "Always so precise…" she commented with a smile as she pulled the collar up too.

Harry chuckled. "Nah, just that we're in the middle of the winter and it's just what any gentleman would do…" he replied with a sweet smile, turning to her and finding her smiling yet sad eyes.

Hermione reached out her hand and patted his leg. "Thanks, Harry," she said softly.

He smiled back at her and placed his hand over hers. "Anytime. You know that," he replied, not really wanting to spoil the moment but having no choice. "So, do you want to— talk about what's bothering you?" he asked hesitantly.

She looked down and claimed back her hand. "You had to, didn't you?"

"Wouldn't be me otherwise, would I?" he asked, trying to keep the mood as casual as possible.

"You're right, you wouldn't. But I really wouldn't—"

"Don't— don't go there… please?" Harry asked pleadingly and Hermione nodded with a slight huff. "Thank you."

"You probably know, why would you want me to tell you?"

"Because… I want my former best friend to try and act civil with me and trust me with any problem she might have…" Harry argued.

Hermione sighed. "I guess you have a point there."

"So?"

"Ron and I had a terrible fight the other day. He left, dunno if he's coming back… dunno if I even _want_ him to come back," Hermione said sadly.

First, Harry felt his heart being squeezed painfully, then a wave of relieve and then guilt, but he did quite a nice job when managing to not let any of it show. "Why?" Was all he asked.

"The usual…"

"And that is?"

"You," she simply answered, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Harry was taken aback and it took him a couple moments to react. "Me? Why would he? Doesn't he know that I—?"

"Are engaged?" Hermione asked, with a little edge in her voice… a barely noticeable one.

Harry stopped short and then let out a breath. "Yes, engaged…" he said and somehow felt terrible when telling Hermione… his Hermione, that but he decided to brush it away for the sake of peace and his own mental welfare.

"Yes, he does know, but he still won't let it go!" she started in a frustrated voice that grew louder and more desperate with every phrase. "And I am tired of telling him that it's over, that you probably hate me!"

She was nearly screaming now and her eyes were pooling over. "That after what we did, that door was completely closed and, and that I— that I lost you last time—" she trailed off and covered her face with her hands, crying into them.

Harry stared at Hermione for a moment, not really knowing what to do. He finally hit on putting his arm around hers and rub them; a thing that somehow had always had a soothing effect on her. But she was inconsolable; she cried and said unintelligible words that went from "you deserved it" to "I'm so, so sorry," which Harry wisely decided to ignore while he slowly wrapped his arms around her and gathered her in a tight hug. "Shhhhh, shush baby, it'll be all right…" he said over and over again.

After several minutes of the same almost useless attempt, Hermione finally calmed down and looked up at Harry over slightly puffed eyes. "I— I'm sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have… I— I dunno what got into me!"

He shook his head repeatedly. "No, no, it's all right honey. You needed to let it out, and I—well, I just happened to be in the wrong pace at the wrong time," he said with a slight smile.

Hermione smiled. "You were always good to me…"

"So was Ron," Harry said, not really knowing why he was defending his former best male friend.

"Yes, but you—"

"Hermione, you chose him for a reason, and despite that it is hard to forgive, I can understand it. You're just saying these things because I'm here and he's not," Harry stated calmly but inside him was some weird feeling he couldn't really place. He thought of Lariana and felt terrible, but tried not to focus on that.

"I was mad, I was stupid… and so were you! Very much!"

"Yes, Mione, I was," Harry agreed with an inner eye roll. _If only she'd known it all…_ Harry trailed off in his mind with a mix of dignity, lingering arrogance and remorse.

She stared at him for the longest moment and then her hand went up to his cheek, caressing it lightly. "I missed those eyes," she said with a chuckle.

Harry endeavored to grab her hand and just get it away from his face, because there were too many things at stake to blow it for one moment; Harry was sure she and Ron would make up soon enough, but instead his hand rested on hers and they locked gazes. "Hermione, I—"

"Please don't, Harry. Let me enjoy this moment."

He looked at her in an expression of longing and sadness. "You know I—"

"Yes, and you know I never really stopped—"

He stood up abruptly and looked away. "No, please don't do this to me," he said pleadingly, his heart breaking, and he turned around. "Don't you even _dare_ say what you were going to… that is just plain mean."

She stood up with a gasp. "Harry, no! Please listen to me!"

He was starting to look away; this was seriously the last thing he'd ever expected, though it confirmed something he'd always wanted to know and that somehow made him feel a little better. He stopped at her words and turned around, looking at her sternly. "What, Hermione?"

She took a deep breath and finished wiping her face. "I never stopped loving you, but things just didn't work out for us… It probably was just— too much for either of us to handle!" she said quickly.

Harry fixed his eyes on her for a moment. "How can you say something like that?" he asked shaking his head.

"Something like what? You told me to be honest!" she defended.

"No, something like saying it just wasn't meant to be, that it _just_ didn't work out for us?" he asked and took one step towards her. If one thing, he'd never doubted what she'd just said and despite it all, he _had_ to make that clear.

"Well, you did this and I did that, and then we— and then you moved on. Apparently it really wasn't meant to be… and it hurts like hell to know that so much love was just— not enough," she finished.

"Love shall never be lost in thy pure eyes," Harry quoted a poetess Hermione liked very much. It wasn't a very renowned one, but she had liked her a lot… and to be honest, even though he wasn't much of a poetry man, he rather liked the woman.

Hermione looked up at her former lover and it seemed as if a freshly healed wound had been open again, air touching the open cut, caressing it gently, bitterly. "Harry…" she started but trailed off, getting lost in the words and in his brilliant emeralds. She started to stand on tiptoe, coming close to him.

Harry got lost in her brown eyes for a moment and saw her tormented yet strong soul through open glass. He put a hand on her cheek and smiled. "You were always—" he began and leaned closer to her.

"The one, it's a shame that we didn't—"

"Didn't have enough time," he whispered and could smell the fresh scent of her hair; he felt her skin crawling through his fingers and taking him over. The shape of her perfect lips; they had always been so perfect…

Before any of the two could notice, their mouths had claimed the other's as theirs, and it came so natural, that one would think none had had over four years apart from the other. As their arms started desperately to reach for the other, the two were whispering words none could make out, but they knew they were old lovers' words, remembered after so long.

After a minute, Harry stopped short… Hermione stopped short at the same time. They pulled apart and stared at each other in disbelieve. Harry's eyes were wide and he shook his head, repeating in his mind that he was engaged and that he loved the woman he was going to marry… _but she isn't Hermione_, his own head responded and he snapped at it.

Hermione swallowed, not able to believe that she'd let those feelings arise again… and even more; that she'd _told _Harry! The man was to announce his engagement that night and she'd just unveiled old feelings, not thinking at all of her boyfriend's or Harry's fiancée's. She bit her bottom lip and took a step back. "I— am terribly sorry, Harry!"

"Hermione. I— really don't know what to say, this shouldn't have happened," he stuttered.

"I'll— go greet the guests, all right?" she said and hurriedly went back to the castle.


	19. Vanilla dust

**What is Love?**

_A/N: This was supposed to be part of the previous chapter, but it would've been WAY too long if I put it all together into one. So here's the next part of the chapter… a new chapter very much related to the previous one… how's that sound? Lol._

CHAPTER XVIII

Vanilla Dust

_I closed my eyes_

_only for a moment _

_and the moment's gone._

_All my dreams,_

_passed before my eyes of curiosity_

_Dust in the wind._

_All we are is dust in the wind_

_Same old song._

_Just a drop of water in an endless sea._

_All we do_

_crumbles to the ground_

_though we refuse to see_

_Dust in the wind_

_All we are is dust in the wind_

_Don't hang on,_

_nothing lasts forever _

_but the earth and sky_

_It swifts away_

_And all your money_

_Dust in the wind_

_All we are is dust in the wind_

_Dust in the wind_

_Everything is dust in the wind_

_ (Dust in the Wind by Boston)_

January 2002 - Hogwarts

He still couldn't bring himself out of the shock, to take in all that had happened. Lariana would be there any minute and he was sure he looked like hell. He was in front of the lavatory, staring at his reflection in the mirror. Wearing pale blue dressing robes and a matching wizard's pointed hat, he probably didn't look as bad as he looked to himself. As much as he hated it, he had to wear the hat at least for the first part of the ceremony.

In his right shoulder, he wore the symbolic medals from the auror corps. He was pretty much required to wear them at _any _big or representative event of the Ministry _or _Hogwarts for that matter. He took it off and ruffled his hair in a useless attempt to put it under control. Then he would put the hat back on and replace his glasses, trying to look less pale. He looked at his medals and swapped them around, knowing full well that he didn't have a choice on where or how to put them.

The door opened and he recognized long, flaming Weasley red hair. He was almost scared to look up to confirm which Weasley it was. As he made out his former best mate, Harry felt a rush of guilt, mixed with anger and confusion, so he just kept on arranging and rearranging himself in front of the mirror.

Ron had gone to the restroom, excusing himself from his family, to accommodate his robes and pointed hat for the opening dance of the Gala, where he'd be dancing with Hermione, pretending they were all right for the sake of peace from other journalists.

Finally, The Boy Who Lived had no choice but to greet hello to his fellow Gryffindor classmate, and he took an encouraging and rage-calming breath before turning around and smiling at him. "Hello, Ronald," he said very diplomatically.

The red-haired man looked at him for a moment with hard eyes and then relaxed only a little bit. "Hello, Harry," he saluted back.

Harry was exiting, when he heard Ron's voice. "What did you do? Hermione seems very upset," he asked casually but it was _anything_ but casual, what he'd asked.

Harry stopped with his hand on the door handle. "I reckon I should ask _you_ what you did to her… what you _do_ to her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The polite façade was falling from Ron's voice, acquiring a more aggressive tone.

Harry turned to face the man he'd loved more than life itself at a time. "It means exactly what it means. You were the one to hurt her."

"Excuse me, but if I remember well, this all started with you…" Ron retorted, clearly having been _very_ anxious to say all this, and now he had the chance.

Being an auror, Harry knew when someone was seeking a fight; and he'd try his best to not seek for one because 1) He was the host, 2) It would hurt Hermione and 3) Lariana would definitely _not_ be happy about it.

"Look, Ron. I don't want to discuss this anymore. I am—" he stopped for the shortest moment, but not short enough for one of the three persons that knew him best to buy it. "I am engaged to be married, so you can stop worrying that I will steal your girlfriend," he said and started out again.

Ron's ears turned bright red and he darted to where Harry was, slamming the door shut so Harry couldn't open it. "I know you never got over her, but she's with _me_, all right?" he roared in a low voice.

At first, Harry didn't have time to react, not used to being cornered by his former best friend. He pushed the raging red-hair away and walked slowly towards him, away from the door, pointing an accusing finger to the other man. "And after almost four years, you still can't manage to make her happy," he spat out with almost hatred in his voice. At the words that came out of his own mouth, Harry winced internally, wishing for the shortest moment that it hadn't been so long.

This was the last drop in the glass… taking two quick steps towards Harry, Ron's fist made contact with the other man's jaw, sending him against the wall with a thump! "Don't you _dare_ say that again!"

Harry recovered quickly… all the years of training _must've _paid back in some way. He grabbed the taller man by the robes and slammed him against the other wall. The fight had started; Harry punched, Ron evaded… Ron returned the attack and Harry did the same. The two got quite a few blows before another red-haired man, this one much more well-built, entered the restroom; astonished at the display before his eyes.

"What the bloody hell is going on here!" Charlie Weasley's voice boomed in the stone walls and he darted ahead to the former best friends, separating them with his strong Dragon-keeper arms. He pushed each young man to a side of the restroom and glared at them furiously. "Now, settle. Explain."

Harry took a breath to speak, but thought better of it at seeing the older Weasley's look. He just looked away and wiped the blood from his nose with the hem of his blue robes.

Charlie's narrowed eyes traveled from one to the other. "Well?"

"Nothing happened. We're going outside," Ron said coldly and took paper towel from the wall, to clean his face. He walked out of the room.

The man turned to Harry. "What was that? I thought that an auror like you could control his emotions," he said to him.

"I tried."

"Should've tried harder! You know the situation, you knew this could happen!"

"Look, all I know is that—" he stopped himself and sighed. "I know," was all he said and started to walk out.

"Clean yourself up, Lariana won't like you all swollen. You want a disguising spell?"

Harry shook his head. "No, it's all right. I got it."

"Good, so, in peace? At least for the rest of the evening?"

He shrugged. "As long as he doesn't—"

"At peace?"

"Yes, at peace."

"Good," Charlie finished and walked out of the restroom with one last pat on Harry's back.

Harry stood there for a moment longer and looked at his swelling face in the mirror. With one more sigh, he did a hand movement as he muttered a healing spell for the cuts that had come from the broken mirror. "Reparo," he said to it and a second later it was as if nothing had happened there. One more hand movement later, he was back to his normal face. "To host a dance," he told his reflection and walked outside, to the party.

In the centre table, he saw his fiancée already sitting there, looking a bit uncomfortable in Hermione and Ron's company, but she was doing a great job covering that up as she chatted with Seamus Finnigan. He seemed all too pleased to be talking to her, and Harry couldn't help a slight pang of jealously which he pushed away quickly, knowing he had _absolutely _no right at that moment to feel anything like that.

He hurried to his table, greeting people and friends on his way and making it seem like an eternity till he got there. Finally, Harry sat down and kissed Lariana a little awkwardly, and wincing only slightly at the pressure due to the numerous hits he'd received only moments before. "Sorry I took so long. When did you get here?"

She grinned when seeing the slim form of her future husband approaching almost desperately fast to the table. To be honest, she'd been much more intimidated by Hermione than she'd thought, and she didn't like that _one_ bit because Lariana Holmes was _never_ intimidated by anyone. But then again, she had never been in a situation like this one before. She fixed a smile as she pushed away the no-good rambling. "About ten minutes, no biggie."

"Glad you didn't wait so long. I'm sorry I—" he was interrupted by an oh-so-familiar voice. One he'd heard for three consecutive years in the field, for they were almost always in the same team in the missions.

"Hey there, Harry! Nice to see you again! It's been quite a while now that I don't go to the Headquarters anymore!" Neville Longbottom, an auror like Harry but one that worked in the investigations division of the department, spoke to greet Harry. He was wearing a very nice pair of Gryffindor scarlet robes, a pointed hat and long dark hair down to his neck. He, too had a few recognitions from the Aurors on the right of his robes and wore them proudly, even if he didn't spend much time in the field anymore.

Harry grinned at her. "Right back at you, Nev. You even look relaxed," he laughed.

"More like bored," he responded. I thought the investigations division would be more like the muggle CSI show. Thank you, by the way, Hermione, for you device! I'm loving muggle TV," he said with an easygoing smile.

Hermione blushed and smiled at first, but then looked at Ron's expression and sighed. "I'm glad to have muggle TV as well. So, investigation not as fun as CSI?"

"Not at all. It's mostly paperwork, so I'm getting bored. Thinking of going into active duty again," he looked at Harry, his former partner in auror training, "what d'you reckon, partner?"

Harry smiled, "couldn't be happier to have you back, mate," he said and didn't quite notice the slightly hurt look Ron gave them for a split second.

They all got settled in their seats and it was now time for the Opening ball, and the Head Boy and Girl who organized this year's reunion –Harry and Hermione– had to open. They moved swiftly along the floor, as if it just came naturally to the two, which was virtually true. But there was something unnatural only the two felt. They were both hiding something and fighting something down. No one else noticed, and Ron and Lariana both just stared at the so-called "undying couple" by the tabloids.

Despite the tense environment between the two couples at the table, the evening went pretty uneventful after that, with occasional glares exchanged amid the two young men and awkward glances shared by Harry and Hermione.

2004 – Grimmauld Place, London

Harry blinked and found himself in front of Lariana, who was looking at him with a curious expression. "What is it, Harry?" he heard her faraway voice and shook his head, focusing on the woman in front of him. She was really beautiful; wonderful, what any man would dream of… and she had loved him dearly. Lariana would've never hurt him so; which was more than he could say of the way Hermione had acted…

Indeed, he had been a git with Hermione, but she didn't have to do that, she didn't have to run to his best friend! Harry had always known that Ron had had a crush on Hermione for the longest time, but he would've never imagined that the person he would've trusted his life with; one of the two people he would've trust with the most important thing to him: Hermione. Harry would've never imagined that Ron would do that to him, despite anything he might've done during those years.

Finally, he blinked and realized what he had in front of him. He smiled at Lariana and took a hand to her cheek, caressing it gently. "Nothing, I was just thinking," he said softly.

"Er… all right, I guess," she said with a slight frown.

"When was the last time I told you how much I care about you?" he asked seemingly out of the blue.

Lariana sniffed with a smile. "What are you talking about?" she asked, utterly puzzled.

"Answer me."

"Uh— I don't really remember. Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I should tell you how special you are every single day," he whispered, leaning forward to kiss her.

At first, Lariana started to draw back, but then the memory of that year and a half with him came back to her and her will lost; she sank herself into his lips and breathed in almost awe as his mouth claimed hers.

Seven thirty in the morning, it was time. Hermione left her flat, determined on telling him what Draco had told her a couple days ago and on apologizing as well… If this all was going to end today, it might as well end well, as it should have from the beginning. She had heard no word from Ron since that day at the Hospital, and was starting to get worried.

This had happened before, Ron just needed some time to cool off and then they would talk. They ended up making up always, but the scars stayed, and left one mark after the other… she wondered if someday they would both be so full of scars that one more would just not fit anymore.

And she was almost positive that that limit had come for her. She really DID love Ron, but when something wasn't meant to be, it just didn't work, no matter how hard you tried. She took the subway to the suburbs, just not feeling like driving the whole two hours to Grimmauld Place and feeling too sick to apparate.

Without really noticing, she took her hand to her flat belly every so often and would rub it softly. That bug she'd got was harsher than she'd expected, it was lasting over two weeks now and Hermione started to wonder if her initial feeling had really only been a hallucination.

_That's my stop…_ she said to herself when the train came to a halt. She stood and went to the door but couldn't manage to get off. _My stop…_ she repeated to herself.

"Oy! Move it girly!" A purple-looking man ushered her.

"Some of us have lives we need to get to before noon!" A woman just behind her snarled and almost pushed Hermione off the train.

She stumbled and nearly fell on her face. "Hey! Manners!" Hermione snapped back and steadied herself, walking gracefully out of the station and ignoring the glares from the ones she'd held back for a full minute.

Fifteen minutes later, she was already at the door of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. She thought of the place and the house appeared before her. Hermione raised her hand to knock on the door, but noticed it was half open… Tonks, Remus or Lariana had probably forgot to lock it properly, she assumed, so she decided to enter, figuring Harry would be up stairs in their— in his room and shouldn't get up from bed to open the door.

"Hello?" she called into the echoing hall. No answer. She started up the stairs; this house had always given her the creeps, to be honest; especially if she was alone there. Finally she reached the third floor, the top room, Harry's room.

The door was half open, and there was almost no sound coming from inside. She peered and saw no one on the bed. Frowning, she opened the door fully only to find Harry and Lariana deep into a kiss that was growing increasingly warm, from where she stood.

Hermione couldn't help gasping loudly; this was the very last thing she would've expected! Her mouth fell open and a second later, she closed the door hard, slamming it and sliding to the floor with her face in her hands.

She hadn't expected this to affect her so… it was utterly puzzling to feel so intensely after so long. Her hand went again to her belly as the other remained on her forehead.

As they kissed, Harry's lips remembered her taste… sweet vanilla as always, and he smiled resignedly on her lips. They pulled away and stared at the other for a moment.

Finally, Lariana leaned forward once more and kissed him again, while her fingers went to the back of Harry's head, intertwining them with his long, unruly black hair… When it was this long, the ends twisted into small curls that Lariana had always adored. And here she was again, with his curls between her fingers. Something still felt odd, but she wasn't going to elaborate into that… not right now.

Just then, the door opened up and they were separated by the startle. Harry looked at the newcomer and his eyes widened, his jaw dropping at the same time as Hermione's. He saw her eyes fill with crystal tears and she slammed the door shut.

Harry pulled away from Lariana and pretty much jumped to the door. "Hermione! What in the—" he started but at the sudden movement, he was blinded by pain and had to stop short.

"Harry!" Lariana cried. Did it _have _to be like this? It was the second time that happened and as much of a nice person Lariana was, she couldn't help the growing dislike towards Hermione. She ran to him as he cringed with pain. "You shouldn't move!"

He looked at her and shook his head, gathering himself up again and opening the door. "Mione! What are you doing here?" he asked with a mix of emotions inside him that he didn't quite like.

She gasped when seeing him and stood in the blink of an eye, wiping the tears away and taking a few steps away from him as another wave of sickening feeling took her by surprise.

The pretty brunette had to run to the bathroom as she vomited what seemed to be the very insides of her stomach. When she was done, her mind finally caught up with her emotions and she closed her eyes. "Professional journalist, not ex," she told herself over and over again and replayed Draco's words on her head until she was certain that she could face him.

When Hermione opened the door, it wasn't surprising to find a worried and pale-looking Harry outside the door, and a hurt and angry-looking Lariana a few meters away. "Are you all right?" he asked before anything.

"Yes, I am fine, thank you," she said with all the dignity she could muster.

"Good. Now, what in Merlin's name were you doing inside my house?" he inquired a little angrily now that he was sure she was all right.

She saw the fire in his eyes and had to take an encouraging breath. "I have information that might be of use to you," she said, deciding to completely leave aside the other thing she was going to tell Harry.

He frowned. "Couldn't you have sent an owl?"

"No, it is inside information, but I am sure that it can wait," she said coolly and directed a glance to Lariana. "Till you are done," she finished and apparated away, back to her flat, where she could fall apart if she wanted.

"Hermione, wait!" he extended his hand but only got a hold of her cloak before she disappeared. "Argh! What do you expect? What do you want me to do, huh?" he yelled, looking up at the ceiling and took a hand to his hair, scratching his head furiously in frustration.

Harry finally looked up at Lariana and had to look away; she was never going to be gone, was she? He wondered and shook his head, biting his lip. When putting himself together again, he walked to where Lariana was and put a gentle hand on her slender arm. "Lar, I—"

"I know what you were thinking. You are right…" she said as a tear made its way down her cheek. "I understand… but I think I have to move out. Obviously I'm not over you, even after all these years," she said bitterly but calmly and walked away from him.

Harry sighed and took her by the shoulder. "No, please! Lar, don't. Where will you live?" he asked, grasping at straws at this point.

She jerked her body gently, away from his touch. "I don't know, I will see."

"And protection?"

"I am sure Remus and you can arrange something," she stated flatly and finally looked up at him. "Don't think I hate you, I know you will. I don't. I just… need a bit of time away for this all to settle up, all right?" she said in a weak yet clear voice.

"I never meant to—"

"But you did," she responded quickly, before he finished. "But it's all right. One can't help who they fall in love with, can they?" she said with a small smile. "I'm just— Thank you for… for the time we spent together," she told him and kissed his cheek softly, remaining there for a moment to memorize his scent. "I will always be there when you need me to. I will always love you," she echoed his very own voices from such a long time ago and walked away, leaving a startled Harry behind as the _deja-vú_ sensation washed the peaceful environment that had been there only minutes before.

February 2002 – Grimmauld Place, London

In only three days, she would be Mrs. Potter… and Lariana thought it was just too good to be true. Lately, she had been waking very early in the morning, before their usual jog, just to watch him sleep: the-boy-who-lived, the amazing auror, the wonderful Quidditch player… but most of all, the great man he had become in spite of everything he'd gone through… and he was sleeping next to her, looking so serene. His muscled back was half-wrapped in the thick covers, one arm resting close to her bare left leg and the other one dangling from the right side of the bed.

As she watched him, a strange feeling assaulted her. Could this all be a lie? She thought desperately. With his eyes closed he seemed peaceful and happy; the usual haunting, the one she noticed when he was distracted or looking away was not there. The somewhat organized confusion was not deep in there either because he had those amazingly beautiful green spheres closed to himself. Lariana looked at him, hoping this was only pre-marriage nerves, as Mrs. Weasley had told her.

She was shaken away from her thoughts by Harry's wand vibrating under his pillow. He squinted his eyes in protest as a very primitive sound escaped his thin lips. Lariana had to giggle at this; for some it could be gross but to her it was adorable. Finally, Harry opened his eyes and tried to focus on the woman to his left, still wearing his shirt from the previous night.

"Wutisssut," he asked, his words muffled in the pillow, which he was helplessly trying to use as a shield from the light of the early morning.

She giggled again and caressed the back of his head lovingly. "Nothing baby, it is time to go out, that's all."

"Whyeryouaweek," he continued with his face hidden in the pillows.

Lariana hit him playfully, turning him around. "Come on, you slacker! You've got a long day ahead! Guard today and you can't have a long day without your early morning run."

"Awwww… no, mum I don't want to get up! Five more minutes!" he protested, stubbornly keeping his eyes shut."

She laughed once more and jumped on top of him, determined to wake him up. "So you don't want to open your eyes aye, naughty boy?"

The air was knocked off Harry for a moment and he gasped for breath, instinctively opening his eyes to seize his attacker. He grinned and took her by the arms, turning them around so that he was on top and pinning her to the bed with a lazy grin on his face. "You evil little…" he exclaimed and started kissing her all over.

"Har— Harry no! No! Stop it! You'll choke me!" Lariana started screaming and trying uselessly to rid herself of the man's grip while laughing uncontrollably.

"Ha! That's— what— you get— when messing with Potter almighty!" he said, kissing her in a tickling spot each pause.

Finally, she got a hold of his weak spot, the right back of his head, and tickled at it, making Harry fall immediately to a side, roaring with laughter.

"Mean— no! You… stop it!"

"Surrender?"

"Never!"

She did it harder and Harry was laughing so much that no sound came from his mouth anymore. "Surrender?"

He gasped, nodding energetically. "Y— yeah. You win!" he said breathlessly and finally ridded himself of her and turned his back on Lariana, crossing his arms before his chest like a pouting child.

"Aw… baby Potty got mad?" she said in a high pitched voice.

"Hmph." Was all the response she got back.

Lariana leaned over the bed and rested her chin on Harry's shoulder. "Potty, Potter…" she sinsonged softly in his ear.

A moment of silence.

Then, Harry turned around with the quickness of a feline and took her in his arms, kissed her and dissapparated from bed, appearing in the walk-in closet and quickly getting changed. When he was on the door already, he stopped to look at his soon-to-be wife and his mouth dropped. "What? You wake me up, nearly kill me and you're not ready? Unbelievable!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up.

After they'd gone for their usual run and came back, the two got ready to go down for breakfast with a couple of sleepy aurors. Tonks' short brown hair was standing up on the back like a cockatoo and Remus was looking so tired and sipping to his coffee so slow that Harry was sure it was already ice cold.

"Good morning roommates!" he yelled and made the two jump and instinctively draw their wands out. "Woah! Chill out, it is a bright day!" he told them with a big grin.

"Looks like someone got _some_ over the morning," Tonks stated with a smirk.

"I am appalled that you have that image of me, Nymphandora!" Lariana came down and walked past Harry, pinching his buttocks on the way down.

"Oy! No need for nasty words!" the brunette said with annoyance at her hated birthname and the three laughed.

"Long day ahead?" Harry asked Remus, who just nodded grimly.

"The blasted Death Eaters racking havoc again," he said to Harry. "Not to mention the full moon is tonight," he stated, more to himself and looked up at his former student, shaking his head out of the reverie. "You got a long day ahead too," he said with a sneer.

Harry scowled at him and shook his head. "Did you _have_ to ruin the morning?"

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, it is only fair," the man that had almost adopted Harry his last year of school said with a cheeky grin.

"You're getting old, man."

"And you're getting more annoying with each day…" he finished and gave his cold coffee one last sip, making a face to it as he stood. "Ugh! Cold coffee!"

"See you at the office!" Harry called as his boss departed.

"And don't forget the— uh… never mind," she said to Remus with a sheepish look.

"I'll be at the general rehearsal," he responded with a smile.

Lariana nodded. "Take care, then," she told Remus as he dissapparated from the kitchen.

Tonks stood immediately. "I have to go too, need to do some paperwork," she said quickly and was about to dissapparate as well when she stopped. "The rehearsal dinner is at eight thirty, right?" she told the two, who nodded. "See you at the office!" and with a pop, she was gone.

"I better go too," Harry told Lariana after a moment. "I'll be there at— say, seven?" he asked, Lariana nodded. "Seven sharp it is then. I love you!" he kissed her once more and soundlessly vanished from the kitchen.

February 2002 – Hermione's flat

She woke up with a feeling that this wasn't exactly going to be a good day. She only very seldom got up with these feelings, but they usually turned out to be right and Hermione was most definitely _not_ looking forward to more stress, she was already sick to her stomach with Harry and Lariana's wedding coming up in three days.

She looked at the man sleeping next to her and sighed, leaning forward and kissing his forehead. "It's a new day, Ron, wake up. You have the Press Conference in an hour," she told him softly.

The red-head stirred and groaned, he hated to be woken, but if it was Hermione, he could bare it. A small smile appeared in his lips and he groaned again. "No, five more minutes," he protested, but Hermione had already got up and was at the door.

"Come on, sleepy head, you don't want to be late again," she said with a small laugh that was a weird mix of amusement and annoyance.

Ron opened his eyes and looked up with a scowl. "Aw, fine," he said with a pout and rested his face on his elbows to look at her and stuck his tongue at Hermione.

She rolled her eyes and apparated next to Ron, on the bed, kissing him on that G-spot that always woke him up and dissapparated again to the door. "Now, get up," she said in her usual bossy tone.

With a quite pleasant shiver in certain parts, he was awake in a split second. "Hey! You can't leave me like that!" he called to the door through where Hermione had just disappeared towards the kitchen to make breakfast.

As she got there, the sick feeling persisted in the pit of her stomach and she wondered if it was the stress or something else. There was, however, one thing that kept coming back to her mind: _Harry, her Harry, was getting married with a girl he'd met less than two years ago… _How on Earth did that happen? Her mind kept insisting and she had to stop it by reminding herself that _she _had been the one to "dump" him.

The making of Ron's favorite breakfast passed automatically. She put flour, eggs, baking powder and milk in the blender, and then poured the contents in a pan to get the pancakes ready before he came down from his shower and already in his dressing robes.

It was inevitable for her mind to persist on that same point over and over again, but she had screwed him once, and she didn't want that story to be repeated, even if a big part of her would've liked to keep insisting.

Perhaps she needed some time by herself, without Ron or Harry in her life to make it complicated. Her eyes lingered then in the photo album of their years at Hogwarts that sat on the living room and then into her very own trophy of the final battle… One of Voldemort's last Horcruxes… Hufflepuff's cup, the piece of Voldemort's soul she had destroyed herself, with Ron's help, at the near cost of her life had it not been by Harry's quick action.

Then she understood for real that they could never be completely gone from her life; there was too much history there, too many lives saved and even more risked. But she would never have one and would never be completely with the other one. A slight tear slid through her pale cheek and she brushed it away quickly, knowing what she had to do; knowing that she had to give this… eternal love of hers a proper closure.

The door to the kitchen swung open and closed as Ron came in, all dressed up and looking as a fancy London lawyer, with a grin in his face. "Good morning!" he said brightly.

She smiled back at him as he walked two long strides towards her and kissed her as if everything was all right… which prolly was with him. "You look cheerful today, why is that?" she asked.

Ron grinned back at her and winked. "I. Have. A secret!" he singsonged in a voice very much like Luna's back in fifth year.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "What is it? Are you not going to tell me?" Hermione asked him.

"I went to Hogsmaede the other day…" he only said, vaguely, looking cocky.

Hermione raised both eyebrows at Ron. "Did you, now?" she asked, crossing her arms before her chest.

"Yup."

She waited a moment for him to keep speaking and rolled her eyes when he didn't. "Come on, are you really going to make me get it out of you with a teaspoon?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yup."

"Ronald Billius Weasley," she snapped in her most Mrs. Weasley-ish voice.

He cringed at hearing his full name. "What was that for?" he asked mockingly angry.

"Had an effect, didn't it?" she asked with a smirk.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Well, you want to know or not?" She nodded energetically and he produced a box from the inside of his robes, smiling expectantly at her.

Hermione cocked her head to a side with a curious expression and extended her hands to take the box. Her eyes widened as she took in what this was, and she looked at Ron through crystal eyes. "I— Is this—?"

Ron smiled and nodded. "The very first commercial model of _Plugical_," he stated with bright eyes.

Hermione's mouth fell open and she scanned his look for any sign that said differently from the act, her attention driven from the artifact itself to him. "Are you—?"

"Yes, I was a git. I'm sorry, Mione," he said sincerely, staring at his feet a moment. He was startled and nearly thrown off balance as Hermione tackled him and she wrapped her arms around Ron's long neck. "Whoa! Mione!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said and kissed him deeply for what felt the first time in ages.

Ron had left their flat about a month and a half after she had finally succeeded in inventing the _Plugiucal;_ a plug that would permit muggle electricity-driven artifacts to work in a magical environment. He claimed that she was out too much by herself and that she didn't have time for him anymore. By the time Christmas came, Harry had announced his engagement to the Weasley family and Ron was so relieved that he and Hermione got back together soon after, but there was still some resentment on both sides.

After its invention, _Plugical _had only gone off to the big Wizardring companies, but just a couple of days before, it had come out for public and commercial use, which would grant Hermione with a generous sum of money, and a ton of recognition… even more if it was possible.

After a couple minutes, they split apart and Ron went to his press conference, leaving a relieved Hermione behind. She was still somehow troubled over Harry and Lariana but in the end she came to the conclusion that he deserved that despite everything that had happened and in spite of the love she would always have for him. They had grown apart, and from where she stood, there was no turning back now… he was about to get married and that meant the rest of his life with someone other than her… in theory.

Hermione allowed herself a small mourning when she was sure Ron hadn't forgotten anything and when the press conference had already started. She wanted him with her that night, to have someone hold her over this grief that a part of her still refused to accept.

She spent that afternoon cooking a romantic dinner from Mrs. Weasley's book but hard as she tried, her cooking had never and would never best that of the woman that had almost adopted her when her parents died, six years ago. She wanted to surprise him, to force herself all in all in this relationship she had given up so much for. But there was one more thing she had to do before making this determinant decision, in hopes of saving at least _some_ of the remnants of that profound love and friendship they had once shared. She wanted to go to Harry and tell him she was glad for him and that she wished them happiness. And she also wanted to apologize in advance for not going to his wedding.

It was almost seven and dinner was nearly ready. Ron would be home any minute, and her eyes lingered for a moment on the table, which was very inviting. To her eyes, it looked almost perfect, and that was saying a lot, considering her limited talents when it came to cooking fancy dinners. With all her job and both their schedules, Hermione had become a frozen-food girl, as much as she had despised it when she was younger.

She was lighting the candles the old muggle way, when the floo announced a call. Hermione frowned and went over to the fireplace in the living room. "Yes?" she asked and paled when seeing Ron's face in the chimney; she knew what he was going to say and felt horrible even before he began to speak.

"Mione, babe, I'm sorry, I won't be able to come home tonight, a couple contracts we've been waiting for have just arrived and—"

He looked sincerely guilty when speaking and Hermione sighed. "You will have to spend the night on the flat at the office," she finished with a touch of disappointment in her voice.

"Well, yes. I'm sorry. I'll be home tomorrow morning and will get the day off if I finish with this," he told her and tried a smile.

Letting out a breath, she nodded. "Yes, it's all right, I guess. Just get some sleep," she said and turned away from the fireplace as Ron's face disappeared in green flames. "So much for the romantic dinner," she muttered to herself and with a wave of her wand, the table was clean.

She was walking back to her room, a little sad and a little annoyed at the same time. She would watch sappy movies all night and probably have some Chinese food in bed. She could very well apparate to China and get some Chinese there but didn't really feel like it. After the award, she had been granted with a full-access pass from the International Magic Department; one only high-rank Aurors and other Ministry Head of Departments got.

And then it occurred to her, she could go to see Harry tonight and finally get a closure to this whole thing… or at least make an attempt at that. Quickly she ran to the living room and floo-called Grimmauld Place. She would ask Harry for a small meeting and hoped he agreed; if not… well she would have to go and see him anyways.

The green flames erupted in the Sitting Room of the huge house and Hermione's head was suspended in the middle of them. "Harry?" she called to the house. No answer. "Tonks? Remus?" she tried again.

It was a little while before a head popped into the room, and Hermione's former professor looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Hermione?" he asked, uneasiness in his voice because the only time Hermione had floo-called Grimmauld Place, it hadn't been just for a chat. "Is everything all right?"

She was about to leave when she picked Remus' face. "Remus!" she exclaimed. "No! I mean, yes! Everything's fine, I only need to speak to Harry, where is he?"

He frowned. "Uh— what do you need him for?"

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes for a second, recovering from the small shock, which shouldn't come as a surprise after what had happened between them all. "It's nothing bad, honest," she said, trying to smile at the Head of Aurors.

Remus sighed in relieve. "Today is the rehearsal dinner," he started, "tonight is the full moon," he added at her questioning expression. "It is at Hogwarts," the man finished, looking extremely tired and even ill.

"Thank you, Professor!" she exclaimed and then laughed at herself. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"No worries," Remus chuckled. When she was about to disappear, he called back at her. "Hermione! Please promise me you won't do anything… he's about to get married, and is almost over you… please?" the man pleaded.

Hermione sighed, her eyes watery. "I won't, Remus. I sincerely want to congratulate him and give him my best wishes," she said honestly and disappeared after an approving nod and a smile from one of her mentors.

February 2002 - Hogwarts

The wedding would take place at Hogwarts and the rehearsal was about to start. Harry had wrapped things up quickly at the office so he could be there early and meet Lariana before the guests arrived. In spite of his best efforts, it was already 6:46pm when he left the Aurors Headquarters, so he had exactly fourteen minutes to get ready, apparate to Hogsmaede and make his way to Hogwarts, where he would meet Lariana before the rehearsal started.

There had been a lingering thought in the back of his mind that wouldn't let him be completely sure and calm about his wedding… Hermione and Ron had sent the invitation back, and the idea of having the two people that had been with him in most of the hardest times, was not appealing to him at all.

But on the other hand, not having Hermione there could also be positive; he wouldn't remember the moments they'd had and the deep love the two had shared for longer than the time they'd been a formal couple, which was good because there would be no doubts present when Lariana walked down the aisle in her simple, white wedding dress.

He apparated home, took a shower and got ready in the blink of an eye. With one last glance at his black pants and pale blue shirt, the mirror winked at him; "heartbreaking", it told Harry and he winked back. "Thanks mate!" Harry told Mirror-Harry with a wave of his hand. "Anytime," the image responded as it disappeared in thin air after a soft pop.

"Just in time," he told himself when the village took form before his eyes and the seven o'clock bells announced his arrival. He looked around at the snowy streets with a smile; he had always wanted to have a house in a place like this, or at least a country house where he could take his kids to play in the snow, but Lariana's work demanded her to be closer to the muggle city and Harry had postponed this dream of his until further notice.

The pretty blue sky and the snow sprinkled trees greeted a nervous, yet renewed Hermione Granger at Hogsmaede Village. The fresh air announced, to her, a new beginning; a satisfactory mission to come. She looked around at the small, traditional houses in the outskirts of town and smiled with calm longing.

The first thing she'd wanted to do after winning the award had been build or get one of those little houses but Ron had ominously been against it, saying it would be too much like being back at school. Reluctantly, she had kept her flat, just outside of London.

A moment later, she shook herself from the reverie at the sound of the seven o'clock bells. "Oh, goodness!" she breathed and started towards her old school. On her way, she thought she recognized a blue shirt, accompanied by mass of unruly black hair popping into her field of vision. She did a double take and screwed her eyes to see more clearly.

The familiar figure jumped a little at the sound of the bells. Immediately, Hermione sped up her pace to catch up with him. "Harry!" she called as the man started towards the grounds of school. He came to a sudden halt and inevitably, she ran into him, unable to stop at such short notice.

His firm body, along with the tension of hearing her voice, made the woman nearly fall as she bumped into him. Instinctively, Harry extended his arms to prevent her from falling from the collision. She was in his arms, half falling, and they found themselves staring into each others' eyes for what felt like an eternity but was only a couple of seconds.

"'Mione? What are you doing here?" he asked, without realizing they were still holding each other. He steadied her a moment later and took a step back. "I thought you had sent the invitation back," he asked with a trace of resentment in his voice.

Recovering herself quickly, her mind caught up with the situation and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Oh… uh— Ron sent it back," she said quickly. "I…"

Harry's face hardened almost unconsciously. "You, what? Where's Ron?" he asked as nonchalant as he could muster.

She flushed and for a moment, anger flashed through her eyes, followed by sadness, which made Harry's demeanor relax. Hermione sighed and looked for his gaze. "He is working, and I wanted to come to—" she closed her eyes and took a breath. "To congratulate you. Give you my best wishes," she said, almost unable to believe she was standing here, doing this. She searched for his eyes once more and picked a questioning glance. "Honest!" she exclaimed defensively.

He looked deep into her soul –or so it felt to Hermione– for the longest time, Harry's shoulders relaxed and he let out a breath. "You really came for this, didn't you?" he asked in a tone she couldn't quite place in her records.

"Yes." Was all she answered.

After what seemed forever, Harry finally spoke again at last. "I can't believe this."

"I know, me neither."

"I'm getting married in three days."

"I know!"

"And you are here."

"I am." They echoed each others' thoughts without even exchanging looks.

"To congratulate me," he added flatly.

"Closure."

"Indeed."

"A drink?"

"Please!" Harry said and they finally crossed gazes, a small smile tugging at both their lips.

They walked across town towards The Three Broomsticks, side by side, no words needed, like the two best friends they used to be back at school.

As they had their drinks, only occasional looks or comments showed that they had actually come together. They were so comfortable in the company of the other that they needn't talk, and time flew past them with a couple more drinks.

Hermione was starting to feel a little drowsy due to the firewhisky (she had never been one to hold her alcohol) when she looked at her Disney watch, and her eyes widened. "Goodness!" she exclaimed.

Harry jumped at the sudden outburst. For once since he remembered, he hadn't been thinking about anything; just enjoying the company of his best friend. He hadn't even been thinking of the time of the meeting with his fiancée _or_ the rehearsal dinner at all. "What is it?" he asked alarmed and his eyes fell on the watch he had given her so many years ago. He gasped loudly. "Bloody hell!" the man cried and without even saying goodbye, he vanished from Hermione's side.

"Harry!" she extended her hand to grab him but only caught his cloak. "Oh, brilliant," she said to air and buried her face in her hands. It had terribly backfired.

As he hurried through the paths of Hogsmaede towards Hogwarts, his mind had re-engaged in the paranoid, thinking-too-much state, and all the implications and consequences of that little limbo were going round and round in his head.

He had forgotten about the meeting, about dinner about everything! And she had only came to congratulate him, sincerely congratulate him! So why had he felt that there was nothing missing in that moment? Why had he felt so much at ease with her if they hadn't done anything! He asked himself over and over again while the snowy trees passed him. "She will fucking kill me, that's what she'll do!" he was cursing through ragged breaths of agitation and the cold weather.

Not even taking in his surroundings, he put the "automatic pilot" towards the place that had been home for so long. Suddenly, he collided with another figure, wrapped in a dark green cloak and knocked her off her feet. "Great Merlin! I'm so—" he started as he helped her up but was cut off by blazing dark green eyes. He felt as if someone had cast a reducing charm on him under those fiery eyes. _Oh, she IS mad._ "Lar! I—"

"Ugh! Harry how many drinks have you had?" Was the first think the pretty woman said, making a face as she took distance from him.

"I am so sorry baby, I was— uh… well, I apparated here just in— and then—" he tried, gesturing wildly with his hands.

"Where the hell were you? Dinner is almost over, I was worried sick!"

"I—" he urged his mind to make up and excuse but found that he was unable to lie to someone he cared so much about. For a strange reason, he felt like he had been unfaithful or something, which he hadn't in any level.

"You…" she pushed.

"I was—" he took a hand to his black hair and noted Lariana's demeanor change… she had sensed there was something… he slumped and looked helplessly into her eyes. "I was with Hermione," he finally spoke.

Lariana was quiet for a moment and looked away. "Why were you with her while you should've been with me and your guests?" she asked calmly but Harry knew better that she was at the verge of exploding.

"It is not what it seems!" he said quickly. "Honest!"

"Isn't it?" she asked, her voice rising. "Then enlighten me, please. What should I presume when my soon-to-be husband misses a meeting with me and then strands me _and_ his guests up at the rehearsal dinner for our wedding to be with his ex-girlfriend, with whom, conveniently, it was never really over until recently… or that's what I thought at least."

He bit his bottom lip. "Well… you have a right to be angry," he started.

"I have a… I'm sorry, I have a _right?_ To be angry? Fucking aye, I do!"

"Yes! Yes! But—" he pleaded with both his hands raised, as to calm her down.

"But what, Harry. But what?"

"But she only came to congratulate us! And I ran into her before I got to school and—"

"And it took you three hours to tell her thank you and point her in the right direction to her flat?"

"No! It's not that! Just that— well, it was nice…" he said at the lack of a more valid argument.

"Nice enough that you thought you could just leave me, was it?"

"Oy! Isn't this getting a bit out of hand?" he asked, trying to calm the fumes.

"Out of hand? Harry! It was our rehearsal dinner! And you were with Hermione!"

"I know I was with Hermione but—"

"But what? Is there any way around it? Why are you so tense?" she asked, her psychology diploma coming through to the situation.

"Don't pull that rubbish on me!" he said defensively, knowing full well where this was going.

"What rubbish on you? You should be a little more relaxed!"

"You are angry!"

"And when has that perturbed you so?"

"I—" he looked away for a moment and Lariana looked the other way immediately.

"I see… this can't happen, Harry. We're getting married, you know?" she said more calmly, her voice failing her a little.

"It's not that I can help it," he said with regret.

"You should be able to. I should be good enough," she stated flatly.

"Lariana— what? That's not it at all! I'm lucky to have you, you know that!"

"Yes, you bloody well are… but it's just— not enough apparently." Her voice cracked a little. "I think we shouldn't—"

"No! Please don't say what you are about to say," the man pleaded.

"You know it better than me, Harry."

"Lariana…" he extended his hand to touch her shoulder as she was turning around. "Don't do this, you're just angry."

"No, that's not it and you know it," she said and he immediately understood what she was saying.

"Are you sure?"

"Do I have an option?"

"You could— not do it…" he said pathetically and managed to steal a small chuckle from her.

"Yeah, right."

He sighed, knowing that she was completely right in what she was saying. They could never have a normal and healthy marriage if there were ghosts haunting them every minute of every day. He sagged and let his arm fall back to his side. "You know I will always love you… but you're right, it just isn't fair," he told her lamely.

"You are right, it is not," Lariana stated coldly and then her expression softened. "But it is better that we did this before…" she finished in a small voice and kissed him on the lips softly, reluctant tears running down her olive cheeks… a farewell kiss that carried all the love she had for him.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust," Harry whispered as he watched her form walk away with the wind blowing at her pale green dress against the darkening sky. The only woman that had been able to give him peace after Hermione and the war was now walking away from his life.

A tear escaped his crystal green eyes and Harry sighed. "You will find that someone," he said, a rumor of hope and hurt to the wind, and he turned around, walking back towards Hogwarts and not even wanting to face everyone and tell them what had just happened.


	20. Odds of ends

**What is Love?**

CHAPTER XIX

Odds of Ends

_Cubrí mis ojos con mis manos_

_Y luego imaginé_

_Que estabas ahí de pie disimulando_

_Por mí_

_Cierra la puerta,_

_Ven y siéntate cerca._

_Que tus ojos me cuentan _

_Que te han visto llorar_

_Llena dos copas_

_De recuerdos, de historias_

_Que tus manos aun tiemblan_

_Si me escuchan hablar_

_ (.- "Cuidate"_

_ La Oreja de Van Gogh) _

_I covered my eyes with my hands_

_And then I imagined_

_That you were standing here_

_Pretending… for me_

_Close the door_

_Come and sit close_

_Your eyes are telling me_

_They have seen you cry_

_Fill two cups_

_Of memories, of stories_

_That your hands still shake_

_When they hear me speak_

_ (.- "Take care of yourself"_

_ La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

December 1997 – Grimmauld Place, London

She looked at the former trio and then nervously at the others in the room. After a moment of hesitation, she clapped her hands. "I believe we've all opened our presents!" she said, forcing a cheerful tone.

Ginny picked the hint, and with a sigh, she got up. "Yes, and I am starving!" she followed her mother's manner of speech.

"Hurry then, I have some wonderful pancakes ready to eat."

Remus got up from the couch as well. "I would love some pancakes, _and_ hot chocolate!" he exclaimed and started towards the kitchen.

Slowly, the rest of the Weasley's followed, and soon, there was only Harry, Hermione and Ron in the huge room, with the marvellous tree and only five unopened gifts.

"I— guess we should open our gifts," Hermione started nervously and handed a package to Harry. "This is for you."

"Why?" Was all he asked.

"Well, it's Christmas…" she responded nonchalantly, doing a great job at hiding her pain.

He opened it and for a moment, his cold eyes softened and he gave her the slightest smile. "Thank you," he said in an emotionless voice as he studied the cloak she'd given him.

"It'll help you in your training," she said shyly.

"I know, thanks."

Then she gave Ron his present. It was a silver watch with a little quaffle telling the seconds, and hoops as the four main marks of the watch. "I thought you would like it. You'll need to be on time for the office," she said with a smile.

"Blimey! It's brilliant!" he said gleefully and started leaning to kiss her, but she flinched away and Ron pulled back with a sigh.

Harry watched with unperturbed posture and unblinking eyes at the scene as he sat on the overstuffed armchair.

Ron looked at him and presented him a small box. "This is for you."

"I don't want it," he said with words as icicles that made Hermione cringe.

"Harry, it's Christmas, please take it," Hermione pleaded with over-bright eyes.

He stared at her for a long moment, his green eyes piercing her as daggers. He let out a breath and took the present calmly. When opening it, he barely showed any recognition for the small stone basin. He looked up at him and nodded. "Thanks," he said and put the mini-pensieve on the table next to the armchair.

Ron smiled back and turned to Hermione with a grin. "Now, it's my turn," he announced and gracefully accio-ed a small blue box with a silver lace. "Merry Christmas, Mione," he said softly and kissed her cheek.

A gasp filled the room as she opened the package. The golden necklace sparkled as the light hit the small diamonds of the triangle shaped pendant. "It's beautiful Ron!" she exclaimed and pulled her hair up so he could place it on her.

He pleasantly did and Harry barely moved as the scene took place. When he couldn't take it any longer, he stood and gave Hermione a wonderfully wrapped present. "That's for you." he said coolly.

The unsure brunette hesitantly opened it to reveal an amazingly unique book bag. It was pale purple, with small parts of what appeared to be dragon-hide material. It had patches from all over the world and it was obvious that Harry had made it himself… probably before they broke up.

"It has a number of spells on it and it may be useful given the time. Thought you could use it when you start in the Prophet," he stated flatly.

"Harry, I—"

"Don't— it's just to remember me by," he said in a low tone and walked out the door with one last glance at Ron.

Ron felt his chest being pulled open by force; his heart crumble at that last look his former best friend gave him. It was pained, angered, sad… But the worst was that he looked— he looked defeated. Harry Potter looked defeated for the first time at Ron's eyes and it was more than he could take.

The tall blue-eyed boy choked the sounds of Harry's name before they came out, and sucked in a breath. He couldn't manage to say the word, nor could he get past his pride and the fact that Hermione, the girl he'd always loved so much was with him now. He looked at her and smiled sadly, _that's what you cost me, my dear_…

He looked away and then to where Harry had departed. The best friend one could've ever had against a woman that maybe would never be completely his, but at least she was there right now, there with him. _That's what I gave up for you…_ he thought again and brushed her tears away gently, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

For the longest moment, she stared at the door that had just let through someone she'd probably always… a man that was now deeply buried into this person. _Her_ Harry was gone; drowned by pain and sorrow, war and darkness. She sighed heavily and let Ron brush her tears away and kiss her… _maybe he'll find peace away from us… maybe we'll all find peace after this is over, and maybe it is not together…_ she tried to convince herself and managed a small smile at the redhead in front of her.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione."

"As happy as it can be in times like this," she said, glancing once more at the door, perhaps in hopes of seeing Harry enter, smiling at them as if the whole scene had just been a bad joke. She shook the thought away and turned once more to Ron. "Happy Christmas, Ron." She kissed him once again and got up to go to breakfast with the rest of the Weasleys.

2004 - Grimmauld Place, London

The door to the Library closed with a slam on Harry's face and he let out a yelp of pain. "Hey! What the—" he started turning but stopped at the looks of his housemates. "It wasn't my—"

"Just shut up, Harry! Shut. The hell. Up!" Tonks was yelling, throwing daggers at her fellow auror with her now black eyes. "What in the blasted universe did you—"

"All right, all right! Time out! Tonks, quiet!" Remus bellowed from the far end of the room and waved his wand to cast a soundproof spell on the room. "Now," he started striding towards Harry, "I want some explanations, and I want them now," he inquired.

Harry wasn't sure he had felt this small since he was at school. Tonks' character was usually easy going and even laid back, but right now she could easily blaze fire flames if she had that ability. And Remus… when his calm demeanour was altered Harry could do nothing but cringe.

"Well?" His former professor spoke up after a minute or so of silence.

"What do you want to know?" he asked lamely and regretted it instantly because Tonks had darted his way and he was sure she would've attacked him clean handed had Remus not stood between the two.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe the _why_ Lariana asked me for protection in Merlin knows what godforsaken place. Or maybe the fact that I am not sure I had _ever_ seen her so upset since I know her. Or maybe, only maybe… what in the hell happened in the past twelve hours that made this come to pass!" he finished, barely keeping his voice even.

"What did you do this time, Harry?" Tonks asked, apparently having gotten control over herself.

He jumped at the accusation. "Why do you immediately relate that to me?" he asked defensively.

Tonks let out a breath and rolled her eyes. "Uhm… let's see?" She started putting fingers down as she spoke next. "You are the only one able to break Lariana down like that. You broke up with her a few days before your marriage, because—" she stopped a second.

"It was her idea!" Harry responded, louder than he had intended.

"Can you tell me why?" Tonks retorted just as loud.

"I _was_ going to marry her!"

"While being in love with someone else."

"It wasn't my fault! I am _not _still in love with Hermione!" he screamed and gasped when realizing what he had just said.

"Quiet! Do I need to keep doing this?" Remus asked, matching both their loud voices and the two young aurors quieted immediately, glaring at each other.

Tonks finally let out a breath and looked at Harry. "Look, I don't blame you for still being in love with her. It is obvious that it was really strong between the two, but— do you _need_ to keep hurting Lar? How is it her fault?"

He flinched notoriously at this last comment and looked away. "You think I like this? You think I— you think I am such a terrible person as to make someone like her suffer? Well, I'm not!" Harry's voice almost pleaded.

Remus sighed and looked at the ceiling. _Why does this have to be like this? _He asked the gods. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder and spoke gently. "Look, no, we don't, all right? We just want to know what happened."

Harry sighed. "We were talking in the morning, and she made me remember… made me feel some things I hadn't felt in a long time. Next thing I knew, we were kissing and Hermione burst in the room saying she had some inside information…" he took a hand to his unruly hair, a sign of frustration. "Then she runs out of the room and into the restroom and she starts throwing up. I come out, and then she just dissapparates, just as Lariana tells me she's moving out!" he finished in a high pitched voice.

The two listened intently as Harry told his story and at the same time, they sighed. "Oh, brilliant," Tonks finished.

"We need to make her stay!" Harry pleaded.

"Harry, Harry, Harry!" Remus repeated his name as to calm the young man down. "You know we can't…" he stated, defeated.

"But— but there MUST be a way! I can't believe you'd just give up on her!"

"It's not that, you know it," Tonks told him as she looked away. "If Lar thinks that's what she needs, then she will continue with it…"

"At least until she sees it other way," the older man finished Tonks' sentence.

"You know how hard-headed she can be… and I can't say I blame her."

"Let's not go there," Remus warned.

"Well, it _is _true, baby, you know it!"

The man stood wordless for a moment and then sighed again, looking older than his 44 years old. "You're right," he agreed.

Harry stood open mouthed at Tonks' way of referring to Remus, he still wasn't used to it. "Excuse me? We're talking about a housemate here! I will go try and convince her, even if you don't agree!" Harry said defiantly and started striding towards the door.

"Hold it there!" Tonks raised her wand and Harry was paralyzed in mid-walk.

"Hey! Let. Me. Go!" he protested and fought back the spell, managing to do so a moment later, but Tonks was already in front of him. "If anyone at all is going to go talk to her, that'll be me, Harry. Definitely not you," she said vigorously.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me! I was the one that almost married her, in case you forgot!"

"Trust me, I haven't forgotten," she said cooly. "And that's exactly why you shouldn't go. You're the main reason why she is leaving," she said with finality in her voice.

"Ouch."

"Sorry."

Harry sighed. "Fine, maybe you're right. But make sure you make her stay."

"Can't guarantee it, but I'll try."

2004 – Hermione's flat, outskirts of London

For the third time in her life, Hermione understood the expression 'feeling like dying' because that was the exact definition of how she felt at the moment. Were Harry and Lariana getting back together? Ron hadn't called, nor he had flooed or established any kind of communication since that day in the hospital. Had he left her for good? Had she indeed pushed away forever the two people that had cared for her the most ever?

She was in automatic mode right now; she walked through her flat like an empty being wondering through the streets at night. Her legs were wobbly and her head was spinning and spinning nonstop. She stumbled to her room and had to lean on the boudoir to prevent herself from falling to the cold wooden floor.

"What the hell is the matter with me?" she wondered, looking at a pale and pasty-faced Hermione in the mirror. She was starting to get really worried now. "I've got to go for a general check." She made her mental note and managed to crawl to the big bed; it felt so empty and cold just then…

It hadn't even been five minutes of rest, when she was hit by another wave of sickness, just like the one at Grimmauld Place, and she had to race to the loo. "Great Merlin! This is going to kill me!" she protested and started walking back to bed when she heard someone call from the fireplace.

"Granger! You there?" the voice called and Hermione recognized it immediately.

"Malfoy? How did you—" she stammered as she made her way to the living room.

"How good to know people still recognize me," he continued, "come to the fireplace, I need to speak with you." The burnette's face appeared from the other room. "There you are, can I come over?" he asked.

"Wha— what? Of course you can't! How did you get my private floo?" she asked, between annoyed and amazed.

"Ah, little mudblood's brilliant manners again. It's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Granger. And I have ways of finding out…" he told her with a wink, answering her previous question.

"And again with the name-calling. Don't get me started, ferret."

"Goodness! I hadn't heard that one in ages…" he said with a lovely smile and then sobered. "I have to see you… in private. Are any of your lapdogs with you?" he asked, looking around from the flames.

"Shut up, Malfoy! I am not in a mood for your rubbish! And why would you want to see me? Didn't you finish your errand last time?"

"Oh, boy! And here I thought we ended in friendly terms the other day…" he said with a smirk and shrugged.

"Do I need to tell you to shut up again? Just apparate here, and make it quick." She had barely finished the sentence when there was an almost inaudible pop and the handsome, blond young man materialized in her living room. "You were planning on apparating here even if I told you not to, weren't you?"

Draco shrugged and winked again at her. "I am flattered to hear you recognizing my genius to get past your guards," he said satisfied.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "What is it now?" she said in a tired voice and glanced at him, admiring his beauty for a moment and shaking herself mentally just like last time.

"Careful, I can legilimens, darling…" he said with a seductive sneer that vanished a moment later." Great Merlin! What happened to you, woman!" he said, a little alarmed at her pasty face.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You look like a ghost!" he said, placing a soft hand on her cheek. "You look terrible."

"Well, I am not exactly having the best of weeks…" she stated.

"When was last time I saw you?" he asked out of the blue.

"Uh—I… am not sure, a month ago? Why?"

For a second, Draco stood in stunned silence and then he burst out laughing. "I can't believe this! I knew it!" he said between laughs.

"What? What is so funny, Malfoy?"

The man sobered for only as long as to give her a confused look. "You don't know? And you say you're so smart…"

"Your point being?" she stated, growing increasingly annoyed at him at not knowing something he did.

"So, you really don't know. Geez, I never dared imagine giving _you_, of all people, this news…"

"Draco!"

"Ah! First names! I like that!" he chimed. "You are pregnant, Hermione. I can't believe you didn't see it before! And you say you're bright…" he laughed. "The sickness, you being so pale, the extreme sensitivity…" he started naming and gave her a kind smile… an almost longing one.

Hermione only shook her head as she responded. "No… I am not—" she started nochalantly and stopped abruptly, her eyes widening. "I am what? I am NOT pregnant!" she exclaimed indignant and then stopped for a moment. "I can't be…" she added, more to herself.

Draco made a face and came closer to her. "Is that a problem? Won't the Weasel be happy?" he said, trying to lighten the situation and failing miserably, for she looked even sicker than before, if it was possible.

She turned to him with wide eyes that were quickly filling with tears. "No, no, no, that is not possible…" she muttered and looked down.

Draco leaned down a little to be at level with her face. "Why are you crying?" he asked. "I know he is no model, but heck! He is the father…" he said and stopped for a moment, pulling her head up and looking at her with big, grey eyes, "or he isn't…" he added carefully.

Hermione averted his gaze, which seemed to be drilling right inside of her. After remaining silent for a moment, she appeared to have regained the composure and looked at him. "What did you come here for? Do you have more information?" she asked in the journalist voice that had made her interviews inarguable for anyone, no matter how much they didn't want to talk.

His eyes remained nailed on her for a moment, and after a while, he had apparently dropped it because he was in the same business tone she had adopted. "Yes, I do. They are up to something in the next couple of days for sure. You might as well give him the information already so they can be prepared, I can come with you if you want… he can use ligilimens if he wishes…" he said with a shrug; he had a mission, one he had sworn with the Unbreakable Vow, and he would fulfill it.

Hermione frowned in surprise. "You, _Draco Malfoy_, are saying that you don't mind _Harry Potter_ reading your mind? What is the matter with you?" she asked in shock. "Besides, he would want to use Veritaserum for sure, and I don't reckon you'd want to do _that_, would you?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Not in a million years…"

"So, you can't come."

"Fine. Suit yourself, though after you give him the big news I wouldn't put my money on his best faith…"

Hermione was astounded for a moment and then she got it and glared at him. "Don't do that again!" she demanded dangerously.

Draco smirked at her reaction. "Now, _that_ is the Granger I know."

"Oh, sod off, Malfoy!"

"As you wish, m'lady," he said and bowed, stepping back a little so he could leave. "Guess that in the end it all goes back to the beginning, huh?" he said with what could be mistaken for the malice he used to have in all of his sentences, but it wasn't that kind of comment, and Hermione could tell.

"But, Draco—" she started but the almost inaudible pop filled the big room and Hermione sagged, letting herself fall to the ground in the same spot she had been for the last twenty minutes. "Oh, boy…" she said, covering her face with her hands and crying softly. A moment later, she stood up, determined. "No, it can't be," she told herself and apparated out.

She sat on the toilet, staring at two lines in front of her. To her right, a box lay on the sink, and right besides, a small cup half filled. She felt paralyzed, overwhelmed, frozen to the last bone.

"Oh, Merlin… what will Harry say?" she whispered. "Oh, gosh, and Ron!" Hermione closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip till she felt the bitter taste of blood in her mouth and a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks.

She jumped when hearing an unmistakable pop in her living room. "Oh, brilliant," she said, resigned and stood, washing her face and trying her best to look normal as she walked out to greet Ron in the living room.

2004 – Grimmauld Place

"Lariana, listen to me. Am I your best friend?"

"Yes, you most definitely are," she replied calmly but her eyes were still a little red and her bag lay open on her bed.

"Good. So I am asking you to _please_ reconsider. _Please stay_, for me…?"

"I already told you, I can't. Try to understand, Tonks."

"Oh, sod Harry! Sod it all! I want you here! Lar!"

The pretty girl looked away and swallowed the lump in her throat. She leaned down and kissed the other woman gently on the lips, pulling away a moment later. "It has nothing to do with you, Tonks, you know that," she said kindly. "I have to move on for good… and so does he. That can't happen with me here," she explained, "it is true and you know it," Lariana pleaded.

At that instant, Tonks really understand at last and sighed, with over-bright eyes. "You're probably right," she said quietly and moved to the drawer to help her friend finish packing.

Lariana smiled, knowing that Tonks would always support her in whatever she did. "Thank you," she said softly and flew the things from the bathroom to a smaller bag. "I'm gonna miss this place…" she said.

Tonks stopped. "But you are coming back when this is over, right?" she asked.

"If it is _ever_ over, yes, Tonks."

The pink-haired woman nodded her understanding and sighed as the last of Lariana's things were in the big bag. "Let me know where are you staying."

"I will be at the Cauldron tonight and then I'll look. You will be the first one to know."

Tonks smiled and bobbed her head. "Come visit," she said.

"I will."

The two walked down the stairs, Tonks carrying a bag and Lariana carrying the other one and both men were down in the sitting room, waiting. As soon as they heard the stairs, Harry and Remus stood, gazing up and half-expecting a smiling Tonks and an angry-looking Lariana but instead they found two women coming down with bags and their jaws fell.

Remus darted forward. "What are you doing?" he asked Tonks, who he had started dating not too long ago after a long discussion with himself and all the implications of the situation.

Harry followed instantly, looking at Lariana instead of Tonks. "I thought you said you would make her stay," he said a little cooly, now turning to his friend.

"I was… not anymore. She is right, Harry, and I am backing her in this," she said, avoiding his intense green eyes.

"Tonks!" Remus exclaimed, taking a hand to his ever more salt and peppering hair.

"Remus!" she imitated his tone and the man just sighed, resigned. "I'm sorry, Harry," he told the younger man.

"What? No! Lariana please don't leave! I am so sorry!" he tried his last resource, with catastrophic results because Lariana's composure started to fall apart and was only held together by Tonks' encouraging hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go Lar, this is not good for you."

Lariana nodded and they popped in front of the two men. Lariana left her bags on the floor and hugged Remus tightly. "Thank you for everything, I will be in touch," she told him softly, her eyes filled with tears, and then she turned to Harry.

He made a move to hold her but held back and swallowed. Lariana looked at him for a moment and sighed, hugging him as well. "It is not your fault, all right? You know I love you," she told him with a weak smile.

"I love you too," he responded and hugged her back, smelling her hair. _Sweet vanilla_, he thought. "Please come back when you feel like it," he said, "this is still your house," he finished and Lariana nodded with another smile; a more genuine one.

"I will be back later, all right?" Tonks told Remus and kissed him on the lips quickly. Remus nodded and sighed as the two dissapparated.

Defeated, Harry let out a sigh and his head fell to look at the ground. He stayed silent for a moment and then looked at Remus intensely. "This has _got_ to end," he said and dissapparated a split second later.

"Harry, it is not that simple!" he called out and reached for him but Harry was gone. "Yet again…" Remus muttered and went back to the studio, closing the door behind him in hopeless hopes that when he came out of there, it would all be over for good.

He was now in front of Hermione's building again and shuddered at the thought of what had happened when he'd last been standing on that very spot. He prayed to the gods his wand didn't start vibrating… but it did and Harry would've jumped to the roof had he been indoors. "Holy crap, Remus!" he said and walked to the narrow alleyway close to Hermione's building, taking out the wand. When seeing it wasn't a red alert, he relaxed a little, "_déjà vu_", he said and cast the 'answer' spell. "Yes, tell me."

A head materialized in front of him and the older man appeared relived when hearing Harry's voice. "Thank Merlin you answer, Harry."

"What is it?" he asked, having a rather clear idea on what his former professor was about to tell him.

"Harry, please, this is _not_ the time for doing things like this. You should stop a moment and calm down before you do anything you might regret."

"No. Like this, is exactly how I should be to finish things up, otherwise I won't be able to!"

"My point precisely. Don't you reckon there might be a reason behind?"

"Behind what?"

He let out a somewhat exasperated breath at his thickness. "Behind the fact that after all these years you haven't been able to close that book even though you've wanted to so many times?"

"Your point?"

"My point is that they are part of your life and they will always be part of it. You can't just cut them off; it would be like cutting a tree from its roots."

At this, Harry _did _stop for a moment, only to gather his own thoughts to give Remus the answer he sought. "I know what you mean, Remus, I really do, and you are right. But I keep hurting people I love, and myself too, and that can't happen anymore. I have to put a stop to it, one way or another…" he said truthfully.

"You think you will ever stop?"

"Loving her? Probably not. But I have to learn and I have to be able to make peace with them because—" he stopped a moment. "Because whether I like it or not, they are, as you said, my family, my roots. It is not fair to the Weasley's; I've made this too unfair for far too long, and it was my fault to begin with."

Remus looked at him with what could only be seen as incredible pride… fatherly pride; even through the image, you could tell he had tears welled in his eyes.

"You are my family too, Remus," Harry told his mentor with a smile. "But do you see what I mean?"

"Yes, I do, Harry. And I can only say I am proud of you…" he said, getting over the knot in his throat. "But do try and leave it well," he added. "Good luck." And he disappeared.

Harry looked up at the eighth floor once again and took an encouraging breath, walking out of the alley a moment later towards the red and amber building. He was about to ring the bell, when the door opened and a man walked out. "Good evening, sir," Harry greeted and entered, walking to the elevator and pushing the eighth floor button. "Here we go," he whispered to himself.

The elevator came to a halt and with the stop, Harry's heart skipped a beat and he stepped out, locating number 800 and walking there. He rang the bell and waited. Seconds later, he was greeted by a redhead that had once been Harry's biggest pillar of strength after Hermione, and he did not seem all too pleased to see him.

"Evening, Ron," Harry said and for a moment thought he remembered he'd felt him at St. Mungos last time.

Ron looked at him and narrowed his eyes at him. "What are you doing here?" he asked hastily.


	21. Recontrer

**What is Love?**

_**A/N:** After this update, there'll be a two and a half week hiatus in the chapters because I'll be travelling. Hope you don't forget about the story. The next chapter will be uploaded on April 30th. Please R&R and Happy reading!_

CHAPTER XX

Renconter

_I woke up from my sleep to the sound of that voice_

_From the words that I heard I had no choice_

_They told me I had to turn around_

_My assurance slowly faded down_

_And I wonder_

_Will I ever make it home_

_Will I ever leave the ground_

_Leave this place so far behind_

_The plans that I had were quickly destroyed_

_The problem was one I couldn't avoid_

_They welcomed me to stay overnight_

_I'm too tired to complain so i just might_

_And I wonder_

_My weariness keeps growing inside_

_My patience is starting to subside_

_And I hope I'll be there soon_

_It can't be long or I'll fall through_

_Will I ever make it home_

_Will I ever leave the ground_

_Leave this place so far behind_

_Till there is no turning back_

_Will I ever make it home _

_Get to where I wanna be_

_Find the ones who wait for me_

_To the place where I belong_

_Will I ever make it home_

_(.-Will I Ever Make it Home_

_from 13 Going on 30 Soundtrack)_

June 1998 - Hogwarts

Clases were now over. _School _was over for Harry and his friends. No one could really believe it; it was too good and too scary to be true. So much had happened in such little time, but it was over, for good.

Harry's eyes traveled to the teacher's table and made his very own Staff in his head. Dumbledore was sitting in the centre of the table, smiling softly, his eyes twinkling under the half-moon glasses. To his right, was McGonagall, Harry's Head of House, Hermione's favorite teacher. To Dumbledore's left was professor Slughorn, Slytherin's Head of House; despite everything, he had been good to them. Next to McGonagall was professor Lupin, his best ever professor and to his right, Hagrid... oh Hagrid, he really missed him; everyone did, but Harry especially. Hagrid had ALWAYS been there for him, no matter what, and he had lost his sanity and also died to protect him.

He blinked and found the current staff table, something started pressing on his chest and he looked down as he couldn't beat the tears from coming. A moment later, he felt a small hand in his shoulder; instinctively he reached over to touch it and had to take his own hand... this wasn't the hand he had expected. "Hey, Gin," he offered a faint smile and quickly wiped his face.

The redhead girl returned a pained smile, but it was reassuring nontheless. "Everything all right, Harry?"

Before looking up to Ginny, Harry looked around, to where Hermione and Ron were sitting, then his eyes went to the Slytherin table, to where Draco used to sit. He sighed. Everyone. From there, his eyes went to each of the empty seats in the tables, and he sighed again. _Not in vain_, he added mentally before turning to Ginny. "Yes, yeah, don't worry about me. Just some last day melancholy."

"I know what you mean, I'll be alone next year," she laughed a little.

"You won't. You have Luna..." he responded and laughed a little too.

"Right, and because she likes to sneak around SO much..."

"Can't help you with that," Harry shrugged with a grin, which faded a moment later when he heard the tap of a spoon against glass.

"Quiet, please," McGonagall called form the Staff Table and everyone fell silent. She did a very good job as Headmistress, if one had to be honest... "As it's tradition, the Head Boy and Girl will address a few goaway words to the student body." Her eyes fell to the two unconfortable teenagers. "Harry, Hermione? If you could please?" she said and sat down.

Hesitantly, Hermione stood, Harry followed her lead and they never broke eye contact, as awkward as it felt. They stayed silent for the longest time; a pin falling in the huge room could've been heard, then Hermione started talking, raising her glass.

"My fellow students, we stand here today, leaving school. The things we have learned in class throughout these seven years will help us for our future lives; no one will ever be able to break us down after everything we've—" she stopped for a moment, almost losing composure, but she looked down and then continued, adressing everyone in the Great Hall. "Everything we've learned. We will be able to come out, prepared to face anything, and we owe it all to this House of Knowledge."

"Hogwarts is more than just our school. For many of us, Hogwarts is a home away from home, and for some, it is our only home," her brown eyes fell on Harry, and she smiled at him softly. After a pause, she continued. "The companionships and friendships we've forged in these dark times will last us for life," her voice started quavering a bit, though only Harry noticed. "And what we have gained... and lost," she now made a long pause and looked away, her glass still in her hand.

Harry took this hint and quickly tried to continue, though he also had a knot in his throat. He finally managed to continue Hermione's speech, earning him a grateful smile from the woman he loved. "…will never be forgotten. Thanks to all of you, and what this school has given us, we can now go out and be sure that nothing will haunt our homes and our dreams."

"You see, when I came here for the first time, I was no one, I had nothing. But at Hogwarts, I found out that the world was _not _what I had always known," he forced a smile, and all the room laughed. "I found out that I could move things, I could create things… that I could fly! Change almost everything!" he added with a fond smile and looked at the professors.

After that, his voice dropped to a deep, melancholic tone. "But then I found out that wasn't so, that I couldn't change everything," Harry's green eyes fell on Ron and Hermione and he looked at them intensely. "That the things I wanted the most, couldn't be changed. That the past can't be changed." His gaze was intense, and then he turned to the room once more. "But that we could do something for the future, and that is what this marvelous house taught us. That we can work for ourselves and for the others, for the future, and that it can be better... and now it is," he finally stopped with a smile and raised his glass. Everyone followed and a burst of applause started.

This had been the first time they had heard Harry speak since Hagrid's decease and the Last Battle. Many were crying, others were merely smiling, but it was for certain that Harry and Hermione's speech had touched everyone in the room; even the Slytherins that were left at school.

2004 – Hermione's flat

"Who is it, Ron?" she asked, wondering who would come at this time; she wasn't expecting anyone… "Gin—" she stopped upon seeing who was at the door and gasped, all the blood rushing out of Hermione's face as she saw the sparkling green eyes at the door. _Oh, Merlin…_ was her first thought.

Her eyes darted to Ron and saw his clear blue spheres easily throwing beams to the man in front of him. _Oh bloody hell, what I've caused,_ she thought to herself. Hermione had had some time to think things over and again and though she knew she had been very guilty of charge, she had to admit that the three had brought this on to themselves.

She took a breath and stepped in front of Ron quickly. "Harry! Merlin! Harry, what are you doing here?" she said with honest shock in her brown eyes when seeing how disheveled he was. "Is everything all right?" she asked.

He took a breath and courage to look her in the eye. "Can I come in, please?" he asked as calm as he could.

Hesitantly, Hermione stepped aside, pushing Ron to the side as well in the way. "Uh… yes, sure! What's the matter?" she asked again, a little alarmed.

Harry entered and looked around, placing the picture of the three at the start of seventh year, in the corner. He sighed and turned to face the two. "Nothing is the matter, but we need to talk, and really talk," he said and looked at them.

"We have nothing to talk about, Harry, you know it," Ron responded coolly.

"No, exactly the opposite, there are _way_ too many things we need to talk about," he retorted quickly.

"What is it you wanna talk about, eh? On how _I _stole _your_ girl? On how it is her fault that you haven't been able to lead a normal relationship? Or perhaps about the fact that thanks to _you_, festivities at _my_ house have to be divided?" Ron spat at Harry, startling him for more than a moment.

He blinked a couple of times, taking it in and digesting it, but all he could manage was to get even angrier at the redhead in front of him. "Actually, no. I wanted to talk about how you stabbed me in the back, how Hermione was with you all the time," his voice raised at Ron with every word he spoke, "and has always had the balls to come back, which is one of the reasons…"

"Hey! I am here, in case you didn't notice!" Hermione cut in on Harry's near-screams.

"Stay out of this!" the two boys told her.

"Didn't you read the best friend manual? Gee, maybe rule number one: NEVER betray your friend?"

Ron squinted his eyes. "Hm… lemme think. I think it was right next to the 'Don't be a git and trust your friend' rule. No, no… maybe it was next to the 'hero that is a prick to his friends does NOT get the girl' one."

Hermione was alack of words for a moment. So childish, so true, so... so confusing! She felt like blowing their heads off in the blink of an eye, she felt like curling into a ball in the corner and cry, she felt like just screaming at herself for even noticing these gits! As she thought all of this, sparks started erupting in the room and Hermione looked around, alarmed; all this power… and strong emotions… that couldn't be good. Luckily, her logical mind took control for just one second, and she cast an unplottable spell over the flat before exploding.

"Excuse me!" she yelled atop of her lungs. "I am _not_ the 'girl' the hero gets. I am NOT the victim of some git, and I am certainly NOT a traitorous little girl! Is that clear?" she snapped at the two as she walked towards them, knowing full well that she was adventuring into a battlefield that had been set a long time ago but had only been looked over; something that could no longer happen. "And quiet down before you make the whole building explode! Especially you, Harry!" she said and Harry and Ron noticed for the first time the sparks all over the room. The two stared for a moment and then took a deep breath

When the immediate danger was controlled, she continued, "Now, I wasn't exactly a lovely pie, you weren't, and you certainly weren't either," she told Ron and Harry respectively. "But we are supposed to be adults now!" she told the two and tried her best to not let her emotions start all the fireworks in the room again.

"As long as your _boy_friend doesn't keep attacking me…" Harry said in what the rational part of his mind considered a 12 year-old tone of voice.

"As long as Mr. _Allmighty _gets out of our lives for good…"

"Shut up! Both of you!" She said and a lamp near her lighted up and then exploded. She gasped at the sound and had to close her eyes for a moment. One, to fight back the erupting volcano inside of her, and two, to control the sudden sickness that attacked her. She opened them again and glared at the two young men. "And to think that for one second I thought you were being mature…" she added to Harry.

"Well, he bit my head off as soon as I—"

"What part of keep quiet did you not understand? Shut up, Harry!" she started saying something else, but stopped, and without looking back at the men, she added. "And you shut up too, Ron!" She threw her arms to the sky and made an exasperated sound. "Merlin! You are two babies! Who would even dare imagine that you are 24!"

Harry started saying something, but bit it back at Hermione's daggers, and then he looked down, staying quiet for a moment. "Look, I just came here to talk and settle some things for good, exactly what we—"

"You have nothing to say here. We are history!"

"And settle some things for good, exactly what we—"

"You have nothing to say here. We are history!" Ron repeated and Harry looked at him. For a moment, it seemed like he was choking, but when Hermione spoke, Harry was grateful he'd lost focus.

"You _have_ history!" Hermione cried helplessly.

"And it is over!" Ron snapped back, baffled at the sensation a second ago.

"It will NEVER be over," Harry countered.

"You may be done with the past, but the past is never done with you, Ron," Hermione continued into Harry's train of thought.

"Wanna bet on that?"

"You know you are being a git, don't you?" Harry said, annoyed. Finally settling into a calm state of mind, thanks to his auror training and to Hermione's remark.

"Oh! I should most definitely take that into account; coming from the biggest git ever."

"You can go to hell, Ronald," Harry said and started walking towards the other man; fighting his best to hold his temper. "You simply _can't_ understand it, can you?"

"Understand what? What, Harry, huh?"

"That you were wrong. That you should have _never_ done what you did, and that it isn't my fault that things are like they are!"

Now, _that_ wasn't what he had in mind fifteen minutes ago, when he had talked to Remus, was it? Back down there, he knew that for a good part, it _had_ indeed been his fault. So what was coming out of his mouth right now?

"Now, wait a second there, Harry Potter. What have you just said? I think I might have heard it wrong. That it WASN'T your fault? That is, I think, the biggest rubbish that has come out of your mouth. Ever," Hermione echoed Harry's thoughts in defense of Ron and herself as well.

Harry turned to her, as if he had just noticed her, and shook his head. "Wha— what are you talking about?" he asked, bewildered. "So you're saying that this was _my_ fault?"

"Uh… duh? Who started it in the first place?" Ron said.

"Oh, I am _so_ sick of listening to the same story over and over again. Who started it? Who started it? It is childish!" Harry all but yelled.

"Might I remind you that _you_ were the one that started it?"

"It doesn't bloody matter now, Ron!" Hermione entered the conversation once more.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" the redhead spat back, getting redder in the face with every word he said.

"Like hell it doesn't matter!" Harry sided with Ron.

Hermione covered her face with both hands, hiding the one sole tear that escaped her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked at Harry, putting herself together and speaking in the most clam tone she could muster. "What did you come here for, Harry?"

"Yeah, what DID you come here for, Harry?"

He breathed as well, trying to follow Hermione's lead. It had worked before, why wouldn't it work now. "Things are different now," he simply said.

"Are they?" Ron asked defyingly.

The raven-haired man looked at his former best friend and really wondered if they had indeed changed or if it had only been a crazy outburst of his to even think that he could fix things.

"Yes! They are!" Hermione retorted firmly.

Harry started saying something; horribly torn between himself and... himself, but Ron irrupted in his thoughts. "They are not! He is still a git and obviously, he won't change," Ron said with anger etched all over his voice, but deep in there, in both pair of eyes, green and blue, Hermione could see a small glint that gave her a little hope… and dread.

July 1998 – Hogwarts

Things were crazy at Grimmauld Place. The Order was out now, but it was still a get-together place for the former members, and it had become Harry Potter and Remus Lupin's house after the first had left the Dursleys for good. There was a third roomate that didn't really spend much time there since last December. After Hermione Granger's parents had been killed, back in sixth year, she had moved to Grimmauld Place, to live with Harry and Remus and the rest of the Order. But since The Breakup, she had spent most of her time at the Weasley's, living with Ginny.

Now, just before their graduation, Order members had gathered after little over two months for Harry and his friends' graduation. It was historical that these mere teens had done so much even before they graduated school, so this definitely meant a lot for everyone.

Even the Weasleys, all of them (or the ones left) had come, and there had been a tacit agreement between the former Golden Trio to ignore their differences for this day. Voices were heard all over: last minute arrangements, congratulations, calls... in one word, craziness was all around the once grim old house.

"Harry! Is you whole outfit ready? Did you fix the hat?"

"Yes, dad!" he answered his former professor with a laugh and the two laughed.

"Mum! Where is my tie!"

"Right over the fridge!"

"What is it doing there?" Ron asked bewildered.

"Ask the pixies, hun."

"Remus! Do you know where the M-hair is?"

"The what?"

"The thing that I— Ah! Never mind, here it is."

"All right Mione, but hurry, we have to leave in a few moments!"

"Goodness! It is almost time!"

"We'll miss the portkey!"

"Kids, hurry!"

"We're not kids, mum!"

"Fine! Hurry graduates!"

"All because you are the one wearing the Graduation dress robes!"

"Yes! Is that a problem!" Ron answered his sister, annoyed.

"Fine! Don't bite my head off!"

"Then get off my back!"

"Leave her alone, Ron!" Hermione snapped as she came out of the restroom, all dressed up and ready.

Ron looked up. "You look beautiful," he told her with a smile, forgetting about his sister.

Hermione smiled back. "Thanks, you don't look half-bad yourself."

Ron winked and started to draw Hermione closer but pulled away in the blink of an eye when a familiar pace broke into the room. Harry's mood fell instantly. "Don't let me interrupt you, continue what you were doing," he said and quickly walked out. The two stared at each other and made a face, exchanging a quick and awkward kiss before they went to the sitting room to catch the portkey that would take them to Hogwarts.

The ceremony had been one of the most beautiful and celebrated in the last century. This wasn't any class that was graduating. It was a class of heroes, deceased heroes and fighters. Not one person of this class had stepped aside from the final battle or from the war. They were all powerful, brave, hard-working, cunning, intelligent; a class the founders themselves would have been proud of, and all the Staff couldn't be more grateful and proud of them all.

After the ceremony, they were asked to step out for a little show to give the elves and the room time to get ready for the dinner party. There were magical creatures everywhere performing the most perfect and beautiful show one could dare imagine... Hagrid had prepared it all for them before the final battle; especially for Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville; the four heroes of the war.

As the trio enjoyed the show, there couldn't be a force that could stop them from weeping for his lost friend and this gesture of his. After what seemed like an eternity to all of the Class of '98, the former Golden Trio were standing together, holding each other up, like it was supposed to be.

After the display finished, everyone went back to the Great Hall, but they stayed behind for a moment; each pulling themselves together again to try and enjoy the evening. After a few minutes, they were able to break apart and for an awkward moment, they stared at each other in silence.

Harry was the first one to break the contact and he sighed. "We should better get back," he said, avoiding having to look at the couple in front of him and he started inside.

Hermione and Ron were still holding each other when Harry walked away. Almost immediately, Hermione broke free from her boyfriend and went after her former partner. "Harry! Wait! Please!"

He kept on going. If anything, he hurried his pace, but Hermione was running, and quickly, she caught up to him. "Harry, wait!" she said, panting and took his arm, abruptly turning the young man around to face her.

"What! Why do you want me to wait!" he said, jerking his arm free and glaring at her. "To see you two kissing and enjoying each other's company? No, thank you."

"No! I want us to talk."

"What do you want to talk about? There is nothing to be talked out! Go talk to your boyfriend!"

"I want to talk to my best friend!"

"I don't see anyone here," he said coolly just as Ron reached them with his long strides.

"I was talking about you," she retorted angrily.

"I am NOT your friend, Hermione."

This hurt Hermione like nothing else he had done and she flinched, staring at him with wide brown eyes. She said nothing.

Harry had to turn away to avoid her hurt look. "What did you expect? You cheated on me, with him!" he pointed accusingly at Ron.

"Hey! Don't dare do that again! And she didn't cheat!"

Hermione wanted to say something, but apparently her body felt otherwise because it wouldn't utter any word.

"Ah, she didn't? So how do you call it when your girlfriend goes on kissing someone else?"

"It would be cheating if you had _been_ together, but you were all by yourself. That, for me, is breaking up."

"It is not break up until someone says 'it's over', and I don't remember saying it."

"You didn't need to! You said it when you—"

"Ron, stop, please," Hermione managed and looked at Harry. "You said 'it's over' every time you left without telling me. You said 'it's over' whenever you chose to go out and do whatever you were doing when you had promised to be with me. You said 'it's over' every time I asked you something and you wouldn't tell me, Harry!" she cried.

"If I hadn't, we would still be at war!"

"The war would've been over before if you would have come to us! Like you had always done!"

"I couldn't do that! You would've gotten yourselves killed!"

"We could have helped!"

"No you couldn't have. _I _had to do it. Alone!"

"There's that rubbish again!"

"Shut your mouth, Ron! You're the least one to tell me anything!"

"Maybe if you would have asked us to help, we could have told you what we had been told in the meeting you didn't attend and Hagrid wouldn't have had to go after you and—"

"Ron! That's enough!" Hermione interrupted.

"No, he_ has _to finally see it!"

"No, it's _not _the way. _Or_ the place!"

"Oh, yes it is. If you would've come to us, we would've told you, and Hagrid wouldn't have had to go after you and he wouldn't have gotten killed. Yes! It is the truth!"

Harry gasped at this; his heart crumbled, and a moment after, his warm green eyes turned icy. "That is the biggest rubbish. I can't believe you just blamed me for Hagrid's death!"

"Well, it is true."

"No it's not. I went because they would've killed you had you come with me. I was protecting you, you git! Both of you!"

"And what on earth made you think that YOU wouldn't get killed! It was stupid!"

"And selfish!" added Ron. "Because you KNEW that we couldn't do it without you! Argh! That's what— argh! So selfish!" he finished, his voice dominated by sadness and frustration.

"YOU, come telling ME, about selfishness!" he said as he came closer to Ron with each word.

"Harry, stop!" Hermione cried.

"You leave me alone!" he spat at Hermione and pushed her away, throwing her such a venomus look, that she drew back.

"You don't touch her!" Ron demanded, stepping forward, only a few inches from Harry.

"The nerve in you!" Harry pushed Ron away and for one second, he had to hold his fist back. He just turned around.

"You're full of rubbish! I don't want you close _ever _again! I can't believe I would have given everything for you!"

"Apparently, not everything, Ron," he stopped and turned around, then looked at Hermione, who looked away. "And that's fine with me, I don't want to see you again either. Either of you!" he finished and started towards the Forbidden Forest, not looking back at all as everything inside him came crumbling down. Everything he'd know and loved was left behind, and he didn't care; at least not right now.

2004 – Hermione's Flat

No, things weren't different, he had just confirmed that. _They_ were different, but that wouldn't ever go away, would it? He would never be able to completely put that behind, nor would they.

He would always be the one who shut his best friends off out of sheer stupidity; Hermione would always be the girl in the middle that chose wrong and wouldn't accept it; and Ron... Ron would always be the one that took his mate's girl; he would always be haunted by that same thing that had caused them problems ever since they met, he would always have that hidden resentment. No, there was no way they could fix this.

Harry's eyes traveled from Hermione to Ron and a deep sorrow took him over; his eyes itched and he swallowed. His look went back to Hermione for a moment, and apparently, what he saw there made that line that was itching to get out of his lips, stay inside his mouth. He just looked down and said nothing.

"Ron, you _are_ being a git," Hermione said quietly after a rather awkward pause.

The redhead looked at the two and frowned. "What are you talking about?" he asked, finally catching up with the strange moment that had just taken place.

"We're talking about that you make everything harder," Harry continued Hermione's sentence.

"Harry Potter, I don't need you talking for me, all right?" she said coldly even though that was exactly what she wanted to say.

"What? I wasn't—"

"Oh, yes you were," Ron said before Harry could finish.

"Shut up, Ron!" Harry yelled.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Hermione yelled back. "And don't dare say anything, Ron. I am _not_ on your side!"

"Then whose side are you on?"

"What we have left of ourselves. _That_ side," she spat at him with an intense gaze.

Harry closed his eyes and looked at the picture once more, sighing. "Look, I just wanted to try and end this."

"I know, Harry. I knew it from the moment you walked into the room," she said in almost a whisper and a trace of a smile appeared in the corner of Harry's mouth.

"Hey, what is this, now you're with him?" Ron asked, feeling stupid when he heard himself saying that.

The two broke eye contact and turned to Ron. "No, not at all," Harry and Hermione spoke in unison and shut almost immediately.

"Oh, this is just rich. Only half an hour together and you are already thinking alike again," he said, unable to control his everlasting jealousy of Harry.

"Ron, please no, don't get like this," Hermione pleaded.

"Don't get like what?" he asked in defense.

Knowing there was a battle coming, Harry spoke up again. _Just like old times_, he told himself with inner resignation. "Look." What he had initially come here to do was far into oblivion, and now Harry felt more authentic than he had in a long time. "I'm— Hermione, this can't go on, it's been too long already. And I am tired."

"So you can leave already," Ron added.

"Please, let me talk," he said quietly, and not knowing why, Ron obliged. Harry sighed; if this was the only way, he would have to. "Ron, I'm sorry, all right?" he said.

"It's no—"

"Harry, you don't have to apologise to him," Hermione started, but Harry cut her off.

"Yes, I do owe him an apology, even though— nothing."

"No, you don't."

"Please, let me," he told the woman in front of him. "And," he took a breath. "Ron, you're not doing her _or _yourself any good with this."

"Who do you think you are to say that?" he said angrily.

"I used to be your best friend," he said with sadness.

"You stopped being my best friend the day you stopped trusting me and you started lying to me," Ron answered calmly, but it was obvious that this was finally getting to him.

"You lied to me too, Ron. But that's in the past. And we can't do anything about it."

"You bloody hurt us, Harry. That is not easily forgotten."

"I know, that's why I'm here," he stopped again and took a breath. "That and to say this one last time to Hermione," he turned to her. "I don't expect you to do anything with this but," he took her hand, "Hermione, despite everything, I haven't been able to get over you. We all know that. I just need this to get closure. I love you. I always have. Probably always will."

He then turned to Ron and stared at him for the longest moment. "Ron, again, I'm sorry. I did make a mistake, and I'm sorry. The _but's_ here don't matter anymore. You've always been the best friend anyone could ever have in spite of everything that happened that last year, and these past years. And you have no idea how sorry I am that we're no longer best friends. That's all I wanted to say. I want this war between us to end, I give up, all right," he finished and let out a breath that told the other two that he was empty now, that he had nothing more to say. Harry had turned out to be the bigger man here, and none of the other two could believe it.

Hermione was speechless as his presence took her all in. _Not fair, not fair for him, not fair for us. My _fault, she repeated to herself with sickening frequency in those few seconds and she caught Harry's eyes, silently communicating all their feelings, like they had always done. The world was only the two of them for a single moment and she didn't know what to say, but to Harry, the look they shared was all he needed.


	22. The girl who trapped us

**What is Love?**

_A/N: Not much happens here and I'm sorry it is such a short chapter, but I think it deserves its own space. I hope next update is soon and I hope you like the chapter. R&R please :D I love reviews!_

CHAPTER XXI

The Girl Who Trapped Us

_Is it too late?_

_Nothing to salvage_

_You look away_

_Clear of the damage_

_The meaning to_

_Our words of love_

_Has disappeared_

_We used to love one another_

_Give to each other_

_Lie undercover so_

_Are you friend or foe?_

_Love one another_

_Live for each other_

_So, are you friend or foe?_

_'Cause I used to know_

_The promises_

_Hollow concessions_

_An innocent_

_Show of affection_

_I touch your hand_

_A hologram_

_Are you still there?_

_(Friend or Foe by T.A.T.U.)_

2004 – Hermione's flat

After regaining his composure following Harry's statement, Ron watched the exchange of looks between the former lovers and was blank for a moment, after which, he stepped forward and between Harry and Hermione, knowing this was only hurting the woman he loved. "Thank you, Harry. I appreciate all you've said, but I think it's time for you to leave. She doesn't have the answer you seek," he said, interupting them.

Harry and Hermione both flinched with the sudden movement that disturbed the peace that had surrounded them for a few seconds. Harry just stared blankly at the other man while Hermione managed to recover herself from the initial shock of his statement and reacted. "Ron! What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm just telling him that he has no more business here," he defended.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" Harry replied angrily when his head finally caught up with him. "She is as much part of my life as she is of yours!"

"I'm still bleeding standing here!" she yelled but none appeared to hear her. The peace between the three that she'd expected after Harry's words, was crumbling.

"Are you sure? Because I remember that just a few minutes ago you said you wanted closure..." Ron responded defyingly.

"I am NOT walking out of here until she tells me she wants me out!"

"You wanna bet?"

"Stop for just a minute, will you two?" she almost screamed. The two started talking but Hermione raised a finger and shut them up. Harry opened his mouth and Hermione glared at him. "Ah!" she said and Harry obliged.

"Why is it that I am in the middle and you two just keep talking about me as if I were some kind of trophy?" Ron started to respond but Hermione continued. "Well I'm not! I was wrong, you were wrong and you were wrong, and that's all there is to it. It is 2004 for crying out loud!"

"That was my original point!"

"Shut up, Potter, you were about to pick a fight with him."

"No, I wasn't!"

She gave him a knowing look and Harry bit his lip. "Now, you just told me something..."

"And he had your answer from your silence," Ron continued.

"How many times do I have to tell you two to NOT finish my sentences so you can get it through your thick skull!"

"Fine, what IS your answer then?" Ron finally cracked it and Hermione fixed her eyes on him, remaining quiet. "So?"

_I am carrying Harry's baby, I might as well tell him. He deserves that much at least. _

_What are you talking about? _She argued with herself, _you will only make it worse! _

_The truth shall set you free... Oh cut it with the movie lines! _The increasingly annoying voice in her head told her.

"Hermione! Are you still with us?" Harry's voice broke her inner rant and she blinked and shook her head.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was asking you..."

"Right, that," she finished as her tongue made it clear that it was in total disagree of her speaking.

August 1998 – The Burrow

It had already been two months since Graduation, and all the news she heard from Harry were in The Daily Prophet. When school was over, it had hit Hermione harder than anyone else. She had no place to go; no place she could call 'home' anymore. Her parents' house wasn't; it was just a depressing old house in the middle of a city that was almost entirely muggle. She knew no one and had no job, so fat chance she could call it home.

Her second home could've been Grimmauld Place, where she had stayed when with Harry, but not anymore either. The old house wasn't as welcoming anymore. All she had left was a degree and a boyfriend, after whom she had started to have doubts when they left school, but she didn't think she wanted or _could_ do without him, if she was being honest with herself.

She had one more place she could maybe call home, where loved ones were... the Weasleys. As soon as school ended, Molly and Arthur had come to her and asked her to move to the Burrow with them; at first she had refused, not wanting to impose on them or recieve pity from them. But then she'd had to, for she had nowhere else to go; at least until she found a job.

So Hermione Granger had packed her belongings and moved them to the cozy Weasley home. Luckily, it wasn't so crowded anymore since Fred and George still lived in Diagon Alley, above their shop. She was loved there, and felt good to some point. By staying there, she didn't have time to get depressed or think too much because she was busy all day halping around or hanging with Ginny or Ron.

Despite everything, and she felt horrible about it, Hermione wasn't happy there. There was a thorne stuck in her heart, and she was sure she couldn't get it out while bieng with Ron. Maybe it had to do with Harry, maybe it had to do with Ron, or maybe it only had to do with herself... but she wasn't going ot find out by staying here.

With a heavy heart, she sat one night and wrote a letter. One to Ron, one to Ginny and one for Molly and Arthur, thanking them and apologizing for leaving like that. To Ron, she apologized in any way she could think of, and to Ginny, she only explained… and said farewell.

The house was deserted; everyone was sleeping, and she tiptoed to each of the rooms. She left Mr.&Mrs. Weasley's letter on the drawer and sighed, hoping they wouldn't be too disappointed and walked out.

Next, it was Ginny's room. Carefully, she opened the door, which creaked a little and Hermione winced. Ginny was a light sleeper, so she stirred. The pretty brunette stayed frozen in the spot until she thought the other girl was asleep again, and she let out the breath she had been holding. Hermione continued silently through the small bedroom and left the letter on Ginny's night table. She looked at the younger girl for the longest time; her best girl friend in the whole world. She would contact her when she was settled...

"Hermione, why are you staring at me like that? It's freaky," Ginny's muffled voice came from the pillow and she turned around.

Hermione gasped at the surprise. "Oh! Did I wake you?"

"And I thought you knew me better than that..." she said rather moodily and wandlessly turned the light on.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Well, you did. Now, what are you doing here?" she asked as her eyes adjusted to the new light and stopped short. "Why are you on travelling robes? Is this some sort of midnight adventure? Because I thought those ended after the battle..." she said.

Hermione had to laugh... she would miss Ginny's remarks. "No, no midnight adventure, Gin," she explained.

"Then wha— you are not leaving, are you?" Hermione didn't respond, she just looked down at the floor and immediately Ginny sat upright, all traces of sleepiness gone from her pretty face. "Why? What's going on?"

"I— just have to leave... can't really explain, well, not verbally at least," she said and gave Ginny the letter she had written for her.

Ginny stared at it for a moment and then yanked it away from her, tearing it in pieces. "This― is― rubbish!" she exclaimed as she tore and tore.

"Ginny! What are you doing?" she said, alarmed.

"Oh, cut it out already Hermione! You are bleeding scared and are just running away."

"No, I'm not!" she defended herself and cast a silencing charm on the room so they wouldn't wake the others in the house.

"Aren't you?" the redhead inquired. Hermione opened her mouth to speak a couple of times and closed it again, alack of words. "You are such a chicken," she reprimended.

"I'm not! I just—" she cracked under the intense chocolate brown gaze of her friend and a tear trickled down her cheek. "I can't stay! It— I can't! Too many things, and so much— I can't Ginny, please understand!" she cried.

Ginny was startled by this sudden confession. Hermione had always been the strong one to her eyes; even if she had done wrong with the git Harry. All she managed to do was put her arms around her friend and confort her. "Shhhh... shhh, it's all right, Mione."

"No, it's not! I'm a horrible person, Ginny!"

"No you aren't… you're just— confused, that's all," she pulled away and looked at Hermione in the eyes, brushing a tear from her cheek and smiling softly, holding the other girl an arm away by the shoulders. "You just need time to yourself, that's all. I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes, it's fine… as long as you don't take too long to figure it out," Ginny chuckled.

Hermione joined her and shook her head. "I promise… thanks, Gin, you have no idea how much this means to me…" she said and hugged her friend tightly goodbye. She finally stood and kissed Ginny's forehead gently. "Thanks, I will stay in touch," she said and walked out.

Ginny just sighed and looked out her window. "Maybe one day they will fix it…" she whispered and lay back down, her head resting on the pillow she had gotten from the trio on Christmas her fifth year. It was magicked so it accomodated to whatever position she was in. With one more sigh, she went back to sleep.

Hermione stood outside Ron's room for the longest time, just staring at the door and gathering courage. At last, she stepped in quietly. She laughed a little at the posture he slept in; he looked like a mummy, all twisted up in the sheets, and a small snore could be heard.

The young woman walked towards him and left the thick letter on his nightstand, watching him sleep for a little while, like she had done a couple times before. Tilting her head to a side, she admired how handsome he looked when not angry or something. Finally, she leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. "Bye, Ron, I hope you can udnerstand why I do this," she said and drew back, sighing and dissapparating a second later.

2004 – Hermione's flat

Both boys, now 24 years old, were staring at her, and she was saying nothing. She came back to reality and watched them for a moment. _Who would've thought it... _she said to herself sadly. _And to think that I am the one keeping the two from being who they were back then..._

She swallowed hard, but it was useless. Her hormones were revolted and this was the moment of truth. She would have to speak, and that would define _a lot_ for their future… and the baby's future.

Tears overtook her willpower and a small stream of crystal formed in her cheeks. She just ran out of the sitting room, and into her own room. Both young men were startled at this; it wasn't normal that Hermione started to cry out of nowhere. They looked at each other and immediately followed.

"Mione!" Harry called after her.

"Hermione, come back here!" Ron echoed as they reached the bedroom.

"What's the matter, Hermione, are you all right? I'm starting to get worried," Harry said sincerely.

Hermione was covering her face with her hands and she looked up, her eyes trying to say so much for her. "Don't, Harry!"

"Then tell us why you just start to cry out of nowhere?" Ron inquired.

"It's nothing! Please leave me alone."

"No, I won't."

"It's definitely not an option," Harry continued Ron's trail of talking and stepped closer to touch her, but she backed away. "Hermione!"

"Harry, please just go."

"No, I won't!"

"Please!" she cried.

"No!"

Now it was Ron's turn to speak. "Mione, we won't leave you like this. Please tell us what's wrong," he said softly, trying in vane to touch her.

"This wasn't supposed to be like that. We were best friends, Ron! We were supposed to be together forever, Harry!" she said, tears flowing down her pretty face.

"I'm sorry, Mione, we never meant for this to happen but…"

"But it did, and there is nothing we can do about it anymore," Ron continued.

Harry knelt beside her. "Too many things have happened to fix them so easily… now, tell me what's really wrong," he asked, putting a hand on her knee and Hermione pushed it away, standing up.

"We have to!" she said firmly.

"Why?" Harry asked, standing up after her.

"Because I'm pregnant!" Hermione finally cracked and took a hand to her mouth, looking at both men's shocked expressions. She couldn't handle it, so she ran off, slamming the door behind her. "We have to!" she screamed through the wood, both hands resting there.

Neither was able to move for at least a moment. This had hit the two like a tornado in a small town. _It's mine..._ Harry thought, _but it can be Ron's too..._ his body was still refusing to move, even though he desperately willed it to.

"I don't want to have to raise him away from the two…" she whispered through the door. Suddenly, her head jerked up and her eyes opened wide. "There is no other way..." she said to herself. "Colloportus!" wandlessly, she sealed the door and sat there for a moment, staring at it, until she heard hard knocks and angry sounds from the inside. She backed away, unable to believe herself. "I hope they don't kill each other…" she said and apparated away.


	23. Clensing rain

**What is Love?**

_A/N: Get ready for the start of resolutions and a rollercoaster of happenings... Short chapter but important. I know I've put the song before, but it was another part of it. Happy Reading! And please R&R._

CHAPTER XXII

Cleansing rain

_Let's go back_

_Back to the beginning_

_Back to when the earth, _

_the sun, the stars all aligned_

_'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect_

_Trying to fit a square into a circle_

_Was no life_

_I defy_

_Let the rain fall down_

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away_

_My sanity_

_'Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

_(.- Come Clean by Hilary Duff)_

2004 – Hogwarts

Where could she go? She felt homeless, like a lake with no water in, like a pilgrim with no home to go back to. She was pretty sure she had just completely lost the two people that had ever cared so much for her. But maybe she hadn't done it right; lately that was the only thing she was sure to do right… make things wrong.

So she just concentrated in the place she'd felt more at home in her entire life... Grimmauld Place, when she was 16... No, that couldn't be. School, they were on summer break for another week, so it was probably deserted.

She apparated to the edge of Hogwarts Grounds and walked to her old school, thoughts whirling in her head, and her head whirling as well. "Damn sickness..." she muttered and stopped, taking her hand to her still flat stomach. "Wow, I'm really having Harry's baby," she said, amazed as tears filled her eyes. "Not the ending... or beginning I had dreamt of as a child," she continued talking to herself, but realized she was actually talking to the growing baby inside her as she walked.

The Lake was only a few meters ahead... the place where she had shared so many wonderful times at school... with Harry, with the two of them. She couldn't help the tears from flowing freely down her pale cheek now. Hermione's skin was usually slightly coppery, but lately she hadn't been eating or sleeping well, thinking of this whole situation, of the results of the magical DNA test that said it was actually Harry's baby she was carrying.

"I've got to do something about this non-eating/non-sleeping thing, I don't want you to get sick," she said to her belly and laughed, wiping her face from tears without any success, for they stubbornly continued to roll down. She had had so much sadness, guilt and anger bottled up inside her and now that she was alone, she could let it all out.

Silence was all that surrounded her and she was glad, she really needed it. However, her peace and quiet was quickly interrupted by a vibrate and warm feeling from inside her robes. She frowned, only five people had her wand-locator ID, and she didn't think any of them would contact her anytime soon.

"Yes?" she asked, bewildered.

"Granger. As much as I have changed, I am not a patient person, you know?"

"Malfoy? Merlin! I'm going to have a warrant against you finding me!" she said annoyed, wiping her eyes completely now.

"Oh, you love it," he said smoothly.

She narrowed her eyes. "What is it?" she said, ignoring his last comment.

"What? Don't tell me you are so deep into your little pathetic drama to remember our meeting?" When getting no answer, he huffed. "I am bloody waiting outside the International Magic Cooperation Office! Get your arse here in less than five minutes or you will lose the passes," he demanded and hung up.

"Holy crap! It completely slipped my mind!" she exclaimed and quickly cast the Portkey she had once created at school for emergencies. It led straight to the old Ministry and the other way round. "Portus!" she activated it again with the tip of her wand and soon enough, she was standing outside the Old Ministry. She then apparated to the International Magical Cooperation Department of the New Ministry in the East Side of London, close to the Floo Network Central.

She made out a faint blond that reflected the sun and hurried there. "Hey! I am so so—" she stopped in mid-sentence when she realized he was talking to an olive skinned beauty she had envied so many times. "Hello, Lariana," she said diplomatically.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" the green-eyed woman said, bewildered.

"Uh... I— see you've met?" Draco asked, finally placing the pretty woman's face. Potter's ex-fiancée.

"Yeah, we have," the two said in unison and cut off at the same time.

"And you are even n'sync! Nice!" he tried to lighten the mood, with little success.

"I just ran into Lariana, here, and we were talking about the new legislation for European travelers. She seems to know a lot about it," Draco said brightly.

"Of course she does, she was responsible for more than half the propositions, saved Europe a lot of trouble," she commented and met a wide-eyed Lariana. "I— read a lot," Hermione excused herself and the woman just smiled.

"Thanks, but I was part of a great team," she said with a slight blush. It was big enough for one of the best journalists and most influential public people to think her responsible for such a big accomplishment, but especifically Hermione, that was a hell more of a big deal.

"Yeah, well— congratulations," Hermione tried and gave the woman a twisted smile that hoped to be honest.

"All right! We are gathered here to join this woman and this woman in holy matrimony," Draco joked and flashed the both a gorgeous smile, only recieving a glare from the two women in question. "Wrong statement, sorry."

"Uhm... I should get going, it was nice meeting you, ," she said with a bow and a lovely smile.

Draco grabbed her hand and bowed to kiss it, very continental. "The pleasure and enchantment was all mine, please, Miss Holmes," he said and they exchanged a long look that didn't falter one moment.

"I'll— see you around, Hermione," she said quickly and walked away, trying to hide her blush.

When she was out of sight, Hermione looked at Draco, astounded. "Foymal? And what was _that_ all about?"

"Jealous, Miss Granger?" the man asked with a lazy smile.

"Jealo— what? You were just hitting on Harry's ex! Unbelievable!"

"What? She is quite pretty... and what an appetizing—"

"Stop! I don't want to hear it!" she cut him off, almost yelling.

"Whoa, chill out, Granger. What's gotten into you?" he asked, noticing her red, puffy eyes.

"I— just told them."

"How did Potter take it?" he asked, trying to be as understanding as a redeemed Malfoy possibly could.

"He doesn't know."

"What? But you just said— Granger! You didn't tell them it was Scarhead's? You just love messing things more and more each time, don't you?"

"And that's not all..."

"Great Merlin, what else?"

"I... might have locked the two in a room... together," she said in a small voice.

"You— what?" he covered his handsome face with his palm. "How on earth do you plan to stop the Falange if the bloody Boy-Who-Lived and his sidekick are dead?" he said, annoyed.

"They won't kill each other!" she said defensively, "I hope..." she finished. Draco just sighed and Hermione tried to keep things moving. "So, you have the passes?"

"For the super secret auror dream team?" he asked with a smirk. "I have it, and for the backup group as well. I only managed to get 10, the group will be reduced.

"Better than nothing," she said and took the WWAF passes (Worldwide Apparating and Flooing). "Thanks, we couldn't have done it without you," she said with a smile.

"I know you love me," Draco winked at Hermione, who rolled her eyes in exchange. "Does Potter know already?" when he saw Hermione's expression, he sagged. "He won't be happy."

"You bet he won't..."

"I'll be coming too," Draco informed. "Wolvie asked me to join them as Al Foymal, and then he will crack to them my identity."

"Uh, I'll be first in line..." Hermione said with a smirk.

"You most definitely will be there," he started to leave, "just— don't get killed, all right? You have a baby in you now," he said with a lovely smile and turned. "It starts tomorrow night," Draco finished and dissapparated.

After a moment of staring into the now empty space, Hermione flinched. "Uh... creepy thought," she said and looked down at her stomach. "I think I'm starting to not dislike the bloke," Hermione said with a laugh. "Let's go get some food," she told the unborn baby and walked to the nearest Bakery to grab some coffee and donuts.

2004 – Hermione's flat

"What do you think you are playing at, here, Hermione? It is not funny!"

"We have nothing to talk about and this won't have a happy ending, no matter how much you want it to!"

"Hermione! Open the damn door right now!" Harry demanded after nearly pounding the door down in a useless effort of two: the first time they had worked as a team since the Final Battle.

"I mean it! You won't like it when a £200 bill comes for the crashed door!" Ron threatened.

"Uhm... Ron..."

"And be sure I will break it down—"

"Ron? I don't think—"

"And trust me, I won't be happy when I come out—"

"Ron!" Harry raised his voice above Ron's raging screams. He stopped a moment and glanced at Harry. "I don't think she is out there anymore..." he said quietly and collapsed against the wall, folding his arms above his knees with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" he came closer to the door again and pushed his ear against it. "You've got to be—"

"No, I most definitely am not; the little rat trapped us..."

"That is not possible!"

"Believe it or not, Sherlock," Harry said sarcastically.

"Look what you've done! Now I'll be late for—"

"Oh shut up already with the blaming!"

"You shut up, Harry. I stand by what I said: you are the cause that we're here, in this situation, and don't deny it!"

Harry looked up in desbelieve and stood. "Like hell I will! Merlin! You are so bleeding stubborn that you can't even see— Argh!"

"What? See what?" Ron demanded, taking steps towards Harry determinedly.

"See that if you really made her happy, she wouldn't be doing this! She would just tell me to sod off and get off your backs!"

"What? It's YOU that won't leave us alone! When you're not around, she and I are perfectly fine!"

"That is exactly the problem! Whether you or I like it or not, I will always be around, and doesn't the fact that when I am around she is like that, tell you something?"

Ron took his hands to his head and shook it. "What? You are not making any sense!"

"Yes I am, and you know it! She was never sure of what she did, and that would have happened even if things had turned out differently."

"You mean if she would have stayed with you while you lied to her _and _me back in 7th year?"

Harry started to respond and then sunk into Hermione's bed. "Yes, that is what I mean, Ron," he said quietly, looking at the ground.

Ron stared at Harry for a moment and sagged as well. "When the hell did we mess up everything so bad?" he asked.

"When you decided to kiss my girlfriend behind my back," Harry responded flatly; he didn't have the energy to keep fighting like that.

"Or when you transformed into mini-Malfoy..." Ron responded, equally discouraged, sitting with his back to the bed.

"What is that supposed to—" he started but then sighed. "You know, I don't have the strength to keep fighting, I really don't," he said and fell back on the bed.

"Neither do I, honest," the redhead imitated Harry and leaned on the foot of the bed, his head resting on the mattress.

"And Hermione is pregnant..."

"Yes she is..."

_And it might just be mine... _Harry added mentally, too emotionally drained to even think about it. And they kept quiet for the longest time, not a sound came out of that room; the late afternoon wind blew softly, and it made a louder noise than their shallow breaths.

"How much longer d'you reckon she will take?" Ron finally asked, after having called the office to say he most definitely wasn't going to show up today. He had already flown some things around to kill time, and now he was lying flat on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"No idea, you know how Hermione is..." Harry replied, now having taken up to pulling all the cotton balls from the bedcovers out of boredom.

"So, what do you imagine was on her little twisted head when she locked us up?" he sat up an placed an arm on the bed, facing Harry, who was lying on his stomach and kept pulling on the little balls.

"Not too many possibilities, are there?"

"Guess not."

"So what will we tell her after she lets us out?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

"You mean after we kill her?"

He laughed slightly. "Yeah, after we do that, what is our conclusion?"

Ron stopped for a moment and ogled at his former best friend. "That she is mental?"

After a long pause of them just looking at each other, Harry snorted a little, quickly followed by Ron, and soon it ended in the two rolling on their backs, laughing.

"But we knew that already, didn't we?" Ron began between laughs.

"That we did, my friend," he said naturally.

"She would have to be to put up with us two gits for so long at school."

Harry stopped laughing, and so did Ron. "And after that too..." he said softly, and Ron's gaze found his.

"Yes, you're right," he just said and they remained silent for a moment. "I am sorry, Harry, I really am sorry it all turned out like this."

"Me too, I have missed you, mate."

"Oh, you have no idea. I had no one to have a laugh with, except a few blokes at work, but it wasn't the same..." they quieted down; finally putting everything behind them, once and for all. "Friends?" Ron extended his hand.

Harry took it, but he didn't say anything, nor did he let go off Ron's hand. "We still have a lot of things to work out..."

"I know, but not now."

"All in due time..." he finally said and smiled; a smile that soon turned into a grin of a reviving part of Harry's heart.

They spent the rest of the late afternoon talking about stupid little things and having a laugh at everything; catching up on their lives and conveniently avoiding all subjects that implicated Hermione or what happened between the three.

"Great Merlin, I'm starving, I wish she didn't take so—" and they heard the door close and footsteps approach the bedroom door.

"Guys? You all right?" she said nervously, "still alive?" the voice asked even a little scared.

The two jumped to their feet but stopped at the same time and exchanged furtive glances. Harry asked with a smirk and Ron nodded his agreement. They remained in silence and moved to each side of the door.

"Oh, goodness no! Finite!" she said quickly and opened the door, looking around for any signs of body or a fight.

Out of nowhere, Harry and Ron both jumped on Hermione and grabbed her by each side, throwing her on the bed.

She screamed in surprise and tried to break free of her attackers, managing to kick some ribs and punch an eye before she noticed who it was that was abducting her. "Great Merlin! What the hell do you think you are doing? Oh, Harry, are you all right? Ron! I didn't mean to— you scared the daylight out of me, you pricks!"

"Says who?" Harry protested as he rubbed his mid-section, looking for any broken ribs.

"That is going to leave a mark, Hermione! Not nice!" Ron snapped, his hand on his injured eye.

"Let me look at that, I might be able to— wait a second..." she looked at the two guys; they weren't angry and didn't show signs of a fight, except for Hermione's attack. She put her hand on her hips and smirked. "So I see you worked out your differences..." she said proudly.

"Not thanks to your brilliant idea, I must say."

"What do you mean, if I hadn't—"

"Nu-hu, if we were Maori, we would both be dead already..." Harry cut her off, raising a finger.

"Fine! Team up against me!"

"The least we can do!" both young men replied at the same time and laughed afterwards.

The three stopped laughing and Hermione grinned when not seeing the two most important people in her life not at war anymore. "So you talked everything through?"

"No, not entirely."

"But it was a good start," Ron added to Harry's sentence and grinned back at Hermione.

"Everything has a start," Hermione responded, _and this time it will have a happy ending_, she added mentally and hugged the two young men, the 'Hermione pregnant' subject forgotten for the time being. "Thank you..." she whipered on their ear and they stayed like that for a moment, before Hermione gasped and pulled away all of a sudden.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked quickly. "Is everything ok?"

"No it's not. It's about the Falange..." she said, only to meet blank glances from both men. She took her hands to her head. "Damn it, I haven't told you!"

"Told me what?" Harry asked in panic.

"Well, the Death Eaters you've been chasing… they're not just Death Eaters. They call themselves The Falange and they want―"

Harry sighed, understanding immediately. "―to bring Lord Voldemort back to life… fuck it."


	24. The old gang

What is Love?

_A/N: Here you go! Next chapter. The start of the end! :D Happy reading!_

**CHAPTER XXIII**

**The old gang**

_All that we were is gone we have to hold on  
When all our hope is gone we have to hold on  
All that we were is gone but we can hold on  
_

_Were in this together now  
None of them can stop us now_

_ (.- We're in this together _

_by Nine Inch Nails)_

2004 – Hermione's flat, London

"How did you come across this information, Hermione?" Harry asked, the ephemeral feeling that things might just turn out fine gone with the wind.

"I— have an informant, and he asked me to tell you and the others."

"Why would someone contact a reporter and not the Department?" Harry asked, a little annoyed.

_Good Merlin, exactly the same trail of thought as me, _she laughed with herself for a split second and immediately shrugged it away, wondering how the hell she could be thinking something like that in a moment like this. "He was told to contact me, I have a lot of information, you said it yourself, remember?" she responded defiantly, catching on Harry's annoyance.

He shook his head, knowing that if he continued with that track of conversation, he would be in for a long while with an annoyed Hermione, and he certainly did not want that. "Fine, sorry. What did your source tell you?"

"You're being picked one by one," she explained, relaxing at his try to make a smooth trip of this.

He rolled his eyes. "Please tell me something I don't know."

"Would you stop being a know-it-all and let me talk, Harry?" she retorted between gritted teeth. Harry stayed silent. "Thanks," she sighed and started. "There is a relation between the killed; it's not just the two top divisions. Ginny is also in danger." _Not to mention me and Ron as well._

Harry stared at her, bewildered. "That is not possible; they have only killed people from the divisions."

"Except for Kingsley."

Silence.

"There is more to it."

"No, Hermione, you're getting it all wrong, Kingsley was killed in action," Harry contradicted, not wanting to believe there was a connection he hadn't seen.

"Stop with the Prophet information, Harry. I write it, remember?" she reprimanded.

"Hello? What am I missing?" Ron interrupted the tense moment.

The two turned to their friend at the same time and apparently noticed him for the first time. "There have been—" the two of them stopped at the same time. "Aurors are being—" they stopped again. "You go on—" For the third time they quieted after speaking at the same time.

"Hey! One at the time. Ginny is involved here too!" Ron saw how both started to talk and he motioned Harry to not talk. The young man obliged.

Struggling to contain the smile, Hermione sobered when Ron mentioned Ginny in danger. "Not only her, but you and me as well. And Luna."

"What do you mean, you too?" Harry interrupted before Hermione could continue.

"That's where I was trying to get to," she said with a slight glare to her former lover; the trio had sure lost their ability to know when it was time for each to speak and the particular –and extremely functional- way of discussing how to proceed in each occasion. She turned her attention back to Ron and continued. "In the past three months, high-ranking aurors have been killed systematically."

"And what's that got to do with my sister?" he asked, his overprotective brother temper rising.

"Calm down, Ron, I am sure Ginny is all right," Harry started.

"For the time being at least; she is not next in the list for two more names."

"What's that mean?" Now it was time for Harry's frustration to get the best of his temper.

"That indeed there is a list, and you and Remus are at the top of it."

"Exactly. The two heads of Division 1 and 2." Harry said, hanging on to anything to deny that he'd put his loved ones, once again, in danger. He glanced at Ron, no one was supposed to know of this. The fact that Hermione knew was already a danger.

"He's already in too deep, Harry, it's ok," Hermione provided, reading his look.

Getting increasingly annoyed at the fact that Hermione could still read him so easily, Harry had to calm his own emotions before continuing. "Fine. Eleven aurors have been killed so far. All except for Kigsley were part of two of the highest, most secret divisions of the Enforcement corps. There are four of us left and we thought we had it figured out, but apparently not," he finished the explanation.

"I repeat. What's that got to do with my sister?"

"And you, and me, and Luna. We were all at the Ministry, remember?"

"But that doesn't make sense, Mione, you are talking about two completely different groups of people."

"No, not at all. This is something I came across when I was investigating on Albus' disappearance. Remember how the day of the final battle, Voldemort and his Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts before we left for their quarters?"

"Of course, how could I forget?"

"Right, well, the attack was much better planned than we imagined. There were actually four more groups from the Enforcement department in line for the battle; each was supposed to come from a different direction so they could siege Voldemort's quarters."

"I don't understand," Harry continued, this was too much information for one night and his head was already buzzing from all of it, trying to make sense out of the pieces Hermione dropped on him.

She sighed. "We were divided, remember?"

"Three groups, yeah. One with us, one with Neville and Ginny, and one with Ron and Luna."

"And the aurors were supposed to come before we left so we wouldn't go alone."

"Right." Harry followed Hermione's explanation and Ron tried his best to do so as well while remembering how angry he was that Harry got to go with Hermione and not him.

"Well, the aurors had a whole other plan. They were divided into four groups, with two leaders apiece. Each group was supposed to take a cardinal point, north, east, west and south."

"Yeah, yeah, we know the cardinal points, Hermione, we're not stupid."

"Fine, I was just trying to keep it simple because it is anything but!" she retorted angrily.

"Hey! Stop it. And continue," Harry directed Ron and Hermione respectively.

The two grunted and Hermione went on with her explanation. "All right, so we have our six leaders. The aurors had their eight leaders as well and their scouts. The Death Eaters… well, the Falange nowadays," she glanced at Ron to see if he was still with her and with satisfaction she saw he was. "They knew those twelve would be the vertexes in the auror organization up till now, so they started in the obvious place: the scouts; three of them had already retired from the force, so evidently you weren't informed—"

"Hold on one second. Ginny was in sixth year when the final battle occurred…"

_Amazing_, she continued to marvel at how alike they had always been in their ways of thinking; only that Harry always used to choose the emotional over the logical, unlike herself. Hermione shook herself mentally and proceeded. "Ginny had been possessed by young Riddle when she was 11; she always knew more about him than she thought. My informant told me she was the one to crack the weak point. Is that true?" she asked, unwillingly jealous that it had been Ginny and not herself who gave Harry the final weapon against Voldemort.

"Yes, she told me how to channel my mom's magic so the spell Dumbledore taught me would work."

"Oh, ok," she simply said and immediately, Draco's voice echoed in her head: _who do you think he chose to cast the spell? _She smiled and the jealousy was gone.

A second later, Harry's sight got lost in the far corner of Hermione's flat, where the picture of the three was located. Two pairs of eyes on him; they wondered what the hell was going on.

Harry gasped and started, more to himself. "Bloody hell! We've been going the wrong path all the time!" He turned his green eyes to his two best friends. "And now you are in danger too! Bloody hell!" He started pacing. "Not again, for crying out loud. Bloody hell!" He kept repeating, seemingly too engrossed in his own thoughts to notice the other two.

"Harry, Harry! For Merlin's sake, stop it!" she nearly screamed and took the auror by surprise, who stopped and glanced blankly at her. "What are you thinking? As much as I can legilimens, I am not that good," she said exasperated.

The young man continued his ranting. "I specifically told Remus I didn't want you involved in any of this anymore, and now I've led them to you, again! I've to get out of here," he said quickly and started to turn towards the door.

It was Ron's time to step in now and for the first time in over five years. "Oh, no mate, you're not doing this again," the redhead took him by the arm; he knew exactly what Harry was about to do. He would set off in yet another aimless mission and 'play it by ear'. And that was one thing he wasn't going to let his former best friend do to him and Hermione again.

"What are you talking about? How is it that you suddenly want to be part of it all again?" Harry responded rather heatedly; not really thinking what he was saying.

"I don't," Ron responded, his ears turning bright red with anger. "I just don't want to get killed."

"Then let me go," Harry retorted, fury clearly emanating form his intense eyes and things around the flat starting to vibrate from sheer magic in the air.

"Not without knowing what the hell you plan to do."

"I don't have to—"

"Quiet! Now! And Harry, get a grip, you'll bring my flat down!" a hormonal Hermione screamed over both men's exchange. Harry looked around, surprised, and took a deep, calming breath. After the things around them settled, she continued, "Harry, you are NOT leaving this place without at least telling us what to do and Ron, I can worry about myself as well. So speak."

He was taken by surprise by this outburst and knew better not to push this further. He sighed and began. "I have to go tell Remus and then—"

"That much we knew, tell us something we don't," she reprimanded, echoing Harry's words from earlier without even realizing it.

"If you let me speak, I could," he retorted and met a look that could bring many to their knees in fear. He continued, ignoring the shudder that traveled through his spine. "We've got to gather the ones left and let them know everything," he saw both Ron and Hermione's mouth open to speak and raised his voice. "All the aurors, so we can protect the others."

"We're not some witness you can bring into your house for protection, you know?" she referred to the way Harry and Lariana got to live together after the breakup and closed her mouth so quickly that she missed a breath and coughed in return.

Harry was shocked; that wasn't like Hermione to burst out something like that. And then it hit him. _Oh crap! She's pregnant. _He remembered and made a mental note to be careful on what he said when around her.

"You all right?" Ron reacted, oblivious to the reference, and put a hand on her back when Harry didn't.

"Yes, yes, fine," she said quickly, waving her hand dismissively and flushing bright pink at Harry's reaction and the surprise of having made that comment. "Point is, Harry, you cannot push us away again, we're not kids anymore."

"It's not pushing you away, it's just trying to protect you guys," he explained, much more carefully and meeting a glare from his brown-haired friend.

"Of course it is! Just like back at school! We were perfectly capable of doing everything you did and yet, you preferred to go on your own," Ron continued with Hermione's objections.

"Yes, you are right in that. You most definitely were," Harry said, looking at each straight in the eye, much to their surprise. "But this is five years later; when was the last time you were in a wizard's duel?" Silence. "See? These are the same Death Eaters we faced back then, but they have been in action, whilst you haven't."

"It's not like you forget it, Harry…" Ron tried, less convinced now.

"But you lose practice."

"Even so, you will need us… at least me. I have the passes you need; the ones Lariana could not get."

"What? How did you—" the astonishment in his face was unmistakable.

"My informant's got connections. And you will need him as well."

"I am not liking this, Hermione."

"Too bad," she replied defiantly.

"Well, if she goes, then I go too." Ron said with finality.

Harry sighed. "Fine, we've got to go to Grimmauld Place first, then," he said at last and turned to Ron. "D'you remember how to get there?"

"Of course I do! We pretty much lived there for three years, remember?"

The young man smiled at his former best friend. "Off we go then. You must apparate outside and I'll open the door for you. We'll get you apparition passes as soon as possible," he said and disapparated.

The two smiled in spite of themselves. To both their surprise, it felt amazingly good to be back like this again. It only felt right.


	25. Reunited

**What is Love?**

_A/N: __Now, on to Ch.24, sorry for the delay! And beware! This is a rather long and packed chapter, but it has to go all together._

**CHAPTER XXIV**

**Reunited**

_I solve my problems and I see the light  
We got a lovin' thing, we gotta feed it right  
There ain't no danger, we can go too far  
We start believing now that we can be what we are  
Grease is the World_

_We take the pressure and we throw away  
Conventionality belongs to yesterday  
There is a chance that we can make it so far  
We start believing now that we can be who we are_

_This is the life of the illusion  
Wrapped up in trouble, laced with confusion  
What are we doing here?_

(.- Grease by Frankie Valli)

2004 – Grimmauld Place

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at #12, Grimmauld Place, London. _He was taken five years back in time as the once old and scary house seemed to inflate from the ground. Ron smiled and was about to knock on the door when Harry opened it.

"Long time no see," he said with a grin.

"Yeah, long time no see." The two men turned to Ron's right, where Hermione was supposed to apparate and exchanged worried glances.

As if on cue, a soft CRACK! Was heard and the pretty brunette materialized in the exact spot, looking pasty and dizzy.

"You all right, Mione?" Harry asked, concern reflected in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said and brushed past Harry, entering the house followed by the two doubtful young men.

"She doesn't look fine to me," Ron commented and Harry shook his head in return, biting his bottom lip, connecting the dots. Shrugging, Ron trailed behind Miss Granger and Harry hurried his pace to catch up with her.

"Some things have been rearranged around the house, but we'll have time to walk around when this is over," he told the two, leading the way. "Kitchen is still downstairs, but we usually gather here," he said as they stepped through an old gothic threshold, where Lupin and Tonks were peacefully watching TV, Remus' arm lovingly around Tonks' shoulder.

Harry coughed purposefully and made both aurors literally jump, reaching for their wands. "Guys! It's all right, it's me," Harry said before the shower of lights began.

"Great Merlin, Harry! You won't stop until you kill us all!" Tonks protested and turned to Lupin, who was blushing a shade of red.

Remus sat back down and it took him a moment to take in the other two people in the room. "Harry?" he asked for an explanation.

"Right, Remus Lupin, I'd like you to meet Hermione and Ron, they are friends of mine," he said with a grin.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Lupin," Hermione continued the game.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, sir," Ron added, barely containing his amusement.

"Ha-ha, very funny," he just said.

"When did the world turn upside down?" Tonks asked, bemused.

The joke died in less than a second, when Harry started relating his superior everything Hermione had just told him, and much to her surprise, he pretty much got everything exactly as she had said it, except the informant part, which he deliberately left out.

"… I didn't want them to come but—"

"You should have known better," Tonks provided.

"Good heavens, we've been—"

"Going the wrong way all the time," Harry finished Lupin's sentence and sighed, falling back into the huge leather couch.

He stayed silent for a moment and then, as if propelled by a lightning bolt, Harry jumped up, initiating in auror-mode. "We need to contact Neville and get Chian."

A split second later, Remus joined in. "Except that she is in the Amazon forest, looking for a trace she'll never find," he said, his words heavy with realization.

"Fuck! We have to get to her before they kill her," Harry growled, taking a hand to his unruly black hair.

"We need Neville," Remus said and immediately took out his wand, performing the paging spell many aurors detested, for the vibration wouldn't stop until the page was answered, hence the reason why you very seldom gave someone your paging password.

"Hold on, we need to get Ginny and Luna here, where they'll be safe," Tonks interrupted both men's rambling and planning.

"So you go get them and we'll go to the Amazon forest."

"Sure thing, boss!" Tonks told Lupin and kissed him lightly on the lips, disapparating to Ginny's office in Lancaster.

"The International Passes I got you will make it easier and faster," Hermione offered and dug into her bag to get them. "Oh, bollocks! I left them at the Prophet. I'll be right back, ok Harry?" she looked up at the raven-haired young man in front of her and frowned. "Harry?"

He shook his head and looked up, drawn out of a momentary daze by her voice. "The bag…" he muttered and Hermione blushed, nodding. The two exchanged a split second gaze, idle from the rest of the people of the room and then Harry sighed, getting his head back to the task at hand. "Yes, go get the passes and we'll wait for Neville and head off," he turned to Ron, inviting him to the new adventure.

"I—I'll go with you; not sure if I want to be in a place that is home to so many spiders," he shuddered and Harry and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"All right then. Be safe," Hermione called and Harry nodded as she disappeared, alongside Ron.

Harry stared for a moment at the empty spot where Hermione had been a second ago and sighed.

"Shouldn't take them long to get back," Lupin stated, entering the room and glancing curiously at the staring Harry.

"I hope not," the young man responded idly.

"Pardon?"

Harry shook his head and noticed Lupin for the first time. "I— nothing."

"I hope it turns out well," he said and Harry nodded.

"Hope so…" he just echoed as his former professor continued paging Neville.

A couple minutes later, Neville came in, his hair dripping and still smelling of soap. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a striped t-shirt, and his cloak was only halfway over his clothes as he apparated. "What's the matter?" he asked, worried.

"Sorry about that, mate, but we kind of need you," Harry started and the both proceeded to fill in the auror on the happenings. Neville's face grew darker as he received more and more information and he only nodded, taking it all in. "…so we need to go to the Amazon Forest to get Aurora before they kill her," Harry finished and let out a breath.

"Merlin, we're so behind in this," he said restlessly and the other two aurors nodded their agreement. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Hermione and the international apparition passes."

"It's the bloody jungle! Is there some sort of green police going to get us?" Neville asked exasperated.

"No, but―" Lupin started.

"Well, let's go then."

"He's right, Remus," Harry agreed with his former house mate.

"Fine, but let's make it quick, I don't want the department to get any more memos from Lariana's department."

Harry tensed a little at the mention of the name; he still felt horrible for the way she had left, weeks ago, but quickly recovered and nodded. "We will," he said and the three apparated away.

2004 – Lancaster

Tonks appeared just outside Ginny's office and nodded at the people she had seen a couple times before, when she had visited the younger woman. As she walked towards the PR manager's office, her eyes lingered for a moment on a somewhat familiar face that hurried his pace after they exchanged glances. She brushed it away and knocked on the door.

Footsteps approached and the door opened. "Didn't I say not to bother unless something was on fire?" the red headed girl said, rather annoyed, a thick folder with brochures, pictures and mission statements between her hands.

"Not exactly on fire, but we need to go," Tonks said curtly and Ginny looked up at the familiar voice, bewildered. "We have to go get Luna."

"Luna? Is she okay?" Ginny asked for her best friend with concern and then did a double-take, yet again. "Tonks? What are you doing here? And why do you look as if someone had just died?"

"No one's dead yet, but I need to take you both to Grimmauld Place."

Ginny frowned, knowing better not to question her anymore and nodded; she would get some answers later. She quickly wrapped up what she was doing and put some more files on her briefcase. "Jonah, I'm taking the rest home. Call me at my mobile if you need anything."

"Sure thing, Miss Weasley," her assistant responded a little surprised; Ginny was not one to take work home but he shrugged and resumed his own work. "Have a good—" he looked up but the pair was gone. "I hate it when she does that…" the muggle said to no one in particular and turned his attention back to the computer on his desk.

2004 – The Quibbler's main offices, London

When the two women apparated on the marble entrance of The Quibbler, Ginny slowed down her pace so the employee in the lobby was still out of hearing distance. "What is going on, Tonks?"

"Death Eaters." Was all she said and had to come to a sudden halt when Ginny fell behind.

"What are you talking about? There hasn't been any Death Eater activity for over four years. Harry and the aurors made sure of that."

"Ideas like theirs don't die so easily," Tonks stated as she urged the young woman forward, to the front desk. "We're here to see Miss Lovegood," she said and the man regarded her suspiciously.

"It's me, Nate," Ginny came from behind Tonks; her petite form had been shadowed by Tonks' broad shoulders.

"Oh, Miss Weasley, welcome. Go ahead, she just came in from a meeting, should be in her office," he said with a smile. Obviously Ginny was not an usual visitor to the paper.

"Thanks, Nate," she said with a sparkling smile and they moved forward to the silver elevators.

"I take it he is one of your many admirers," Tonks said, cracking a smile for the first time since she'd arrived at her office.

"I'm rather friendly," she joked back as they reached the fourth floor—the redaction floor.

They walked through the door to meet the sound of scratching quills and the rumor of at least thirty voices dictating articles to their Scrib-o-fast and Quick-quote quills.

The two women made their way down the writing hall, Ginny looking curiously at the people on the hall, anxiousness growing inside her, and Tonks with all of her senses screaming in alert.

"There's…"

"…something cooking here."

"Or already burning," Ginny whispered back at Tonks and pointed at the half-open door of the Editor-in-chief office.

The two hurried through the remaining half of the hall but didn't make it to the door, for a red flash brushed past Tonks' head, blasted the doorknob and made the door slam against the wall.

She turned around, her wand already drawn and shooting a spell in exchange in that direction. "Ginny! Behind me!" she ordered, but the petite redhead was already in fighting mode, trying to identify the attackers.

All hell broke loose a second later. Some of the younger reporters and interns started running and screaming in fright, while the most experienced summoned their cameras and quills and took refugee behind the nearest desk.

Showers of sparks flew towards the two women but neither Tonks nor Ginny could shoot back much, for the assailants mixed with the panicking crowd so all they could do was dodge and shoot as soon as they saw a presumed Death Eater.

"Luna! Where is she?" Tonks yelled at Ginny, seeing how the young woman didn't come out of her office.

"I don't know," the redhead responded and made her way to the office after noticing that absolutely no sound came out of her office. They started the sprint and Ginny, fast as she'd always been, gained a few meters on Tonks, but a flash of light halted her race and she crashed against the door, breaking the glass on it as the girl slid to the floor.

"Ginny!" Tonks turned, casting silent _Protego_'s as she knelt next to her. _What the hell are they doing to Luna?_ Tonks thought in panic, torn between helping Ginny, and going in to check on Luna. However, she didn't have time to dwell on it when three curses broke down her shieldand one of them got through to her, breaking through her cloak and leaving a nasty cut on her right shoulder.

Tonks bit back the scream of pain and just threw back a vicious _Reducto_, taking down one of the six Death Eaters. Immediately, she turned her attention to Ginny before any more spells could hit her or Ginny and realized she had been hit with just a rather vicious _Stupefy_.

Quickly making up her mind, Tonks put down her shield charms in order to cast the necessary _Rennervate_ to awaken Ginny and get inside the office. Of course, in her mind, she was much faster than in reality with a broken shoulder, so the time that took her to bring her plan to action was enough for three more spells to be shot at her, two of which hit the target and Tonks fell unconscious on top of the stirring Ginny.

"Tonks?" she asked and gasped, her mind drifting to consciousness when a sharp pain assaulted her cut arms.

Luckily for them, Ginny's seeker reflexes deflected the curse, sending one back almost immediately and taking another Death Eater down with hers. "_Rennervate!_" she whispered and Tonks opened her eyes ever so slightly.

"Luna," she managed and rolled from over Ginny.

She took the hint and stood; paying no mind to her bleeding body and pushing open the door only to be met by a screaming Luna in the _Silencio_-ed room. The former Gryffindor swiftly cast two spells and one of Luna's attackers was downed.

"Ginny," the sandy-haired girl breathed and her eyes widened. "Careful!" But it was too late, the other Death Eater was faster and he cast a full-body bind on Ginny, who fell face first.

"Mudblood lover," he issued scornfully to the blazing eyes of the girl and got out a small knife. He caressed Ginny's face with it and then cut a piece of her cheek with it. Ginny screamed and the Death Eater slapped her hard across the face to shut her up.

He looked at the recently cut piece of cheek and smiled. "This should be enough," Ginny heard him before he resumed the task at hand, paying no mind to his bleeding companion lying on the floor. "_Crucio,_" he whispered in Luna's ear as if the curse was a lover's words and Luna's moans of pain were of pleasure. "Where are they?" he continued, listening with delight to the cries of pain.

"I… don't… know," Luna managed between ragged breaths.

"Well, that's too bad, isn't it? _Avada—"_

But Tonks burst into the room, leaning on the doorframe for support. "Leave her alone!" She tried to reach for both girls and side-apparate them to Grimmauld Place but a purple flash hit her square on the back. She stifled a cry and her eyes closed, her body going limp.

Ginny's chocolate brown eyes widened and she opened her mouth to cry out, but no sound came from it as the Death Eater threw a small object on top of her. Unable to fight it back, the world around Ginny started to swirl and she was left with the vanishing image of her friend lying on the floor, bleeding and unconscious. She closed her eyes and felt the hard floor hit her aching body as she landed on an unfamiliar chamber.

2004 – Amazon forest, Peru

They left the chill of London to meet the damp warmth of the other side of the world. Harry landed gracefully and had to raise his hand to shield his eyes from the amazonic noon.

"Sheesh! That was the fastest sunrise I've ever experienced," Neville commented as he narrowed his eyes to accustom them to the blinding sun.

"Seven hours more than us, what can we expect," Remus provided as he scanned the surroundings; the trees, the birds, the rumor of the water all around them. Had this been another situation, he would have been marveled at Mother Nature's power to create beauty, but right now his whole mind was set in finding his auror breathing at least.

"The coordinates she got are a little bit further East."

"I remember wanting to go with her because less than a kilometer from the directions she got is the only place in the world where _remo caspi_ orchids grow and so far they have discovered eight muggle uses and fourteen more in alchemy and medical fields to them. The tribes that lived here used to worship the plant," Neville recited, his fascination for Herbology never abandoning him, even after the war and auror training.

The two men shared a smirk, having absolutely no clue as to what Neville was talking about.

"All right, this way," Neville said after a moment of daze and Harry and Lupin gaped at him. "What? I know where my plants are," he defended sheepishly and the other two shrugged, following the young auror.

About half an hour later and a few natural traps, they arrived to a clearing and the sole air made the three aurors' senses jump in alert. Remus looked around and motioned for Harry and Neville to stop.

"Something is not right…"

"It's too quiet here," Harry added, walking a couple steps to his right.

"And the _remo caspi_ are dead," Neville provided, kneeling next to the small green plant and examining it. "They are very sensitive to magic," Neville whispered and looked at the place the last standing end of the plant pointed. "Over there," he indicated to where Harry was walking.

"Yes, I can feel the dark magic here too," the raven-haired man nodded.

"Harry, watch out!" Remus thrust himself to the young man and knocked him off his feet before a silver wave chopped his head off. On the floor, they saw drops of blood and a black piece of cloth that they recognized as auror robes' dragon-hide fabric.

"She was here," Harry breathed and stood to get out of the reach of the silver wave.

Neville gasped and ducked. He turned to his fellow aurors on the floor and sighed in relieve, but no sooner than he'd caught his breath, a second wave of silver materialized and aimed at them.

He stood and made a big circle in front of him with his wand. "_Protego campi!" _Neville screamed and a blue shield stopped the razor wave, almost knocking the young auror down.

"To the tree. Fast!" Remus ordered as a new wave materialized to cut them in half and Lupin managed to slow it down while they took swift refugee behind a huge trunk a few feet from where they stood.

"Great Merlin! What the bloody hell was that?" Remus exclaimed.

"Voldemort had that kind of ward for the cup," he informed, remembering the trio's quest for the horcruxes, so long ago. "Nearly killed Ron and Hermione," he added with a pang of guilt deep in his gut.

"Do you know how to stop it?"

"It can't be stopped," Harry sentenced and saw the other two men's grimaces. "But because it is such powerful magic, it has to… say, recharge. Comes in threes and then there is a moment of calm before it strikes again."

"And the moment of calm is about to end!" Neville informed as one other wave prepared to sweep the clearing.

"It goes directly to sources of magic… our wands," Harry finished his explanation, his gaze searching desperately for another hiding place as the razor wave of silver started their way.

They had to throw themselves to the right when the tree was cut in half. Harry gasped when seeing the enormous trunk starting to collapse in their direction and quickly cast a _Wingardium Leviosa_ to make it fall far from the small group.

They sighed in relieve, but it was only a second alleviation because the second wave was a few feet away. "Over there!" Harry pointed and the other two followed him behind a rock that only half protected them. The shielding charm cast by the three did the rest before shattering under the powerful silver waves.

"All right, one more, then. See where it's forming," Neville said when the third wave was already preparing to strike.

"Throw your wands," Remus ordered. The two younger men regarded him with wide eyes as he threw his to the middle of the clearing. "Do it!" he roared and the two obliged, the wave only a second away from slicing them.

Neville and Harry mimicked the Head of Aurors and closed their eyes, expecting the worst. However, as if with a mind of its own, the silver wave gave a sharp turn and sliced the air above the middle of the clearing.

"A cave!" Harry pointed to a small opening in the rocks and the three apparated inside after silent _accio wands_. "Bloody hell, that was close," he muttered, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Too close," Neville echoed.

"Let's move, we know she is here," Remus said gravely and stood; hoping against hope that Aurora Chian was still alive.

Some time between them catching their breaths and getting up, a heavy mist had engulfed them and the three found it almost impossible to see beyond the reach of their arms.

"What now?" Harry asked with a groan and approached the wall in order to not trip, and keeping his senses as alert as possible.

Soon enough, the three were walking blindly down the path of the narrowing cave, Harry leading the way and Lupin keeping the rear. All of a sudden, a gasp was heard and Harry disappeared under the mist.

"Harry!" Neville screamed and thrust himself into the fog, reaching for anything and barely catching his former house mate's hand. "Harry, hang on. Remus, help, he is slipping!" But no answer came. "Remus?"

"Neville! Don't move an inch!" Remus called to his former pupil, having just climbed up a hole like the one Harry had fallen into.

"I can't! Harry will slip!" Neville responded to the air, for he saw nothing while lying on the floor, both his arms hanging to his friend for dear life.

"Don't let go, I'll climb up," Harry indicated and Neville nodded.

"But don't step on the ground, Harry. Every time your feet touch the stone, a new hole will open up," Lupin informed, having deciphered the pattern.

"Right," the two younger men responded. Neville raised his legs up, like a kid watching TV, and as Harry manager to climb up, he only used his knees and hands to steady himself.

A second later found Remus casting a hot-air charm to push the mist back and away so all the holes were revealed, along with a twisted path they had to follow. "Ready?" he asked his two charges and they nodded, jumping to their feet and speeding towards and through the path, reaching another chamber, this one with a very high dome ceiling.

"Everyone all right?" the head of aurors asked both young men and they nodded. "Ready for more?" he asked again, trying to lighten to mood.

"Not really, but anyway," Harry shrugged, letting out a breath of relieve for the third time in a lapse of two hours.

Remus started forward but stopped all of a sudden. "What the…" he started and pulled out his wand, which was paging him. "Who is this?"

"It's St. Mungos," from the wand came the sound of a woman's voice.

"St. Mungos? What happened?" Remus asked in alarm; St. Mungos didn't have his wand-page password, of course. They would have had to call the Ministry to get it.

"It's about one of your aurors. A Nymphandora Tonks?"

All the blood ran cold in the man's veins and his knees faltered a little but he managed to stay on his feet. "What happened?" he asked again.

"There was an attack on The Quibbler. Miss Tonks is in very bad shape," the woman's voice stated.

"I'll be there in a minute," Remus responded and cut the communication, turning to the other two. "Tonks was attacked, I have to go back," he simply said.

"What? Is she all right?" Harry asked, worried not only for Tonks but for Ginny and Luna too.

"I don't know. I have to go find out, but it didn't sound too good."

"What about the girls?" Neville voiced Harry's concern, not knowing of Remus and Tonks' relationship.

"I'll look into it too."

"We'll come with you," Harry took a step forward but was stopped by his boss.

"Remember why we came here, Harry. Find Aurora and bring her back."

"But—"

"It's an order," he said in a low voice and Harry nodded, knowing better not to contradict Remus at the moment. He turned to apparate away and stopped; sighing, he turned to face Harry. "Find her, all right? We can't afford to lose her too." And then he was gone.

After gathering his bearings and pushing back the unbearable urge to go see how Tonks was and go find Ginny and Luna, Harry faced Neville. "All right, let's do this, and fast."

Neville nodded his agreement, seeing the determination in the other man's eyes and admiring that he could manage to push aside the worry for his friends. "Left or right?" he asked, seeing how there were two roads ahead of them.

"Oh, great," Harry sighed and closed his eyes, trying to sense the place where the most magic was coming from. Even though both places were heavily warded by magic, the presence of a witch or wizard would definitely make the feeling more intense. But he felt nothing to help him make out the right road, so he turned to the old muggle way. _Inny-minnie-miny-moe_ he recited in his head as his finger went from one place to the other, much to Neville's bewilderment.

"Uhm… Harry?"

"Tsk."

"What are you doing?"

"Tsk!"

"But…"

"I am trying to get us to the right place!" he responded, annoyed at his friend.

"By doing the 'inny-minnie-miny-moe'?" Neville asked, his hands held up, and finally got Harry's attention. Clearly, the other wizard wasn't expecting a folk raised in the magical world to know this muggle game. "I hung out with Hermione a lot while you fought," he stated and bit the inside of his lip at seeing Harry's expression. Sometimes the other wizard was SO easy to read; especially in anything regarding Hermione.

"Right," he said curtly and pointed to the left. "This way."

"Sure?"

Harry shrugged and Neville sighed, following his auror superior and partner.

Much to their surprise (and anxiousness), they met no other traps until reaching a closed stone door. Harry pointed with his face and Neville regarded him with disbelieve as Harry started towards it.

"Wait!" he tried to stop the raven haired wizard. "We don't have any idea of what's in there!"

"You're right, we don't"

"So?"

"If it's alive, we kill it. If it's not, we bury it."

Neville's jaw fell open and he shook his head. "I think one of those branches hit you too hard on the head."

"You want to find Chian or not?"

"Yes, but I don't want to die in the process!"

"Let's just go in there."

"Fine, but you are going in first."

"Fine, I will," Harry retorted and made a face to his friend, knowing that it really didn't matter who went in first, that the both would get it all the same, judging by how the traps had been set throughout the way.

He took a step forward and touched the surface of the door, looking for some sort of knob, or button, or something. "Damn!" he muttered. _Let's try it the easy way… Alohamora_, he thought and cast the spell silently.

The sight that greeted them was no one would EVER choose to see in their lives, and all the boy-who-lived; the one that had fought, suffered and won a whole war, the one that had seen way too much for his age; all he could do was gasp and stifle a cry of horror.

2004 – Daily Prophet Offices, London

"I can't believe you are still holding on to that Aragog/spider fear thing," Hermione exclaimed as she apparated them both to her office, not really feeling fit enough to climb the three stories to the redaction floor.

As soon as she set foot in her office, the light outside the door indicated that the star journalist of the paper was in, and she should not be disturbed.

"Did you just side-along apparate without my permission? You know that is illegal, don't you?"

"Not if I have known you for the past thirteen years."

"Still!"

"Still what?" she retorted and laughed. It was almost as if they were back at school and it felt fantastic but she couldn't help wondering 'for how long?'.

"Still! I— you know!"

"Right, I know," she laughed again and started moving some papers around, looking for the passes Draco had given her a couple days ago.

Ron set up to rummaging through her stuff as well, even if he didn't know what he was looking for. It had been quite a while since he'd last been in her office and felt horrible for the way they had drifted apart in the last couple of years. He sighed and found a Hermione staring at him intently. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No, I was just… I wondered away," she paused and then emitted a small victorious _Ha!_ As she found the passes.

"Wondering what?" Ron asked, cocking his head to a side.

"If… never mind, I found them."

"If what?" The young man insisted, coming closer to her.

"If this is real."

"What do you mean?"

"You… and Harry, speaking again. Us… bickering for stupid things like we used to…"

Ron sighed. "I know what you mean," he paused and looked down for a moment. "But no, it's not real… yet" he added upon seeing Hermione's eyes well-up with tears. He took her in his arms, making soothing circles around her back, trying to figure out why she was acting like that.

The man went stiff when he remembered what she had told them earlier that day and he looked down at her, trying to utter words of happiness for their baby but unable to do so when she started speaking again.

"I can't help but wonder if war… or danger is the only thing that can bring us back together. And it's horrible to think that!" she aired her worries

Seeing the haunted look still in her big eyes, Ron wanted to kick away everything that worried her, but couldn't. "A lot has happened, that's all."

"Will it be all right?" she asked, with big, hopeful eyes and Ron could tell she was fighting back the tears with all her might.

He sighed and closed his eyes, nodding even if a part of him was lying.

"Will we be all right? Can we stay friends?" her inquiry continued, tears finally making their way past her eyes and her self-control.

Ron sucked in a breath. He hadn't really thought of them breaking up, but in the light of things, he knew there was no point to it anymore. He looked away, his hands still encircling her and rested his head on top of hers as tears formed in his own eyes as well.

Hermione felt the pressure on her back stop, but his hands were still there. She pulled away and looked up at him, biting her bottom lip. "Ron?"

The young man closed his eyes and willed the tears away, barely managing to. "Yes," he asked in almost a whisper, his long arms still around Hermione.

"Will we?"

He rubbed her back and nodded. "Yes, Mione, we will… eventually," he said, his eyes not on her now, but in a far spot through the window. He forced himself to look down at her and smile softly. "Thank you," he whispered and leaned forward to give her one last, chaste kiss.

Hermione relaxed in this last kiss and his embrace and smiled as he pulled away with a sad smile. "Thank you too, Ron… for everything," she said and hugged him, resting her head on his chest for a moment, listening to his best friend's heart beat.

A knock on the door interrupted their good-bye and Hermione frowned. She knew that the light went on whenever she apparated directly to her office and that everyone knew not to bother her when said light was on.

"Yes?" she asked, disentangling herself from Ron and unlocking the door with a silent _Alohamora _and a slight swish of her wand.

Hermione's assistant looked distressed and she frowned; last time she had seen that face in one of the members of the staff was when Harry was nearly killed, two months ago. "What is it?" she pressed.

"It's the Quibbler, there was an attack about an hour ago," he stated and Ron gasped.

"Tonks was supposed to pick Ginny and Luna up!"

"Do you know anything else?" Hermione urged her assistant.

"Three Death Eaters were caught; apparently there were eight of them."

"Did they take anyone?" Ron asked with an edge in his voice.

"The auror that caught them was Harry Potter's flat mate—"

"Tonks! Where is she?"

"Mangle said she was taken to St. Mungos."

"St. Mungos? How bad was it?"

"We still don't know, but the Quibbler's redaction floor is destroyed."

"I don't mean on the Quibbler! Tonks! What did you get from her?" Hermione demanded and Adam drew back a little; Hermione wasn't one to lose calm. "SO?" she urged again.

"We—" his eyes shifted to Ron and he continued at Hermione's glare. "We don't know yet."

"What do you mean?" Hermione and Ron both spoke at the same time.

"—what about Ginny?" Ron continued over Hermione's voice.

"Ginny?"

"My sister!"

"We didn't know she was with anyone, Mr. Weasley, I'm sorry. Though I believe Nate, the doorman of The Quibbler, saw a girl with Auror Tonks."

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed and took a hand to his face, panic for his sister creeping into him.

All this information made Hermione grasp for breath a little. Memories of the war and the missing people found dead a week later flooded her. Her breath became heavier and she fought in vain to not let it be noticeable.

"Miss Granger, are you all right?" Adam asked, concerned, and made Ron switch his attention to his former girlfriend.

The ground started to feel unstable; her head nodded instinctively. _That's why I didn't want part in something like this anymore; that's why I hesitated when Draco first appeared in my office. _She couldn't handle the worry, the grief and the pain again…

"Hermione?" Ron echoed the assistant.

She shut her eyes tight for a moment, fighting the dizziness. "Yes, I'm fine," she stated valiantly. "Why don't we have a statement from Auror Tonks?" the young woman asked, struggling to keep her cool

"She—" Adam began, apparently choosing his words very carefully when seeing the expression on his boss' face. "She hasn't woken from the attack; doctors say she is in critical state and— Miss Granger!" he exclaimed as he saw the journalist's body sag and start to fall.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed and caught the young woman before her limp body hit the floor.


	26. The Rainmaker

**What is Love?**

CHAPTER XXV

The Rainmaker

_Oh, life is bigger  
It's bigger than you  
And you are not me  
The lengths that I will go to  
The distance in your eyes  
Oh no, I've said too much  
I set it up_

That's me in the corner  
That's me in the spotlight, I'm  
Losing my religion  
Trying to keep up with you  
And I don't know if I can do it  
Oh no, I've said too much

(.- Losing my religion by R.E.M.)

2004 – Daily Prophet Offices, London

"Hermione? Hermione, are you all right?" her mind registered Ron's voice from afar. "Baby, come on, what's the matter with you?" he continued as her eyes opened slowly and she focused on one very bewildered and worried Ron Weasley covering her whole field of vision.

"F… fine, I'm fine," she muttered, fighting the still swaying world around her. "What happened?"

"You fainted. Out of nowhere, Adam was giving you the report—"

"Tonks! Great Merlin! Is she all right?"

"He said she was in critical state."

"And Ginny? Luna?" She struggled to get up as her mind engaged but was held back by Ron's strong arm.

"Hey, calm down. You should stay there for a while," he said softly and held her with brotherly care. "I told Adam to go get—"

"Here's the chocolate you asked for, Mr. Weasley. Is she all right?"

"Of course I am!" Hermione snapped, annoyed that she couldn't keep control of her own body.

"She will be in a while," Ron provided and handed Hermione the piece of chocolate. "Eat it."

"I said I'm fine!" she protested and tried to stand; only resulting in a wave of dizziness washing over her once more. "Or I will be as soon as I finish the blasted chocolate." She snatched the piece from Ron's hand and dug into it, remembering she hadn't eaten in over twelve hours. _Gotta keep in mind that I have…_

"Hey, you are carrying someone else, remember? You have to take care of the two of you," Ron echoed Hermione's thoughts and she gaped at him, wondering if he even imagined it was Harry's baby and not his.

"Right. I'm fine now," she said again and this time used all her willpower to manage to stand without any help and without falling back.

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"So let's hurry to Grimmauld Place."

"Right," Hermione repeated almost robotically. The two gathered their things, but before they could disapparate, Hermione stopped Ron. "Hey…please don't tell about…"

Ron narrowed his eyes at her but sighed when seeing her expression. "Fine."

"Thanks."

2004 – Grimmauld Place, London

The former couple appeared in front of the door where Grimmauld Place was supposed to be and looked around for any motion. When there was nothing, they both thought of the location and quickly slipped into the house, where they found a very distraught Harry and an extremely pale Neville.

Hermione's eyes widened when seeing the still bloody slash on Harry's shoulder and she darted –unnecessarily– to his aid. "Harry! Are you all right?"

Harry jumped at the sudden gasp coming from the other end of the room, but calmed down when recognizing it and nodded, but he didn't pull away from her frantic cares for his sliced shoulder. "Did you get the passes?"

"Yes, but let me take care of this first," Hermione stated as she muttered a few healing spells she had known since the start of the war, and they had certainly saved more than one life.

"Have you any news from the Ministry? Or St. Mungo's?" Ron asked, rising above the sinking sensation at watching Hermione's instant reaction to an apparently mildly injured Harry.

The other young man looked up at his friend and sighed after biting back a wince of pain. He shook his head and Ron's eyes widened. "But we need a plan before we act," Harry interrupted the chain of thoughts that he knew were running through his friend of so many years' head.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they took down— no, they skinned one of our best aurors while she was still alive and they will most certainly be waiting for us to come barging in to get Ginny and Luna, but we can't grant them that or we are dead too."

"So, what do you suggest?"

Harry looked at Neville, who nodded and then turned his attention back to Ron and Hermione, both sitting next to him. "They got her, they killed Chian. Only us left," Harry informed his friends, referring to the last head of group they had just found skinned alive.

"Yeah, not to mention the very potential slaughtering of Luna," Neville said gravely.

"I can't believe that even dead, that Riddle git still has my sister marked."

"It's not just that, Ron; I told you already, they want the information Ginny has." Hermione stood from Harry's side, trying to calm her friend down.

"Oh, brilliant, so the best possibility for my sister is the brand new brain-draining technique." Ron's sarcastic remark cut into her thoughts and she opened her mouth to speak, but Harry got ahead of her.

"We better get thinking, and quick," Harry cut into Ron's outburst before Hermione. He thanked her for the healing with a smile that would melt anyone and then went back to auror-mode, pacing up and down the hall. "We should get to the office. We might find some useful information… and weapons," he told the group, taking charge, as usual.

"Lupin said earlier that he would be there," Ron provided, calmer at the feeling of his friends backing him up.

"But that was before Tonks," Harry countered.

"But he wouldn't push all this aside."

Harry pondered the statement for a moment and knew that his co-worker was right. He cursed silently at his boss' commitment; he was sure Remus was completely torn right now. "You're right, we should get going then," he finally said and disapparated, followed by the other three.

2004 – Auror Headquarters at the new Ministry, London

The group arrived at said site. Even though this Ministry had been built after the war had ended, the Auror Headquarters hadn't been changed when rebuilt in the new location. The same disposition of the room, the same little cubicles and the same (wizard) pictures and phrases hung from the walls.

Harry and Neville led Ron and Hermione through the room with the cubicles to another one, this one round and as big as a Basketball court. The walls, blindingly white, presented little silver glints every second or so, and Ron and Hermione turned around in wonder.

"This is the filing room," Harry told Ron and Hermione. You can summon anything you need and Alessa, the File-muse will find it for you, all right?" He headed outside. "I'll be right back, you wait here," he told the others and they nodded glumly.

Harry knocked on the door and it opened on touch. "Can I?" he entered and found his boss sitting behind his desk, his face buried between his hands and he looked pale and much older than he was.

"Sure, come in, Harry, you know you don't need to ask," he said softly, trying to smile and managing only a grimace.

"Thanks," he responded a bit awkwardly. "Uhm… do you have any ideas on—" Harry started, but was interrupted by Remus' voice.

"You'll have to do this on your own, Harry." He met Harry's scared face and sighed.

His eyes widened, contemplating the situation. Sure, he had led a lot of groups throughout his life, but he had always had at least a guideline, and this was his friends' lives at stake… all of them, just like during the war; a thought that didn't appeal to him at all.

"I've got to get to 's. They might attack there as well and that would be disastrous," he apologized with his eyes and Harry understood perfectly.

"It's ok if you just say you want to stay with Tonks."

He looked away, hiding his face and Harry walked forward, putting a comforting hand on Remus' shoulder, his momentary terror at the uncertain future, forgotten. "It'll be fine," he whispered softly.

"I can't lose her too. I lost your dad, your mom, Sirius… she's all I've got left."

"That's not true, you got us too. And we will always be there for you, Remus," Harry said, for the first time not feeling like a pupil, a co-worker or a _protegé_. He knew at this moment that offering his friendship was the best he could do for his former professor and current boss. "We won't leave you."

Lupin looked up and smiled; a genuine smile on his tired features. "Thank you, Harry. You are the son anyone could wish for. Lily and James would've been proud," he said, his voice filled with emotion.

"Thank you." Was all Harry managed to say through the knot in his throat.

"You'll do great, Harry, you always find a way," the man tried to assure, but as Harry nodded, he didn't seem as convinced as his mentor of the success.

"I can help," a tall man, with dirty blond hair and a round face appeared at the door of the Head of Aurors.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Harry demanded dangerously.

"Hermione showed me the way," he simply said with a smugness that made the hairs in the back of Harry's neck stand.

Remus looked up and stifled a gasp when he identified the stranger, immediately choosing not to say anything just yet. _At least not now_.

Harry narrowed his eyes and thought he recognized something on those pale eyes, not to mention he had a feeling this man had something of his, so he decided to let it pass under the note of keeping an eye on him. "If Hermione let you through, then you must be…"

"You can call me Al," he stretched his hand, flashing the green-eyed young man a charming smile.

Harry raised a dark eyebrow at 'Al' and nodded, shaking the man's hand. "What can you possibly know that we don't… Al."

"As pleasant—" _as ever, Potter, _he was about to add but refrained, figuring it could blow his cover. "There is a not-so-pleasant plan on you all and I might know just where to start," he merely said.

"Fine, we'll discuss it later," Harry said and turned to Remus. "You'll be all right?" he asked and the man nodded. "Sure?"

"I'll be fine when I am there."

"With her," Harry added with a fond smile and Remus bobbed his head in affirmation.

"All right then, be safe," he started towards the door. "And let us know if anything happens. "

"I will, don't worry," Lupin guaranteed and the two younger men disappeared through the door when the Head of aurors disapparated.

"So?" Hermione asked as soon as she saw raven hair walk through the door and she searched his eyes, looking for some sign of recognition of the other young man in Harry's eyes. She let out a breath. _Good, nothing._

"He's probably already at St. Mungo's," Harry answered and his stomach dropped when realizing that the lives of not only three but five of the people that had meant the world to him for so long, were under his responsibility… again.

"What? Is Pott—" 'Al' bit his words back at Hermione's warning glance. "Auror Potter, I take it you are in charge?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" Harry asked, turning his eyes from 'Al' to Hermione over and again.

"No, I just want to know to whom I should address when talking." Draco said smoothly and Harry nodded.

"All right, so talk."

'Al' raised a styled eyebrow at Harry and looked at Hermione, probably telling her she would be paying for this one day. The girl in question bit her bottom lip to mask the smirk that had inevitably formed on the corners of her mouth.

"Very well. As I imagine Gran— Hermione has told you, the Falange is picking you one by one, only you three, Lupin, Weasley and Loony left." 'Al' caught the gasp before it came out. He had just used the Hogwarts nickname of Lovegood… dammit!

Harry did a double take from the papers he was scanning and looked up with a frown. "What did you just say?"

For a moment, 'Al's' façade failed him and his eyes widened, but a split second later, he was back to the cool demeanor. "I said: only you three, Lupin, Weasley and Luna left, did I speak too low?"

Harry kept his eyes nailed between 'Al's' pale ones and felt some very strong barriers keeping him from the stranger's mind, which only made his feeling of unease worsen. "Did you know Miss Lovegood?" he finally asked.

"Yes, I DO know Luna from years back," he said and fixed a look of worry in his eyes.

"Very well," Harry said slowly and then turned to the rest of the group. "So this is what we've got." He waved his wand and a table materialized in the centre of the File Room. "Alessa, the map, please," he talked to the air and a small girl, with sandy hair and light blue robes appeared on the table.

"Yes, Auror Potter," she said softly and set her golden eyes someplace to the left of the room. "You want it with the notes?"

"Yes, please."

The girl's eyes glowed and she turned to the empty table. A second later, they were staring at a huge map of Atlantic Europe, Britain being in the center of it. All over the map, there were little flags which commented on the events that had happened in each site when you placed the tip of your wand (or in Harry's case, the tip of his finger) on it.

"Thank you." Came Harry's voice from faraway, for he was avidly staring at the map, trying to figure something… anything out. "This is the temporary progression of the attacks," he started talking, apparently to himself, "but there is no logical connection between each date and place…"

"Except maybe the cardinal direction; starting from the orient and with Britain as the final target," Neville spoke for the first time in a long while.

"We thought they had been going through ranks, but then they killed Kingsley, and now you give me the names of these poor blokes…" he stared at the map again. "Alessa, I need the Domestical Division's reports. Get me the Kappa, Ogni and Hilbrook files," he ordered the little girl.

Her eyes glowed once again and a pile of papers materialized before Harry, next to the map. Neville hurried forward and moved his wand over the pile, searching for places and causes of deaths. Papers appeared one after the other on top of the pile, organizing themselves upon Neville's silent order. "Oh, this was nasty," he commented when aparticularly bloody murder photograph appeared on top of the pile. "I wonder why the Prophet didn't show this…" he trailed off and then looked up at Hermione.

"You have any idea how many tricked pictures we get daily for that section? People are willing to do a lot for five minutes of fame," she answered and looked down at Harry's inquiring look. She took a breath and a step forward, searching the papers Neville had just organized for her. She tapped her wand here and there as Harry drew lines from one to the other, in chronical order.

"This makes no sense," Ron put in, intervening for the first time. If this timeline you are doing, Harry, is correct, then they were after Ginny for quite a while and just assassinated whoever was in the way."

"Great Merlin! They are so ahead of us!" Harry exclaimed, running a shaky hand through his raven hair.

Hermione stared at the map for a while longer as Harry freaked out. "This was the night when you were attacked, right? Where were you, exactly?"

"At the old Ministry, downtown."

"And how did you get there?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how did you come across that suicide mission?"

"We got an anonymous tip."

"But you didn't put a flag there, why?"

"Be— cause I'm still alive?" He said, as if he were speaking to a five-year-old.

"Harry!" Hermione protested.

"What?"

"She is right, mate. If all of this is accurate, then they had already reached their final destination."

"Bloody hell! It is the Old Ministry!" Neville exclaimed.

"What? What are you… fucking hell, you're right," Harry whispered the last part of the sentence and then things started flying at him, placing themselves neatly inside the knapsack he had already summoned.

"Hold your horses right there, Potter," Hermione snapped and Harry stopped in the blink of an eye, things coming crashing to the floor when he lost concentration.

"We've got to get there as soon as possible!"

"He's right, Mione, we have to save Ginny as soon as possible."

"And Luna too," 'Al' provided after having been a mere spectator the whole time. Lovegood was also very prized amongst the Falange, but he didn't know exactly why. _Otherwise they would have killed her already as well. _Plus, he couldn't very well come out and tell them; not without blowing his cover at least. And it would do no good to lose the precarious confidence from Potter he had started off with.

"For all we know, this might be a perfect time for an ambush or something… getting rid of all of us in one night."

"She has a point too, Harry. Judging by all of this," he motioned at the table and continued, "they have had this sketched for a while now."

"What do you suggest; wait for the little black owl?" Harry said dangerously and Hermione immediately recognized that tone in his voice. He had had it every time he'd ran someplace by himself.

After a moment of pondering, she sighed and looked up at the group. "I suppose this is as good as it gets, so we better move," Hermione said, frustrated at the lack of physical certainty as to where the Falange's hideout was but knowing they had no choice.

After a moment thinking, Ron stood and started forward but did a double take. "Wait, you sure you should get in the middle of everything?" Ron directed Hermione.

"What do you mean?" Harry and Hermione asked in unison. Draco rolled his eyes and waited, amusement sparkling in his pale orbs.

Ron frowned a little but bit back the _deja vu_. "Well, you know—you fain—"

"It's all right, Ronald," she snapped.

"What? Did she faint?"

"Yes, she did." / "No, I didn't." Ron and Hermione spoke at the same time.

"That's that then, you're staying."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but 'Al' spoke before her. "Auror Potter, with all due respect." Those words cost Draco the world to say, but he had a mission. "She may know more than you and Auror Longbottom on the subject."

"You're staying with her," Harry said with a smirk. "Plus, I have enough to move along," he finished.

Now it was time for Draco to start to protest, but Hermione interrupted and took Harry by the cuff. "Harry, you are NOT leaving me here. They are my friends too, and you said it yourself, I am as involved as you are," she said, anger stinging from each of her words.

Harry looked at the others and then came close to Hermione, grabbing her hands. "I am NOT letting the future mother of a child— possibly mine, to put herself in danger." He whispered to her face and looked down at her growing belly.

Her breath was caught inside her throat and she looked directly into Harry's eyes with panic in hers, then looked away a second later. Harry gasped almost inaudibly and his eyes widened. "You're staying."

Panic turned once again into anger and she jerked her hands from Harry's grip, fisting both on her sides.

"Let's go," he ordered blankly and they all disapparated. Harry directed one more warning glance at 'Al' before disapparting himself.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and Draco came over to her. "Really screwed up, didn't you, Granger?" She said nothing and Draco noticed the tears in her eyes. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Nothing," Hermione snapped and disapparated, unwillingly dragging Draco with her to Grimmauld Place. Ignoring her slip, hurried to the room that used to be hers so many years ago.

"Oh, brilliant. Hormonal woman running to her room," Draco huffed and after a sigh, he followed her to the third floor of Grimmauld Place, trying not to get lost in the huge house by following the sound of Hermione's footsteps. A moment later, he reached said floor and heard the door slam. He sighed again and knocked.

"Go away!"

"Granger, open the door."

"No!"

"What are you, twelve?"

"Piss off, Malfoy!"

"Oh, Merlin," he protested to no one in particular and heard a voice from behind.

"Never mess with an angry woman. Especially that one," an old portrait spoke.

"And why would that be?" Malfoy drawled.

"I remember more than one thing exploding when she used to live here. Filthy careless mudblood," the painting of an old man said and then added in a lower voice, "but don't tell Potter I said that or he will blow ME up too!"

Draco snorted. "All right, Black, but I reckon I can manage this one."

"Be my guest. It'll be interesting to have some action around here for a change."

"Right," Draco finally said and turned to the door again. "For the last time, Granger, open the blasted door."

"I said I won't! So sod off!"

"You do realize I am a wizard too and I can blow the door up, don't you?"

"Don't even—" But she never finished, for the oak door burned to ashes in a split second and Hermione let out a gasp. "Malfoy!" she screamed and Draco was sent flying to the left wall of the room, which hadn't changed the slightest since she had last lived here.

Draco stood up slowly, rubbing a spot on the back of his head. "What the bloody hell!"

"I told you not to come in." Came Hermione's voice from the bed. She was clutching at a certain pillow Harry had given her years ago.

"Did you honestly have to do that?"

"No, but it made me feel better, so thank you," she said amused, still not turning to look at Draco.

"Ha-ha, glad I could help," he said, coming closer to the bed almost carefully.

"What are you still doing here? Why didn't you go with them?"

"Because Potter told me to—" he cut himself off and raised both his hands elegantly. "I can't believe I just said that."

Hermione finally laughed and turned around. "Are you all right?" she asked, wiping her face quickly.

"You're not that strong, you know?"

"Right, and that's why you have been rubbing at the same spot on your head for the past two minutes," she almost giggled and Draco made a face to her.

"Anyway, what's the matter with you? I thought you were a determined journalist and a wannabe hero."

"Excuse me? Wannabe? And besides, what am I, twelve?"

"Judging by the way you ran off to your room and slammed the door, I rather thought so."

"It's not that simple."

"So he knows now, big deal. You just saved yourself half of the explanations you had to make."

"Gee, that makes me feel so much better."

"Well, I cannot tell you that the Weasel will be too happy when he finds out that his long-time girlfriend is having someone else's child— and precisely the child of his least favorite person."

"That is not true!"

"If you say so… And in any case, after he finds out, Potter will become his least favorite person," Draco laughed.

"Not funny."

"I don't want you to send me flying across the room again, so all right," he said, not laughing anymore, but his smirk stayed plastered in his handsome features.

"Oh, what am I going to do, Draco?" she whined.

Draco studied her for a moment with an intent expression and sagged, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, calm down, that's the first thing you need to do," he stopped, waiting for an answer but none came. "You aren't getting rid of it, are you?" he asked, not sure if he had asked the right question and awaiting the worst but she stayed silent, an impassive expression on her face.

Finally, she rested a hand on her belly. "I don't know."

This was something new, most certainly. He had never been the sensitive kind, always the sensible, but right now he didn't know, so he stayed silent and just stared intently at Hermione for what seemed like an eternity. "This is what you have always wanted," he said simply.

Hermione frowned and shook her head. "No… not like this," she whispered and covered her face with her hands. "Not like this," she repeated as if by knocking the red slippers thrice would make it all go away and just go back in time when things were fine between the three. "And he's gone off to face Merlin knows what—" she stopped all of a sudden and looked up at Draco, determination burning in her eyes.

He flinched a bit but stared, waiting for an answer. "What's the matter?"

"I'm not going to sit around and wait for a black owl to tell me either of them fell during battle. We're going to the old Ministry." And with that, she summoned her bag and walked downstairs.

Draco watched her for a while and sighed again. _Oh, if I ever find you, Dumbledore, you are SO paying for this_; he thought heavily and stood, following the woman downstairs and into whatever awaited them in the old Ministry.


	27. The new gang

A/N: I'm really sorry I'm taking so long in updating. I recently got a new job, which is good, but for the first time in like 7 years, in this job I have to go to an office (I used to work from home), so the ride to and from the office + the having the boss so near has taken up most of the time I usually invested in writing. I promise I'll try to write faster! Leave a review in your way out, if you want!

What is Love

**Chapter XXVI:**

**The new gang**

_It is the soundtrack of your ever-flowing life _

_It is the wind beneath your feet that makes you fly _

_It is the beautiful game that you choose to play _

_When you step out into the world to start your day _

_You show your face and take it in and scream and pray _

_You're gonna win it for yourself and us today _

_It is the gold, the green, the yellow and the grey _

_The red and sweat and tears, the love you go. Hey! _

_Com uma forca com uma forca_

_Com uma forca que ninguem pode parar _

_Com uma forca com uma forca_

_Com uma fome que ninguem pode matar _

(.- Força by Nelly Furtado)

2004 - Outside of the Old Ministry, Downtown London

10:36pm

Sourceless POPs made a few rats and spiders scurry back to safer havens. A slight crunch of leaves under dragohide boots were the only sound in the cool October night that gave away the intruder; the new light-reflecting spell he and Neville had developed worked wonders in stealth missions like this one; they were almost invisible to any passersby.

Harry opened his eyes as soon as the pressing sensation subsided and immediately tapped his glasses with his wand to activate the Signature-Id charm he had on them to make out the shapes of all the members of his reduced team as they materialized next to him, each with a different sound. "All good?"

"Perfectly fine, mate," Ron's whisper came from Harry's left and he turned to identify the shape his friend's magical waves outlined.

"Yes. Just that all this— quiet creeps me out," Neville added from Harry's other side, worry for his former fiancée etched in voice.

"Maybe they got word we were coming and bolted?" the redhead put in with a sheepish tone.

"That is exactly what worries me," Harry and Neville replied in unison.

"It could be an ambush."

"Or they already finished the job." Each voiced their concern.

"Let's get going. Turn your goggles on," he told the other two.

Ron tapped on his glasses with his wand, as he'd been directed by Harry and gasped in surprise. "Wow! You've got some really wicked toys, don't you?"

"You don't know the half of it mate," Harry said, amusement in his voice.

"Lucky git," Ron whispered as they walked the half block towards the alley where the red phonebooth that used to be the visitor's entry to the Ministry, and only found a sewer lid in its place.

"Blimey! What happened to the booth!"

"What do you—" Harry began, unable to believe that Ron didn't remember the explosion that had taken Parvati and Dean with it but then remembered that when the booth blew up, sealing the beginning of the final battle, the only ones there had been Harry, Hermione and their group.

Harry sighed. "The explosion was our welcome wagon."

Ron paled instantly. "Was this where—" he needn't finish the question; through his dark-out goggles, Ron saw his friend nod and sighed. After a moment, he took in a deep breath. "Let's get my sister… soon please."

"Absolutely, mate," Harry reassured his friend.

Neville lifted the charm that made it look like a sewer lid and revealed an apparently bottomless pit, dark as ebony inside. "Wands at the ready, fellows."

2004 - Atrium of the Old Ministry, London

10:48pm

The three men slid for at least a kilometer before landing on the Atrium, at that front desk, or what was left of it. "There were only Death Eaters here, last time around. And what is with these vases?" he asked, frowning at the at least hundred display columns with vases in different shapes and colors on top of them.

"Traps?"

"Possibly."

"Ambush?"

"Could be."

"Let's hope not," Ron finished.

Both aurors were a little taken aback by the unfamiliar voice in their typical auror-partners dialogue and the both turned to him, bewildered, only to laugh softly afterwards. It had certainly been a long time and many things had changed.

"Yes, let's hope not," Harry responded fondly, quietly glad that the male part of the original sixsome was complete again, and even more glad to have his friend back in his life. "And let's just stay as away from the vases as possible, all right?"

"Yes, boss," Neville nodded.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Ron added, sliding through the numerous vases on the display columns.

After a moment, Harry tapped his glasses again and adjusted them to scan the magical signatures of the floors above and below. "Nothing."

"Up or down then?" Neville asked, his own dark-out goggles scanning the dark Atrium, just in case.

He sighed. "Downstairs, I suppose. There are five floors below and only two above, we have a better chance," Harry reasoned. "Ron? Still with us?" Harry asked the air, turning to where he assumed his friend was.

"Yup, just over here." The voice came from near the stairs and Harry turned with his dark-out glasses there.

"Good, right behind you then." Harry walked forward, followed by Neville, who was still scanning the Atrium level for any signs of a living being.

A few paces later, he miscalculated the distance between himself and the new addition to their team, bumping into the redhead and nearly knocking him to the ground. On reflection, Ron reached for the closest thing for balance… one of the vases.

Not a moment's breath passed and the vase resting on top of the display column he had reached for, started tipping over, its contents spilling all around and on Neville's left shoulder.

A painful groan pierced the dark Atrium and Harry rushed to the source of the sound. "What happened? Ron? Neville?"

"I'm here, I'm fine," came Ron's voice from Harry's left.

"Nev? Neville, what happened? Talk to me!" Harry started and looked around for his friend. "Are you all right?"

The young man in question only managed to let out another groan and then clear his throat. "Nothing too serious."

"Can you continue?"

There was a moment's pause and then a muttered pain-killing spell. "Yes, let's go."

Knowing auror procedure, and against all his screaming common sense, Harry took his friend's word without asking further questions.

2004 - Old Ministry, London

11:22pm

The CRACK of an apparition was muffled by the deafening wind of downtown London. There was no one in the streets and they looked anything but cheerful on a night like tonight. Hermione's stomach protested when she materialized; almost as if she had splinched herself. _Interesting_, she thought, making a mental note on looking up _How to get around Wizardring England while pregnant _or something like that.

She heard a faint POP to her left and looked that way, as if to make sure it was Draco and not someone else. "Took you long enough," she said smugly.

"I had to pick up a couple of things. Unlike you, I don't carry my war kit with me all the time," Draco defended annoyed.

"If you had been where I was when the war was raging, you would have the same paranoia," she retorted.

"I was dead, remember? I think that tops your 'Potter Squad' status."

"Ha-ha, very funny," Hermione replied idly; she was looking around the building she had once been so familiar with. "Where d'you reckon we should start?"

"Oof! No bloody idea, though I don't suppose they would be on the atrium, would they?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "I don't know, but how I wish I had Harry's invisibility cloak right now," she muttered, more to herself than to her partner in this mission.

"Good Merlin! WhoEVER said you were the brightest witch of the age?"

She was snapped out of her stealth-strategy sketching by the comment and turned to him with a frown. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Did you pass your NEWTs? Were you ever part of that little gang called Dumbledore's Army?"

"Hey! That 'gang' wiped off half of the first group of attacking Death Eaters. And I don't know what you're talking about."

Draco looked at the sky, as if asking the heavens for patience and then looked back at Hermione. "Disillusionment charm?" She opened her mouth to correct him but stopped before she even started and looked down, pink on the cheeks. "All right, come on, I'll perform it on you first."

He tapped his wand on her head and she felt the familiar sensation of something cold and thick washing over her. She looked down at herself and saw only the filthy sidewalk. She laughed. "Ok, you come here now," she said and performed the charm on him. Now they were both as invisible as it was possible without an invisibility cloak or house-elf powers. "Right, so only a couple blocks from here."

"Wait, I am not sure it would be very wise to just walk in through the front door. Plus, it was destroyed in the final battle, wasn't it?" Draco asked and felt Hermione tense next to him. "Was it your group who got the—"

"Yes, it wasn't pretty."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"It's all right, it's not as if you blew it up."

"Right, sorry," Draco said, at loss of words. After a moment, he spoke again. "So, how are we going to get in?" He heard Hermione take in an encouraging breath; _I didn't imagine it would be so hard for her… _Draco said to his insides.

"Press entrance. You can only get in with a press pass, and I always have mine with me."

"Wow, maybe I should become a journalist…" he said, trying to lighten the mood.

"You would need another brain for that, dear Draco," Hermione said sarcastically, clearly making an effort to keep on with Draco's lightening initiative.

"Should I remind you that Potter barely surpassed me to get the Head Boy's badge?"

"But he got it and you didn't," she said cheekily.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Go on then, lead the way. But I need a piece of your cloak or something to not lose you."

"What am I, your dog?" She heard a snigger a couple feet from her and swung her right arm towards the sound, missing. "Draco Malfoy! You're insufferable."

"You know you love me..." he drawled.

"Oh shut up and just grab my cloak." He did as directed, and they were on their way.

A few minutes later, they were standing where the old Ministry had once stood, with its ten floors of offices and Departments. It was all quiet... too quiet, and that only made the anxiety deepen inside Hermione's chest to an almost unbearable level. The two men that had always been her whole life were possibly somewhere in there, with a group of dark wizards who had systematically killed very accomplished witches and wizards. _This could go so terribly wrong_, she thought heavily.

The atrium was completely deserted; the once polished dark-wood floor was now dusty and with holes all over. The large fireplaces that used to line both walls had been reduced to the home of spiders, bats and any other animal that hated light.

She looked around, a pressing feeling taking over her; the only signs that there had been life in here were a couple of broken vases, their water spilled all over, and a few footprints around the floor. "Someone's been here recently," Malfoy whispered a couple inches from Hermione's ear— she felt his breath so close and shivered.

"But we don't know if it was Harry or the Falange."

"Somehow, I think we are about to find out," he spoke and they kept walking. They stepped on the spilled water, and immediately, a cry of pain pierced the pressing silence of the Atrium.

"What? What happened?" Draco asked a little louder than he'd intended. If something happened to Granger, he was as good as dead... again.

"The water... acid," Hermione spoke between muffled sobs.

"Can you walk?"

"Y... yes." Draco heard a whispered healing incantation and a rather soundly gasp. "Fine now, let's go find Harry, I want to be out of here as soon as possible," she muttered and they started down the stairs when Hermione stopped all of a sudden, resulting on a bewildered Draco bumping into her.

"What is it?"

"Why didn't _you_ get burned by the acid?"

"Oh, dragonhide boots," he replied simply, and, had he been visible, Hermione would've seen the smug look on his face

"Bugger, I need to get a new pair of those—and don't look so smug, you git," she said as if reading his mind.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I can sense you smirk all the way here."

"Fine, miss know-it-all." He heard something that sounded curiously enough as a tongue being stuck at him and rolled his eyes.

They continued down the stairs and reached the first landing of what used to be the Department of Law Enforcement. Hermione looked around; she had been here many times before, though never after the last battle. A quick magical signature scan revealed that the last bit of magic performed around here had been less than an hour ago. "Let's keep going, they are close."

"Potter and his mates or the Falange?"

"Both," Hermione clarified and sighed deeply, she would never forget Harry's magical signature, for it was most peculiar.

"You wouldn't forget Potter's magical signature, would you?"

"What do you mean by that?" she asked angrily.

"Nothing, Granger, nothing," he said, raising both his hands in surrender. "Wasn't he your permanent guinea pig?" he tried, hoping for the best, and reaching his goal.

Hermione chuckled. "No, he wasn't, only that we— spent a lot of time together back then, while the spell was being developed."

"Right. That's what I meant."

2004 - Level five of the old Ministry, Downtown London

12:08

The three aurors walked through the dark corridors leading to the high-ceiling room they remembered to be level five. It was pitch-black and as they walked in a tight triangle Harry heard a distinct WHOOSH he remembered with little joy.

"Is that what I think it is?" Harry asked his two collegues.

"I think it is," Neville responded immediately.

"Watch your step then," Harry answered his auror partner. "Ron?" he called out.

No answer. "Ron?" He heard another whoosh and a yelp. "Nev, duck!" he ordered his partner as an apparently very sharp rope launched towards them. "Ron! Answer me, you git!"

A strangled sound was all they heard. Panicking, Harry lifted the light-reflecting charm and all hell broke lose. The lights turned on, Ron was hanging from the ceiling, spikes started to emerge from the floor, and what originally was one sharp rope was now closing in on Harry and Neville.

Harry jumped to avoid a white spike and landed a couple feet from it, only resulting in a rope trying to pull him to the ceiling, next to Ron. "One meter radius is red zone!" he panted to Neville just as he was jumping.

Inevitably, the other man landed two feet from another spike and a vase materialized on top of Neville, almost burning him with the liquid pouring from it.

"Lift me!" Harry ordered Neville. A swish and a flick later, he was prompted towards Ron and grabbed him in mid-air. "Got him! Apparate to the edge, now!"

Neville nodded, broke the charm holding Harry in the air and apparated on the edge of the stairs, just in time to prevent both Harry and Ron from coming crashing to the floor. "You all right?" he asked.

Harry nodded and felt for Ron's breath— nothing. "Come on, don't do this to me!" Harry begged and as if he had heard his friend's plea, he gasped loudly and opened his clear blue eyes. "Thank Merlin!" Harry let out and, without thinking, hugged his friend. "Thank Merlin," he repeated and helped Ron up. "All right?"

"I… think I'm in one piece," the redhead said in a raspy voice. "Thanks mate."

"Anytime," Harry facilitated and winked. "Thanks a lot," he said to Neville.

"Anytime," Neville mimicked Harry and the two laughed.

"Let's get going, then, I saw some magical signatures in the next level."

12:21pm

The stairs led them to the second landing of the Department of Magical Law enforcement, where the Aurors' headquarters used to be. They walked down the long corridor; the once magical windows were now only black squares. _Lumos! _Hermione cast silently and guided their way until she felt Draco's hold on her cloak tense. She gasped. "Silence!" Malfoy ordered. "I heard something—" He was quiet for a little while and then let out a breath. "They are gone."

"Who?"

"I don't know, I just know they disappeared through that door." He pointed at a spot on their left; a door Hermione had never seen before.

Through the door, there was nothing but rubble. Hermione cast a _Revelio _spell but this was no illusion. "There is no possible way they could have fought here, and there is only one other way to go."

12:23pm

"Magical transportation! I thought they'd destroyed this place!"

"This could be an advantage," Harry said thoughtfully, checking for magical signatures into each of the doors.

"Assuming there is something working left," Neville countered.

Harry let out a groan of frustration and the other two men in the room with him turned his way. "What happened?" Ron and Neville asked in unison.

"Nothing!" Harry cried.

"Nothing? Then what's the problem?" Ron asked with a frown.

"Exactly that is the problem!"

"Calm down, boss, they cannot be far."

"What if we are in the wrong place?"

"We aren't, all right? Now get your arse together or I will kick it, mate," Ron told his friend, knowing Harry and knowing how stressing this situation must be for him. _Just like six years ago… poor man, _Ron sighed to his insides. "All right?"

Harry frowned at his long-time friend and sighed as well. "Fine," he sulked.

"This was the door to the Portkey office, I saw my dad slip in a few a couple of days before the battle," Ron offered. "Maybe there is something left?"

"We'll see…" The three men entered and saw four desks flipped over, Harry sighed, this place brought too many memories.

"Here, let me ID the ones that can be reprogrammed," Neville came forward and did three, four flicks of his wand— but only two glimmers told them that the objects were reprogram-able and working. "Accio!" he cried and a paperweight shaped as a snitch and a Coca-Cola bottle flew to him. "Clever," he inspected the bottle.

"Haven't you tried it?"

"Not really."

Both Harry and Ron gasped. "Oh boy, that's the first thing we'll do when we are out of here," Ron said with a grin.

Ron's comment accomplished its purpose, for both aurors laughed and relaxed a little bit; especially Harry, and Ron was glad that he still had that effect on his friend.

"Okay, so we should probably leave these here; otherwise we might lose them."

"Yes, but leave them where we remember so we can _accio_ them faster," Harry told Neville, who did as directed.

"On with the task?" Ron asked.

"Indeed, my friend," Harry said with a smile and the three continued to the next level.

12:31pm

"Magical Transportation, this could definitely be of help. There must be something that works here," Hermione said, more to herself than to her companion.

Draco nodded and cast the charm to identify reprogramme-able portkeys. "There are two," he informed as the glimmer shimmered and vanished.

"Good, remember where they are, it could be our escape route," she said and stopped. "Hey, your disguise…"

"There is not point in keeping it up, you know who I am and it drains my magic. We'll probably need it in a little while," he said and they continued, not knowing how close they were to the ones they were looking for.

2004 - Level nine of the Old Ministry, London

12:44pm

Each level they passed brought with it the faces of the ones fallen in the battle; more than one time, they had to look away from their mission to get their faces off their eyelids. With very step they took, the air was thicker with death and survivor's guilt, and they only had each other to push them into taking the next step and not wrap themselves into a tight ball and cry.

"You don't suppose they have them in Magical Sports or in International Magic, do you?" Ron asked the other two, having gone through Magical Catastrophes and Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and finding nothing.

"There are two levels left," Neville provided.

"And they are the Department of Mysteries and the Courtrooms and dungeons," Harry finished. "So I say we are close. I'm just pissed that the cowards only left a couple magical creatures instead of coming themselves."

"Which only makes me more nervous, for we don't know how many or what they hold above our heads…" Ron finished Harry's thought and hurried his step, eager to finish this as soon as possible.

"You mean apart from two key pieces in their hope to bring Tom back to life?"

"Yes, that," Ron replied dryly. "You need me to remind you it is my sister in there?" he responded.

"Need I remind you that there is much more at stake here? And that two of the few close ones I have left are in there," Harry retorted just as defiantly.

Ron opened his mouth to argue, but Neville jumped in the middle. "Hey, look, it's the door for the Department of Mysteries."

"Oh great, fifth year all over again," Ron grumbled and sighed.

"Only that it's not just a prophecy what we need to retrieve," Harry finished.

"Hopefully we'll find our way fast," Neville cut in as if to shut them up.

Taking a deep breath, the three men stepped into the infamous round room and Harry recognized a mark that was almost ten years old. His eyes widened and he looked away.

Ron came forward next to Harry and grinned. "Way to go, Mione," he complimented his ex-girlfriend. "_Flagrate." _Ron's voice called and a cross appeared on the door above Hermione's, forming an asterisk, just before the room started spinning.

"Here we go again," Harry commented as the spinning slowed and came to a stop. He placed his hand on the handle and opened the door, revealing the `Brain room'.

Ron's eyes widened and he gasped. "Close that bloody door!" he yelled, stepping back immediately.

Harry bit back a laugh and scanned the area quickly. "Nothing," he grumbled and only a second before the door pushed them inside, him and Neville stepped back into the Round Room and the latter cast a last minute _flagrate_.

And on with the spinning.

Another door, this time it was Neville's turn to open the door and he stepped into a room filled with melting clocks. "Maybe we could get a hold of a Time Turner," Neville said, more to himself than to the other two. He swished his wand a couple of times and no glimmer followed. "Not a single time turner survived, isn't it strange?" he asked Harry.

"Very much, but we don't have time for this right now," Harry responded thoughtfully, trying his best not to remember the purple beam that almost took Hermione from him back in fifth year. He shook his head and occupied it in the million possibilities that the 'no time turners' situation could bring. He was about to scan the room when Ron's voice interrupted him.

"No traces here," he stated and stepped back. A _flagrate _later, the room was spinning once more.

Ron tried another door. "Locked? What the—"

"There was always a room we couldn't open— love, Dumbledore said," Harry informed in a faraway voice. "_Flagrate"_ he cast and a burnt cross appeared over the one Hermione had cast so many years ago. The room spun again. "Let's see." He tried this new door and found it quite familiar. "How odd," he commented to himself and pushed it open.

Silence.

"Harry?" Neville's voice came from behind.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed and pushed an almost petrified Harry to the side, closing the door immediately. "_Flagrate". _

Harry's body hit the wall softly and he slid to the ground. "Harry. Harry, mate, look at me," Ron said, pulling Harry's face so it was facing his. He slapped his friend's face. "Goddamnit, Harry! React!"

"Here, move," Neville pushed Ron aside. He swished his wand and a small spurt of water hit Harry on the face. He blinked a couple of times and shook his head. Neville sighed in relief. This had only happened once before, in a mission which scenery was very similar to that of the battle between Harry and Voldemort. The results had been terrible for the team and Harry had had to go into St. Mungo's for a full week's rest.

Ron placed himself in front of his friend and grabbed his face again. "You with me?" he asked.

Harry nodded slowly and closed his eyes, two tears escaping them. He took a deep breath and wiped them away. "Yes, I'm fine, let's get out of here; they are not in the Department of Mysteries." He tried to stand and his knees failed him, resulting in Ron having to grab Harry by the arm and helping him up. The green-eyed auror looked into his friend's blue ones and gave him a small, genuine smile. "Thanks."

Ron smiled back and nodded. "This should be the door." He pointed at a door with an asterisk and a circle next to it. Without letting go off Harry, Ron led the way towards the door and opened it.

Feeling a little more confident in his legs, Harry detached himself from Ron and scanned the place with his dark-out glasses. "_Stupefy_!" he yelled immediately and the red beam made a hole in the stone wall.

"What? Who was there?" Neville asked, activating his own dark-out goggles and seeing a foot turning the stairs. "He's gone. He went that way."

"Let's go then!" The three started to run down the stairs, only to find themselves in the deepest darkness. "Level ten: the Cells and the Courtrooms." Harry stated and activated his dark-out glasses. The corridor came into view in green shapes. Harry heard Ron take a breath to call for his sister and launched towards him. "Don't!" he whispered forcefully in his friend's ear.

"There is no one near," Neville informed the other two. "They must be in one of the Courtrooms. So, there are five cells and three courtrooms, we should split," Neville spoke, barely above a whisper. "I'll take the two on the right," he said and his footsteps died away.

"Left, then," Harry told Ron and they went their way.

"These are magical containing cells, so if someone tried to do magic in there, their signature should be pretty strong."

"All right then. Over here," Ron reached the first cell and motioned Harry to do the magical signature charm.

"Nothing, next one," Harry moved forward and was about to try the spell again when he saw a silver shape out of the corner of his eye. "Neville's got one of them," he whispered to Ron and they ran to meet the other member of their team.

"Ginny's here, but we don't know where they took Luna."

"Reducto!" Ron cast, and his spell only made a small mark in the heavy oak door.

"Ron! Do you want to blow the little cover we have?" Harry scolded. "And didn't I tell you the cells had magical containment properties?"

"Merlin! You just spoke like Hermione!"

"Ron!"

"Right, sorry."

"There is a more sophisticated and quiet way to open these," Harry said just as Neville was sticking his wand where the keyhole would normally be. "We are aurors, law enforcers, remember?"

Ron's eyes widened and he looked down, turning redder than his hair. "I suppose they didn't count on it…" he tried to ease away of the embarrassment and saw both his friends' eyes widen.

"Get down!" the two yelled at the same time just as half a dozen beams of light flew their way.

Ron did so and the three fired back with all they had. They heard a couple of yelps and the beams of light were reduced to only four. "Into the cell, now!" Harry roared and they obeyed just as four more jets of light collided with walls and doors awfully near them.

They entered, only to find an annoyed Ginny inside. "Some saviors, you are."

"Hey, keep the attitude and we'll leave you inside." Ron rebuked, not saying how relieved he was to find his sister alive and well.

"I love you too, dear Ronnie," Ginny said sweetly.

"Don't call me that, you brat!"

"Great Merlin! You are 24 and 23 and still bicker like ten years ago! Unbelievable!" Harry put in, laughing.

"I guess it runs in the blood," Ginny responded with a fond smile; Harry would always be special to her.

"Guys— I hate to break your bonding moment, but we are still missing one," he said, devoid of emotion before the woman he'd considered his first love, and maybe the only real one.

Ginny turned to him; her chocolate eyes a little hurt at his behavior. "They took Luna from the cell across about ten minutes ago," she informed breathlessly.

"You all right? Did they do anything to you?" Ron asked, grabbing Ginny by the shoulders.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Like hell you are! You're bleeding all over the place!" he responded, worried, and Neville came to his side.

"Leave that to me," he scanned Ginny's injuries and seemed angrier and angrier every time he cast a healing and a pain relieving spell on her.

"It's all right, Nev, I'm fine."

"The almost chopped your face off, Ginny!"

She stopped, remembering the strange phrase she'd heard from the Death Eater before he portkeyed her away. "They didn't, it's just a scratch. But he said something…" The three men turned their full attention to Ginny and she continued. "When she got this piece of skin, he said he thought it would be enough. Does that ring a bell?"

The looked at her, bewildered, and shook their heads. Harry was about to say something when four jets of light hit the door again. "You all right to walk, Ginny?" he asked as the three sent curses flying back.

"And to fight as well. I'm just tired from the Crucios, nothing more thanks to Neville," she said and smiled at her former lover, thanking him silently, and Neville smiled back.

This exchange went completely unnoticed by Ron, whose face was all red. "Crucios? Oh, they are so dead!"

"Ronald! I said I'm fine! And frankly, I am more concerned about what they might be doing to Luna."

"She's right, mate. You can kill them after we get Luna," Harry offered.

"All right, then, let's hurry."

"Are they gone?" Ginny asked. They all fell silent for a moment, and Neville nodded at her and in general direction.

"Right." Harry stuck his wand into the inexistent keyhole and muttered a spell so the heavy door clicked open surprisingly quietly. "You two stay close to the wall on the right. At the end of the corridor there are three doors. Nev, cast the magical signature charm on the Courtroom closest to you and Ron and I will take care of the other two."

Neville nodded and motioned for Ginny to go first. A moment later, Harry and Ron peeked their heads out and swiftly moved to the wall opposite, gliding across it until the end of the corridor.

Harry told Ron, with a hand motion as old as their friendship, to take the guard on the left and that he would take the other one. A silent _stupefy_ from Ron, and the guard of the Courtroom to their left collapsed, followed by the guard of the other Courtroom, falling to the ground petrified.

"I didn't know you had mastered silent spells," Harry observed.

"It's been a while, mate," he responded with a sad smile.

"That it has," Harry agreed with a nod and looked up to see how Neville was going with Ginny. Apparently really good because a several magical signatures appeared above the closed door of Courtroom 10; the one Harry had seen in Dumbledore's pensive so long ago. "There they are." Harry hurried towards his partner, Ron close behind.

"Finite," Neville cancelled the imperturbable charm just as the other two arrived by his and Ginny's side, and he squeezed her hand, upon hearing their friend's screams.

Ginny gasped. "Luna!" She started forward but Neville's strong hand wouldn't let her.

The auror partners looked at each other and both nodded. Neville let go off Ginny's hand for the first time since they had left the cell and gave her to Ron. "Take care of her," he whispered and stood next to Harry.

Right shoulder against left one, the two raised their wands as one. "Inferate leviosa!" the two cast at the same time and the door blew up, breaking into a dozen pieces, each flying in a different direction.

Both men stepped inside in time to duck and _protego _themselves from the bolts of light that flew back at them. Harry and Neville's eyes followed half a dozen shards of wood and metal from the door and directed them towards the Death Eaters closest to the chained chair in the center. They all fell dead, spiked through by the sharp pieces of the door.

"Ron, Gin, now!" Harry yelled and the siblings stepped into Courtroom 10.

"We've got you covered, get Luna!" Neville complemented Harry's order as each faced the Death Eaters of the Falange five to one.

2004 - Level Ten of the Old Ministry, London

1:47am

After entering and failing to find anything useful in two of the rooms in the Department of Mysteries, Hermione decided to use a very old charm; one that looked for living beings through walls in a ten meter radius.

The walls glowed gold and became transparent for a moment. There was no living being around. However, when she turned to the locked room, the one they had never been able to open, she noticed something strange: a rainbow orb apparently lit the whole room. She had to look away and the charm fell, along with most of Hermione's energy. She collapsed to the floor and was caught by Draco just before her head hit the wall.

"Granger!" he called as the two slid to the cold stone floor. "Wake up, now, Hermione," he said, as calm as he could.

She scrunched her eyes and slowly opened them. "Malfoy!" she said, alarmed.

"Gee, what a way to thank me for not letting you split your head open."

"You what?"

"You don't remember?"

"I— I saw— that light, it was so bright, did you see it?"

"The charm only works for the caster," Draco provided.

"Right. It was so bright… I had to look away. Dumbledore said that one was the room of Love," she said, a little more clearly now.

"Well, he must have been mistaken, for I don't see much love around anymore," he responded sarcastically.

"Come on, let's go." She tried to stand and failed miserably, so she had to ask for help against all her pride. "Please?"

"Sure… but you won't go fainting on me, will you? You want an energizing spell?"

Hermione laughed softly. "No, I don't think so… I think I'm all right. There is no one in the Department, they must be in Level Ten," she started to walk and felt very tired, so she stopped. "On second thought, it can't hurt," she said and Draco nodded, calling the incantation that worked like a magical Red Bull. Hermione closed her eyes and took in a deep breath upon getting the boost. "Thanks," she said with a smile and Draco nodded in return.

A second later, they were on their way through the door marked as the exit and pushed it open, only to hear a scream. "That's torture," he muttered.

"You don't know that."

"Trust me, I do," Draco assured gravely and they hurried down the stairs, as spells were shouted from the end of the corridor.

2004 - Level Ten of the Old Ministry, London

1:51am

"Protego!" Ginny cast on Luna.

"Reducto!" And Ron blew all the chains from the chair. A moment later, a barely conscious Luna came crashing to the ground. "Luna!" he hurried forward as his sister covered his back and sent back all the curses coming Ron's way.

The redhead took Luna in his strong quidditch-keeper arms and lifted her like a feather, running towards the exit and closely followed by the other three and the Falange Death Eaters.

"Harry!" A shout came from the end of the corridor and Harry froze.

"Hermione? What are you—" but a spell hit the auror on the back, knocking him down and leaving a bleeding mark where it had struck.

"Harry! Reducto!" she fired, but her spell was thrown from too far away, and it barely knocked the Death Eater back.

He lay on the ground for the longest time, but just as the Falange was hovering over him, the boy-who-lived stood and used muggle martial arts to rid himself of the six or so attackers, hurrying towards the others.

"Send the sign!" a deep voice echoed from the Falange, and not a minute later, a dozen more Death Eaters appeared, adding to the dozen Harry, Ron, Neville and Ginny had been fighting. "I want them all!"

"Bloody hell! Let's get out of here!" Harry ordered everyone and reached the group. He froze in the spot upon seeing the platinum-haired man he'd known to be dead for five years. "Be careful Hermione! Stupefy!"

"Harry, don't!" she screamed and placed herself in front of Draco, falling to the ground.

"Mione!" He launched forward and glared at Draco. "What did you do to her?" he demanded and kneeled beside Hermione.

"It was you, Potter!" he roared.

"If you're not here to hurt us, then I suggest you cover some of our backs!" Ginny screamed above all the spells being shot at them.

"Harry, she's just stunned!" Neville yelled, trying to drive his partner from his temporary state of panic.

"You don't understand, she's—"

"Let's go!" Ron yelled from the stairs.

Harry tried to lift Hermione in his arms, but the wound on his back wasn't helping. "Let me," Draco came forward and Harry pushed him out of the way.

"I can't hold them any longer!" Ginny and Neville called from each their sides.

"Stay away from her! Death Eater!"

"Potter, either you trust me and I help you with Granger, or you all go into the Falange's custody, because you four are in no shape to fight off two dozen Death Eaters!"

Harry looked at Draco, then at the Death Eaters getting closer. "Fine!" he growled and the two lifted Hermione up at the same time they tried to keep their bodies intact.

"Ron, go to the round room! Neville, you and Ginny climb through the lift, we'll go up!" Harry directed each pair and started up the stairs.

"We need the six of them! And get me Malfoy too!" the deep voice called again as the three groups disappeared each a different way.


	28. Bonds and recoveries

**What is Love?**

_**A/N: WARNING**: There is a small spoiler from DH, regarding the Deathly Hallows, but it doesn't follow strictly what the book says about them._

_Also, don't point out that I have messed up the timeline of HBP and DH, because I started the fic after OotP, and in this version, Dumbledore dissappears during the Final Battle at the Ministry before Harry faced Voldemort for the last time (it was all said in previous chapters). _

**Chapter XXVII**

**Bonds and recoveries**

_Making somebody happy_

_is a question of give and take  
You can learn how to show it_

_so come on, give yourself a break  
Every smile and every little touch  
Don't you know that they mean so much  
Sweet sweet kisses so tender  
Always will return to sender_

(.- Bang-a-Boomerang by ABBA)

_**Last chapter in What is Love?...**_

When the group (composed, at the time by Harry, Neville and Ron) reaches the Old Ministry, they have to go through every level of it, looking for the place where the Falange DEs could possibly have the two girls. In the journey, past memories haunt all three of the youngsters, but they have a mission, so they get over it for the time being.

Meanwhile, Hermione decides she can't stay at GMP while the rest are in danger and follows—naturally, her source is right behind her and they start looking for Harry, Neville and Ron.

At last, Harry's group finds where they are holding Ginny and Luna prisioner, but Luna is already in the interrogation room. They charge into the room and take Luna. All the Falange DEs (the remnants of Voldemort's followers) tailing from behind.

Finally, Hermione and her informant, Draco Malfoy, reach the place of the current fight and Hermione's presence throws Harry off guard, earning the boy-who-lived a nasty wound on the back. He gets up and runs towards Hermione when he realizes who is accompanying her, and upon trying to "help" her, he sends a stunning spell at Draco, but Hermione places herself in the way of the spell and it hits her.

In order to stay alive, the now sevensome has to split up in groups. Neville runs away with Ginny, Ron with Luna, and a distrustful Harry takes his leave with an unconscious Hermione and Draco.

**2004 – Old Ministry of Magic, London**

Twenty minutes and countless hexes later, the yells of the Falange Death Eaters died down and breaths of relief were exhaled from three different places within the walls of the destroyed and abandoned old Ministry of Magic.

"You reckon they left?" Ginny asked her partner when they had reached Level Six's lift door and climbed out. "Why-ever did we get the climbing exit?"

Neville laughed for a moment. "I suppose because we were the ones with the less injuries…" he said, amused and then turned serious. "I'm not sure if they backed away, but we should still keep going. It should be safe to go through the levels now; hopefully we'll find Harry soon." He stopped for a moment and looked around, groaning a second later.

"What is it?"

"I don't know the fastest way out," he said, frustrated. "Wish I knew the plans of the Ministry as well as Harry. I think we turn left here."

"Sure?"

"No, but have you got a better idea?"

"Left it is then," Ginny responded in an effort to lighten the mood. "Hope we don't have to stop for food and water though."

He came to a sudden halt. "The kitchens! They are bound to have a supplies entry. Great thinking, Ginny!" he congratulated the redhead.

She frowned and shrugged. "Uhm… sure! Anytime!" she replied with a smile.

Neville scanned the surroundings. "I think it's safe to cast some light now." He was about to give it a wave, but Ginny said the _Lumus bulba _incantation first. As soon as the words left her mouth, a small orb drenched the corridor with a warm blue light.

"That was fast," the auror pointed out with a smirk.

"I was in the war too, remember?" Ginny replied annoyed. "I don't forget so easily," she added a moment later.

"Yeah? I don't, either…" Neville retorted vaguely, a touch of bitter in his voice.

At last, Harry ran out of energy and had to reach over to the wall for support. Luckily for an unconscious Hermione, Draco was right next to them and caught the two before Harry's knees bended completely to hit the hard stone wall and, consequently, the floor.

"Potter! What the hell?" he exclaimed while directing the two to the floor, gently.

"Nothing!" the green-eyed auror started fiercely, "I'm just… tired," he added weakly, his eyes starting to close.

It was only then when Draco noticed that Harry's navy-blue auror battle robes were drenched in blood, and he groaned. "Damn you, Potter! You are NOT doing this, not during my guard!" he said and started slapping the other not-so-gently.

Harry reacted a bit and opened his eyes, focusing in the person in front of him and what he was doing. His eyes blazed with fury and the silver-haired young man had to retrieve his hand as if shocked.

Draco let out a surprised yelp and launched forward, to hit Harry for real this time, only to be stopped by the small hand of an awakening Hermione.

"Draco? What— why are you so close?" she asked curiously, incorporating after Harry's spell had worn off and noticing the deadly stares the two men were exchanging. "What's going on here?" she angrily surveyed the both and her eyes widened in shock upon realizing her clothes were soaking red…and it wasn't her blood, for she had barely received a few cuts and bruises.

"Great Merlin! Why didn't you do anything, Draco?" she asked in panic, trying to look for the source of Harry's bleeding.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe because we were trying to get you and ourselves out of there in one piece?"

She stayed silent for a moment, flushing bright pink, and then turned her attention back to Harry. "Are we safe now?"

"As safe as we can possibly be here," Draco responded quietly, looking around for any movement.

"Good, that should give me some time," she talked to herself and then directed a half-unconscious Harry: "Please, stay with me, Harry," she whispered.

Harry lifted his hand with a great effort and placed it on Hermione's forearm. "I'm always with you Mione, will always be," he said weakly and tried to measure the damage to his own body. "This doesn't look too good," he said when seeing his own pale hand, stained with blood.

She stared at him for the longest time, oblivious to the other person in the room with them, oblivious to the Death Eaters that had been chasing them a mere quarter hour before, oblivious to the world around. Looking into his bright green eyes, she tried to read the truth in his words… she shook her head and nodded. "I'll get you fixed up in a second, baby," she said lovingly as she made some complicated wand movements and silent healing spells she remembered from years ago.

Draco watched in quiet surprise how after so long, and after so much pain, they could still have that lingering love between the two, and as Hermione finished up the temporary spells that would allow the three to get out of there, he wondered if he would ever find someone like that.

His mind drifted to each of the women that had been part of his life and couldn't really remember one as significative as Hermione was to Harry. He couldn't even place a woman with a look so sincere and tender as the one Hermione was giving Harry at the moment – _except... what? _What was Harry's ex doing, appearing in his mind?Draco shook his head and pictured Potter's former fianceé to identify exactly what had brought her image to his mind at a moment like this... indeed, she had those kind and sincere eyes he'd seen in Hermione. _Lucky bastard_, he thought, eyeing the reincorporating Harry with a trace of envy he had forgotten he had for The-Boy-Who-Lived. The calling of his last name, brought Draco from his reverie and he blinked several times. "What?" he asked annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" Harry replied more slowly, as if speaking to a three-year-old.

"Saving your arse, of course." Draco drawled, styling that insufferable look and trademark smirk on his face.

"My arse was just fine, thank you!" he retorted and launched towards Malfoy once again, only to be stopped by Hermione's small hand.

"Harry! Stop it! You are acting like a teenager!"

"Me! I. Am acting like a teenager? You've GOT to be—"

"No, I'm not, now stay still for a moment, will you?"

"Fine, but I still don't trust him," he pouted.

"I do, and that should be enough for you."

"At least make him explain how he got back from the world of the dead."

"I'm still here, if you didn't notice."

"Shut up, Malfoy!"

"Harry!"

"Fine!" the young man in question agreed, earning an approving nod from Hermione.

"Thank you."

"Actually, I want to know too," Hermione placed her light brown eyes on the blond boy as she spoke, her wand moving effortlessly over Harry's wound.

Draco sagged and sighed. "I don't think this is the best place or time."

"It is the best you'll get if you don't tell us now," Harry threatened and Draco rolled his eyes.

Hermione looked around. "He is right, Harry. We are in no shape to face Falange Death Eaters if they manage to trace us. Let's go to the Department of Magical Transportation. I identified two reprogram-able portkeys.

"How did you know?" Harry asked, befuddled.

"Well, we came here after you guys did and I did the incantation. Honestly, it's not that hard to figure it out," she said matter-of-factly.

Harry laughed. "No, that wasn't what I was talking about. I did the exact same thing when we entered the Department," Harry laughed, and quickly Hermione joined him with a small blush in her cheeks.

Draco cleared his throat. "So, should we get going, or you want to catch up?"

"Ha-ha, very funny, Draco. Let's go." Hermione said and helped Harry up.

A good fifteen minutes later, they were standing on Level Seven of the Old Ministry and made their way to the Portkey Management office.

"I think Neville left the Coca-Cola bottle over there," he pointed somewhere on his left and Hermione _accio_ed the device.

"You remember how to re-program it?" Hermione asked out of curiosity.

"It has saved my life more than once," Harry responded and made a couple wand movements so the bottle glowed light blue and the light sunk inside its contents.

"Ready?" They all touched the bottle in some part. "Thee, two, one..."

And the world vanished in a swirl of colors.

When Harry felt the hard floor materialize under his feet, he slowly opened his eyes, incredible relieve washing over him when he identified the familiar surroundings of Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

2004 – Department of Mysteries at the Old Ministry of Magic, Downtown London

To Ron's surprise, Luna was light as a feather and he could even run the flight of stairs with the younger woman in arms. He looked at her pale face and wondered, anger boiling inside his guts, what the bastards could have done to her, to leave her like this.

Through the long corridor following the stairs, Ron finally reached the round room and saw double and triple marks on the doors. "Won't do much good to mark them anymore," he commented to himself, trying to record the slight differences between the marks in order to remember which one to follow.

He tried the first door and kept repeating "slightly curvy third mark" to himself. He noticed the long corridor and excitement burst inside him for a moment, until he made out some destroyed clocks. "This is not the way out," he commented groggily and stepped back. "Too good to be true." As soon as he'd closed the door to the Time Room, the main room spun two, three, four times, and stopped.

Ron looked around, trying to place the door he'd just tried and thought he recognized it so he decided to open the door on its left and studied it closely. "First mark longer than the second," he said to himself and pushed the door open. To his dismay, when he looked inside the room he saw a huge tank, full of brains. The gasp that followed resulted in him almost letting Luna fall, but it quickly changed into a rapid hand motion that closed the damned door.

"Bloody hell! I hate those things!" He stepped back and the room started spinning again. "Oh, fuck, what was the mark again?" He sighed and slid down the now still door. His eyes landed on the pale girl in his arms and gasped. "The spells!"

Quickly, Ron lay Luna in front of him and cast the few diagnose and healing spells he remembered from the war. "I wish I'd read that book Hermione gave me more throughly," he muttered between spell effects.

Apparently, nothing in her condition declared her an emergency patient and Ron let out a relieved breath. Then, why wasn't she waking up? He started feeling around her stomach and back and found bruises and cuts everywhere. "I'm going to kill them all."

He then moved to the head and felt a strange protuberance there. Looking closer, he noticed that a piece of the chair he'd blown up earlier that night had hit her before Ginny's spell reached Luna. "Oh. Bloody hell." He knew he had to take the piece off, but found it anything but appealing.

"I have to do it." Ron said to himself and pulled two small potion vials he had in the belt Harry'd given him before leaving. "Blue one is pepper-up, and yellow-ish is anti-inflammatory... I think... I hope."

Gathering all his courage, he placed both his hands above the wound. While one got the chair pierce out, the other one cast the provisional suture spell. "Got it!" he exclaimed upon seeing only little blood coming out of her head. "Now, the potions," Ron instructed himself and poured the contents inside Luna's mouth. "This should take some minutes." He continued muttering the procedure as to not forget what came next.

Ron stood, took her in arms again and opened the nearest door: the time room again. He groaned in frustration and stepped back for the room to spin yet again. "First door in sight," he announced to the air and pushed the door in front of him. It was locked and Ron threw his head back in protest. "A little help here?"

"Why did I get the Department of Mysteries? That git..." he mumbled grumpily as he entered, for the third time yet, the same room with the destroyed clocks all around.

"Because it was closer."

Ron looked down upon hearing Luna's weak voice. The potions and spells finally worked and he let out a relieved breath. He smiled at the girl in his arms, "hey, welcome back," the redhead muttered almost like a lover talking to his partner.

"Thank you, you can put me down now," Luna offered.

"No, it's all right, you're not heavy, I wonder why."

"They put a spell on me, to make me lighter so they could throw me around."

"What?"

"Yes, they seemed to find it funny to throw me around while they asked me all these weird questions."

"Those scum!" Ron growled.

"It's all right now, they are gone, right?"

"Uhm... sort of."

"That's good enough for me..."

Ron stared at her, amazed at her strange ways, had it been Hermione, she'd be freaking out right now. He laughed and Luna cocked her head to the side.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you're just different... I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"I take that as a compliment, Ronald, so thank you," she said sweetly and took a hand to her head. "That wasn't there before."

"Uh... that was kind of my fault. I'm really sorry, Luna, I didn't mean to, but Ginny's spell, and I just saw, and it..."

"Shhh, don't apologize," Luna said tenderly, raising a finget to his lips. "You saved me, and that is all that matters."

"But I..."

"It's ok."

"Ok," Ron responded, alack of another word.

"Though I am not sure I can walk yet."

"I… I know. I was trying to find the way out, but no luck."

"Uhm... maybe we can camp here until the _Humdingers open the __doors... you know they do that every night."_

_"Why would they do that?"_

_"For the air."_

_"The air?"_

_"To recirculate, otherwise we would be breathing the crumple-horned__'s breath all the time..." she said simply, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Ron just looked at her and nodded._

_"All right then, you want to move?"_

_"I'd rather not."_

_"All right," he repeated, not really sure how to act around Luna anymore; it had been over six years since he'd last seen her._

_Silence fell between the two and Ron's face burned redder every time. "What's the matter, Ronald?"_

_"What do you mean?" _

_"You look like a volcano about to erupt."_

_"I do? I'm sorry..." he said and his face turned an even darker shade of red._

_"Don't be, it's cute."_

_If there had been yet another shade of pink or red, then Ron's face would have turned that, but as it was, he just looked away and muttered a 'thank you' to the blond girl._

_"Ronald?"_

_"Yes?" he asked, almost scared of her calm demenor._

_"Why are you so angry?"_

_"What do you mean, angry?"_

_"Well, I heard you talking bad words before I woke up, and from what I've heard from Ginny, you are always angry..." she asked innocently._

_"I— I don't know what you mean," he stuttered._

_"Why did you call Harry a git?"_

_"I didn't."_

_"Yes you did, right after asking why you'd gotten the Department of Mysteries."_

_"I didn't say it was Harry."_

_"He was the one to tell you to go this way, so you were talking about him," she said evasively._

_"I— I—" he started defensively, "I don't know," he sighed, "he's always beaten me, in everything, you know?"_

_"That is not true..." Luna retorted._

_"Always better grades, he got into the team in first year, he got the patronus right in third year... he got Hermione first..."_

_"He didn't beat you in chess..."_

_"And how is that relevant? It's just a game," Ron responded, his shoulders sagged and a frown on his face._

_"Oh, no, not at all. Being as good as you are in that game says much more about you than all the things you've mentioned before..."_

_"How come?" Ron asked, straightening us, now truly interested._

_"Well, chess is not just a game. Playing chess requires intelligence, strategy, intuition..."_

_The redhead cocked his head to a side. "You're right," he said reflexively._

_"Of course I am, I'm a Ravenclaw, remember?"_

_Ron smiled and nodded. "Of course you are."_

_"And you have so many things Harry doesn't and won't ever have..."_

_He was tempted to ask her again 'how come?', but there was a bigger curiosity in his head right now. "Why are you being so... normal?"_

_"Normal? You might be confusing me with someone else..." Luna said, incorporating from the lying position she'd been on._

_Ron stared at her and all he could do was let out a laugh and was soon joined by the other girl. The two laughed for a while, and Ron felt, for the first time in a long time, the feeling of liberation only a good laugh, with the right person, could give you._

_"Also, Harry wasn't asked to become resposible for the strategy-building for the aurors..."_

_"Well, he is the second in command at only 24, so... wait, how do you know?"_

_"I run the Quibbler, remember?"_

_"Yes, but as far as I rememeber, it never came out to the press..."_

_It was Luna's time to turn an impossibly intense shade of pink, and she looked away. Ron continued staring at her, waiting for her answer, and she bit her bottom lip. "Well, I... I like to keep track of what's going on with you..." she said in almost a whisper and went back to biting her bottom lip._

_Stunned, Ron was wordless, his face turning a matching pink to the blush on Luna's cheeks._

_"I'm sorry if it bothers you, I shouldn't have said..."_

_"Don't— it is nice to hear it," he said and lifted a hand to her cheek. Caressing it, Ron leaned forward and his lips touched the corner of Luna's pink ones. "Thank you," he said quietly, not pulling away. __It is nice to know someone cares for me that much__, he added in his head._

_"I do," she said out of nowhere. "I care about you very much..."_

_Ron frowned and pulled away. __"How did you—?"_

_"Sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm really sorry, Ronald, sometimes I can't control it."_

_"Control it?"_

"I— I'm— forget it, please."

"No, what are you talking about? Control what?" Ron asked, every trace of lightness gone from his features

"I— I guess you could say I'm a sort of seer."

"A SORT of a seer? Is that why they wanted you?" Luna looked away and fixed her clear eyes on the far end of the round room. "Luna, please tell me, it is important," Ron pressed, pulling her face so she was looking at him. Luna nodded.

"I can't really control the visions. I can see and hear the thoughts of people... now and in the future."

"In the future?"

"Yes, well, it is quite hard. I haven't been able to do it on will. It's happened only when I've been under a lot of stress..."

"That's why they threw you around without letting you get killed by the impact," Ron provided and Luna nodded again. Instinctively, Ron wrapped his arms around the young woman's fragile frame. "You'll be fine now, Luna, I promise."

She shook her head; her big blue eyes full of tears. "You can't say that. They have been after me since I was little... my dad placed a spell on me, to inhibit my ability without taking it away completely so they couldn't track me, and it worked until he— until they killed him," she spoke without pausing for breath, without turning her gaze from the stone floor and without returning Ron's embrace.

Immediately, Ron pulled away and once again made her look at him. The two were only inches away and Ron whispered with a more steady tone than Luna had ever heard from him. "I promise you, Luna Lovegood, that I'll keep you safe... we'll keep you safe, all right?" his blue eyes pierced her, "all right?" he repeated and Luna nodded. Ron smiled and leaned forward, this time his lips did catch hers and he kissed her gently, the touch of a butterfly's wings, pulling away a minute later. "Good."

**Number 12, Grimmauld Place – Outskirts of London**

When they were finally settled in the big house, Hermione cornered Draco with a single look. "Now we are safe and we won't know anything of the others until they get here. Speak."

Draco started to protest, but found it would be useless so he sighed. "All right," he finally said after a few moments and took an encourgaing breath. "When I duelled my father, over six years ago, he did kill me."

This statement brought two dropped jaws from the listeners. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Draco cut her off with his hand. "You remember the Deathly Hallows, right Potter?"

"Of course I do! I'm not stupid, Malfoy!"

"Please, Harry, calm down," Hermione told him softly and Harry sagged. "I'm sorry, yes, I do."

"And how Dumbledore told you he had never possessed them all to become Master of Death?"

"Yes."

"Well, he was lying. He did possess the three Hallows before you did."

"That is not possible... he was dead when I came to possess the Hallows."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean if I am sure? Of course I am! I saw him vanish!"

"You saw an image of Dumbledore vanishing in a sort of explosion – I imagine from afar."

Harry frowned and directed a glance at Hermione, who said nothing. She and Harry had never talked of the hours previous to the defeat of Lord Voldemort; more specifically, Harry had never spoken about that because it implied remembering not only the death of Dumbledore and Hagrid, but of so many more people he cared about.

Draco took the silence as a request to continue speaking. "Dumbledore got to possess the Hallows, and, as you know, the one he wanted the most was the Resurrection Stone. But, as you know too, he wasn't destined to posses the Deathly Hallows. Even though he was powerful enough to hold on to them, he could only do so for so long, and as he struggled with the power of the Hallows wanting to go for their real owner, he witnessed my father casting the Sectusempra spell on me for what felt like the twnetieth time—"

He shivered at the memory and his voice broke for a moment. Hermione started towards him but Draco shook his head and took in a deep breath in order to continue.

"Days before, I had struck a deal with Albus so he would keep me safe and let me avenge my mother; she was horribly murdered by the Death Eaters as a punishment for my failure in sixth year," Draco eyed Harry carefully, knowing full well what had happened that night.

Harry felt rage boil inside of him upon remembering that night. How he was petrified, unable to do anything to help Dumbledore and kill the Malfoy bastard. But luckily for Harry, Snape had barged into the Astronomy Tower at the time, startling Dumbledore and giving Harry the chance of freeing himself from the _Petrificus _spell.

He still remembered every word Snape had said to Dumbledore that night, before raising his wand and start to pronounce the killing curse's words. All he recalled after that was an explosion, Snape's body flying out the window and Draco dissappearing in the spot.

Draco examined Harry for a while longer and took another breath. "There is more."

Almost automatically, Harry waved his hand and a huge bottle of Ogden's Firewhisky appeared in front of him. He materialized a glass and poured some in it, downing it in the blink of an eye.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded at the same time that she wished she could have some as well in order to process all of this.

"What?"

Hermione shook her head and returned her attention to the blond in front. "Is that why the Falange wanted you too?"

Draco nodded gravely, and without even asking, Draco materialized another glass, filling it and drowing it just as fast.

"Great, and I can't have any," Hermione scoffed.

"I can always modify the confundus charm." Harry offered

"Maybe I'll ask you to..." she said resignedly and the turned her attention back to Draco.

_A/N: You can kll me if you want, but that will only make the update even slower, lol. Stay tuned PLEASE. And please leave a review! You guys know I love reviews, don't you? *wink*_


	29. In its rightful place

**A/N: I am SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY! I can explain why I didn't upload, but it doesn't change the fact that it's been WAY too long. To make it up to you, I'll upload the three chapters I've written during this week. After that, you may have to wait a bit, but I'll do everything in my power to get time to write. But now, happy reading! And please R&R!**

**What is Love?**

Chapter XXVIII

In its rightful place

_Lights go out and I can't be saved  
Tides that I tried to swim against  
Brought me down upon my knees  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead_

Singin', come out if things aren't said  
Shoot an apple off my head  
And a, trouble that can't be named  
Tigers waitin' to be tamed

Singing, yooooooooooooo ohhhhhh  
Yoooooooooooo ohhhhhh

Confusion never stops  
Closing walls and ticking clocks  
Gonna, come back and take you home  
I could not stop that you now know

Singin', come out upon my seas  
Curse missed opportunities  
Am I, a part of the cure  
Or am I part of the disease

_(…)_

_Home, home, where I wanted to go_

(.- Clocks by Coldplay)

_**Last chapter, in What is Love?...**_

…was the quest for saving the girls and the new gang split in three groups after reaching their goal. Neville escaped with Ginny towards the Kitchens, Ron ran with a beaten up Luna towards the Department of Mysteries, and a wounded Harry, Draco and an unconscious Hermione escaped into the Ministry itself.

Ron and Luna managed to stay out of sight of the Falange DEs and Ron tries to heal Luna's injuries. Neville and Ginny decide it is safer to stay for a while in the Kitchens and go looking for food. At the time, Hermione (who wakes up), Draco and Harry find a way out and reach GMP at last, where Draco started a confession that shakes both Harry and Hermione's idea of what happened seven years ago.

2004 – Kitchens of the Old Ministry, Downtown London

"Wow, I'd forgotten how big these were."

"Aren't they like that now?"

"Nah, the Ministry considered that since the House Elves are so small, they needed a kitchen just as small."

"Are they still so stupid? I can't believe it."

"You don't know the half of it. With all this 'saving' idea they are applying now, it was a huge deal to get them to give Harry an office."

"Really?"

"And it is also used for all the meetings. We don't even have a conference room anymore!" Ginny laughed and Neville frowned, "what's so funny?"

"You and Harry, complaining about office stuff. Never thought I'd live to see that day."

"It's called growing up."

"Exactly my point," Ginny said while examining inside the drawers for something to eat.

Neville stopped in his tracks. "What is that supposed to mean, Ginivra?"

Ginny dropped a spoon back in the drawer and turned to him, a hand on her curvy hip. "What I just said. Or are you forgetting..."

"Whatever, Ginny, I don't want to hear it again."

"Again? Excuse me, but I was the one who had to tell you that back then."

"And you wouldn't shut up about everything else!"

"Don't raise you voice to me, Neville Longbottom," Ginny said with an accusing finger.

Neville closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine, sorry. At least we can eat."

"How?"

"Well, there is still power in the Magi-oven. We can order virtually anything."

"Won't the Falange Death Eaters come?"

"No if we don't use any magic, and I haven't eaten or slept in over 24 hours."

Ginny stopped and frowned. "Neville! How many times..."

"I know, but there were more urging matters at the time."

"Auror matters are ALWAYS urgent. Remember last time you tried to pull a stunt like that?"

"Ginny! It was years ago."

"Exactly. You are not 18 anymore."

"I'm only 25!"

Ginny gave him a look and rolled her eyes. "I could bet you have been sleeping less than five hours a night for the past week."

He flinched and narrowed his eyes in bewilderment. "How do you know?"

"Oh, Nev, who took care of you for three full years? I'm sure I could even guess what you've been eating lately."

His eyes widened now and his expression softened. He let out a laugh. "You are probably right, Gin. Sorry I yelled."

"It's all right. So, would you like your American combo?" He laughed again and nodded, and Ginny couldn't help but feel a bit nostalgic, despite the terrible terms they'd ended their engagement in. She smiled, "American combo it is then."

"You'll have chinese?"

"Just Dim Sum, I am not that hungry. Adrenaline inhibits hunger."

"Right. In an hour or two you'll want to have a full cow."

Ginny stared at him and the two started laughing. "A cow? I am not sure if take that as an offense!" she said theatrically.

"Am I lying?"

"Well..." He gave her a long, amused look and both started laughing again.

Department of Mysteries – Old Ministry of Magic, London

"Good," Ron repeated after pulling away and smiled.

"Thank you," Luna answered and dared one more kiss from the man she'd loved for so long.

Gladly, the redhead responded with a deeper kiss. _Who would've ever imagined it… _he thought as he pulled away with yet another smile plastered on his face.

"So, how d'you reckon we'll get out of here? I heard you muttering about the markings on the doors?"

This statement erased the smile off his face and he bit his bottom lip, a use he'd picked from Hermione.

Luna laughed. "Hermione's habit?"

"Huh? Ah, well, yes," he said and shook his head. "Harry had enough in his hands with Draco and Hermione, so I suppose we should send a Patronus to Neville and Ginny… Merlin, I hope they haven't killed each other…" he said idly.

"They love each other very much," Luna stated calmly.

"How do you know? Last I remember they would have killed each other gladly."

"You can only hate what you have loved…"

"I am not so sure about that…"

"Trust me, and they will make each other very happy. Like they used to."

"How can you…" he started, "oh, a seer."

"Exactly," Luna answered with a confident smile.

"In the future, try not to tell me so much, all right?"

She laughed. "No problem, Ronald," Luna said and kissed his cheek. "I know you were going to say that," she added and giggled to an eye roll from Ron.

"Anyway. Well… _Expecto Patronum_," he called the silvery Jack Russell Terrier and it followed Ron's wand movement out of the round room and the Department of Mysteries.

Kitchens

"How long has it been?"

"Long enough, I suppose."

"You reckon it is safe now?"

"It won't be safe until we know exactly who they are and we get them out of the way," Neville responded gravely as he cleared things up from the counter the old muggle way.

Ginny cocked her head to a side with a smile. "You have definitely matured, Nev, you almost sound responsible."

Ginny's sentence was punctuated by a loud CRACK of breaking dishes. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I was trying to give you a compliment, if you didn't notice."

He came a step closer, looking menacing. "You know what? I don't need this, Ginny," he threw his arm across his chest and turned around. "I don't need to be reminded of this," he turned around and leaned forward, making Ginny flinch. "And for your information, I wasn't the only cause of our break up."

This last sentence seemed to have thrown off he initial startling, and now she moved forward, anger in her delicate features. "Haw can you be so heartless to say that! I tried everything, Neville! I tried being there for you, I tried telling you what to do, I tried staying quiet about it hoping you'd figure it out, but no! You would always be right. There was always something more urgent and important and you would never say anything about it, Neville. I had to sit around and hope you came back to me in one piece. So, yes, I do think it was your fault that we never got to the altar two years ago!"

Neville's eyes, full of anger until a moment ago, softened, defeated. "Did you ever ask, Ginny?" he said quietly, almost inaudibly. "Did you ever ask me what was going through my head?" He raised a hand and softly ran his finger down her cheek. "It was all you had to do, my love, that was all you had to do," he finished, let his hand drop and turned around, his back to the look of hurt in his former fiancée's eyes.

Ginny took a step forward, "Neville, I…" and a silvery dog walked into the kitchen, placing itself between the two.

"We are in the Round room. No Falange movement. Luna is safe, but not in great shape," Ron's voice spoke through the silvery animal.

Both of them turned their attention to the new arrival and nodded at each other, following the Patronus out the doors.

Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London

"Maybe I'll ask you to..." she said resignedly and the turned her attention back to Draco.

"So, the Falange wants you because you have something to do with Dumbledore's alleged death…" Hermione recalled from Draco's tale.

"Yes."

"And why exactly are you so important for them?"

"Gee, thanks, Potter."

"Harry!"

"What? It's a valid question…"

"Of course it is, but you don't have to say it like that! He helped save me AND you for that matter. You could at least thank him."

"Ugh! Fine," Harry looked up at Draco and took a breath. "Thank you, Draco," he said, but none of them bought it and Hermione and Draco rolled their eyes. "Now, what was the main reason why that Falange wanted you?" he turned to Hermione. "That better?" he said, making a face to her.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Uhm… rest of the story here?" Draco interrupted.

"Right, sorry," Harry said idly and gained a smirk from Draco. "Don't push it, Malfoy."

It was now Hermione's time to interrupt. "Cliffhanger here!"

"All right… maybe I should show you," he stated and the other two frowned in bewilderment as Draco removed his shirt, letting show countless scars that were, doubtless, inflicted in him by dark magic.

Hermione gasped and took a hand to her mouth. "Draco! Oh, great Merlin! I am so sorry!" she started forward but once again, Draco shook his head.

"It all in the past, this is a different life."

Harry just stared impassively at Draco's scar, and for the first time, his main emotion towards the blond wasn't of anger or resentment, but of… pity. They exchanged a look, between men that had both been through more than they should have, and they signed a silent agreement of children of war.

Draco looked away and his eyes landed on a thin, diamond-shaped scar. He took his long finger to his heart and touched the scar. "This is not a normal scar, I'm sure you've already noticed," he stated, his voice grave, paying special attention to Harry's reaction.

"What is it? I've never known a spell or procedure that left a scar like that."

"You couldn't have. This is unique."

Harry said nothing, his deep eyes were set on the diamond-shaped scar, and it reminded him of something. Something he'd noticed seven years ago as he walked towards a certain death. "Is that…?" Draco nodded. "Can I?" the other man nodded again.

Slowly, Harry stood and extended his hand towards Draco's chest, and as his fingers came closer to the scar, Draco's expression changed to one of pain and he let out a tearing scream.

"Harry! What are you doing! You are hurting him!"

The man in question was mesmerized by the scar, which started to glow just as Draco let out another painful moan.

"Harry! Stay away!" Hermione launched towards him and pushed his arm away from Draco, who collapsed on the armchair behind him. She turned to the jet-haired man with a disbelieving expression. "Harry! What the hell were you doing?!"

Harry shook his head and his eyes were unfocused. Hermione frowned and then went to Draco, whose breathing was uneven and rapid. "Draco, Draco, talk to me. Are you all right? What happened?"

The man tried to speak as he recovered from the incident and Hermione turned again to Harry. "Explain."

"I… I don't know what happened. I saw the scar and was immediately driven to grab it…"

"How can you grab a scar, Harry?"

"It's― it's not just a scar," Draco said between ragged breaths.

Harry stood, his look set on Draco's pale eyes instead of the scar.

"No! Stay away!" Hermione all but screamed.

"It's all right, as long as he doesn't want to take it back."

"Do you really have…?"

"Take what? Have what?!" Hermione asked in desperation.

Both men turned to her, and then Harry spoke. "I saw that exact shape seven years ago, the night of the final battle."

"What do you mean? I was with you the whole time. Except when you went off to fight Voldemort. And all you had then was your wand."

"My wand and the Hallows."

Hermione started to piece things together and gasped. "But the stone was destroyed."

"Before doing it is where he saw this shape," Draco said, pointing at his chest.

"That's impossible, because that would mean that…" her eyes widened. "Is that why the stone didn't work for you parents and Sirius?"

"I don't know, I suppose…" Harry answered.

"But wait, if the stone didn't work, and that piece was missing from it, with that shape… And it's in your heart… are you saying…?"

"Yes, Dumbledore saved my life by putting a piece of the Resurrection Stone inside me, in my heart…"

"So, does that mean you are immortal?"

"Thank Merlin, not."

"I don't understand."

"Well, the Resurrection Stone is life, but not infinite life if it's not whole. And we all know Harry destroyed the rest of it."

Harry took his fingers to his eyes, as if he was getting a headache. He moved his hand and another full glass of firewhisky flew to him. Yet again, he drowned it.

"You are only alive because you have the stone in you. That is amazing," Hermione said in wonder, sliding her hand through his chest over the scar.

As she did so, Harry felt an imminent urge to launch forward and take her hand from there, to take what was rightfully his. He flinched and frowned. Shaking his head, he pushed that urge back with a deep breath and a lot of effort. He drowned another glass of firewhisky.

"Amazing," Hermione repeated.

Draco nodded and eyed Harry suspiciously, but said nothing, and Harry was glad for it.

"So that's why they want me, because I am the keystone in bringing Lord Voldemort back. And they want the rest of you because―"

"Because we were the holders of the secret that brought him down," Harry provided, not completely convinced. Feeling there was something missing here

"That sounds simple…" Hermione said, amazed at the Falange's creativity and obsession. "So, what do we do now?" she asked the two men.

"Well, there's nothing we can…" the two men stopped upon hearing the same words on the other's voice too.

"We can't do anything until Neville, Ginny, Ron and Luna get here safely and we can discuss the next steps," Harry finished his sentence and narrowed his eyes at Draco.

Hermione cocked her head to a side. "You have matured as well, Harry…" she said.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not running off by yourself, but you have decided to wait for your partner so you can discuss what to do."

Harry opened his mouth to say 'well, I kind of don't have a choice this time', but he refrained upon seeing how pleased she was with it. He smiled. "Thanks, I guess."

In the interim of their conversation, Draco had drowned two more firewhisky glasses and hiccupped. "Sorry."

"Hey! You'll finish it!"

"You can't be serious… are you really gonna get drunk?"

Harry stared at the half bottle left and then turned to Hermione. "What else can we do? We can't very well go look for them, the Falange would track us down and this time really kill us. Hell, we can't even send a Patronus to ask them if they are all right because they would track THAT as well and we would be very kindly leading the Falange to our friends."

"He's right, all we can do is wait."

"What, he's got a piece of your stone and you suddenly are buddies?" Hermione groaned. "Fine, whatever."

The two men laughed and cut it immediately when realizing they were laughing together. A second later, they had both taken yet another glass and drank it, avoiding the other's gaze.

Silence fell for what felt like an eternity.

"You really are a fun couple," Draco said sardonically and sat up straight in the armchair. "Let's spice things up a little."

Hermione panicked and shook her head. Draco smiled and nodded back. "Let's play Truth or Dare."

"What are you, twelve?"

Draco shrugged. "Hey, life is short, remember?" he said and pointed at his scar before putting his shirt back on. "No one? All right, I'll start. Hermione, truth or dare?"

She frowned. "Oh, no, you won't."

"You have to."

"No I don't. I am a grown woman already."

"Oh, come on, Mione, don't be a spoilsport."

Her mouth dropped and upon receiving no answer to her indignation, she crossed her arm in front of her chest. "Dare."

"I dare you to tell Harry you biggest secret right now."

"No! Truth!"

He smirked. "All right. Tell Harry about…" and he pointed at her tummy.

Hermione gasped and Draco smirked again. She gave up and looked down, taking a deep breath. "Harry," she raised her eyes at him. She extended her hand and placed it on his. "Harry, it's true, I am pregnant… and you are the father of my baby."

Silence.

"Harry?"

Silence.

Her eyes filled with tears and Harry jumped, a smile spread across his face. "That is… Hermione, that's wonderful!"

She looked up at him, her smile matching his and tears running down her face. "It is?"

He pulled her to her feet and grabbed her arms gently. "Well, it's not ideal," he started, leveled his deep green gaze with her and softened his tone, never letting go off her. "...but you know it's something I've always wanted..." he hugged her and gave her a kiss on her temple, and then on the lips. "I love you, Hermione, and I counldn't imagine this with anybody else..."

Hermione froze for a moment and smiled softly, resting her head on his shoulder. _Have I always loved him so much? Then why did we hurt each other so much?_ She shook her head, making mental note that they would have to talk about this at another time. She pulled away and looked at him. "I love you too, Harry. I wouldn't want it to be anyone but you…"

They stared at each other for a long time, idle to the world around. Their faces were inches apart, and almost mechanically, they started leaning into each other.

"Harry!" A familiar voice broke their perfect moment and Harry looked up.

"Lariana! What are you…"

"Harry, I can't believe… You said you…" she looked away. "I understand." She looked down and back up to pierce her green eyes on the woman across the room. "You win, Hermione," she said and ran off towards the door.

"Lariana, wait!" Harry pushed Hermione aside and started forward, but Draco stood in his way.

"Potter, you won't do any good."

"What? You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I do have a good idea. You are the one who doesn't."

Harry stared at Draco for a long moment and looked down.

A second later, Draco was out the door, going after Lariana Holmes.


	30. Can you read my mind

**What is Love**

CHAPTER XXIX

Can you read my mind?

_The good old days, the honest man;_

_The restless heart, the Promised Land_

_A subtle kiss that no one sees;_

_A broken wrist and a big trapeze_

_Oh well I don't mind, if you don't mind_

_'Cause I don't shine if you don't shine_

_Before you go, can you read my mind?_

_It's funny how you just break down_

_Waitin' on some sign_

_I pull up to the front of your driveway_

_With magic soakin' my spine_

_Can you read my mind?_

_Can you read my mind?_

_The teenage queen, the loaded gun;_

_The drop dead dream, the Chosen One_

_A southern drawl, a world unseen;_

_A city wall and a trampoline_

_ (.- Read my mind by The Killers)_

2004 – Old Ministry of Magic, London – 7:36am

As they followed the Jack Russell Terrier towards Ron and Luna, Neville noticed that Ginny's eyes traveled faster every time, from left to right, up and down. Her breath was more and more rapid. _Silence, the worst enemy of an alert mind_. He repeated a lesson he'd been taught back in auror training.

He picked up the pace and caught up with Ginny. "So, Ginny, have you got anyone?" he asked as they walked.

Without looking at Neville, and continuing to scan the room all over, she answered. "Wouldn't you be the first to know?"

"Well, yes, but I wanted to hear it from you."

She stopped a moment and turned to him. "There is someone, but I'm not…"

"That's fantastic!"

She frowned and gave him THE look. "What are you so happy about?"

"Well, I… I want you to be happy."

"I'm not."

Round Room at the Department of Mysteries – 7:43am

"They should be here any minute, now, Luna, and they will take us home so we can take care of you, all right?"

Luna smiled weakly. "I'll be fine, Ronald. You did a pretty good job with the spells, thank you."

He blushed and smiled back. "Uh… thanks, I had to save you, I suppose that helped too."

"Yes, indeed. When you really want someone to be cured, the Red Carpeted Snoophie Blies usually come and help you. They strengthen the magic and make the spells work better.

Ron raised an eyebrow, then shook his head and kissed the top of her forehead. "Whatever you say, dear," he said gently in her ear, not letting go of her and making sure she was as comfortable as he could manage her to be, all things considered.

When Ron pulled her closer, he took her gently by the arm and she flinched, letting out a small moan of pain. Ron frowned and looked for the source of her pain. In her upper arm, there was a rather nasty cut and a piece of skin was missing. It was already healing from the spells, but it would've had to be big to not have healed yet.

"Luna, baby, when did they do this to you?" he asked and Luna paid attention to the healing wound.

"It was the very first thing they did to me, before the _crucio_s and the throwing around. They said they only needed 'the other three' or something."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Ronald. I told you I can't see everything," she said frustrated.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to upset you, Luna."

Luna shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. It just frustrates me too sometimes."

2004 – Old Ministry of Magic, Downtown London – 7:49am

They were going through the Department of Magical Transportation and Neville made sure to check if there was still at least one reprogram-able portkey: he breathed in relieve to see the blue glow coming out of the tiny object. Upon hearing Ginny's statement, Neville stopped dead and turned to Ginny. "What do you mean, you're not?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" she picked up the pace, her back to Neville. "As simple as the sentence: I'm not happy."

He frowned and caught up. "Well, I never pictured you as the masochistic type, that's all," he responded, trying to keep it as 'light' as possible in his tone, for he knew that if he turned all overprotective on her, she would get mad and shut down again.

And indeed, Ginny continued to talk, her back still to him. "Ha-ha, very funny. Jack is nice; he is a muggle guy I work with. But… I don't know," she shrugged, "you know? Maybe I AM the masochistic type."

Neville forced a small laugh, worry growing inside of him. "Come on, don't be silly. You have never taken crap from anyone, and I don't see you starting at your 23 years."

_Uh-oh, her shoulder blades tensed._

"What if I want to start now?" she said, her voice strained. "And what's it to you? It's not your problem anymore, now, is it?"

His self-control, as they walked through the levels in the Department of Mysteries, was failing him. He took a step in front of Ginny to open the elevator doors leading to the Atrium; one more level and they would be in the Department of Mysteries.

"Ginny, the fact that I'm not your boyfriend or your fiancée anymore does NOT mean I don't care about you! So stop talking such rubbish because—"

"You should."

He was cut off by Ginny's words and he did a double take. "I should what?"

Ginny held his gaze for a moment and then looked down, crossing the atrium towards the stairs, next to the elevators.

"Hey, wait!" Yet again, he chased the redhead down the room and took her by the elbow, turning her around. "Ginny, talk to me, I should what?" he asked, searching her pooled eyes.

She finally looked at him.

Silence.

A probing look from Neville.

A hand on his cheek.

And a shared smile.

"You should still be mine. I will always be yours, Neville."

Grimmauld Place – 7:53am

Harry sighed and turned around, slumping on the couch.

Hermione frowned and sat next to him. "Why did you want to go after her, Harry? Do you still love her?"

He turned to her and just stared for a moment. "She is a good person, Hermione, she was there for me when you weren't. I do, I care of her, of course, and I haven't exactly been the best man I can be for her, have I?"

The words _Why would you have to be?_ almost sprang from her mouth before she could stop them. "I suppose not," she just said.

After a moment of silence, Hermione took the subject as a closed one and another question rose inside her mouth. "Harry?"

He hesitated before answering, fearing what she could say now. "Yes?" he finally said.

"What was she talking about?"

"Huh?"

"When she said 'but you said'."

"Oh, that." And he kept quiet.

"And?"

"And, what?"

"What was she talking about, Harry?"

He raised his eyes to her and bit his bottom lip. "Well, when she broke our engagement, well, after she did, actually, she only asked one question."

"Yes?"

Harry took a deep breath, not sure if to speak the rest or not. Now that things were kind of easier between them, he didn't want to ruin it.

"Harry?" she pushed.

He took an exasperated breath, but realized he didn't have a choice anymore if to say it or not. "She asked if I was still in love with you."

"Oh, that," she said flatly.

"And I told her I wasn't."

"Oh," she replied yet again, devoid of emotion.

Harry felt desperation scale to his chest. He had to go full in or it would all go down the drain. "And she asked if I would've ever broken our commitment for you."

She looked up, a naked spark of hope in her eyes. "And you said…"

"No, of course."

Her face fell once more, but then a thought occurred to her, and she looked up at his bright green eyes again. "Would you have?"

"Probably."

"Oh." Was the word that came out of her mouth again. For the first time in a long time, Hermione Granger had no words. She looked down, not really sure if to be satisfied or embarrassed. _A bit of both, actually, _she thought, now with real embarrassment at how selfish she could be.

_Blame it on the hormones. _

_Not likely_, the voice in her head contradicted and she sighed to her insides. Why on earth would Harry want her, being as self-centred as she was? Her eyes filled with tears she couldn't fight back and she brushed them away angrily.

"Hermione?"

"Don't, Harry, please stay away."

"What? Why? What did I do?"

She looked up and a fresh wave of thick tears took her by surprise. _Oh, Merlin, why is he so good to me? _"Nothing, I'm just tired," she responded evasively.

"Maybe you should get some rest."

"Not until the guys are back, safe and sound."

"Are you sure? I could wake you up. I mean, anything you need, Mione," he offered almost desperately.

He took a step closer, only to be stopped at Hermione's outstretched hand. "Why?" she simply asked, looking at him with

Harry frowned, utterly bewildered. "What are you talking about? Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yes, Harry, I'm perfectly fine. I'm more aware than I've been in years and I want to ask you again: Why?"

He shook his head. "I don't understand. What do you mean by 'why'?"

Hermione sighed, her eyes closed, she ran her hand through her hair and pushing it all backwards; a habit she'd picked from Harry many years ago. She looked up, her eyes bare and begging for an answer her rational mind couldn't find. "Why do you love me, Harry? Why do you keep loving me after so long, after everything I've done, after all the pain we've caused each other."

Now, she was the one to take a step towards Harry. She rested her hands on his chest, barely touching his muscled torso, and looked up at his confused gaze. "How can the most selfless person in the whole world love so deeply a person as selfish as me?" She finally let it out; her biggest fear ripped from her guts and left out in the open for him to crush it... or not.

Harry scanned the honesty and fear in eyes for a moment, not sure how to react. He had certainly NOT expected this. He swallowed and gripped her arms below the shoulder, in a grasp just as gentle as it was unbreakable. "Hermione… you can't choose who you love," he simply said, having so much to add but completely unable to word it out.

Their eyes locked and she was the one to break it. "I see…" she said barely above a whisper and let her hands drop and more tears fall down her cheeks.

London – 7:55am

"Lariana, wait! Please don't make me chase you ten more blocks!" Draco yelled, out of breath, a couple of meters away from her.

The olive-skinned girl slowly came to a halt and turned around. "Why have you chased me ten blocks? You don't even know me."

"I can be a box full of surprises, wouldn't you say?" Draco panted, trying to ease the mood.

But naturally, Lariana wasn't up for any jokes. "You've seen me once in your life, why would you care?"

He shrugged. "I just do."

"Did Harry send you? I would've expected more from him."

"Life isn't about all Harry does, you know?"

"Why?" now her tone wasn't curious or friendly at all; it was almost menacing to the blond man in front of her.

"Why life isn't about what Harry does? Well, that could take a while…" he said, confused.

"No, you fool. Why did you come after me?" she retorted, her eyes so intense they made even Draco Malfoy cow under them.

He flinched and after a moment sagged. Determined to hold that strong, dark, gaze, he looked her in the eye, coming closer. "Because of your eyes." She stared and Draco continued. "You're a good person, an amazing person, Lariana. I can see it in your eyes."

She continued to stare at him, head up high. For the longest time, without any expression in her face. And just as fast as her temper had flared, it all faded away and she seemed to shrink in an instant. "Why can't he see it?" she slumped to the floor, Draco followed, holding her by the waist just in case.

"We… we don't choose who we love," he echoed Harry's words, surprising even himself.

She looked at him. "I never pictured you as one who would say that."

"Neither did I," he laughed in exchange and his face grew serious. "You deserve to be happy, Miss Holmes."

She nodded. "Yes, I do, but it is hard, really hard, you know?"

"I can imagine."

She stopped for a moment, idle to the conversation for a second. "And now I don't even have a place to live!" she exclaimed and let out a humorless laugh.

"That can be arranged," he said. "If I'm not offending you, I can offer a room in a tiny flat not far from here." She stared. "I mean, temporarily, until you get back on your feet and settled, you know?"

She sniffed a laugh. "Do I really have a choice?"

"Unless you want Potter to find you a new 'safe' place."

She stiffened and her eyes grew wide. "No! Definitely not!"

Draco let out a real laugh now. "I figured as much. So, deal?"

"Temporarily," she provided.

"As long as you need or wish it, Miss Holmes."

Lariana looked at him through the corner of her eye and smiled a beautiful smile. "You're not as bad as Harry always said."

"Well, I think we've established that Potter can be wrong about many things, haven't we?" he smiled.

She laughed genuinely. "But he's a good man, I cannot say otherwise."

"I suppose he's all right," Draco laughed his heart-melting laugh and was soon joined by Lariana, whose laugh, though hollow at the time, promised to better soon enough.

"Thank you," she finally said and smiled gratefully. "Really."

"Not to worry. Like I said, you deserve it, and I suppose I'll try to give it to you," Draco responded sincerely, with yet another heart-melting smile, earning him an appreciative peck on the cheek.

Grimmauld Place – 8:16am

The two stayed like that for what felt like an eternity and this time Harry broke the silence. "You are not the only selfish person here, Hermione." She looked up, hope shining in her eyes. "And what you did— well, you had more than enough reasons."

Hope turned into confusion. "But it was wrong, Harry, unforgivable even. You don't do that to the person you love. I know you wouldn't."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying it wasn't wrong. It was totally wrong and you destroyed me, Hermione," he said but before Hermione could speak again, he continued. "But it is understandable. Plus, I did do that… to Lariana."

"But that's different."

"That's where you are wrong, Hermione," Harry said and Hermione could tell he was struggling not to get mad. "What I did to Lariana, and even to you guys, it was wrong, and selfish too."

At her silence, Harry continued. If they were finally accepting things, he had to do it too. "I didn't appear in your doorstep those times by coincidence. I knew things were going good for you and I didn't want it. Deep down I knew you still loved me and while I wanted you to be happy, I just wanted it to be with me."

Anger started to build up inside her and she opened her mouth to speak, but Harry shook his head. "It's my turn, now, Mione." Reluctantly, she pursed her lips and left him to speak.

"So, obviously, to get over my conscience, I got drunk or looked for whatever excuse to go to your place and…" he didn't have the courage to even say the words.

Hermione nodded.

"And with Lar," he continued and sat on the couch, dropping his eyes, "as much as I hate myself for accepting this, I was looking for a replacement for you."

She followed to the couch, hanging to every word he said. "I did love her, don't get me wrong, but she and I both knew she would never live up to you, Mione," he said, still not looking at her. "Yes, she did make me happy and at a time I even thought… deceived myself into thinking that 'hey, it might actually work, she is great, she makes me happy, and she loves me'. But in the end, I knew she didn't own my heart, and that was wrong, too."

Silence fell again, neither looking into the eyes of the other now that their deepest, darkest facet was unveiled to the other.

"But…" Harry broke the silence again, shy and unsure. "We're here now, you know? And I love you…" he said helplessly, stroking her cheek with almost fearful gentleness.

Hermione looked at him, a hint of a smile forming on her lips. She nodded. "And I love you, too," she stopped, hoping he would be thinking the same. "We might as well try it, no?"

Harry chuckled. "We might as well," he repeated and placed his arm shyly around her shoulders. "We might as well start over," he finished and Hermione rested her head on his chest, in blessed silence.

Old Ministry of Magic, London – 8:17am

Neville was frozen in place. This was something he didn't expect, at all. She had made it very clear that she didn't want anything to do with him a couple of years ago, when they broke up.

Ginny dropped her hand, both arms hanging loosely down her waist. "It's ok, don't worry, Nev," she said in a small voice.

Before she could turn around, Neville tightened the grip on her elbows. "Ginny, listen to me."

"I'm telling you, Neville, don't worry, you don't have to feel the same way." Her voice was regaining strength, as was her numb body.

"Stop! Will you please? You have to at least give me a minute to digest this."

She was struggling with his iron grip and stopped. "Really?"

"Well, yes! You have any idea how much and how long it took me to get used to the idea that I wasn't going to wake up at your side anymore? Or ever?" Ginny stared. "I'll tell you. A lot. It nearly killed me, Ginny. I couldn't even bear the idea that you weren't going to be my life partner anymore," he said almost desperately.

"Am I?"

Neville stopped for another moment, pondering the question for real. Bringing out the feelings he'd fought so hard to keep in the deepest, darkest corner of his mind. He closed his eyes and let go of her. "Of course you are, Ginny."

A smile began to light up her face and it spread into a grin in no time. Her arms flew to Neville's shoulders and she clung to him for dear life. "You have no idea how long I've wished and feared to tell you this," she whispered in his ear.

He wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist and hugged her like he hadn't done in an eternity. He smelled her hair, tasted her skin, felt her slim body in his arms.

And then the light went off.

They broke the embrace and looked around for any signs of danger.

A sigh of relief broke the silence.

"What?" Ginny asked, alarm in her voice.

"We lost Ron's Patronus, that's all."

Ginny laughed. "Oh, Merlin, I thought they were coming."

"They are not, but we don't want to risk it any longer. Let's hurry and find them."

In the dark, Ginny nodded and they followed towards the spot they'd last seen the Jack Russell Terrier.

When one of the doors clicked open, Ron's eyes widened and his wand was in his hand in the blink of an eye. Not that he would be able to do much with Luna half on top of him.

He let out a breath of relief upon seeing the silver glow fill the air in the Round Room. A second later, Neville and Ginny were coming through the door.

"Thank Merlin you're here! I wasn't sure how long we were going to last!" he exclaimed and made to stand but gasped. "Sorry, Luna," he told her and shook her a little bit to wake her up. "Baby, wake up, they came."

But she didn't respond.

"Luna, sweetheart, open your eyes, we are going back home," he looked up, panic in his eyes. "She needs to get to St. Mungo's right now."

Neville nodded and took the young woman in his arms while Ginny kept the door from closing and hence the room from spinning. "Let's go," he ordered.

Ron had a little of a hard time standing, for half his body was asleep, but he made it and followed the other two towards the Department of Magical Transportation.

A few minutes later, they were inside the broken office and Neville re-programmed the Portkey to St. Mungos.

Grimmauld Place – 8:27am

Two POPs pulled the couple from each other. Before a second, Harry had his wand at the ready.

"Great Merlin! You scared me!" he cried out when he recognized Ginny and Neville. "Where are Ron and Luna?"

Neville let out a relieved breath upon seeing his partner and Hermione safe in the house. "They are at St. Mungo's, Luna was pretty beaten up."

"Have you heard from Tonks?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded. "She's stable, will be waking up soon. Lupin is there too, he's glad you're all alive," she informed.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Harry asked and three POPs broke the silence. Hermione walked towards the fireplace and ignited the Green flames; it was recommended for pregnant witches to avoid apparition as much as possible during pregnancy. As she waited, she was a bit surprised that Ron had decided to stay back with Luna.

Deciding that whatever the reason, it was probably good, she stepped into the green flames and called for the Magical Hospital.


	31. Gaining ground

**What is Love**

CHAPTER XXX

Gaining ground

_What do I do when my love is away  
(Does it worry you to be alone?)  
How do I feel by the end of the day,  
(Are you sad because you're on your own?)_

No, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends

Do you need anybody  
I need somebody to love  
Could it be anybody  
I want somebody to love.

Would you believe in a love at first sight  
Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time  
What do you see when you turn out the light  
I can't tell you but I know it's mine

(.- A little help from my friends by Joe Cocker)

2004 - St. Mungo's Hospital, London

When the green flames cleared in front of her eyes, Hermione immediately recognized Harry's jet-black hair and smiled.

"Finally, it took you forever."

"The advantage rate of transportation through apparition in regards of floo is 5 to 1, Harry."

Harry opened his mouth to speak but closed it again and laughed. "I think you are one of the four people in the world who knows that."

She laughed as well. "You bet I am!"

After sharing a beautiful moment, like they hadn't since school, Harry closed the distance between the two and embraced Hermione in his lean arms. He rested his head on top of hers and closed his eyes, taking in her scent… sandalwood and parchment. Oh, how he'd missed it.

At first, Hermione was taken aback by his sudden reaction, but then she relaxed against his chest and smiled peacefully. Too soon for her taste, Harry pulled back and took her face in his hands, his intense gaze on her.

"Hermione…"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Can I…" he leaned forward, closer to her lips and Hermione could feel them moistening in advance. "Please…" Closer and closer now. She nodded idly, lost in his face and his lips.

"Harry! Hermione! So glad you are here!" Remus' voice interrupted and the two pulled apart as if burned. "Ah… did I―?"

Harry took his hand to his lips and touched them, shaking his head. "No, no, you…" he looked up, recognizing his mentor only now. "Remus! How are you? How is Tonks?"

"Did Ginny get checked up?"

A tired smile spread across his face. "Tonks is fine now, thanks, she awoke a couple minutes ago and I was just coming to get coffee. She almost kicked me out of the room when she saw my face," he said fondly.

"That sounds like her…"

"Hermione, how are you? I heard you'd got yourself into trouble… Luna was pretty beaten up… Oh, and Ginny had a general check-up and got patched up in no time."

"As usual, Remus," she said with a small smile. "Luckily for me, Harry was near enough to save me."

The two men laughed. "I would say it was exactly the other way round, actually," Harry provided. "But we were all almost unharmed, and Hermione took good care of me, you know her."

"Indeed I do. Thank you Hermione for not letting him get killed," he laughed and then turned serious when looking at Harry. "Lariana?"

Harry looked away and ran a hand through his hair. "I… she kind of stormed out of the house…"

Remus' eyes widened reproachfully. "Oh, Harry, when are you going to—"

But before Remus could finish or Harry could defend himself, Hermione stepped in. "But it's okay, Draco is with her."

This took the older man by surprise and he focused solely on Hermione now and she bit her bottom lip upon realizing that not everyone knew about Draco. "Draco? Malfoy?"

They stayed silent for a moment and then Harry let out a breath. "Yes, Draco Malfoy. Long story."

"I have nothing but time."

He sighed. "All right. Long story short. He's alive, has a piece of the Resurrection Stone in his chest. Yes, MY Resurrection Stone. Courtesy of Dumbledore. And it is what's keeping him alive. And he has inside information that helped us crack this whole thing despite it is not over yet."

Remus stared open-mouthed and nodded. "All right. Can we trust him?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Well, I trust you."

"Good, thanks."

Remus nodded and stopped for a moment. "And… why were you about to kiss?" he dropped on the two and both inhaled sharply.

Hermione was the first one to react and she coughed. "Right… uh… well, you see…"

"Are you back together?"

"Yes." | "Not exactly." Two voices responded at the same time and Remus frowned.

"So?"

"We're—" they started in unison and Harry hurried to finish the sentence. "We're having a baby."

"So we're kind of giving it a chance."

"It'll be no piece of cake but—"

"We still want to try."

Once again, Remus stared, muted, and nodded. "All right," he simply said. "Does everyone—?"

"No, no one, actually," Hermione said quickly.

"All right…" Remus echoed himself and Harry stared intently at him. Remus caught his fearful, hopeful gaze and sighed then smiled.

"Really?" Harry asked, his eyes shining.

He nodded. "I'm very happy for you," he said, "really," Lupin finished with a smile and then gathered Harry in his arms. "I really am," he said, his voice full of pride.

Harry hugged him back, only now realizing he was deathly afraid Remus wouldn't approve. "Thank you so much," he whispered and let out a sigh of relief.

"Honestly, guys, I'm fine now. Go get some rest, go have a bite. I promise, Neville, that Remus won't fire you for leaving me alone," Tonks insisted.

"Tonks, honey, we've gone longer without food or sleep, and I don't want to face Lupin's anger," Neville said lightly, not letting go of Ginny's hand.

Tonks huffed angrily and then noticed for the first time, their intertwined fingers. "Wait, how long was I out?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"If I remember correctly, you said something about hell freezing over before you got back together with him," Tonks said and pointed at Ginny's hand.

"Oh— oh, right… I… was a little upset back then."

"Did you really say that?" Neville asked and turned to Tonks. "Well, I guess global warming has at least one positive effect…"

They laughed and Ginny continued. "You should know better after so many years, to not believe what I say when I am angry."

Tonks shook her head and laughed. "I don't care if hell froze over. If you ask me, it was about bloody time. Now, would you PLEASE go enjoy your newfound romance and leave? I promise I won't go anywhere, and Ginny looks like she will fall on her face any minute now."

Neville turned to her and noticed that indeed she looked like a ghost. "Promise?"

"Auror promise," Tonks crossed her heart and the two laughed.

"I know of an on-call room where you can get some rest."

"I'm all right, Neville!" Ginny protested and started to get up but stumbled, being caught by Neville in the blink of an eye.

"You're going to sleep. You're getting too old for these things."

"Ha, ha, very funny. But I guess you are right, let's go then. We'll see you later, Tonks, all right?"

"Fine, fine, just go!"

The couple took off and Neville led her to a small door that almost looked secret. "Why is the door barely visible?"

"Well, sometimes we need to stay here to guard patients, and we can't afford to be seen."

"I see."

"Pepsydormit," Neville said and a doorknob opened. He let her into a high ceilinged round room with doors around the walls. She stared open-mouthed and Neville took it as a sign to explain. "Since we can't apparate except to the family waiting area, each of these doors lead to a particular ward of the hospital. You call a spell and the door comes down to let you in."

"Wow, I had never seen this kind of plans for a room."

"Our intelligence is pretty advanced, and these projects and plans are top secret, almost unspeakable-kind."

"Interesting."

Neville smiled, remembering how much he liked it when she was amazed at something he did or showed her.

Ginny's eyes traveled down and around the floor to find at least five mini-dormitories, each fully equipped even with a private bathroom. "I wonder why some of you don't stay here just because. It looks really comfortable."

"It is, actually, but you cannot access unless you are a head or there is some kind o emergency situation."

"Emergency situation?"

"Well, yes. Two war-heroes were kidnapped and one of the top aurors was nearly killed in the process. That and we have only just began to crack how organized the Falange really is, so Remus called it an emergency."

Ginny nodded, wide-eyed, she hadn't really realized how serious the situation had become. "I see."

"Here, I have a lot of my stuff in this dorm," Neville led her to the one in the furthest right and they entered.

Looking around, this one was certainly the coziest of the five or six dorms in the on-call room. Ginny smiled at herself, priding that some of her own taste had stayed with Neville throughout the years.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I do, it's very homey."

"That was the idea. Normally I stay here with Harry, but I'll turn the double into a King." He flicked his wand and the two twin beds merged into one King-sized one. "Come," he beckoned and Ginny followed.

"Oh, really good," she exclaimed as she sunk deep into the pillows. "So tired," she now realized. Neville placed himself next to Ginny and surrounded her in a protective embrace. "Love you, Neville," she said, her voice sleepy.

"Love you too, Gin, always have," he said and kissed her flaming hair.

"I am so sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you so much," she continued, her voice rasping with sadness.

"It's okay, we're together now," Neville soothed her.

"Will you ever forgive me? Can we do this?"

Neville sighed. "I sure hope so," he responded quietly.

"I hope so too," her voice drifted off slowly, still tainted with tears Neville couldn't see but could feel.

"Hope begins in the dark, my love," he started, stroking her hair, "that stubborn hope that if you just show up and try to do the right thing, then dawn will come."

"Dawn… light," she added.

"We wait and watch, and work: we don't give up, we never will, my Ginny," he finished and felt her muscles relax. She was finally falling asleep and Neville rested his head gently on top of hers, kissing it.

Ron hadn't left Luna's side since they got there. The healers had ran tests on her and he was still waiting for the results, hoping that everything would be just fine and that there wouldn't be any permanent damage in this beautiful creature he had just discovered.

His face was set in a serious frown, and he wondered if he'd done what was right. If he should have come or indeed stayed like Harry suggested. He sighed, they were now all right, but he knew it wasn't over and he wasn't sure if he wanted any more part in it.

"Don't take life too seriously, Ronald, for it is a situation that you cannot get out of alive." A small voice came from the bed and startled Ron.

"Luna! Luna! You are all right!" he hugged her.

"Ow… yes, but not really," she answered.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I'm such a fool!"

"Ronald, Ronald! When you find yourself in a hole, stop digging."

Ron stopped talking and stared, bewildered, then he nodded.

"Good. Thank you," she said softly and beckoned him to come closer. Ron obeyed and was rewarded with a peck on the lips. "Thank you," she said again.

The door opened and a healer came in. "Mr. Weasley? I understand you brought Miss Lovegood here?"

Ron stood, reluctantly letting go of Luna's hand. "Yes, yes I did, doctor. Is she going to be all right?"

"Who performed the healing spells, have you any idea?" he asked serious and Ron panicked.

"I— I did, doctor. I am so sorry! Did I hurt her? Please tell me I didn't!"

The healer raised both his hands, trying to calm Ron down. "It's okay, Mr. Weasley, you didn't hurt her in the least. As a matter of fact, you saved her life. That was some powerful magic you performed."

Ron was about to continue but quieted upon listening to the healer speak. "I… I did?"

"Yes, you did, Mr. Weasley. Now I know why you were so important in the defeat of the Dark Lord, years ago. You really are a powerful wizard, and I am honored to meet you," the healer shook his hand. "Miss Lovegood is a lucky lady, and she is lucky she had you by her side. Thank you for everything." The healer shook his hand again and exited the room.

Ron sat and took Luna's hand again. He couldn't stop smiling.

"See? I told you you were brilliant," Luna said with a matching smile. "You are."

Ron nodded and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Thanks," he said and they stayed in blessed silence for a long time until the door clicked open again. He looked up to meet his oldest friends. "Hey guys," he greeted serenely.

Hermione frowned at first and then noticed Ron holding Luna's hand. An unwanted jealousy made its way through her chest and she placated it immediately, knowing this was only the hormones reacting and that she was in love with Harry and only Harry.

"Hey, Ron," Harry greeted back, immediately noticing them holding hands as well. He smiled. "So that's why you stayed here," he told his friend.

Ron looked at his and Luna's intertwined fingers and then back at Harry. He nodded. "Yes, mate," he simply stated.

"Congratulations."

"To you too," Luna said serenely and both Harry and Hermione's eyes widened. "I know things," she explained, much to their surprise.

Ron stared at his two friends and anger boiled inside him. He was about to burst when Luna's small hand stopped him.

"Stop digging," she simply said and Ron nodded, biting his bottom lip.

"So… it is true then… you're having a baby," he said angrily.

"As it should be," Luna added to his statement.

Harry put a protective arm around Hermione. "Yes, we are really sorry, Ron. This was definitely not how it was supposed to be."

"Yes it was," Luna countered. "Otherwise it would have never happened," she said. "And now the universe is in balance again," Luna finished and there was nothing either of the three could say about it.

Ron sighed. "I'm happy for you," he said, devoid of emotion, and Luna squeezed his hand. He looked up and gave them a small smile. "I really am."

This time, it was Hermione's turn to hug someone. "Thank you, thank you so much, Ron!" tears started falling down her cheeks. "I was so afraid, so scared I would lose you… thank you," she exclaimed, her arms tightly around his neck and she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," she finished.

"See? Balance," Luna crowned and the four laughed after a moment of confusion.

They all quieted after the shared laugh and Hermione spoke. "Wow, I now see his point."

The other three all stared at her.

"No growth without assistance. No action without reaction. No desire without restraint. Li Mu Bai was right…"

"Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded. "See? I always told you he had some deep thoughts."

2004 – Starbucks coffee, Downtown London

"So… long enough to figure Einstein's equation yet?"

"Huh?" Lariana came out of her mind upon hearing Draco's voice. They had come for some breakfast but hadn't uttered a word since ordering their hot drinks and sandwiches.

"Has it been long enough to decipher the equation?"

Lariana laughed and her cheeks turned a little pink. "I am sorry, didn't mean for you to bore to death."

"I've been more bored, don't worry. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, just figuring things out. Or trying to, at least."

"So?"

"Stupid things, really."

"I've heard worse, I can bet. Remember my friends, back at school?" he said and quoted the air with his fingers at the word 'friends'.

Lariana laughed. "No, not that kind of stupid."

"What kind then?"

She hesitated a moment and took a long sip of her Chai Latte, Hary's favourite hot beverage, to which she'd taken a special like as well. "Harry was always great to me, I shouldn't even be thinking these things."

"You are entitled to think whatever you want after you discover that your ex-fiancée is back together with the one person that always stood between you two and eternal happiness," Draco stated with a wink, much to Lariana's surprise.

"What are you, a seer?"

"No, I'm just very perceptive. I've had years of practice, so don't freak," he laughed. "Plus, I'm a genius, didn't you know that?"

"I hardly think so, Mr. Malfoy. I went to the same school as you, remember?"

Draco flashed her a smile. "Wasted potential, that's all." The both shared a laugh and then Draco turned serious again. "So?"

Lariana sobered as well. "All right, but you promise not to change your mind about me."

"I swear," Draco crossed his heart and smiled encouragingly.

She returned the smile and began. "Well, it is true that Hermione's ghost always stood between us, but that's not the main issue; with time I came to accept that and live peacefully with it," she stated and shrugged, drinking another sip of her tea, and Draco mirrored her.

"But mostly…" she stopped a moment, trying to phrase everything that had been going through her mind the past couple hours. "When I met Harry, he was a mess." Draco nodded in understanding, so Lariana continued. "He had no north except for his job, and he was permanently sulking; even when he was supposedly happy. "

She didn't get another nod of understanding, so she hurried to elaborate further. "I mean… of course he had reasons to be scarred… emotionally, I mean, what with the war and the whole boy-who-lived, slash, the-chosen-one rubbish…"

"Rubbish?" Draco questioned, trying to poke a little further into this beautiful women's head.

"No! Well, yes, but not in that sense, you know?"

"Not really."

She laughed. "I suppose I'm not as clear as I thought as was…" Draco leaned his head to a side with an agreement laugh, beckoning her to continue. "What I am trying to say is that it wasn't the war or its leftovers what had him sulking all the time."

"Ah, I see."

She smiled, glad she had finally cleared her own ideas. "He was definitely a mess, and— well― I fixed him," she took a hand to her chest, "and he… well, he goes back, you know?" she pursued her ramble.

Draco nodded. Now she was making sense, and he knew this was the first step to help her move on… hopefully with him, of course… he was a Slytherin after all, he smiled to himself.

"What is so funny?" she asked, confused.

"You see. If you pick up a starving dog and make him prosperous, he will not bite you."

She raised an eyebrow.

"That is the main difference between a dog and a man, Lariana."

She smiled and nodded. "I guess you are right…" she said thoughtfully and quieted again.

"But of course, not all men are like that," Draco provided.

Lariana smirked. "Could you possibly be talking about yourself, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Happiness is available. Help yourself." Draco said, placing the cinnamon roll he'd just materialized out of nowhere, in front of her.

Lariana laughed. "_Touché_," and she took a bite. "However…"

Draco frowned. He thought he had her right there.

"The grand essentials of happiness are: something to do, something to love, and something to hope for. Do you have them?"

He smiled and took her hand, kissing it gently. "I think I can try, don't you?"

A/N: This was quote chapter. I took many quotes from Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon, some more from May '68 revolution (France), a couple from my friends Michelangelo, Leonardo (da Vinci) and Vicent (Van Gogh), and a few random Danish, Irish and Chinese proverbs. Hope you liked it! Please R&R! Only a few more chapter to go!


	32. Tying loose ends

**What is love?**

CHAPTER XXXI

Tying loose ends

_I can see  
When you stay low nothing happens  
Does it feel right?_

Late at night  
Things I thought I put behind me  
Haunt my mind

I just know there's no escape  
Now once it sets its eyes on you  
But I won't run,  
Have to stare it in the eye

It's all around  
Getting stronger, coming closer  
Into my world

(.- Stand my ground by Within temptation)

* * *

**Auror's quarters at St. Mungo's – 2004**

* * *

It was a quarter to two in the morning and Harry awoke to his wand-alarm. With a silent groan, he untangled himself from Hermione and kissed her cheek softly to avoid waking her up, like he had done for the last four nights. He stood and put on a black t-shirt and a pair of comfortable pants to meet with Neville, Remus and Draco. They'd been informed that Tonks had been finally released from the hospital and would join them for the nightly meeting, for which he was glad; it had been some very tense days with all that'd happened.

While Tonks and Luna were hospitalized, he and Neville had been stationed at the Aurors' quarters at St. Mungo's; Neville and Ginny had taken up what usually was Harry and Neville's room, and he and Hermione had taken Tonks and Remus'.

After he put his clothes on, he turned to check on Hermione and was knocked breathless by her beauty; she looked so peaceful and happy… almost as if she knew their future, as if they were already living their 'happily ever after'. Harry wanted so bad to believe that as well, but there were still so many things going on; so many perils coming their way. He simply wanted to hide Hermione and their unborn child from anything and everything; he wanted Ron, and Luna, and Ginny to go on and live their lives carefree… but he knew that was impossible, and it was killing him.

He walked out and met with Neville's blue, sleepy eyes; the young man smiled and met him in the centre of the room, where the round table was already placed with six chairs.

"Morning."

"Can't say 'good' either. I wish we could have these meetings at a decent time…" Neville grunted and sat. He yawned and waved his hand to materialize two cups of _espresso_ in front of them both. "How's Hermione doing?"

"All right, I suppose, she was little queasy after dinner… guess veal doesn't really agree with the baby."

"Don't even want to imagine how Ginny will be…"

"You really are diving head-on this time, aren't you?"

"Definitely, I don't want to screw things over this time."

"You won't, trust me. You're both in the same boat, judging by what I've seen these past few days."

Neville smiled warmly at his partner and nodded. "So, how are YOU holding up?"

"I have no bleeding idea of what I'm doing," he said sincerely and shook his head. "Yesterday I ordered a muggle book; should be arriving in the morning. Maybe that'll give me a clue as to what to do next."

"How far along is she?"

"Almost four months, although she's not showing yet."

"And Ron?" Neville asked, voicing a fear Harry had buried deep down, trying to focus on the immediate future, unable to really think ahead after all that had happened.

He stayed quiet for a moment. "Strangely all right with it."

Neville frowned. "Really? I would've thought he'd burn down your house or something."

Harry had to laugh at this. "Yeah, me too. I saw him holding hands with Luna... really weird."

The other young man reflected for a moment. "Well... maybe not that weird. Remember how Luna worshipped him back in school? I don't think she ever got over it..."

"Or maybe she saw something."

"So much weirdness couldn't come for free?" Neville asked, echoing their mocks of so many years ago with a fond smile on his face.

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled as well. "Who knows. I hope it's for the best. I sincerely didn't know how much I missed Ron, and how much it..."

"Burdened you?" Neville finished his thought; he had always been the most insightful of them.

Harry thought for a moment. "Yes... burdened me, until he looked at me without that... hatred?" Harry said, unsure, not liking how that word sounded associated with him and Ron.

His partner picked up on it immediately. "Probably not hatred, but I know what you mean. I'm glad you've patched up things between the three."

"I wouldn't call Victory yet. There's a lot of water under the bridge."

"You'll get through it. You three always do... but how will you manage with all that's going on?"

"I can only—"

They were interrupted by the click of the secret door. A second later the aurors they were waiting for entered, each of them looking just as disheveled as Harry and Neville at little over two in the morning on a Thursday.

"Chief," Harry and Neville saluted Lupin with a smile.

"Cut it out, it's too early," the older man responded and shook his head.

"Why can't we have these meetings at humanly hours?" Tonks asked what each had in mind.

"Oh, boy, have you been away…" Harry responded.

"She's got a fair point," Draco drawled inbetween yawns. "Immediate danger is all around; I don't see a reason why we should keep doing this."

"That's exactly why," Harry countered Draco's proposal.

"Guys, guys, please, let's cut this to the chase. What have you got, Draco," Remus interjected before the argument could go further.

"All right then. Obviously, there has been a lot of movement. Tonks recognized a dark-magic aura inside the hospital at about five in the afternoon yesterday."

"But they didn't do anything," Tonks added before anyone could panic.

"Still, they are probably monitoring us."

"Indeed. I am thinking they did all this with two purposes: the first one, we know; the leaders of the resistance, naturally. But I am pretty sure their first move wasn't the definitive."

Neville frowned. "How's that possible?"

"You guys have been out of the loop for years now; most of us have come into magical maturity in these past five years or so."

"Meaning?" Harry added grumpily.

Draco sighed. "Do you ever read 'Hogwarts, A History' or 'A short guide to magical development'?"

"Uh… duh?" Harry responded, unable to repress the immediate answer.

"Harry!" Lupin reprimanded.

"What?"

"What are you, twelve?" Tonks did Remus the favor of answering.

"Hmph. So?"

The Slytherin sighed again. "A wizard comes to magical maturity between the ages of 17 and 27, and in that time, their magic strengthens and if a witch or wizard has any special abilities, they come to life full-on in these years, like Luna. How on earth did you manage to get Head Boy at school?"

Harry made a face to Draco and then winked. "I just did." He almost stuck his tongue out to his former enemy but refrained upon seeing Remus' face.

"And? What's it got to do with the first strike?" Neville asked.

"They were monitoring you, to see how you've evolved as far as I can tell."

Harry laughed. "Fuck."

"I know."

"We need to involve all the others then," Harry said, devoid of emotion.

"We do. I'm sorry, Harry," Lupin said, reading into Harry's words.

He rested his head on both his hands and shook his head. "What else have you got, Draco?" he asked.

"I think they have moved to Wiltshire," he pointed at the map that had just materialized on the table. They all stared. "Underground."

Silence fell and they all but stared at each other.

"Well, that isn't good," Tonks aired their thoughts.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked.

"I got word from a friend at a local newspaper there. There was an earth shake with the epicenter in Stonehenge. Nothing was destroyed."

"But the Stonehenge Guards?" Neville prodded.

"The only way there could be an earth shake in that area is if magic is involved," Remus provided.

"So you think they've killed them?" Harry asked, worry growing inside of him.

"That's the problem. I don't know. They are unspeakables, so we wouldn't know unless we went there"

"There's a tunnel system old Celts used. It leads straight to the center…"

"But the magic is so powerful there…" Tonks commented, barely above a whisper.

"Do we have a choice?" Harry raised his face to Lupin and Draco; hoping for an impossible answer and the two shook their heads.

"They will still come after them otherwise, and you know you are stronger together."

"I don't want to use that spell again!" Harry said intensely.

"Harry, it is the only way to really finish them! If they…"

"No! I won't do it! It almost killed them last time!" he screamed.

"You think I don't remember, Harry?" Remus responded just as loudly.

"There's got to be another way!"

"Another way to what?" A female voice asked from behind the meeting table.

Harry turned, dreading what was to come. "To nothing, Mione, go back to bed, please."

She rubbed her eyes sleep-free. "No. You usually don't get worked up like that. Tell me," she said, walking forward while her nightgown changed into a pair of pants and a t-shirt.

"I want to know too…" another female voice added.

"Oh, bollocks," Neville said, knowing they had little choice now.

"And why are you up and in a meeting at this time of night?" Hermione demanded. She studied them. "And this is not the first time you gather like this. Why?" she asked.

"Auror business," Harry said curtly.

"To another dog with that bone, Potter. Now, speak."

"Exactly," Ginny completed and came to stand next to her friend.

Hermione turned to her as to thank her for her support, but instead of a smile, her face transformed into a worried frown. She took her hand to Ginny's scarred cheek. "What happened? How did this not heal properly?"

Ginny took her hand to the scar and sighed. "I'm thinking the blade the blasted Death Eater used for taking a piece of my face was enchanted with dark magic."

"What? When did they do this to you?"

"The day of the attack on the Quibbler. Before they took us to the old Ministry. Why?"

"How come no one noticed this before?" she confronted the aurors in the room.

"Well, we didn't pay it much attention, Hermione. There was a lot going on," Remus started, increasingly worried.

"I just thought it would disappear in time," Neville continued.

"Could you please explain?" Harry and Draco said at the same time.

Hermione huffed angrily and she walked towards Harry. He pointed at his lightning-bolt shaped scar. "Doesn't this give you a clue?"

"Hermione! Stop it with the clues!"

"Argh! Only dark magic scars do not heal with healing spells!" Everyone looked at her expectantly and Hermione made a disbelieving face at them. "Dark magic is used for potions and spells of dark magic! Remember your nail, Harry?"

"My nail? What are you talking about?"

"When you were attacked, your index finger had no nail. It grew back, but still. There's GOT to be some significance to this!" she said and paced, deep in thought.

"Hermione, stop right now, please. You can't get more involved than you already are," Harry started to send her and Ginny away again but was stopped by a gesture from Remus.

"We have to tell them."

"No, we don't. We can handle it!"

"Obviously you can't. If you haven't resolved it yet," Ginny said defiantly.

"I told you, Remus, I don't want them involved!" he said with such intensity, you could almost feel the magic in the air.

"Harry!" Hermione shut him down with a word and he turned to her, then looked away. She closed the distance between the two and placed a hand on his arm. "We'll be all right," she said softly.

"No, you won't, Mione."

She summoned a pen and wrote something on the corner of the map; with a smile, she pointed at it.

_WWJLPD?_ Harry read and shook his head with a chuckle. "What Would Jean-Luc Picard Do? Really?" he said and turned to Hermione, much to the other wizard-born people in the room's confusion.

"Really, captain," Hermione responded with that smile that was only Harry's, "we will," she countered even more gently, with another smile she hoped was reassuring.

"I don't like it," he said, as if speaking to Hermione only and placed a hand on her cheek. "I don't…"

"I know, but that's what we do…" she whispered, resting her hand on top of his and softly kissing him.

Harry's lips lingered on hers and then he swallowed. Turning to the others, he nodded. "All right then, let's fill them in, but we need to call the others too," Harry agreed and the group proceeded to summon Ron and Luna.

About an hour later, the group was complete and the information was released to them. When Hermione added her theory on Ginny and Harry's missing parts, Ron stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Luna.

"Can I see your arm, baby?"

Luna looked at him bewildered and raised her sleeve to show a faint line all the way through to her shoulder. "Luna said they took a piece of her arm before they…" he couldn't bring himself to say it and Luna put a hand on his arm.

"They took this and said something about only missing something from the other three…"

"The other three… you think?" Harry started, looking at his best friend and girlfriend.

"Yes, I do," Hermione responded as Ron nodded gravely.

"But we won't know what's going on until we get there…" Remus finished with a heavy heart.

"I guess we're going to Stonehenge then…" Ron said after a moment to take it all in. Like Harry, he did not want this; he did not want more death, and more war, and more pain… but it was the only way. He couldn't just sit around and wait to see if his sister and the two most important people in his life came back in one piece from this mission.


	33. The caves

A/N: To those who have been following the story since it started (oh, goodness, that is 2004!), a huge THANK YOU. Here's the newest chapter and I'm currently working on the following one, probably the last one before the Epilogue. Happy reading!

**What is Love?**

CHAPTER XXXII

The caves

_Though this might just be the ending  
Of the life I held so dear  
But I won't run,  
There's no turning back from here_

All I know for sure is I'm trying  
I will always stand my ground

(.- Stand my ground by Within temptation)

* * *

They prepared three portkeys to lead the nine of them to the place where Draco had said the caves which led to Stonehenge were so they wouldn't set off magical detection devices. These devices, placed into every powerful place on earth, were designed to work as alarms whenever there was a big enough concentration of magic that could present a potential threat. Three people transporting via portkey wouldn't raise any alarms, therefore giving the group a small advantage.

Remus portkeyed with Tonks and Ron: two aurors in case they encountered foes upon arrival. Draco, Hermione and Neville would go next, and Harry, Luna and Ginny, last.

When the first two groups had already left, Luna stopped for a moment and turned to Harry, who looked as if he was about to faint or fall down at any moment. "Harry, are you all right? You look kind of green…"

He shook his head and focused on the sandy blond in front of him. He tried and failed to smile truthfully. "What? What do you mean?"

She took a step closer to him. "That you look as if you have so much in your mind, the Darple-blinkinks will have to squish it out."

He cocked his head to the side and blinked, then shook his head again. "No, nothing of that sort. I'm just a bit worried."

"You are entitled to be, Harry. This can go―"

"Please don't say it."

"I have to. It's real."

"Still… I don't know if I can…"

Luna raised both hands to stop Harry for saying anything. "Harry, a sword by itself rules nothing. It only comes alive in skilled hands. You can do this," she said with a gentle smile.

"And we're not powerless or unskilled. And we'll back you up in anything," Ginny finished upon entering the room. "We trust you completely."

"That's the point," Harry answered, frustration dripping from his words. "I haven't exactly been the best team leader when it comes to you guys. Trying to protect you, I just…"

Both women shook their heads and Luna spoke. "Well, let that be a lesson then… treat us like one of your auror teams."

"I can't. I― I care too much about you," he said, fear for his loved ones so obvious in his words…

"When it comes to emotions, even great heroes can be idiots, Harry, and you are an amazing wizard and an amazing person despite anything that might have happened in the past," Ginny encouraged her former boyfriend, "so be cool," she finished, trying to lighten the mood and getting a small laugh from Harry and a bewildered look from Luna.

"We should get going, the others are waiting."

He took a deep breath and nodded. "Let's do this," he said and activated the portkey when the three were touching it. They vanished in a swirl of colors and appeared in front of half a dozen people that were starting to freak out.

Hermione came forward. "Where were you?" she said and the look in her eyes made Harry flinch.

He raised both his hands in surrender. "We were just talking."

"Just talking. Oh, listen, they were just talking!" she said sarcastically.

"Calm down, Hermione. You sound mental," Ron came to his friend's aid.

"Shut up, Ron! I was worried!"

"We haven't even started anything yet!" Harry yelled back and then stopped himself all of a sudden. He wasn't the only one dreading this. He closed the distance between the two and wrapped Hermione in his arms. "Shhhh… I'm sorry, Mione, didn't mean to scare you," he said softly, stroking her hair.

Hermione took a few calming breaths while buried on Harry's chest. She had no idea how intensely this was going to affect her. "No, I'm sorry Harry. Didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that all this reminds me of…"

"I know, me too," he said truthfully and Hermione looked up at him with big brown eyes.

Remus stepped into the small moment between his two former pupils. "We need to get going, we don't want to miss the advantage we have."

Harry nodded at his boss and then turned to Hermione, and held her at arm's length. "All right now?" she nodded and Neville came forward.

"Hermione, are you sure you're all right? You can always go back."

She turned to him with a frown. "No, I can't go back. Anything you do will involve me too."

He nodded. "But keep in mind that those who don't give their hearts in a fight are only digging their own graves. I am sure you know that, Hermione."

"I won't be a liability, if that's what you're suggesting," she countered defiantly and Neville smiled.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Let's go now."

At last, they started towards the caves. "According to the map and to what Dumbledore told me, the safest entrance is over there," Draco pointed at a small opening in one of the mountains, "and from there, we'll have to play it by ear."

This threw Harry and Ron off. "Play it by ear?!" the two of them yelled at the same time and crackles or magic exploded around them.

Draco flinched. "Stop it with the fireworks, Potter, and let me finish! Play it by ear, always heading east."

"Don't you have a map?" Remus asked.

"No, Lupin, I don't. No one's ever been able to follow the whole caves and live to tell the tale."

"So, we're embarking on a trip from where no one's ever came back to face Melrin know what and which most certainly wants us dead" Ginny said angrily, "jolly good, Malfoy."

"Hey, I didn't make the caves. I didn't choose the place. And at least you have a direction. So get it together and walk!" Malfoy said accusingly.

"Ginny, Draco, please. You're grown now. It is no time for these follies," Remus intervened and the whole group sighed.

"Should've told us that before we came at least. Would've brought a compass or something," Ron grumbled.

"Are you a wizard?" Hermione asked before Draco could make a snide comment. "Use your wand, you daft!"

"Oy! Chill out, will you?" Ron defended and Harry stood between the two.

"Look, Malfoy is right; we need to get it together, okay? Otherwise this will be a disaster," Harry said, surprising everybody when giving the reason to Malfoy. They all looked at him, assuming him as the leader of the mission. Even Remus nodded, pride in his eyes.

They entered the caves, with Harry at the front, using his wand as a compass. They walked for about thirty minutes without anything new except for a few spiders ―that scared the hell out of Ron― and a swarm of Pixies that bit Remus before they could send them away. Luckily, Remus' werewolf blood countered the pixie's venom before it could do any real damage.

At last, they came into a fork road: there were three possibilities within their East direction and they all stared.

"What now?" Ron asked, frustrated.

"Should we divide?" Hermione asked.

"Divide and conquer," Harry recited, opposing the idea.

"Or spread and find your way," Luna countered. They all turned to Lupin, who was deep in thought and still a bit dizzy from the pixy bite.

"I think we should break up into three groups, we have our wand-communicator devices, and they work."

"And in case anything happens, we can apparate…" Tonks continued Lupin's plan.

"Using the coordinates Point me spell," Neville finished, "I think it's our best shot. Also, that gives us the advantage of not being surprised later on. We can clean up each path." They all nodded.

"Right, then: one auror per group at least. Nev, Tonks and me at the head of each group."

They all nodded, but then turned to Remus, having assumed the Head of the Aurors would be at the head of one of the groups. He noticed and explained. "Tonks, you're a better choice, since I'm still shaken from the pixy bite. It's all right," he said and nodded at Harry, who breathed in relief.

"All right, then you're coming with me," the girl with the now black spiky hair stated. When a battle approached, she liked to have it like that, so her usually long hair wouldn't get in her way. Also, it made a better intimidating impression on foes.

"I'll go with Neville," Ginny said immediately after, not wanting by any means to be away from him.

"Hermione, you come with me," Harry started, and upon seeing Hermione's not-so-happy face at being told what to do, reformulated, "please, would you come with me? I'd like to have you near, just in case." After a moment, she nodded and took a step closer to him.

"I'll go with Neville," Luna said with a little sadness; she didn't want to be away from Ron either, but knew the trio was better when they were together. Ron was about to object and Luna shook her head. "No, it's ok. You're better there," she said and Ron sighed, knowing she was right.

"Guess that leaves me with you two," Draco finished and went to where Remus and Tonks stood, on the leftmost road.

"All right, wand-communicators activated," Harry ordered and the nine of them checked for the proper spells in place.

"According to my calculations, the end of the caves shouldn't be more than two kilometers ahead, so it should take less than an hour for the group with the right road to get to Stonehenge," Draco provided and earned a bewildered look from Hermione. Draco winked at her, "told you I should've been head boy," he said with one of his infuriatingly heart-melting smiles and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Eager to cut the 'bonding moment' between Draco and Hermione, Harry spoke. "So, we get in touch in an hour to report." The three group leaders nodded, "be safe," they said to each other and went their respective ways.

* * *

Neville, Ginny and Luna took the road to the left and started on their journey. As they advanced, the faint light that came from the trunk cave went dimmer and dimmer as they penetrated further into the thinning road.

When they started, they had a good three feet distance between them, but as the group advanced, they ended up in apparent close formation, almost touching shoulders, Neville at the centre and the head of the two girls.

"I'm glad it was the three of us… can't see myself confortable with Malfoy so close."

"Oh, don't be mean, Ginny, he's changed."

"Has he, really?" Neville asked.

"Well, he gave very important information, don't you reckon?"

"And he helped when coming up with this plan…" Ginny accepted in all fairness.

"I guess so, but there's still something that doesn't fit completely."

"I know what you mean," Luna seconded, "but he IS good now."

"If you think of it, he wasn't really all that evil back then," Ginny provided.

"He did kind of fight with us in the final battle," Luna thought out loud.

"Only because they'd killed his mother…" Neville countered.

"Anyway, I don't know why we're talking about Malfoy."

"You brought it up, dear Ginny. And they say I'M the one with my head in the clouds," Luna mused and they laughed as they did a sharp turn and Neville stopped them short.

"What is it?"

Neville looked around. "Look at the walls."

The two girls looked around and gasped. "It's so pretty!" Luna commented.

Ginny tensed. "Pretty is usually bad."

"Really?"

"Yes. Especially if you're in your way to meet a bunch of dark wizards," Neville finished. "This orange is familiar… so bright…" he thought out loud.

"Looks like something my niffler would've liked," Ginny commented as they still walked forward to another sharp turn.

As soon as they turned, Neville gasped. "Wingardium leviosa! Stay there!" he yelled at the two now-suspended in the air girls as a big three-headed creature launched towards him.

"Neville, what are you―? Duck!" Ginny yelled and Neville responded immediately, as one of the heads of the huge snake passed mere inches from his neck.

"Petrificus!" Neville cast at the beast and adopted a fighting stance while activating his dark-out lenses. "We're surrounded…" he whispered, backing up until he hit the wall.

"All the more reason to let us down," Ginny whispered back, seeing for the first time the ground, which appeared to be moving.

"Up there, you're safe from the bites…"

Ginny and Luna looked around, seeing Neville's point, when they spotted a small indentation near the ceiling. "Neville! They're here too! Reducto!" Ginny yelled instinctively and blew up the Runespoor that was launching towards her and Luna. The dent blew into a million pieces that hit them everywhere, sending them flying, and they would've crashed to the ground, had they not been under Neville's levitation spell.

Neville gasped and with a wave of his wand, let the two girls down. While blowing up the snake a second ago might've seemed like a clever idea, it disrupted the silence Neville was trying to establish as to not disturb the nest of Runespoors and they all seemed to turn their three heads to the small group ahead.

"Avoid the right head," Neville warned when the center head of dozens of snakes in front of them analyzed the newcomers.

"I'd avoid the one in the left, Neville," Luna said.

"That's the dreamer head, it's bite is not― argh!" he had turned to Luna a second too long, and the left head of one of the snakes had bitten him. "Stupid snake! It nearly chopped my hand off! Reducto!" he yelled and the snake in question but it had skillfully disappeared among its brothers and sisters.

That was the last drop. The Runespoors all attacked at the same time and the three cast anything that came to mind to keep them at bay.

"Vipera Evanesco!"

"Diffindo! Diffindo! Diffindo!" Ginny cut each other heads of one of them.

"Stupefy!" Luna knocked a few out and then tied them up.

"Cofringo!" Neville set one of them in flames and two others caught fire as well.

One by one, the three cleaned out the chamber of snakes, and as Neville was casting the last spell to kill the remaining Runespoors, his own spell lost power and he just thrust the snake against the wall of the cave. Angrier than ever, it launched for its attacker, only to be met by a jinx from Ginny.

"Vipera evanesco! Neville! What happened?" she asked, worried. She had never seen her boyfriend miss a spell like that.

Luna, who had fortunately only been bitten by one of the center heads of a Runespoor, the non-venomous one, was finishing a temporary healing spell on herself as she walked to where the other two stood. "I told you to avoid the left head. It's the dreamer."

"So? Is he poisoned?" Ginny asked in panic, brushing the blood that was coming down her arm from the explosion a few minutes ago.

"No, no, I'm not. Don't worry. I'm just a bit…"

"…out of focus," Luna provided. "While the venom on the left head is not deadly nor it has permanent effects, it makes the victim unfocused for a few days after the bite, and I was saying to avoid that one, taking into account what we'll face later."

The two stared at Luna. Apparently, she'd either seen what would happen and tried to prevent it, or she was extremely perceptive… both were inclined to the former hypothesis.

"So, what spell can reverse the effect?" Ginny asked again and Luna sighed.

"There's no spell we can do. He'd have to go to St. Mungos."

"Fuck!"

"I'll be fine, Gin, don't worry about me," Neville said and Ginny started to protest but found no point in it so she just helped him up, and as she did, she noticed his bleeding hand.

"What happened?" she inquired, assuming the bite had just been a bite.

"Didn't I say? It nearly ripped my hand off!"

"That's strange…" Luna mused and then turned to Ginny, alarmed.

"They said they needed 'the other three' when they cut me! I think we're getting in too deep," she said, scared.

"We can't go back now. Let's go," Neville said and started towards the tunnel they'd just left.

"Nev! Where are you going?" Ginny ran to him.

"Forward, where else?"

"Look at your wand-compass."

Neville did as instructed and gasped upon realizing he'd confused the way in with the way out. "Guess you'll have to lead, then."

* * *

Remus, Tonks and Draco took the road in the middle and started walking as the tunnel widened all around them to a point where the ceiling could fit three dragons together. As the space around them was bigger, the three instinctively drew close to one another, wands at the ready.

"This is not right, the caves have all had similar sizes…"

"…and this keeps getting bigger…"

"…hope it doesn't have a big thing in it," Draco finished, voicing all of their concerns.

"Guess we'll know when we get there…" Tonks said, trying to lighten the mood and cast a magical detection spell. "Nope, no magic."

"As reassuring as you wanted to make it sound, it isn't," Draco commented sarcastically.

"Whatever is ahead, it's not magically powered," Remus finished.

"What makes you think there is indeed something in there?" he asked, hopeful.

"Come on, Malfoy, you can't be that thick," Tonks provided.

"Nymphandora!" Remus warned and Tonks cringed at the sound of her first name.

"Sorry! But it's a bit too hopeful to think that every place in these caves is not guarded by some kind of magic or creature. Remember the Horcruxes?"

At the mention of Horcruxes, Draco tensed, but fortunately the other two were too embedded in their argument to notice. He wanted to speak, to say everything, but he couldn't. If he spoke too soon, it could all blow up in his face. And Dumbledore's.

"It's not the same. Voldemort is gone. No more horcruxes left. Harry and the others destroyed them all."

"If it's such a lost cause, why even try it?" Tonks asked, and before she could get an answer, an intense smell of rotten meat hit their nostrils and the three of them stopped short.

"We're close. And it doesn't seem friendly to other living things."

"Let's try this," Draco suggested and cast Desillusionment charms on all three of them. Soon enough, they blended in with the grey of the walls and the brown of the floor.

"Good idea, might give us an advantage," Remus whispered and motioned for the other two to follow.

"Why are we just standing here?" Tonks asked a second later and Remus rolled his eyes at himself.

"I was motioning for you to follow," he said, annoyed but entertained at his own stupidity. _Must be remnants of the sting_, he told himself. "We'll go straight until we get to where the thing is and then fork ahead."

Tonks nodded. "Right, let's go."

"Wait!" Draco stopped the two as they were setting off. "What's fork ahead?"

"Oh, Merlin, you ARE a daft, Malfoy! Common sense!" Tonks said and regretted it immediately because he heard the horrid sound of her first name afterwards.

"Nymphandora! He doesn't have to know that. You learn it in auror school."

"Harry taught it at the D.A."

"I WASN'T in the D.A., remember?"

"Oops, you're right. No one wanted to play with you," Tonks mocked him.

"Ha, ha, very funny. I was kind of busy back then."

"Children! Could you please? We have some sort of killing beast a few meters ahead. So focus!"

"Sorry," Remus heard both of them speak.

"Let's go."

"Excuse me!" Tonks' voice sounded.

"Right," Remus said, again blaming his inattention to the pixie bite. "It means one of us goes straight and the other two surround the foe so we can have more attacking points."

"So one of us is kind of bait?"

Tonks and Remus stopped for a moment; neither had ever thought of the strategy that way. "I… guess you could say so…" Remus provided.

"So who's the bait?"

"I'll go. I'm more experienced."

"But you're also slowed down by the poison. I'll do it." Remus was about to object but Tonks made a disapproving sound. "Plus, I'm leading the group, remember?"

"Fine. Draco, you're left-handed, so you take the left."

"Left-handed? How did you know that?"

"I was your teacher, remember?"

"Yes, but I would've never thought you'd remember my wand-hand."

"Left handed witches and wizards are usually more powerful, because they have to make up for a right-handed world, so to speak. Harry is ambidextrous."

"Of course, wonder-boy can do it with both hands," Draco said, unable to control the slight envy he'd always had for Harry. "Anyway, it's still weird."

"It's attention to detail, Malfoy, not weirdness."

He shrugged. "All right, I'll take the left when we reach the thing."

"Wands at the ready," Remus said and the three restarted their way towards whatever was waiting ahead.

* * *

The trio took the road on the right hand, and as they entered deeper into the caves, they noticed a minor tilt on the road.

"I think we're heading down," Hermione observed.

"But it's so slight that we can't really say it for sure."

"The unspeakable quarters in Stonehenge are about 500 meters below earth," Harry explained.

"Really? That would make total sense. There are theories that say that the power of that particular area comes from the very depths of the earth," Hermione commented, excited.

"We're definitely going down, can't you feel the smell?" Ron said.

Harry stopped for a moment. "You're right. It's musty."

"And humid," Hermione complemented.

"An underground river maybe?" Ron asked, earning an appreciative look from Harry, "it's been seven years, mate," he explained with a melancholic smile.

They walked in silence for a few more minutes, enjoying the familiar feeling of the three of them together, in the face of a new mission.

"I like this," Ron commented.

"You like that we're possibly going to our deaths?" Harry asked, confused.

"No, you prat. I like us, like this."

Hermione rolled her eyes and came closer to the other two, taking each by one arm. "Ron's right. I missed this," she said with a smile.

"You miss risking your lives?"

Hermione slapped him on the arm. "Stop it, Harry. And just feel it," she ordered and Harry snickered.

"Feel it… right."

Harry and Ron exchanged a look and the two broke out in snickering fits at the double _entendre_ with which Harry had spoken the words.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh along with her best friends. "You're such pigs, did you know that?"

They laughed for a moment later and then continued to walk in silence until Harry slowed down. "Ron was right, there's certainly water down there. It's humid and I can hear the echo."

The other two came to a stop next to Harry. "Let's just hope it's not shallow," Hermione said.

"Or that there's a boat," Ron suggested and they started to walk slowly.

"Either way, I could bet it's not a nice little underground spring," Harry added. They walked a while longer, their wands held up high to provide light, when another source of light came from ahead. Harry stopped dead and lowered his wand.

With a movement and a silent _nox_, he stretched both his arms to stop his friends. "Hermione, please tell me it's not a greenish glow," he asked like a little child, his voice small.

Hermione and Ron both turned out their wands and Hermione bit her lip. "I think it is, Harry…" she said slowly.

Ron looked at the two of them, confused. "What? Why a greenish glow?" he asked, worried upon seeing how pale Harry'd turned.

"Inferius," Hermione just said and Ron's eyes opened wide.

"How do you know?"

"Because me and Dumbledore had to cross a lake of inferi back in sixth year, when trying to get the locket."

Immediately, Ron remembered how distressed Harry had been when the two came back from that mission. Harry'd never told Ron what really went down there. Apparently, he had told Hermione. He suppressed the familiar anger at how close Harry and Hermione had always been and repeated to himself what Luna'd said back in the hospital. _This is how it's supposed to be._

He took a deep breath. "How do we get past them?"

"Remember the Firestorm spell I taught you?" Harry said, looking at Ron. He knew Hermione remembered it. They had practiced it a lot without the rest of the group.

Ron thought for a moment and then nodded. "Right. Inferi can't stand the light, can't stand the fire."

"And they're resistant to most offensive spells," Hermione added.

"Petrificus will only work for one at the time. The Firestorm is our best weapon."

"Let's go see what this is about then," Harry said, took an encouraging breath and started forward, followed by Ron and Hermione.

A few hundred meters passed and the greenish glow kept getting more and more intense, now bathing the whole cave through which they were passing. At last, they reached a stone threshold and stepped in. The three gasped at the enormity of what lay ahead. They could barely see the other side of the apparently peaceful green lake, a small island about halfway through, and all the way, rocks stood out, like treacherous steps in a gigantic game of hopscotch.

The three stared at the road ahead; knowing they could easily stand the first part of the jumping and balancing, but wondering if they could make it the whole way to the small island in the middle, the 'peaceful' haven in the whole green glow.

They shared an understanding look; the same feeling reflected in each their faces: this was way too similar to the years of the war and neither wanted to relive them, but had no choice now.

"You know what they say," Ron started upon seeing his friend's pale face, "if you're going through hell…"

"Keep going," Harry finished after taking another deep, calming breath.

"So we better start then," Hermione finished and took a step forward, only to be stopped by Harry's strong hand.

"'Mione, there's no way you're going in first."

She yanked her arm away. "Oh, Harry, come off it! We all have to go through, what difference does it make?" she said, annoyed.

"A hell of a difference. I don't want you as canon meat," he said just as bluntly. "I'll go first. Ron, can you keep the rear?" Ron nodded. Upon seeing Hermione's face, his shoulders sagged. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to snap at you. But please, let us flank you."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Sure, why not."

"We can't as much as graze the surface or all hell will break loose."

"And if it does, use the Firestorm."

"Or _Lumos maxima _if we're not standing far enough to not be engulfed in one of the fire rings. It'll keep them at bay for a moment," Hermione provided with an option.

"Good idea, Mione," Ron complimented.

"And, in case the _inferi_ come for you, don't use any offensive curses. They will only drain your energy and do little but stall them for the blink of an eye," Harry finished, "ready?" The three nodded and started skipping.

At first it was going perfectly fine, with each jump being unbelievably precise on their part. They advanced about 30 meters with no mishaps.

Occasionally, because they had to take advantage of their own inertia, Hermione or Ron would have to skip to a rock on the side, breaking the line. One or two times, Harry came across a particular rock that wasn't as steady and would direct the other two to another rock and change courses. But things ran smoothly apart from that.

Harry skipped to one that was a little bit further away than the others and he had to make a big effort to get there. He didn't think Ron would have trouble getting there, but Hermione, being shorter and almost five months pregnant despite showing very little, could be a bit impaired in terms of agility. He turned to his tail.

"Redirect. To the right," he ordered and the other two accepted without hesitation, moving one rock to the side.

As they did, Hermione landed on a slippery rock and lost balance. "Harry!" she yelled before plummeting to the green, _inferi_-filled water.

Harry whirled with expert balance. "Hermione!" he threw himself to where she was, but missed her hand for a few centimeters.

Ron, taken aback by the sudden action, tried to jump to where Hermione had been a second ago, but, not being as trained as Harry, he lost his footing as well and landed with his hands on one rock and his bent legs on the other. Before he could think twice, his knee had touched the water and hands stretched out to grab him and drag him underwater.

Torn between his two friends, Harry had to go for the closest, trusting Ron could handle himself and praying to Merlin he hadn't lost practice in nonverbal spells. Stretched between to rocks, he extended his arms to where he'd seen Hermione disappear a moment ago, hoping against hope that not only dead arms clawed at him.

Both his pleas were answered and instant later, when a pillar of fire ascended from his left and, as he tried to stay above the water level with cold hands trying to grab him. Suddenly, a pair of small, warm hands touched his fingers and he all but submerged his shoulders in the icy water to take those hands. "Got you!" he whispered _Lumus maxima! _He thought and sent an enormous circle of light from his own body to the bottom of the lake, freeing the two from the arms of the dead.

But Hermione was too heavy for his arms only and his now momentarily expended magical energy. "Dammit! They're coming back!" he screamed to no one in particular upon feeling the water ripple from the bottom and struggled to get Hermione to safety, but his position wasn't helping either.

"_Wingardium leviosa_!" Harry heard from a few rocks ahead and felt himself being lifted in the air, Hermione tightly holding on to his forearms. The magical levitation placed Hermione on Harry's arms and him above a rock that was a little bigger than the others.

As soon as Harry landed, Ron almost collapsed to the ground, temporarily drained from levitation two grown adults from the water. He found support on a nearby rock and took a moment to regain his breath. "All right there, mate?" he asked, his voice strained after seeing an unconscious Hermione coming out of the water upon his spell's command.

Harry had Hermione in his arms and leaned in to listen to her breathing. "She's not breathing!" he yelled in desperation and did his own levitating spell to keep her in the air as he gave the woman he loved mouth-to-mouth. "Come on, please!"

After was seemed like a million years but was in fact little more than a minute, Hermione's chest trembled and she started coughing out water, no longer green without _inferi_ in it. Immediately, Harry grabbed her and held her close to his chest, partly because of relief and partly because of the tiny space the two were standing on.

"Oh, Hermione! I thought I'd lose you!" he said, hanging on for dear life to the coughing young woman in his arms.

"Harry! Thank you!" was all she managed to blurt out while trying to get her breathing under control.

Harry put her at arm's length and sighed in relief, shadows of magical tiresome appearing under his eyes. "It was actually Ron who saved us."

Hermione turned to her former lover and smiled. "Thanks," she mouthed because they were trying not to make a sound as to keep the _inferi _underwater and undisturbed.

Ron smiled back and sent a silent "Don't mention it" to the two of them. A few minutes passed while the three regained their composure and the ripples in the water disappeared completely.

Harry looked at his two best friends and gave a silent order to continue on. There were only about 10 meters left to get to the island. Harry skipped twice to leave space for Hermione to skip on the rock right behind him, and in no time, Ron was right there with them.

About a dozen tense skips later, the three of them were safely on the island, spreading all their limbs to unclench them from all the force they'd had to use a mere quarter hour ago.

Ahead, crossing the last part of the green lake, they could see a silver shimmer.

"Could be the moonlight?" Hermione asked, hopeful.

"Or another magical trap," Harry countered.

"In any case, how are we going to get there?" Ron asked, annoyed.

Harry looked around, there was nothing hanging from the ceiling, no more rocks to skip to and from, and certainly they could not levitate each other that far. Seemed an impossible task. He turned to Hermione, the one who'd always had the answers when he saw no other way.

Hermione, too, was looking around. But instead of turning to Harry, she fixed her eyes on the lake and started to bend over towards it. Ron beat Harry to his reaction and pulled Hermione back in an instant.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, "do you want to join them?"

"No! Don't be silly!" she answered, shrugging out of Ron's grasp.

"It sure looked like it," Harry backed his friend up.

"I was―" she leaned to the water again and stopped the two boys with a hand. "I don't want to jump in! I'm not stupid!"

"We don't know what kind of incantations they've put in the lake!"

"Just― shut up for a moment, all right?" Both boys obliged and Hermione kneeled at the edge of the water, much to their stress. She started making some complicated movements in the air and Harry knew exactly what she was doing before she was done.

"That's genius, 'Mione!" he exclaimed as a single thread started to come out of the water and turned into a chain.

Ron watched open-mouthed as the other two pulled the chain and a boat from under the green waters. "Care to explain?" he asked.

"It's what Dumbledore sensed back in sixth year, when we were getting the locket," Harry said.

"Good, so how are we going to fit into the boat?" Ron countered.

"We can't. We've got to make three trips," Hermione complemented.

"Seems dangerous," the redhead said.

"Probably is. I'll go first, again, then pull you, Hermione, and we'll both pull Ron."

"Hey! I resent that! I'm not that heavy!"

Harry and Hermione looked at him with an eyeroll. "You've got a head on Harry and a head and a half on me, Ron. You ARE heavier than us!"

"Still!" he responded and crossed his arms above his chest.

"Oh, come off it!" Hermione laughed and swatted at his arm.

"Go, then, Harry, we've got your back," Ron said with confidence.

Harry pulled himself to the other shore of the lake with little problem. At a moment, the boat hit a water-covered rock and he nearly fell, awakening the _inferi_ under, but managed to send a ring of fire downwards, keeping them at bay.

When he got to the other edge, he carefully stepped on the ground and paced around. It all seemed to be in order. Then he waved at the other two. "Come on! But be careful with that rock!"

Hermione and Ron pulled the boat back and she jumped in so Harry could pull her to the other edge of the lake. Tense all over, he pulled slowly, watching the water for any kind of ripple that wasn't being generated by the boat's movement, but nothing happened and she disembarked minutes later.

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding when he had her safely in his arms again. "So glad," he said and kissed her gently.

Hermione's insides started to turn to fire at the feel of his lips. _Damn hormones!_ She said but couldn't pull away until she heard a voice from the other side of the lake.

"Oy! One left, remember?!" Ron yelled, doing his best to take this new relationship development in the trio in the best way possible.

"Right!" Hermione fumbled and pulled away. "Sorry, Ron!" she said and saw her former loved already in the boat, struggling with the chain to pull himself to the shore. Harry quickly took his end of the chain and hurried the travel, hoping Ron's journey to the other side of the lake to be as quiet as Hermione's.

But suddenly, something emerged from the water and jumped into the boat. "Ron! Watch out!" he and Hermione yelled at the same time and Hermione pulled her wand to curse the creature away.

"No!" Harry pushed Hermione's wand aside and her _Stupefy_ blew a hole on the wall. "You could hit Ron! Or wake the _inferi!_" he warned.

"What do we do! What IS that creature?"

The beast in question was studying the redhead quietly, not moving anything but its eyes. Hermione could make out something on top of its head, and it looked like a monkey. _What the hell is that? I've seen it somewhere! _She urged her brain to place the little animal.

Ron gasped and pulled out his wand, casting a shielding charm immediately, but no spell came as the small monkey-like creature, with a hollow in its head, watched him.

Hermione looked at Harry and the two started pulling Ron again; maybe they could get him to the other side soon enough and evade this thing that rang a bell in her head, but she couldn't place it.

Not a minute passed and the creature jumped at Ron; the glint of its pointy teeth finally giving her the clue she needed. She'd seen it in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. _Dammit! A Kappa! Feeds off human blood! How to fight it? _

All these thoughts ran through her head as the creature leapt towards Ron. Harry cast a slowing-down spell on the creature to buy Hermione time. He knew she was processing how to get rid of it.

"A cucumber!_" _she screamed and summoned one with Ron's name carved into it. When the spell started to wear off, it appeared into Ron's hands and he shoved the cucumber in the Kappa's direction, effectively stopping it from sinking its teeth into him.

The three let out a breath of relief upon seeing the small animal munch on the cucumber, but before they could fully relax, it was charging at Ron again, deciding he looked more appetizing.

But this time none had time to react and Ron felt teeth pierce the skin of his arm. He tried to fend it off, but was quickly starting to feel dizzy.

Hermione's mind started working frantically again; she knew there was another way to get rid of a Kappa but at the rate the beast drank, it could dry Ron before they managed to pull his to the shore.

Finally, she remembered! "Its head! Empty the water!" she yelled.

Between his screams and the quickly-growing numb sensation in his mind, he vaguely heard something about emptying something. What could he possibly empty? And then he saw the Kappa's head. _The hollow!,_ he thought quickly and turned the creature around, as it was stuck to his arm and vein, and all the water fell from its head.

In the blink of an eye, the Kappa had gone limp, and Ron was able to pry it from his arm and throw it back to the lake before he blacked out from blood loss.

The other two managed to pull him completely and got him out of the boat. Hermione shook her friend. "Ron? Ron! Please be all right!" she begged.

Harry tried summoning water to wake him up, and slapping him too, but he was so pale, you couldn't even see the mark of the slap in his usually pink features.

Hermione stopped for a moment to think and then made a movement with her wand, materializing a small vial in her hand.

"A blood-replenishing potion! Excellent!" Harry exclaimed and shoved the contents of the potion down his friend's throat.

They waited for a few minutes and then Ron's face started to regain a bit of color, angry hand-marks began to appear where Harry had hit him. The two leaned in to see how he evolved.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. "What happened? Why are you all over me?" he asked weakly and the other two fell to the ground in relief, laughing.

"Nothing, mate. Thought you were going to join the _inferius_ for a moment."

He sat up and took a hand to his head. "What are you talking about?" he asked and Hermione quickly moved to be close in case he fell again.

"It's ok, don't worry. You'll be dizzy for a moment, but then you'll be just fine."

"That little bugger almost sucked you dry!" Harry exclaimed and Ron's eyes widened. "You got rid of it, don't worry," Ron breathed in relief.

"Hate those water thingys!"

Harry breathed in relief and couldn't help but hate himself for putting Ron and Hermione through all this again. The other two noticed and placed a hand on each of his arms.

"Don't, Harry."

"It was our choice."

"And we'd do it all over again."

"Just like with the spell that took Voldemort down. We'd do it all over again," Ron reinforced what Hermione'd just said. Hoping Harry would rid himself once and for all of all that guilt that had always marked him.

Harry nodded, his eyes pooled with unshed tears. He smiled and grabbed his friends' hands so they stood up together, connecting their bare souls, knowing nothing could ever separate them again.

They walked for a while more towards the silver glow, attentive to any magical signature around, but nothing. After a moment, they came to a sharp turn and Harry cast the magical signature spell once more, detecting six magical humans ahead. "Wands at the ready," he said and stepped forward, three wands pointing at six more.

"Guys! So glad you're all right!" Hermione exclaimed and went to hug her red headed friend, who had a few bruises and scratches, but nothing serious. "Are you all right?"

"Kind of. We got hit by some rocks."

"And Neville got bitten by a Runespore."

"We have to take him to St. Mungo's!" Harry said in a panic.

"Don't worry, it was only the left head," Luna said.

"But it took a piece of my hand, so to speak," Neville provided and showed Harry.

"They have a piece of four of us now…" Harry provided.

"Fuck," Ron expressed what they were all thinking.

"Everything all right with you three?" Harry asked Tonks, Remus and Draco upon seeing Draco limping and Tonks cradling her left arm against her chest.

Draco waved him off. "Yeah, Potter, we just got shoved around by a giant greek beast… what did you get?"

Harry felt an instant desire to punch him in the face, but refrained. "_Inferi _and a Kappa," he answered curtly.

"Oh, really? We just killed a Manticore, but who's counting…" he said smugly.

"A Manticore?! Didn't you get stung?" Hermione asked, checking the three for any signs of even grasping the Manticore's stinger.

"Draco, here, cut its stinger first thing," Remus said, pleased, much to Harry's annoyance.

"After that, it was only a matter of time before we brought it down and cut its head."

"Hence the red tainting…" Ginny said and wrinkled her nose.

"Exactly," Draco finished with a smile.

"What now?" Neville asked and all of them fell silent.

"Over there. The silver glow!" Ginny pointed to the back of the huge chamber they were now in.

"We should go get it…" Hermione started and as she began to hurry towards the cauldron, her feet stopped moving.

"Can you hear that?" Luna asked and the nine of them paid attention to the soft sounds that were coming from apparently everywhere in the cave.

They all stopped to listen and their eyes became glassier and glassier as the song continued.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the mighty Harry Potter and his rangers… I think you're being sloppy, what with the wand dropping and everything…" an arrogant voice came from ahead.

Trying to stay focused, Harry looked to where the voice came from. "Your opinion of me is none of my business. And what wand drop―" he started to ask when he felt his empty hand and he heard seven more wands falling.

For a moment or clarity, Ron tried to go for the potion.

"Ah-ah, I wouldn't do that…" the Deatheater directed Ron, and then, fast as lighting, something struck Hermione and Ron, drawing blood from each their arms. The two let out a yelp of surprise.

Ron tried to fling whatever had attacked them away and as he did so, a silver lightning passed between where Ron had stood a moment ago and the cauldron with the mysterious potion. Ron staggered backwards just as Harry screamed his name.

Harry tried forward towards his friend to no use. It seemed his legs and his head had lost all communication.

"Told you not to try it," the same arrogant voice told the redhead.

"Is this enough?" another voice asked as Harry still fought to remember a spell that did something… something nasty to people.

"It's a Fwooper! _Silencio!_" Harry heard Neville's voice from his left, and the song stopped. The world slowly came into focus again and eight _accio _were heard from all over the chamber as all hell broke loose.

* * *

A/N: I think only one chapter to go! Hope this one wasn't too long!


	34. Out

**What is Love**

CHAPTER XXXIII

Out

_We've been seeing what you wanted, got us cornered right now  
Fallen asleep from our vanity, might cost us our lives  
I hear they're getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They're coming down the hills from behind_

When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created,  
I want to be awakened somehow

(.- The Howling by Within temptation)

Tired and still confused from the Fwooper's chant, the foes had an advantage over the nine of them and they found themselves quickly surrounded by a dozen Falange members.

Twelve jets of light flew their way, and Harry and Draco were the first to react. "Careful!" he yelled at all of them and the chamber exploded into a silver light that engulfed the nine witches and wizards, protecting them from the jinxes sent by the Falange members.

The protection spell lasted enough to give the others a chance to react just before Harry's knees gave away in exhaustion from the long-range silent spell. Draco, who was on Harry's left, managed to catch his former enemy and cast a small protection barrier for the two of them. _Without him, all of this will have been for nothing_, he thought darkly as he silently cast an energizing spell on the raven-haired young man in his arms.

Harry sat up and stared at Draco with wide eyes, then narrowed them.

"No time for banter, Potter, just get on your feet and help the others!" Draco said, reading what Harry was about to say in his mind.

"Stop it with the Legilimens!" Harry said and pushed the other man aside as the others fought off the Falange Death Eaters.

"You're welcome!" Draco answered irritably and joined the sight just as three Death Eaters were closing in on a weakened Remus Lupin.

Harry quickly got to his feet and couldn't help but appreciate the effect of the energizing spell Draco had just cast upon him. "Flagrate!" Harry cast a fire whip from his wand and got rid of two Death Eaters that were cornering Hermione.

She took the small advantage and neutralized the other Death Eater she was fighting. "You all right?" she asked and Harry nodded with a small smile.

"Regroup!" both Harry and Remus called at the same time and each managed to repel their foe long enough for the scattered nine witches and wizards to come together, back to back, in a tight formation just as another twenty Falange Death Eaters appeared, and outnumbered them three to one.

All Harry and the rest could do was to deflect curses and manage an offensive attack or two to the surrounding Death Eaters.

"Harry, let's use the spell!" Ginny cried from his far left.

"Are you mad? They would have us for dessert after we were done!" he countered at the same time he managed to knock out a Death Eater. They had needed numerous energizing spells after performing that spell so that they could break through the attackers and reach Lord Voldemort.

"How do you plan on fighting all of them at once?" Ginny insisted after knocking another Death Eater down. She remembered how one of the two joint spells they'd prepared before the final battle had given them the advantage they needed so the others could open the path for the six of them to get to Voldemort.

"Like this!" Harry sent a particularly nasty silent Sectusempra, and it caught two foes at once.

"Don't! You'll wear yourself down!" Hermione warned, noting how the shadows under Harry's eyes were growing, even after the spell from Draco.

"If you have a secret weapon, this would be the time to use it!" the blond called from Harry's back.

"It'll leave us all vunerable!" Neville added.

"We'll be extenuated," Ron added.

"Only if we leave any of them alive and standing," Luna provided to Ginny's case just as ten more Death Eaters came down from the opening where the potion had just been.

"I think Ginny's right," Hermione finally conceded and earned a stunned look from Harry, who unknowingly lowered his wand just as a curse hit him and sent him flying back. "Harry!" Hermione focused on the smirking Death Eater who had just knocked him down and he simply fell to the ground, unconscious after Hermione's nonverbal hex. "Cover me!" she called to Ron, who took over his and Harry's defensive positions.

She kneeled next to her partner and shook him. "Harry, please be all right!" After an infinite couple of seconds, he stirred and opened his eyes.

"I will be," he whispered and shook his head to clear his mind. Hermione helped him up and he nodded. "The spell, let's do it."

"Are you sure you can?" she asked, worried; Hermione hadn't seen him so tired in years; since the times of the war.

"I have to," he simply stated with a bit of defeat in his voice; he never wanted to revive this ever again.

Hermione nodded in return and looked up at her friends, who were barely hanging. "Draco, Remus, Tonks, can you hold them for just a minute?"

"Yes, do it, Hermione," Remus conceded and the three of them advanced and made a protective triangle around the sixsome.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked and quickly moved to the middle of the protective triangle Remus, Tonks and Draco had just formed.

The others drew a pentagram around their friend; a five-point star with Harry in the center and Hermione on the top. They connected hands and a purple glow started to surround them, emanating from the sixsome.

As soon as the purple light closed around the six, they started chanting:

_Gaia, invocamus,_

_Corde et vi naturae,_

_Merlini, invocamus,_

_Spiritus Magicam_

_Maiores, invocare_

_Sua essentia opus_

_In potestate collata amplecti_

_Bonum enim utimur ipso_

_Eliminate his perfidis animas_

_Conprehendite eos ad tenebras_

_Aperuerit ostium_

_Ut permanerent semitam_

_Et lucescit, quod duplex_

They called upon Gaia, Merlin, their ancestors, asking for them to free their way from the dark around; from their foes, so they could reach the light beyond them.

The air began to vibrate in the cave and the purple glow extended beyond the six casters. It would only touch the dark souls of the Falange, who had gone pale and many had paralyzed, stopping their attacks on the three guarding the pentagram.

But the events of the night had taken a toll on them and in their magic, and the effort they were making could be seen in their features. Remus could see the strain on his former pupils' faces and couldn't help but fear the spell was too much this time, after so much magic in the previous hours. He looked at Draco; he knew the other wizard was very powerful as well, and made a decision.

"Draco, go stand opposing Hermione. Help them."

"How?" Draco asked in a loss.

"Just lend them your magic," Tonks explained, "in genuine sincerity," she warned the blond with narrowed eyes. Like Harry she still didn't quite trust Draco either.

"Oh, you won't get a more genuine will to live!" he said and hurried to where the pentagram was formed. He stood opposing Hermione and made a six-point star, a just-as-powerful shape in ancient magic. "Ginny, Luna, let me in!" he called to the two girls standing at the bottom of the pentagram.

The two looked at him, scared to break the bond but tired to the bone. Draco opened his arms and lent them a little of the magic, only the amount he could lend while standing outside the pentagram. Both girls felt a small relief and Luna nodded at Ginny.

Arms wide open, Draco stepped into the core of the spell and took both Luna and Ginny's arms, to extend the magical shape. Slowly, their hand trickled down and at last, the three were completing the six-pointed star.

In the matter of seconds, the purple light shone brightly and exploded, sending magical ripples throughout the cave, making the walls tremble. The three dozen Death Eaters that were fighting fell to the ground, as if the strings of a puppet had been cut. Not a breath came out of them.

When the ripple stopped extending throughout the cave, it was the seven wizards who cast the spell that collapsed to the ground. Remus and Tonks hurried to them, but surprisingly, none was as expended as they were in the Final Battle at Hogwarts; the only time they'd cast that spell.

Tonks and Remus circled the room tending to each the younger men and women; giving them the small energy lift they needed to get back on their feet. One by one, they got up and found a space on the cave's wall to lean on.

"We should get out of this place. All these bodies…" Hermione said and shuddered.

Immediately, Harry hurried to her side and wrapped his arms around her, burying his nose in her hair. Tiredness and Hermione, he didn't like that smell. "I'm so sorry, Mione," he apologized in a whisper.

"You don't have to apologize, Harry," she responded and looked up at his eyes, then took his face between her small hands. "It was fine. You see? We're all alright."

"Yes, but if Malfoy hadn't helped up…" he stole a quick glance at the Slytherin across the cave and nodded a small thanks.

"But he did. Now we have to get to the bottom of this…" she said and led the way across the cave full of dead foes. They all followed.

"So, what now?" Ron asked as they reached yet another huge room, not really sure of what to do now.

"Stop," Remus ordered and hurried in front of Hermione. The group had halted upon his order. He cast a magical signature spell. With a sigh of relief saw there were no magical folk around.

"So?" Tonks echoed Ron's previous question. "Now?"

Hermione looked around, "now we should−" but she didn't know what they should do; she had no idea. The potion was gone, they were alive, no new magic had happened. She had no idea of what was going on or what would happen next, and she couldn't take another step, tired and frustrated as she was.

Everyone was paralyzed. This didn't make any sense; even Hermione seemed to have run out of explanations. Harry ran a frustrated hand through his already unruly hair and shook his head as he paced the space they'd just entered.

"No, this can't be. Why would they need such concentration of magic if they were only brewing a potion," he muttered to himself and kept pacing. A second later he stopped to look at the eight witches and wizards around him. He studied each face as to find some logic to all this in them. His eyes traveled from one to the other and then back.

"A trap? We would have already been ambushed…" Ginny tried.

"No, no, why do all this just to ambush us. They would have saved a lot of time and effort doing something else if that was their goal," Neville countered.

"Plus, how would it help in bringing Lord Voldemort back if they just killed us?" Luna helped.

"Luna´s got a point. There's got to be another reason!" Ron all but yelled and fell back against the wall with a tired sigh.

Harry scanned his friends' faces again. As it had become usual, when he looked at Draco, he felt a tug that told him that young man had something that belonged to him. But he shook it and concentrated in Draco's face. Much to his surprise, he didn't seem half as tense as the rest of them.

Without even processing his reaction, he stormed towards Malfoy, grabbed him by the collar of his cloak, and slammed him against the stone wall.

"Harry! What are you doing?!" Hermione and Luna exclaimed in unison.

"You know something! What do you know!?" he demanded, making sparks explode all over the chamber and ignoring the cries of the rest.

"Harry! Stop it!" Tonks yelled.

"What do you know, Malfoy! I swear to Merlin I will skin you alive if you have brought us to a trap!"

Draco was immobilized, and the inherent need of the stone inside Draco's heart to go back to his rightful owner, started to torture him. "Potter! No!" he was able to mutter.

"Harry! What are you doing?" Ron continued, just as scared as everyone else, to come closer to them.

"Harry Potter! Put that man down right this instant! That's an order!" Remus finally growled in a voice that boomed across the enormous chamber they were in.

"Harry! Please!" Hermione finished and threw a mild stunner towards the man she loved.

Struck square in the back, Harry's arms loosened and immediately after, the air went back to normal and Draco was able to breathe again. In the blink of an eye, he was all over Harry, throwing insults few would understand.

"Draco! What's the matter with you?" Hermione exclaimed and was forced to stun him as well. The young man in question fell to the ground right next to Harry. Hermione walked towards them. "Now you will stop this nonsense or I will portkey the both of you to the Headquarters!" she said angrily.

Neville and Remus came to stand on each side of Hermione. "Now what is it you know, Malfoy?" Neville asked before Remus could.

"Un… bind me first," he stuttered.

"Same here," Harry echoed.

"Will you behave?" Remus asked and both nodded. "Please, Hermione, could you?" he asked and a second later, they were both sitting on the ground.

Draco sighed. "All right, this is what I know."

"Oh, this better be good…" Harry said, narrowing his eyes at him and he started to lead the way towards what was left of the caves hoping they would get out soon, because all this musty smell and the sensation of being trapped was suffocating him.

So they spent the next twenty minutes walking and listening to Draco explain everything.

"You already know why they want me, but they want Harry because he used to have a part of Voldemort's soul in him, and so did Ginny…" Draco finished his whole tale.

"But that's stupid," Ron said determinedly, "they are grasping at straws, it won't work if they don't have a horcrux with a part of his actual and real soul."

"When have they been rational?" Hermione said, "and what they have planned might actually work. They kill all the bearers of the secret, the ones who performed the spell, then get the two who had Lord Voldemort's soul in them, then they get the piece of the Stone out of him and gather his essence in it so they can bring him back, it can even seem genius!" she finished, scared, and took a hand to cover her mouth.

After recovering from the shock of it all, Harry charged back. "Then why did you lie to us? You sniveling little creep?" he started towards Malfoy and had to use all his willpower to restrain himself upon seeing Hermione raise her wand again.

Draco was about to defend himself when Remus started speaking. "So, let me get this straight: Tonight is the new moon, the most powerful time of the month for dark magic, and the winter solstice reinforces this…"

Tonks continued to spin the web of magical happenings, "…thus making this dark-magic spell a hell of a lot stronger."

"Strong enough to bring Lord Voldemort back," Ginny finished with dread.

Draco nodded, glad he didn't have to say the last piece of information he held, which he and Dumbledore had woven together.

"So why didn't you tell us?" Neville asked, but his question was directed differently than Harry's, and Harry knew it, for he was eyeing Draco suspiciously and you could feel the magic emanating from him vibrating in the air.

"Because you wouldn't have been so diligent. Potter, here, would've seen it as too big a risk and decided to do it some other night."

"Of course I would've, you rat bastard!" Harry said and pointed at Draco, a small spark escaping his outstretched finger and burning Draco's skin.

"Harry! Chill out! He hasn't done anything to hurt us!" Hermione came forward and slapped Harry's hand.

"How can you say that? He's put you all in a bigger risk than you should have."

"Us, Harry! You too! Don't go back to that. You're not an island. I'm only saying we would've gotten her sooner or later, and better do it on a day like today."

Harry sealed his lips in a tight line, not really seeing the flaw in her reasoning but feeling there was still something Malfoy wasn't saying.

"I'm sorry to remind everyone of bad news, but they took the potion," Luna stated, biting her lip.

"The potion with all of us in it," Ginny provided.

"We really don't have a choice now," Remus said.

"Damn it!" Harry let out, frustrated, and sparks flew all over the place. "If we'd have only secured the potion first!"

"Then Ron would be dead, Harry," Hermione warned and deflated Harry in a second, "and control yourself or you'll kill us all! Might as well do the Falange a favor."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed, then put his hands on Hermione's arms. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just can't help it," he said, then added in a whisper, "and there's something he's not telling us! I don't trust him."

"Well, get over yourself, Harry. We're already here and all we can depend on is each other, and we need each of us to do this!" she finished and he nodded.

"Fine," he said to her, and to the rest, he added, "what now?"

"I think I might be able to help you with that," a familiar voice spoke from behind the group, and immediately, nine flashes of light went its way. The voice just chuckled. "Sorry to have startled you, dear children."

For a moment that seemed and eternity, they all just stared at the astral projection of their mentor.

"Pro− Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione was the first one to find her voice.

"I'm not your professor anymore, miss Granger. And congratulations on the baby, by the way!"

"But− but I saw you…" Harry began, paying no mind to the fact that he knew of Hermione and their baby.

"Vanish after the explosion. Yes, you did."

"And you didn't−" Neville asked.

"Die? Oh, yes I did."

"Then how−"

"Am I here? Projecting myself? Isn't this game marvelous?"

"Game? What are you talking about, Dumbledore?"

"Remus! It is so good to see you're well, albeit a bit poisoned by pixies still. Why the game of finishing each other's sentences, of course."

"And you didn't believe me!" Draco complained.

"Yes we did," Harry sent back.

"Yeah, right. You only put up with it because I had information," Draco countered.

"I see you never took your occlumency lessons further," Dumbledore pointed out.

Harry opened his mouth a couple of times to argue and then just looked down, flushed.

Having had enough of this, Ron stepped ahead. "Please, stop with this. Professor, how is it that you're projecting?"

Dumbledore regarded him for a moment and then smiled. "I'm glad you're growing to be the great man I knew you had in you, mister Weasley." He turned to the little blond Luna, and she just smiled when Dumbledore winked at her.

Ron turned red on the face and Ginny rolled her eyes. "Care to explain?" she asked.

"So feisty, as always. I'm glad you found your way back to each other, Ginivra," Dumbledore added and smiled.

"Please!" Tonks had finally had enough.

Dumbledore raised his hands in surrender. "Such a lack of patience always, Nymphandora," he said sternly, "I haven't seen you in so many years!"

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not just standing by after and attack while you reminisce and make mysterious comments. And don't call me that!"

Dumbledore chuckled. "You have a very good point, Tonks," Dumbledore conceded, "Draco?" he urged.

"This is how I've met Dumbledore in all these occasions. He's projected himself, that's why I couldn't tell you where he was," he looked at Dumbledore, "where ARE you?"

"Unfortunately, somewhere I can only project from."

"But you're not a ghost."

"Not exactly."

"Then what ARE you?"

Dumbledore sighed. "My meddlings with dark magic played me a bad joke, I guess…"

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"I guess you could say this was Gellie and mine's special place. He taught me of his experiments here. Experiments with dark magic mostly, because this is such a powerful place."

"Gellie?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"Gellert. Gellert Grindenwald."

The redhead stared at him, not really knowing how close Dumbledore and Grindenwald's relationship had gone. Hermione hurried to his side. "They were close. Partners, actually," she whispered and looked at her former professor, who nodded and smiled.

"Yes, we experimented with dark magic, and I sort of made a horcrux," they all stared in disbelief. "But I didn't really make it right. You see, I didn't really want to kill the poor man. Even if he wasn't the finest of wizards."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Great Merlin! You didn't make a full horcrux! I read about that back in sixth year!" All of the present paid close attention to what she was saying. "If deep down, you don't wish the magic to really work, then the spell might not work completely. Dark magic is especially sensitive to these variations of will, so to speak."

"Indeed, miss Granger. I didn't really mean to make that horcrux and therefore, it wasn't made right, thus condemning me to this half existence. I'm not a ghost nor can I cross over."

Harry stared at him, his eyes pooling over with unshed tears. He imagined how terrible it would be to be ready to cross over, to finally reunite with his parents and his sister, and not being able to do so due to one spell mismade. "I am so sorry, professor," he said.

"It's quite all right, Harry. If we do this right, I might be able to reverse the evil I did with that spell."

"So what should we do?"

"You just have to move forward. And do what you came here to do. Finish him once and for all. You remember the spell?"

"Of course we do." Six voices spoke in unison.

"You just have to do that," he said criptically.

"And how do we do that?"

"You move forward," Dumbledore said and made a gesture with his arm towards the silver light ahead. "That's the exit."

They followed the gesture and started that way. The nine wizards hadn't really realized how tired and battered they were after the events of the night until they started climbing through the cave to the light of the night outside.

They reached a meadow on the mouth of the cave and they stared at the green grass that seemed to glow as they watched. Tonks looked around. "That should give us a clues as to how much power is in these lands."

"It's no wonder Grindenwald chose this place to perform his experiments," Ginny observed. They could see the lands surrounding Stonehenge ahead, but they had to climb a good ten more meters.

"Better get going," Ron continued after trying to avert his gaze from the glistening grass around; it gave him the creeps. Harry, Ron and Hermione took the lead and started climbing.

"I'd be careful if I were you," Dumbledore began when they'd started climbing, but the warning processed in their brains a bit too late and a sort of force field threw the trio back down to the meadow as the other six yelled the same warning when all around them the sky opening started to glow.

Harry was the first one to recover, and his first instinct was to go see if Hermione was unscathed. She had a hard time getting up, but aside from a slight limp, she was all right. "Ron, all good?"

The redhead shook his head as his sister held him in her arms.

"Tell me you're all right," Ginny spoke.

"Yes, I'm fine. A little dizzy, that's all."

"It seems we've reached some sort of protective barrier," Neville observed, still disoriented from the Runespoor venom.

Remus walked forward with some effort and made a series of complicated wand movements along the length of the opening the trio had tried to climb through a moment ago. He started to speak, but Dumbledore interrupted him.

"Yes, it is what you think," the old wizard stated.

"So that means…"

"At least two have to hold the force field back as the others go through."

"And it can only be countered from this side."

"Clever idea."

"Yes. Divide and conquer. What now?"

"Your choice, my friend."

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Harry asked, annoyed.

Remus looked at him, apparently just remembering he had other witches and wizards around. "Only seven of you can go through. Two of us have to pull back the force field."

Harry stared with huge green eyes. The last thing he wanted after getting the whole group through with no dire consequences was to split them.

"Yes, it's the only way," Remus answered the unasked question, "I should stay. My magic isn't at full capacity."

"I'll help you. The Runespoore's venom's still getting at me," Neville stated.

"No, you can't," Dumbledore stated simply. "Tonks should stay."

"Are you crazy? She'd be a much better foe than me once we face the Deatheaters!"

Dumbledore eyed his former pupil sternly. "Tonks wasn't part of the original spell. You need to be out there too."

Neville stared in silence. So did Tonks, torn between being there to take care of Remus or helping her friends.

It was Harry who broke the silence in a voice so cracked, you could feel all his fear and sorrow for putting his loved ones in danger yet again in that sole phrase. "It's the only way."

The two sighed and nodded. "Let's go then," Neville said and Remus and Tonks took their places on each side of the opening.

Remus and Tonks exchanged looks and reached a common silent agreement as to which spell to cast. They nodded and raised their wands, performing an old nonverbal spell that made the whole opening shine for a moment.

"Now!" Remus roared in a strained voice and the other seven plunged forward.

Halfway through, Luna stopped in mid-climb and Ron noticed. "What's the matter?" he asked, alarmed at how pale she had gone.

"We can't continue− down!" she yelled, but since no one could just let go because it was a good six meter fall down, they all just curled into the space they were occupying in the climbing wall as a jolt sent Remus and Tonks flying back and the seven of them into a sort of paralyzing stage.

"Harry, careful!" he heard his boss scream and curled upon himself as much as possible, while all his thoughts and protective energies went to Hermione, a mere meter from him.

As soon as they all curled upon themselves, a purple circle formed around the opening and started closing into them at an unbelievable speed. It reached them in the middle of their bodies and lifted the seven now-limp forms out of the opening of the cave and into the night sky, in the middle of the age-old ruins of Stonehenge.

_A/N: I know I said it was only one chapter left. And I tried to, I really did! But it was too much information and too long a chapter. I'm sorry. Please be patient. Next chapter (which I hope to get out in the next couple of weeks) will really be the climax. And then just the Epilogue. Thank you all so much for your love and your kind reviews._


	35. Stonehenge

**What is Love?**

CHAPTER XXXIV

Stonehenge

_Life and love and why  
Child, adult, then die  
All of your hoping  
And all of your searching  
For what?  
Ask me for what am I living  
Or what gives me strength  
That I'm willing to die for _

_.- Life and Love and Why by Switchfoot_

The first thing Hermione felt as she regained conscience was panic. She couldn't move her arms or legs, and they felt stiff from being extended. _My baby!_, she thought desperately and reached inside her own mind to feel the growing infant inside her. She was still there. Hermione could feel her, and she let out a breath of relief.

A few moments later, she gathered the courage to open her eyes, and it took her a couple of seconds to realize she was facing Draco a couple of feet to her left, and Harry almost in front of her. They were all tied to the inner arches of the ancient rock formation, each on one of the remains, with Draco in the center, where the altar had once been, above the cauldron they'd lost back in the caves. Harry was tied to a wooden cross, effectively closing the inner circle, putting Draco –and the potion– between in the center of the six of them.

Her mind started woking frantically, trying to remember her Ancient Runes and Advanced Spell-making classes and put together the shape they were forming, the potion, the time of the year, this particular site in the world… how? How would they bring Lord Voldemort back with all these ingredients?

And then it hit her. _The resurrection stone! They'll use all of our magical essences and Harry's stone!_ She tried to wiggle out of her bindings to no end and successfully called to the attention of the Death Eater who appeared to be the leader of the Falange. Hermione hadn't noticed them making a closed circle, tracing the outer shape of Stonehenge.

"Don't overthink it, miss Granger, you'll just give yourself a headache. Crucio!" he cast breezily and ripped a high-pitched scream from the young witch.

Hermione's cry called to something deep inside Harry. Despite his body protesting and his magical energy weakened from all the use, Harry snapped his eyes open and focused on the Death Eater who had cast the curse. "Carrow," he muttered, and it was full of venom.

Alecto Carrow let out a scream of pain and fell to the ground. Immediately, the rest of the Falange was pointing their wands at Harry. Carrow made a gesture and they all lowered their wands. "Potter, I see the potion isn't completely inhibiting your magic. It has matured quite amazingly, I must say." He waved his wand and a grey light went through Harry, knocking the wind out of him.

Harry heard the distant call of his name, but now it was useless; he couldn't summon the magic to do wandless spells anymore.

"That should keep him in check. Any other takers?" Carrow looked at the other six, who were now awake and wearing looks of fear.

"You bastard! If you've hurt him, I swear!" Ron growled and pulled at his bindings, which only cut deeper into his skin.

"Always the bravado, Weasley. Just like your brother Fred!"

"Shut up! Don't even dare say his name!" he pulled at the bindings again and they tightened even more, drawing a small thread of blood from his wrists.

"If you want to keep your hand, Wesley, I suggest you stay still."

"Ron, please! I'm fine," Harry said softly and turned to Alecto, "what do you want? I kill scum like you for a living," he asked dangerously.

"It doesn't interest me what you do for a living. I want to know what you ache for, and if you dare to dream of meeting your heart's longing."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Carrow; he definitely wasn't in the mood for metaphors. "What. The fuck. Do you want!" he questioned again with all the strength he could muster.

"Your heart's longing, Potter, nothing else," Carrow answered, and upon not receiving a response, he waved his wand and six small lines of magical strip wrapped themselves around the sixsome's necks, strangling them.

"Don't! You know what I want, what I love. I don't know what you all want with us here!"

Sighing in disappointment, Carrow waved his wand again and the strips disappeared. "They're of no use dead. What we want? Oh, nothing, just the old stuff. Bring my Lord back, conquer the magical world, rid it of mudbloods like your little bitch here," he waved his wand and this time Hermione's scream of pain was strangled; she wouldn't give him the pleasure.

"Stop it!" Ginny cried when seeing her friend's face.

"And traitors like this one! Crucio!"

Ginny only closed her eyes and bit her lip, a tear escaping her eyes and blood running down her chin, from where she'd bitten to not scream.

"All right, all right!" Neville screamed; he couldn't bear to see Ginny in pain. "We know you're in charge. What do you want us for?"

"Nothing much. I just want Potter and Wesley's trace of The Dark Lord and your lives. Oh, and Malfoy's stone."

Draco had been quiet the whole time, observing, and he tensed at the mention of his name. He had a whole other plan, and had managed to fool both groups so far. He didn't want to ruin it now. "Fuck you, Carrow!"

"Since when are you so feisty, Malfoy? Wasn't this whole business your idea?"

All eyes were on him now. Hermione and Ginny's were hurt, Ron's were blazing in fury, Neville looked pained at the deceit, and Draco was glad Harry's magic was inhibited for the moment, or he would be dead right now. He had to do some damage control.

"Was it now? Then why am I tied up?"

"It'll hurt, that's all," another Death Eater came forward, to stand next to Carrow, and spoke.

"Zabini!" Draco exclaimed and hoped his former classmate knew him enough to get what he was trying to do.

"Why do you look surprised?" she asked sweetly and narrowed her eyes.

There was no choice now. "This wasn't what we agreed on."

"Consider yourself a sacrifice, Malfoy. I'm sure my Lord will make a nice headstone thanking you," Blaise singsung and laughed. Echoes followed her laughter.

Malfoy's eyes widened and he looked at his former allies. Maybe he'd gotten in too deep. _But Dumbledore said! _He chastised himself with regret. _All I wanted was a whole life_, he thought with a sigh. Maybe he could still pull this through, he tried to give himself some hope.

"Think of it this way, Draco: this is the true joy in life, the being used for a purpose recognized as a mighty one; the being thoroughly worn out before you are thrown on the scrap heap; the being a force of nature instead of a feverish selfish little clod of ailments and grievances complaining that the world will not devote itself to making you happy," Carrow said and earned a glare from the blond.

Another jet of light flew toward Harry, this time paralyzing his whole body. "Stop fighting, Potter. Your fate is set on stone."

"Before it's set in stone, I want to know who's holding the chisel," Harry said in a strained voice and managed to free himself of the spell, much to the Death Eaters' surprise, but his efforts only went to weaken him more and cut through the skin of his wrists due to the bindings.

Carrow rolled his eyes and sighed. "I do see how you got to lead the resistance, Potter, but now you're out of your league. Blaise," he motioned to the petit brunette and she went towards the potion, making the last spells and movements.

"Now, while we finish with this, I'll give a gesture of good faith and tell you what's in store so you can prepare yourselves. First, you'll do that damned spell you worked that day."

Neville snorted at this first statement, and Carrow narrowed his eyes. "Yes, you will, whether you want it or not, mister Longbottom. See? While you were out, we shot you with the potion mister Potter here, managed to mildly overcome. I don't suppose you have some more hidden talents, do you?"

"You still can't make us say a spell," Ginny said defiantly.

"I'm sure your father has told you about the Imperius curse…" Zabini said from the cauldron.

"But our magic won't work properly," Ron said with a smirk.

"Oh, Weasley, you should've taken that advanced-spellmaking class. Even with the potion suppressing your magic, spells like the fine piece of work you did when you delayed the inevitable, when you thought you defeated my master—"

"We did, you idiot!"

Carrow continued as if Ron hadn't spoken. "—those spells take the magic not only from the casters, but from nature itself, so you're mere… let's say… wands."

Ron turned red at the Death Eater's words and bit his lip. Carrow looked at him and smirked. "That's more like it," he said, "as I was saying, the recipe: your spell, a little stone, our own spell, the potion, a few life essences…" he motioned around to the tied-up witches and wizards, "…traces of a soul…" he looked pointedly at Harry and Ginny, "and the rightful lord will come back to life."

Hermione let out a small gasp. _This could actually work!_, she thought in panic.

"You're seeing it now, miss Granger? Aren't you glad to bear witness to such amazing magic?"

She was shaking her head; she couldn't see any way out of this!

Carrow looked at her with a bit of pity in his eyes and walked forward, placing a hand on her cheek, caressing her as a lover. "Such a shame… so bright, so beautiful… I sincerely wish you could be spared, miss Granger…"

She recoiled from his hand, feeling Harry's anger and frustration all the way from where he was tied up, spelled and potioned… _so powerful…_ she thought with tears in her eyes. _All they've had to do to him... _

"Shall we begin?" Blaise asked, annoyed as a green smoke started to rise from the cauldron.

Carrow didn't take his eyes from Hermione as he responded in glee, "oh, you're done, lovely? Delightful!" he exclaimed with an eager clap of his hands. All the Death Eaters around started to whistle and exclaim in excitement. "So, procede?" Carrow asked the seven of them and motioned for Blaise to come to him. She stood to his right, eyeing Hermione with venom.

Hermione looked at Carrow, hoping to buy them some time so she could figure a way out of this. "Wait! Please! I don't want to die! I can help! Your procedure! There's a flaw!" she pleaded. She heard her name being called by her friends, but paid them no mind.

"What do you mean?" Carrow asked dangerously and all the Death Eaters around quieted.

"It's the stone…"

"Prey tell," he walked closer to Hermione.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" she heard Harry desperate voice in the back and that little moment of doubt from him hurt her more than she would've expected.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she said with real tears in her eyes and then turned to the Death Eater, "how do you plan on taking it from him? You've seen he won't give it…"

"An accio…"

"Won't work."

"Why?"

"You'd have to give me some assurance of safety. Isn't the shame of being a mudblood enough to live with?" she made herself say so he'd buy her story.

"There's a point."

"Alecto, can't you see she's playing you?" Blaise asked in desbelief.

"Quiet!" he said and Blaise collapsed to the floor with a strangled cry.

She looked around. _One false move…_ "You think Lord Voldemort would be forgiving of me?"

He squared his shoulders. "Depends on what you have…"

"I won't say until you give me assurance."

Carrow raised his wand to curse her and then thought it twice. "Fine, you have my word."

Hermione made herself smile, as if she believed him. "If Malfoy won't give it voluntarily and you take it, the stone will die with him."

"That's not possible. It's a Hallow."

"But it's not complete."

"So?"

"It's linked to his life. Only he or its rightful owner can give it…"

"Rightful owner? What do you mean? Lord Voldemort was the master of the Hallows."

"If he'd been, he would've conquered death, wouldn't he have, now?" Hermione said with a smirk.

That last part took Alecto by surprise and he pursed his lips. "And how do we get this master?" he asked slowly.

"You have him here…" Hermione pointed with her face at Harry, who was now wearing a look of hurt she'd only seen once before, so many years ago. It shattered her heart a bit but kept on her mask of indifference.

"Ah… that bit I didn't know… might be I'll be able to get some mercy from my Lord for you…"

"Potter! You'll get that stone for me!"

"Yeah, right… and don't you want me to pave the road to the Ministry for you as well?" Harry answered defiantly, but he knew he'd have no choice soon. Hermione had sold the only piece of information they had on them… _why?_ Unless… but before he could think more on that, millions of tiny arrows went through him… agonizing pain he hadn't felt in years. After the final battle, he'd always been able to deflect part of the torturing curse.

"Carrow! Please don't!" Hermione pleaded before she could stop herself, "you'll get the rock anyhow!"

"How is it that you're willing to give away the information you just gave me and still try to spare him pain?"

"I don't hate him. I don't want him in any more pain. I just don't want to die tonight," Hermione explained as flatly as she could muster while giving Harry a meaningful look.

As the wave of dizziness started to clear from Harry's mind, he managed to hear Hermione's words and at the last part she spoke and looked at him, it clicked. What she wanted him to do. He looked at Malfoy, whose face had gone pale and he was shaking his head. He knew what was coming.

If Harry took out the stone, he would die for certain. Draco knew that. That was the whole reason why he'd done all this. His life force would only cling to this world for a few minutes without the stone inside him. He would be agonizing all over again, as he'd been that fateful night, when Dumbledore had found him and given him a second chance at living at the cost of his present half-existance…

The point of all this machinations had been to use that potion, the spell and the rock to give himself a whole life again. No one was supposed to die. Draco would portkey them back to safety after he was whole again… and now… now he would die a coward and a turncloak… again.

Harry saw all the emotions and resignation pass through Malfoy's face. _He deserves it… no, he doesn't… but Hermione wants me to kill him all the same when using the Stone's magic to free us all. _He shook his head. It was the only way. _His life for the six of theirs… _He kept thinking of a way for not having to kill Malfoy —after all, he had helped them get through the caves— as Hermione fed the Falange information, and she was running out of half-truths_… how long will it take Malfoy to die without the Stone?_ Maybe there was a chance…

"See, miss Granger? I still don't trust you, as good as you've been. Maybe you've saved your friends some pain… Potter, take the stone. Now."

"So you can kill us all? No!"

"Maybe I'll just torture her to an inch of her life? I know how much you love her, despite all her betrayals."

Harry sucked in a breath and pursed his lips. "She never betrayed me… I betrayed her, and Ron," he said in a small, defeated voice.

"Oh, so it's time for atonements…" Carrow laughed.

Harry just bit his lip; he looked away. "I'll do it," he said and looked at Draco.

"Potter. Don't you dare…" he said dangerously.

Harry focused on Malfoy's chest and on that sensation that the other man had something which belonged to him. "I'd rather have you dead than have her suffer…" he said in a low voice and concentrated harder, his eyes closed. "I'm sorry."

A shrill scream pierced the night and seemed to shatter all the magic around Stonehenge as Harry called the Stone to him. He had no idea if it'd work, but he had to try. He felt the other man's pain inside his own chest but had to endure, as weakened as he was.

In the matter of seconds, a small thread of blood was falling from the blond's scar. A moment later, it began to glow and melt the skin around as the piece of the Resurrection Stone took shape before their eyes. Harry but his lip until he felt the metal taste of blood inside his mouth; it was all he could do to not desist in order to stop the pain for both of them. _It's the only way._

As the Stone left his body, Draco struggled for breath and began to convulse just as Harry opened his eyes and the silver glow of the stone turned icy blue and started to expand.

"He's gonna use its magic against us!" Carrow yelled when he realized what was happening, upon seeing the blue glow reflected on Harry's usually green eyes. "Stop it, Potter! Imperio!"

The sudden unforgivable took Harry by surprise and he couldn't resist the curse. He froze in the spot as the Resurrection Stone shimmered between blue and silver.

"No! Harry!"

"Falange, now!" The Death Eaters, who had been shocked into quietness by the magic going on about them, began to move quickly and take positions around the inner circle of Stonhenge as they began to chant the spell Carrow had talked about before.

They began to call upon the dark forces, and the magic beyond the world of the living. They called for Lord Voldemort's spirit and offered the power and the lives of the wizards to bring him back.

"Zabini! Take care of the rest! I can only handle Potter's resistance!"

Blaise gasped and waved her wand towards the other five wizards tied up in the inner circle. As much as they tried to resist, the spell, tiredness and potions they'd been subjected to took a toll not only on their magic, but on their strength to resist the curse. Their eyes went vacant and the six of them established eye contact.

Drops of sweat covered Carrow's forehead; he had not anticipated Potter's power or his resistance. But he was prevailing, and he beckoned Harry to start chanting the spell that had brought Lord Voldemort down years ago.

Each of the six witches and wizards said a verse of the first stanza. The second one they said together, and the last one, in reverse order than the first one, so Harry finished the spell.

_Gaia vocamus super vos,_

_Vis animi naturam,_

_Merlini, nos invocant te,_

_Essentiis mundi_

_Magica in natura_

_Prudentes, qua invocaverimus te_

_Venite munid, suscipe tua potestate_

_Sit ascendit amplectique tuos, magicae_

_Uti enim vitae_

_Amor enim vult dare_

_Da nobis vires ad mundatis mundi_

_eliminate nigrae anima_

_detrahere tenebris potentia_

_umbras accipere eum_

_et aurora potest venire_

_cum pace et gratia_

Like with the other spell they'd created in the warm this one called upong Gaia, Merlin, the elders and the magic of the world; but unlike the other, this one beckoned for the power to clean the world, rid it of the dark soul and dark powers to achieve peace, life and love.

Both groups, the Falange and the sixsome, chanted at the same time, so the air began to vibrate with natural and dark magic, facing and fighting each other, but somehow coming together due to the darkness of the new moon and the powers of the solstice.

The Resurrection Stone began to melt into the air and magic, towards the potion beneath, as the last threads of life began leaving Draco Malfoy.

Hermione saw all of this as if from another dimension. She knew it was bad, but couldn't summon the strength or the will to fight back.

As the Stone lowered itself toward the cauldron, jets of golden light started to come from the bodies of the sixsome; their life essences being stripped from them and going into creating a new life. All that was left now was the traces of Voldemort's soul from Harry and Ginny's entrails.

Hermione kept on watching, feeling more and more sleepy by the second. _I'll just close my eyes for a moment. The lights are pretty, but I'm so… tired._ _Oh, look, a new light! …so tired… bright green… the color of life… coming from the ground… strange, isn't it?_

She saw the green light coming from beneath and felt as if it were trying to penetrate the dome of magic that had formed around the sixsome and the potion. She saw Ginny's face of pain… _but I'm not hurting anywhere… that's odd… _from her dimension, she focused her attention on Harry, he, too, seemed to be in so much pain. _Harry… Harry… I love Harry. Harry's in pain… no! Harry shouldn't feel more pain in his life!_

She wanted to fight back this time, but she couldn't. Something prevented her from emerging into her own consciousness. Desperation took hold of her this time, but she still couldn't break free from the curse. _My baby! So sorry, baby!_ She cried within herself as her strength started to dwindle again… something was sucking into every last ounze of her life, her magic, her will… she was going to die, and there was nothing she could do about it. _At least we'll go together… _was one of her last thoughts, directed to Harry. _Always together…_

But then, as the last of Hermione's consciousness faded, she felt stirring inside her body and an orange halo emerged slowly from her and permeated the dome of magic; just enough for the green light to burst through and take form, much to Carrow, Zabini and the rest of the Falange's surprise.

"My Lord… it is you!" Carrow called in fanatism, just as dozens of jets of light began to collide against the shield the magic had created all around Stonehenge. He lowered his wand, as did Blaise, and the seven bodies in the inner circle of Stonehenge collapsed like rag dolls.

All the members of the Falange fell to their knees as the green light took the shape of a tall man. His arms and legs seemed to extend while his face took form… a crooked nose, twinkling eyes… and a long beard.

"No! Who are you?!" Carrow demanded, not recognizing the man in front of him, hovering above the cauldron.

"You know who I am, Alecto Carrow! And you shall never harm them or the world again!" Albus Dumbledore growled as he hovered above the cauldron that was now empty and opened his arms, taking command of all the magic around. He turned his attention to each of the seven tied-up witches and wizards in turn and bathed them with gold and green light. The bodies each gave spasms when the light surrounded them, but only six pairs of eyes opened and focused on what was happening around.

"You go and be happy, my children. And know that I will always be with you. Thank you for letting me rest at last," he said sadly and then turned to Hermione, "thank you baby for letting me though, my dear, and watch over her. She's very special."

Albus then focused on the blond young man who was still on the side of death. He gathered all the magic left between his open arms. Engulfed in a brilliant blue ball of flame, Dumbledore dedicated one last look of pride and love towards Harry and his former students before closing his arms.

As soon as his hands came into contact, everything happened very fast: the blue ball of flame concentrated between his long fingers, and as it left the tips towards Draco Malfoy, it seemed to absorb the old professor's body, turning it into millions of particles that glowed for a few seconds and then went into the young man whose life he was trying to save.

The magic went through Draco and up, where it hovered for a few moments. The sixsome watched in wonder and held their breaths to see what would happen next. Seconds that seemed eternal passed, and then Draco gasped for air and opened his grey eyes. The magic above seemed to know it had fulfilled its purpose and then exploded, shattering the shield and knocking out the dark wizards all around.

Draco looked around, disoriented as a dozen aurors finally managed to get into the circle of magic that Stonehenge was. _I died. I was dead… again. _He looked down at his bloodied chest, where the Resurrection Stone had been just an hour ago… and he didn't feel it inside him anymore. _Dumbledore did it… he gave me back my life… _Draco looked into the sky and paid his silent respect to the man who had saved his life twice.

Tears ran down his face as the aurors took the Falange into custody and two of them hurried towards them. It was Lupin and Tonks, and their eyes betrayed all the worry and relief they felt upon seeing the seven of them alive.

"Thank you…" Draco said when they untied him, right after they'd brought Harry and the others down and the mediwizards were running immediate tests on them.

"We did nothing, Draco," Remus said softly and Draco nodded.

"Thank you all for my life…" he said looking at the group a few feet away. His voice wasn't nearly strong enough for them to hear, but they all knew what had gone down; how that small life force of each of them had given Draco a full life again… and they smiled tiredly at him. "My life…" he whispered and closed his eyes to rest.

They would all have lives... and love now.

A/N: Took me long enough! But I think I'm satisfied with the result… are you? I hope you liked my story, and I thank you very, VERY deeply for accompanying me in this journey. I might do an Epilogue if you wish it. Let me know what you thought (of the chapter, of the story) and if you want the Epilogue. Happy reading!


End file.
